


L'Héritier

by Natalea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Torture, Brutal Murder, Child Loss, Child Murder, Dark, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Descent into Madness, Drama, Family Loss, Gen, Investigations, Loss, Murder, Post-Hogwarts, Psychological Drama, Revenge, Tragedy, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 97,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: Nietzsche a dit un jour : "Que celui qui combat les monstres prenne garde dans sa guerre à ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même. A force de plonger trop longtemps votre regard dans l'abyme, c'est l'abyme qui entre en vous". Si seulement Harry avait suivi ce conseil...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> Voici le début d'une histoire écrite il y a de nombreuses années maintenant, en collaboration avec mon ami Torajio. Je préciserai au début de chaque chapitre qui en est l'auteur (celui-ci est de moi). 
> 
> Ce sera une darkfic, j'espère que le concept vous plaira. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis pour nous encourager, nous conseiller, nous faire un petit coucou, ou juste nous envoyer des licornes, de l'amour et des papillons.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Nat'

Grande Salle de Poudlard, 7h30 du matin. Il règne dans l'air une tension palpable. Malsaine. Une angoisse, une appréhension latente. Des centaines d'élèves se tiennent immobiles, en silence, devant des assiettes en or qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a osé toucher. Ils en auraient été incapables. Pas avant que l'heure fatidique ne soit dépassée.

Il est 7h31 du matin, et tous les visages, tous les regards, sont fixés sur le plafond de ciel étoilé. Car ça y est. Le froissement de centaines de milliers de plumes résonne sur les murs de pierre. Les hiboux sont arrivés. Et avec eux, les dernières nouvelles du monde extérieur. A l'extrême gauche de la salle, à la table des Gryffondors, un regard vert émeraude observe le flot de rapaces se déverser dans la Grande Salle. Chez lui plus que quiconque, la concentration est intense, ininterrompue. La crainte se reflète dans l'abyme noir des prunelles dilatées au maximum. La bile, mêlée d'adrénaline, pulse dans les vaisseaux sanguins. C'est la peur qui suinte de ces iris étincelants.

Le jeune homme qui pose ce regard sur le ciel sombre passe une main moite dans ses cheveux noirs. Soudain, tous ses muscles se tendent, son corps se raidit, ses ongles agrippent le rebord de la table. Il vient de l'apercevoir. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, le temps de dix battements de cœur. Dix battements interminables, où l'angoisse se répand dans ses veines, empoisonne son sang, explose au creux de son ventre.

Un hibou Grand Duc, brun tacheté de noir, atterrit enfin devant lui et tend fièrement une serre munie d'une bourse. Le jeune homme, frénétique, glisse maladroitement une pièce, resserre le cordon, et son regard tombe enfin sur un épais rouleau de feuillets grisâtres. Cette liasse de papier qui retient le souffle de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, tous les matins, à 7h30 précises. La Gazette du Sorcier.

Le silence tombe sur la Grande Salle. Les oiseaux sont partis. Le jeune homme dénoue le lacet qui tient le journal replié sur lui-même. Il est obligé de s'y reprendre à deux fois mais enfin, la fibre cède, et la une du quotidien s'étale sous ses yeux en lettres d'encre délavées.

L'adolescent se fige. Son cœur manque un battement. C'est pire que ce qu'il craignait. Il relève la tête et observe la Grande Salle qui murmure autour de lui. Déjà, des dizaines de silhouettes se lèvent, le dévisagent. Le jeune homme connaît la suite. Il se lève à son tour pour échapper au poids de ces regards craintifs, accusateurs, compatissants, qui le transpercent comme autant d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

Ramassant la gazette enroulée sous son bras, Albus Severus Potter enjambe le banc des Gryffondors sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner et quitte la Grande Salle. Il franchit le seuil juste avant que la clameur ne le rattrape, comme un raz-de-marée submergeant la Grande Salle. Avant de gravir les escaliers qui le préserveront pour quelques minutes de l'horreur, il entend les voix des professeurs se mêler à celles des élèves. Ceux qui n'ont pas reçu de journal s'adressent à leurs voisins, les questions se croisent et s'entremêlent, et enfin, dans un cri, comme pour inscrire au fer rouge cette date funèbre dans la chair de l'Histoire, la une de la Gazette du Sorcier retentit aux oreilles du jeune homme :

« Harry Potter a tué le Premier Ministre ! Plus rien ne peut lui résister, il prend le pouvoir ! »

Et il y avait dans cette voix toute la peur, toute la détresse et le désespoir du monde sorcier.

Albus s'arrête sur la première marche de l'escalier. Les forces lui manquent, il se cramponne à la rampe, il ferme les yeux. Dans son esprit, au rythme de son cœur torturé, une seule question, lancinante, le harcèle.

Comment en est-on arrivés là ?

 


	2. Matinée Ordinaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Torajio.
> 
> Enjoy !

Deux ans plus tôt...

Samedi matin, au 97 Wellmeadow Road à Lewisham, proche banlieue de Londres, dans une petite demeure chaleureuse, perdue au milieu d'un quartier moldu.

Il est sept heures trente, et comme tous les samedis à sept heures trente, Harry Potter sort du royaume des songes, ramené à la réalité par le cri strident de son réveil. Son premier geste est pour sa femme, Ginny Potter, qu'il réveille d'un doux effleurement de ses lèvres sur sa joue. Puis, passant dans la chambre voisine, il décide une nouvelle fois de laisser ses enfants, James et Lily Potter, un peu plus longtemps dans leurs rêves, ne pouvant se résoudre à les en tirer en voyant leurs visages sereins. Un petit pincement au cœur le retient sur le pas de la porte. Son fils, Albus, dont le lit vide lui rappelle qu'il ne rentrera que dans une semaine. Il passe les vacances chez son ami Sean. Il était si enthousiaste en parlant de lui, il y a quelques jours à peine, qu'Harry n'avait simplement pas pu le lui refuser. Lui-même se souvenait très bien de ses premières vacances chez Ron, au Terrier. Harry referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui et descend l'escalier.

Personne dans la famille Potter ne s'est jamais encombré d'un emploi du temps précis pour ce jour de la semaine, mais tout se déroule toujours selon un schéma précis. Ainsi, les parents, depuis peu éveillés, se préparent pour ce premier jour du week-end : vêtements amples de rigueur pour Ginny qui imagine déjà de nouveaux projets à faire découvrir aux enfants ; tenue de sport pour Harry qui se réserve la matinée pour faire un peu de jogging. Peu avant huit heures, Harry et Ginny sont descendus dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, ce qui leur permet de profiter encore de quelques instants d'intimité avant que les enfants ne se lèvent. À huit heures piles, Harry sort récupérer les bouteilles de lait que le livreur doit avoir déposées pendant que Ginny prépare le café.

Cependant, ce matin-là, pas la moindre trace du lait qu'Harry met dans son café, comme tous les samedis matins. Il est pourtant huit heures, il devrait être passé à l'instant. Le livreur est en retard ce jour-ci, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis dix ans que la famille s'est installée ici. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite fourgonnette arrive paresseusement, s'arrêtant à chaque numéro pour déposer à chacun son lot de bouteilles.

\- Bonjour, m'sieur Potter, le salue le livreur une fois arrivé à son niveau. Je vous vois dehors depuis que j'suis arrivé dans vot' rue. Vous avez deux minutes d'avance, aujourd'hui !

— Et bien, moi qui allais vous accuser de faire la conversation aux voisins, voilà qu'il va falloir que je vérifie ma montre. Merci pour le lait.

— C'est mon métier.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de relever l'étrange sourire du vieil homme ; mais l'idée de son café chaud qui n'attend plus que son lait pour être dégusté le soustrait vite à ses considérations. Retournant à l'abri de la brise fraîche des matins d'automne, il s'assied à la table où Ginny a déposé une tasse blanche qu'il s'empresse de compléter avec un peu du lait fraîchement acquis, et savoure sa boisson en remerciant sa femme d'un large sourire. Peu après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Harry franchit le perron de sa porte d'entrée. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprend qu'une demi-heure se serait écoulée depuis que le laitier est passé.

« Cette montre a vraiment un problème, conclue-t-il. À tout à l'heure, Ginny ! »

Pas de réponse. Elle est certainement occupée, il n'y prête pas plus d'attention et part sur le champ pour sa séance de jogging. Le parcours lui prend en général une bonne heure, et consiste en un large tour des quartiers voisins. À cette heure-ci, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la rue, les habitants de ce coin sont soit déjà partis au travail depuis longtemps, soit préfèrent rester chez eux. Il croise une première passante environ trois quarts d'heure après le début de sa course, une jeune femme qui promène son molosse. Alors qu'il s'apprête à la saluer poliment, comme à l'accoutumée, elle se fige, son teint devient plus livide que le lait qu'Harry a mis dans son café avant de partir. Il n'a pas même le temps de s'approcher pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe : elle se met à crier à pleins poumons tandis que son compagnon à quatre pattes aboie en le fixant hostilement. Paniqué, Harry tend les bras pour essayer de calmer la jeune femme, et c'est alors qu'il les voit. Ses mains. Elles sont rouges. Couvertes d'une sorte de liquide visqueux qui s'effrite et s'envole une fois séché. Comme... du sang.

Horrifié, Harry baisse les yeux sur sa tenue. Maculée de sang. Ce n'était pas la sueur qui la collait à sa peau depuis tout à l'heure, mais bien le sang froid d'un mort ou d'un mourant ! Du sang qui coulait de son front jusque dans sa bouche, et qui, maintenant coagulé, tire sur la peau de ses joues au moindre mouvement de mâchoire. Mais d'où vient tout ce sang ? Ce n'est pas le sien, en perdre autant l'aurait déjà tué. À qui appartient-il ? Quand et comment a-t-il pu se retrouver là, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Sans se poser davantage de questions, Harry s'élance comme un dératé pour rejoindre sa maison, et se débarrasser de tout ce sang. De près ou de loin, les gens hurlent en voyant passer cet homme échevelé, ensanglanté, qui court comme si le Diable lui-même était à ses trousses.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il s'arrête net, essoufflé et cette fois, couvert de sueur. Ici aussi, il y a du sang, sur la poignée, là où il a posé sa main pour fermer la porte ; sur le perron, là où il a commencé son parcours en saluant Ginny ; sur le sol dans son allée, là où il a fait ses premiers pas de course. Ce sang... il était déjà présent à son départ ? Sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, Harry entre. Il rejoint la cuisine, et là, s'étend devant lui un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé voir.

Ginny est affalée sur le sol, contre le mur en face de lui. La tapisserie d'ordinaire blanche est maintenant barrée d'une large traînée de sang, son sang, lequel s'est peu à peu écoulé de sa carotide tranchée nette. La nuque brisée, sa tête pend sur le côté comme celle d'un pantin désarticulé. Son visage est absent, cruellement lacéré encore et encore jusqu'à le faire disparaître avec le tranchant d'une bouteille brisée. La bouteille de lait, qui git à ses pieds. Chaque parcelle de son corps épargnée par la lame ou le verre est meurtrie de coup portés avec une violence bestiale. Harry écarquille les yeux. Devant l'horreur de la scène, il tombe à genoux dans le sang de sa femme. Elle ne peut pas être morte ! Mais très vite, l'instinct reprend le dessus. Ce n'est ni la douleur, ni l'incompréhension, ni les larmes. C'est un instinct viscéral, qui hurle au creux de son être : « Les enfants ! »

Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, Harry rejoint la chambre de ses enfants aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le permettent. Dans sa précipitation, il trébuche sur un objet lourd laissé sur le sol et tombe dans une flaque de sang. D'un geste frénétique, il balaye l'hémoglobine encore chaude de ses yeux et reconnaît l'objet. James. Couvert de larges et multiples entailles dans tout le dos. Il a laissé derrière lui en rampant vers la porte une longue traînée rougeâtre ; les traces de ses mains ensanglantées sur le sol de bois lisse attestent de ses efforts désespérés pour échapper à son destin, en vain. Mais le sang dans lequel Harry est tombé n'est pas celui de son fils. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Harry rampe jusqu'au lit à droite de la porte. Tout ce sang, c'est celui de sa fille. Lily. Elle est restée sous sa chaude couverture blanche, parsemée d'innombrables taches écarlates comme autant de coups de couteau dans son petit corps frêle. Son sang coule encore goutte par goutte de son lit, rompant à intervalle régulier le sinistre chant du silence de la Mort.

Et c'est là, allongé dans le sang de sa fille, couvert de celui de sa femme et de son fils, que Harry hurle son horreur, son désespoir, sa solitude, son impuissance.

 

 


	3. L'Hôpital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Natalea ! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

**LA FAMILLE D'HARRY POTTER ASSASSINÉE !**

_"Hier soir, le directeur adjoint du service des Aurors, Charles  Lewison, a confirmé la nouvelle : samedi dernier à 17h30, Ginny Potter  et ses deux enfants, James et Lily Potter (14 et 12 ans), ont été  retrouvés morts à leur domicile. D'après les premiers éléments  d'enquête, la thèse du meurtre ne fait aucun doute. Les corps ont été  découverts par Ronald Weasley, frère de la défunte et très proche ami de  l'Élu, alors qu'il rendait visite aux Potter. D'après les Aurors  appelés sur place, les meurtres auraient été commis tôt dans la matinée.  Harry Potter aurait été retrouvé au chevet de sa famille, choqué mais  sans blessures apparentes. Les Aurors n'ont livré aucun commentaire.  Harry Potter vient actuellement d'être transféré au service de  psychiatrie de Sainte Mangouste où il sera interrogé afin d'apporter des  réponses à ce terrible drame. Albus Potter, le deuxième fils du couple,  âgé de treize ans, absent au moment des faits, a été temporairement  placé sous la garde de Ronald et Hermione Weasley. Bien que les Aurors  se refusent à le dire, les circonstances du crime sont étranges :  plusieurs témoins Moldus ont en effet affirmé avoir croisé l'Élu faisant  son jogging maculé de sang. Les Aurors ont du procéder à plusieurs  effacements de mémoire. La question est : qui a pu ainsi s'en prendre à  l'Élu ? L'hypothèse la plus plausible indiquerait une vengeance  personnelle d'un ancien Mangemort, cependant, les premières preuves,  loin de valider cette hypothèse, accusent Harry Potter. Il faudra sans  doute attendre les prochains jours pour obtenir de nouveaux éléments."_

\- JE NE LES AI PAS TUÉS ! JE NE LES AI PAS TUÉS !

\- Infirmière ! Un sédatif, vite ! Bon sang, qui a laissé ce journal ici ?!

\- JE NE LES AI PAS TUÉS !

\- Harry, calmez-vous. On va vous faire une piqûre, vous vous sentirez mieux.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

\- On n'arrive pas à le tenir ! Jetez-lui un sort, docteur !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Harry ! Mais lâchez-le, vous ! »

Une ombre passe devant le regard d'Harry. Une silhouette féminine,  et enfin, un visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Un visage familier,  amical, rassurant.

\- Hermione...

\- Je suis là, Harry.

\- Ils disent que je les ai tués...

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils répandent des mensonges. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

Dans l'océan de ténèbres qui a envahi son esprit, Harry laisse échapper une ombre de sourire :

\- Merci...

\- Sortez à présent ! Laissez-le tranquille ! »

Hermione se tient dressée au milieu de la pièce, échevelée et  furieuse. Les médecins, les infirmières, les aides-soignants, quittent  la chambre en silence. Il n'y a plus qu'Hermione et lui à présent.  La jeune femme vient s'asseoir à son chevet et lui prend la main.

\- Où est Ron ?

\- Au Ministère. Il a des tas de papiers à remplir...

\- Et comment va Albus ? »

Hermione baisse la tête et enfouit une main dans ses cheveux. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux fatigués :

\- C'est difficile... Il ne réalise pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il se  fait du souci pour toi, et tu lui manques... Sa mère lui manque...

Hermione fond en larmes :

\- Son frère et sa sœur aussi ! Mon Dieu Harry... C'est tellement  affreux ! C'est tellement affreux que je ne sais pas ce que je dois lui  dire. Que quelqu'un est entré dans sa maison et a égorgé sa mère ! Mais  enfin, qui a pu faire une telle horreur ? À Ginny, et aux enfants ?

Harry se met à pleurer lui aussi en silence :

\- À moi aussi, ils me manquent... Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je  ne les reverrai plus. Que jamais plus je n'entendrai... James se  plaindre parce qu'Albus lui a emprunté ses affaires. Lily rire à une  blague de ses frères. Jamais plus. Je ne passerai plus la main dans les  cheveux de Ginny... Je ne sentirai plus son odeur en me réveillant le  matin...

Un sanglot secoue la poitrine d'Hermione.

\- Si tu savais, Hermione... comme elle me manque. »

Les larmes coulent librement sur les joues du jeune homme, rendent sa voix rauque, hachent sa respiration.

\- C'est comme si on m'avait... arraché le cœur, le cerveau, tous mes  organes... Je souffre le martyr, et je suis condamné à vivre... Je reste  là, alors que tous les autres sont partis... Je prends l'eau de toute  part. Je coule, attiré vers le fond. Et il n'y a rien, en bas. Rien. À  part le néant.

Hermione presse un peu plus sa main entre ses doigts.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrai voir Albus ? demande-t-il.

La jeune femme détourne les yeux et prend du temps pour répondre :

\- Les Aurors disent que tant qu'ils n'ont pas exploré toutes les pistes, ce n'est pas prudent de le laisser venir...

Harry sent la colère affluer dans ses veines. Plus que de la  colère. Une haine inqualifiable. Haine d'avoir perdu sa famille, qu'on  l'accuse d'avoir assassiné les êtres qui étaient les plus chers à ses  yeux, et maintenant, on lui refusait de voir son fils !

\- Il a besoin de moi !

\- Je sais... Il faut juste attendre encore un peu. Le temps qu'ils  fassent la lumière sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis sûre que tu seras  vite mis hors de cause.

\- Comment peuvent-ils penser que je leur ai fait du mal ?

\- Personne ne les croit, dehors. Tout le monde sait que le ministère a  relâché des Mangemorts peu après la guerre. Certains n'ont même jamais  été arrêtés.

Hermione se penche vers lui jusqu'à ce que son regard croise le sien :

\- Les gens ont foi en toi, Harry. Tu es leur Élu. Le Survivant, celui  qui les a délivrés de Voldemort. Tout le monde sait que tu es innocent.  Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. L'important à présent, c'est de  retrouver le vrai coupable.

Harry secoue la tête :

\- Je suis fou de rage, rien que d'y penser... Cette ordure a abattu  mes enfants ! Il a poignardé ma fille, encore et encore ! Il a tellement  lacéré le visage de Ginny qu'elle en était méconnaissable...

\- Harry. On sait à quel point c'était horrible. Ron a tout vu en  entrant. Il ne le dit pas, mais je sais que ce qu'il a vu restera à  jamais gravé en lui... Ginny était sa sœur. Sa petite sœur...

\- Si tu avais vu tout ce sang, Hermione... Il y en avait partout ! Et  ce salaud a utilisé le Sectumsempra contre James ! Il ne l'a même pas  achevé, il l'a laissé se noyer dans son sang !

\- Il sera puni, Harry. Il recevra le châtiment qu'il mérite. Ce n'est pas bon que tu te tortures comme ça.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'y arrive pas...  Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois Ginny, la nuque brisée... »

Harry rive son regard dans celui d'Hermione :

\- C'est devenu une part de moi... »

Et ce qu'Hermione lit dans ce regard la terrifie. Ce n'est plus le  vert étincelant de son ami, ni le vert délavé d'un homme abattu. C'est  un vert sombre, obscur, rempli de peur et de doute, et dans lequel,  profondément enfoui sous la surface, s'est glissé l'abyme. Harry  a raison. L'ombre s'est coulée en lui, et jamais plus elle ne s'en  délogera. Malgré elle, Hermione frissonne. Elle baisse les yeux sur  la main d'Harry liée à la sienne.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose..., murmure-t-elle.

Harry se redresse en position assise sur son lit d'hôpital :

\- Occupe-toi de Ron, dit-il. Il va avoir besoin de toi. Prends bien soin de  mon fils, je vous fais entièrement confiance à Ron et à toi. Et dis-lui  de ne pas s'en faire pour moi. C'est toi qui as raison. Ils vont finir  par trouver le vrai coupable.

Hermione a un faible sourire à travers ses larmes. À cet instant,  la porte de la chambre s'ouvre brusquement, et deux hommes vêtus de  longues robes de sorciers noires débarquent dans la chambre. Hermione  plisse aussitôt les yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Harry James Potter ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Ginny, James et Lily Potter.

\- Quoi ?

Hermione se lève si vite qu'elle renverse sa chaise sur le sol :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter, il n'a rien fait !

\- Les preuves ne mentent pas, madame, répond l'Auror, stoïque.

Il reprend en s'adressant à Harry :

\- Compte tenu de l'évident choc émotionnel que vous avez subi, vous  êtes autorisé à rester à l'hôpital sous haute surveillance. Les visites  vous seront interdites.

Ce faisant, il lance un sort de Cloisonnement interdisant à Harry de  sortir de la pièce sans son accord. Harry est tellement ébranlé qu'il  ne réagit même pas. Il fixe l'agent comme si le monde tout entier  s'écroulait à ses pieds. Ce qui, dans son esprit, est à peu près le  cas. L'esprit d'Harry Potter s'écroulait.

\- Votre procès aura lieu dans une semaine. Je vous suggère de vous trouver un bon avocat.

Les deux hommes s'en retournent sans rien ajouter, emmenant avec  eux une Hermione indignée et folle de rage. Harry ne voit même pas la  porte se refermer. Il sombre dans un néant de douleur et de haine.


	4. Jugement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Torajio.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

\- La séance est ouverte !

La voix grave de Kingsley Shacklebolt résonne dans la salle d'audience du Magenmagot. Harry a entendu cette simple phrase prononcée par le ministre de la Magie chaque fois qu'il était convoqué pour un jugement. Mais en tant que directeur du service des Aurors, seuls les cas de grands criminels avaient défilé devant ses yeux lorsqu'il arborait cette robe prune décorée d'un M d'or. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas assis sur les bancs cachés dans l'ombre, à observer et écouter un assassin plaider pour sa défense. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui est au centre de cette salle mal éclairée, écrasé par les regards d'une cinquantaine de sorciers, attendant qu'on lui donne la parole pour se défendre. Il avait quinze ans lorsqu'il s'était pour la première fois retrouvé à cette place, accusé d'avoir usé de magie en dehors de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, il est là pour prouver qu'il n'a pas tué Ginny, James et Lily.

Harry est solidement attaché au fauteuil par les chaînes magiques qui cette fois se sont refermées sur ses bras. Le métal froid lui mord la chair des poignets, comme pour prendre une revanche sur le jeune garçon qui avait jadis pu rester libre en s'asseyant sur le siège de l'accusé. Mais Harry ne prête pas attention à cette futile torture. Son esprit est noyé dans un flot de sentiments d'une intensité telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais ressentie. La solitude et le désespoir certes, mais aussi et surtout de la colère, une rage bestiale qu'il refoule au plus profond de son âme, et qui, il le sait, le traînerait dans les méandres de la folie s'il la laissait prendre le dessus. Assis au fond de son fauteuil, occultant jusqu'aux paroles de Shacklebolt, la tête baissée et tous les membres du corps crispés, il tente de contenir ses sentiments, de les dissimuler à tous ces sorciers réunis contre lui.

\- Le tribunal pénal du Magenmagot a été rassemblé ce jour pour juger le dénommé Harry James Potter, accusé du meurtre de son épouse Ginevra Molly Potter, de sa fille Lily Luna Potter, et de son fils James Sirius Potter, retrouvés sans vie au domicile d'Harry Potter à la date du 17 septembre à 17h32, au 97, Wellmeadow Road, Lewisham. Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 97, Wellmeadow Road, Lewisham ?

Harry se revoit des années en arrière, quand Cornelius Fudge lui avait posé la même question, vérification ultime et inutile de l'identité de l'adolescent. Mais de la bouche de Shacklebolt, ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et ami d'Harry, cette question paraissait encore plus absurde que lorsqu'on la lui avait adressée pour la première fois. Harry murmure quelques sons inintelligibles pour toute réponse.

\- Parlez plus fort que le tribunal puisse vous entendre, ordonne Shacklebolt, une pointe de compassion qu'il tente en vain de cacher dans la voix.

\- Je suis Harry James Potter, répond Harry dans un souffle.

\- Le directeur-adjoint du service des Aurors, Charles Lewison, va vous lire le rapport sur le déroulement des événements. Lorsque nous vous le demanderons, vous devrez confirmer ce qui y est consigné, ou corriger tout détail erroné. Avez-vous bien compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Lewison, je vous laisse la parole.

Un homme se lève dans l'assemblée, un long parchemin roulé entre les mains. Même sa longue robe et le faible éclairage des quelques bougies qui l'éclairent ne suffisent pas à donner de l'épaisseur à son corps longiligne, quoiqu'il ne soit guère plus grand qu'Harry. Ses cheveux blonds soigneusement coupés lui tombent sur les tempes, encadrant son visage fin de deux traits presque blancs. Depuis les vingt-et-un ans que Harry travaille avec lui, il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer la lueur d'avidité qui brille en permanence dans le regard de cet ambitieux, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Si Harry est définitivement démis de ses fonctions de directeur du service des Aurors, Charles en profitera pour prendre sa place, coûte que coûte.

Déroulant son parchemin, Lewison s'éclaircit la voix et lit sur un ton presque enjoué :

\- Mrs Ginevra Molly Potter, épouse de Mr Harry James Potter, est retrouvée décédée dans la cuisine du domicile familial au 97, Wellmeadow Road, Lewisham. Le buste et les bras de la victime sont couverts de nombreuses ecchymoses dues à des coups portés à répétition et à mains nues. Elle reçoit par la suite un coup de couteau qui lui sectionne la carotide. Elle se brise la nuque en tombant contre le mur, et meurt sur le coup. Après sa mort, le meurtrier a utilisé une bouteille brisée pour frapper le visage de la victime à plusieurs reprises, la défigurant complètement. Cette description est-elle exacte ? lance Lewison dans la continuité de son discours.

\- O... oui, bégaie Harry après un long silence.

\- À l'étage, Lily Luna Potter et James Sirius Potter ont également été retrouvés morts dans leur chambre. Lily Luna a reçu quatorze coups de couteau à la poitrine, la même arme qui a servi au meurtre de Ginevra. Est-ce exact ?

\- ... oui.

\- Son frère James Sirius Potter était allongé à l'entrée de la pièce. Son dos présente de multiples lacérations d'origine magique qui ne l'ont pas tué sur le coup. Il a rampé du milieu de la chambre sur environ deux mètres vers la porte avant de décéder des suites de ses hémorragies. Toujours exact ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien ! » lâche Lewison, comme satisfait.

Le directeur-adjoint du bureau des Aurors marque une pause dans sa lecture. Harry le fixe avec intensité, et devine une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres décharnées. Comment ce monstre peut-il prendre plaisir à lire ce rapport ?

\- De nombreux témoins Moldus ont affirmé vous avoir vu dans la rue couvert de sang. Or, nous n'avons retrouvé que des traces du sang des trois victimes, aussi bien dans la maison que sur vos vêtements. Est-ce encore une fois l'exacte vérité ?

Harry ne répond pas. Son cœur s'emballe et bat de plus en plus fort à l'en faire souffrir, telle une bombe qui n'attend qu'un signal pour exploser. Sa respiration s'accélère, ses poings se referment si fort que ses ongles lui rentrent dans la chair. Les chaînes magiques resserrent un peu plus leur étreinte. Harry laisse s'échapper une larme dans laquelle se mêlent toutes ses émotions : peur, doute, haine et désespoir. Puis, puisant dans ses dernières réserves de calme, il souffle :

\- Oui...

\- Expliquez-moi maintenant comment tout ce sang a pu arriver sur vous...

\- Vous êtes uniquement censé lire ce rapport, Lewison ! l'interrompt Shacklebolt.

\- ... alors que vous affirmez qu'ils étaient encore en vie en partant ? continue ce bourreau, imperturbable.

\- Je n'en sais rien !

\- Lewison, arrêtez immédiatement !

\- Alors comment est-il possible que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte ?

\- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! hurle Harry hors de lui.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! rugit Shacklebolt.

Seule la respiration haletante d'Harry rompt le silence qui s'installe immédiatement. La tension est plus que palpable, elle est visible, écrasante. Elle empoisonne et oppresse quiconque se trouve dans la salle d'audience. Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans ce calme apparent, puis Shacklebolt reprend, sa voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire chargée de reproches :

\- Contentez-vous de lire ce rapport, Lewison.

\- J'avais presque terminé, de toute manière. Où en étais-je donc ?

Lewison parcourt les lignes de son parchemin de son doigt crochu avant d'afficher un air de satisfaction à peine dissimulé en retrouvant sa ligne. Il continue d'un ton monotone :

\- Voilà. Le sang des trois victimes est le seul retrouvé dans la maison ainsi que sur les vêtements de Harry James Potter, sang déjà présent alors qu'il quittait le lieu du crime aux environ de huit heures trente d'après les témoignages des résidents Moldus voisins. De plus, les traces résiduelles de magie dans la chambre de Lily Luna Potter et de James Sirius Potter indiquent que le sort à l'origine des blessures de James Sirius Potter était le sortilège du Sectumsempra, lancé par la baguette de Harry James Potter.

\- C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas tué !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que disent les preuves !

\- Lewison ! lâche Shacklebolt.

\- JE NE LES AI PAS TUÉS ! »

Harry répète cette phrase encore et encore, écumant de rage et de haine. Il tremble, une énergie puissante fait vibrer chaque muscle et chaque os de son corps à un rythme effréné, alors que son teint vire au cramoisi. D'autres chaînes magiques surgissent des côtés de son fauteuil et lui enserrent les jambes, le ventre et le torse pour contenir son agitation démentielle. Harry hurle sa rage dans un cri inhumain. Au contact de sa peau, le métal commence à chauffer, à se fissurer jusqu'à ce que les maillons explosent en milliers de fragments incandescents. Se propulsant sur ses deux jambes, Harry vocifère une dernière fois :

\- JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS LEUR FAIRE DE MAL !

Des cris de surprise fusent de toute la salle. Même le teint sombre de Shacklebolt semble s'éclaircir devant la rage qui déforme le visage de l'Élu. Seul Lewison demeure impassible ; il sort lentement sa baguette de sa robe prune, la pointe sur l'accusé et murmure quelques sons qui se perdent dans les airs. Une lumière rouge éclaire la salle un instant. La seconde suivante, Harry est à terre, inconscient.

**XXX**

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il n'est plus devant le Magenmagot. Il se trouve désormais dans une salle de taille beaucoup plus modeste, presque entièrement blanche et éclairée d'une lumière naturelle de fin d'après-midi. Il est de nouveau à Sainte Mangouste, dans un lit d'hôpital. Sa colère, bien que toujours présente, s'est atténuée. Elle est retournée au fond de son cœur, attendant un moment plus opportun pour reprendre le contrôle.

Une infirmière s'affaire du côté gauche du lit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande Harry, la mémoire encore brumeuse.

La jeune femme ne prononce pas un mot, mais Harry entend quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix de l'autre côté. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-il. Lewison t'a jeté un Stupefix.

\- Il a fait _quoi_ ?

\- Tu es devenu incontrôlable, comme fou. Tu as fait exploser les chaînes du fauteuil sans jeter de sort, tu n'avais même pas ta baguette !

\- Il y a des sorts plus efficaces pour maîtriser un suspect.

\- Et il m'entendra pour ne pas les avoir utilisés, plaisante le premier Ministre.

Le silence s'installe dans la petite chambre. Harry n'a pas encore les idées tout à fait claires, aussi se contente-t-il de fixer le vide devant lui. Après une minute, Kingsley reprend la parole :

\- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas venu te voir uniquement pour vérifier que tu allais bien, et je ne peux pas rester longtemps, dit-il. Je voulais seulement t'annoncer en personne le verdict du Magenmagot. Lewison a plus ou moins pris la tête des discussions. Et au vote, nous n'étions plus que quelques-uns à te juger innocent.

Il marque une pause. Harry ne réagit pas en apparence, mais au fond de lui, ce sentiment sombre et profond qui germe depuis huit jours se nourrit encore de cette annonce pour accélérer sa croissance.

\- Cependant, reprend Shacklebolt, en tant que Premier Ministre, j'ai réussi à te gracier et à t'éviter Azkaban en rappelant à tous ce que tu avais fait pour le monde des sorciers alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un jeune garçon. Sous certaines conditions. Tu es définitivement démis de tes fonctions de directeur du bureau des Aurors, et tu ne pourras plus retrouver de travail au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Tu seras de plus interné dans cet hôpital aux soins psychiatriques pour deux ans à compter de ce jour. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux.

Harry soupire :

\- ... ce n'est rien. Merci d'avoir soutenu ma cause.

\- Je devais le faire au nom de notre amitié et de l'Ordre. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, je dois partir. Toutes mes condoléances pour ta famille. On souffre de leur perte autant que toi.

Kingsley franchit le pas de la porte. Alors Harry se lève, s'approche de la fenêtre, l'ouvre et tente d'y passer la main. Il se heurte à une sorte de mur invisible, produisant un léger halo de couleur jaune orangée. Il en va de même pour l'entrée de sa chambre. Le sort de Confinement est bien présent.

\- « _On souffre de leur perte autant que toi_ »..., répète Harry pour lui-même. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est cette souffrance. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est cette souffrance ! AUCUNE !

 

 


	5. Thérapie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Torajio
> 
> Enjoy !

Deux mois plus tard...

— Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le voyez, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel arrivant : Harry.

Une dizaine de voix monocordes s'élèvent simultanément :

— Bonjour, Harry...

— Harry, vous voulez bien vous présenter ?

Assis sur sa chaise en plastique bancale, Harry fait la grimace. Bon sang, cette psy le prend vraiment pour un idiot.

— Toi, là, dit-il en désignant un homme assis en face de lui.

Rachitique, mal rasé, les tempes grisonnantes, il porte sur le monde un regard troublé et fuyant. Se voyant interpellé, il sursaute brutalement et se recroqueville sur sa chaise. Ses yeux arrondis au maximum semblent tournoyer tous seuls dans leurs orbites. Ses mains se mettent à trembler et il fixe tant bien que mal Harry, comme une proie face à son prédateur.

— Qui je suis ? lance Harry.

L'homme gémit pitoyablement, puis sa bouche se fend sur une rangée de dents gâtées et il articule :

— Harry...Harry Potter !

Harry hausse les épaules :

— Vous voyez ? Inutile de faire tout ce cirque. Tout le monde me connaît, tout le monde sait pourquoi je suis ici.

— Il paraît que tu as assassiné toute ta famille..., lance une voix rêveuse.

Harry se retourne brusquement. C'est une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, longs et ternes. Blafarde, les joues creuses, elle ressemble vaguement à un squelette. Elle regarde droit devant elle, dans le vide, sans rien fixer de particulier. Perdue dans les méandres de son esprit, nul ne sait ce que ses yeux contemplent...

— Je ne les ai pas tués, articule Harry lentement pour que le message pénètre son crâne.

Il est las de prononcer cette phrase... Chaque jour c'est la même chose.

À sa droite, sa « psychologue », une certaine Marie Chesnay, replace une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille :

— Harry, pouvez-vous expliquer à Suzanne pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Harry enfouit son visage entre ses mains et expire longuement. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, il détaille la jeune patiente qui a d'ores et déjà oublié son existence :

— À quoi ça pourrait bien servir ?

— Harry, c'est une thérapie de groupe. Vous êtes ici pour parler. Pour l'instant, Suzanne ne vous connaît pas, par politesse, vous pouvez lui en apprendre un minimum sur vous, vous ne croyez pas ?

Harry soupire.

— Il y a deux mois, quelqu'un est entré chez moi, pendant que je n'étais pas là. Il a assassiné ma femme, et deux de mes enfants.

Son cœur se serre. Il a appris à réprimer ses larmes. Il a enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, pour ne plus souffrir. Pour qu'ils ne puissent plus l'atteindre. Mais quelque fois... la douleur lui saute à la gorge. Dans ces instants-là, il se sent comme un animal blessé. Il se réfugie dans un coin de sa chambre, comme un enfant qui a peur des monstres dans le placard. Lui, ce sont les monstres de son esprit qu'il fuit.

— Quand je suis rentré chez moi ce jour-là, j'ai n'ai retrouvé que leurs corps sanguinolents...

La psychologue se racle la gorge :

— C'est bon, Harry, c'était très bien.

— Non. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je suis obligé de poursuivre.

La jeune femme croise son regard mais n'ose pas le contredire. Harry croit déceler, au creux de ses prunelles, une étincelle de peur.

— Au début, je n'ai pas réalisé. Ce n'est que lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés que j'ai compris. Je crois que j'aurais aimé ne jamais comprendre... On m'avait pris ma femme ! Ma fille, et mon fils ! On me les avait arrachés ! Et jamais, jamais plus je ne les reverrai. Comment reprendre une vie normale, quand on a perdu tout ce qui comptait pour nous ? La réponse est simple. On ne peut pas.

Il fait une pause, avale sa salive avec difficulté. La jeune femme rêveuse a maintenant le regard braqué sur lui. Ses yeux grands ouverts le dévisagent avec un mélange de compassion et d'horreur.

— Ensuite, deux hommes sont venus ici, dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais accusé du meurtre de ma famille. Ils m'ont enfermé, comme un criminel.

Son visage se barre d'un sourire amer :

— Comme si j'avais pu tuer Lily et James... Autant me demander de m'arracher le cœur ! Ç'aurait sans doute été moins douloureux...

Il relève sur la dizaine de patients qui l'entourent un regard brûlant :

— Mais le pire, c'est qu'on m'a condamné ! On m'a reconnu coupable du meurtre de ma famille ! Harry Potter, assassin de Ginny, James et Lily Potter ! Mais je ne les ai pas tués !

Une minuscule larme, traîtresse, roule le long de sa joue.

— Harry, fait la voix de la psy. On en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous de vous voiler la face. Il est inutile de nier l'évidence, l'important à présent, c'est de reconnaître ce que vous avez fait. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez avancer.

— Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je n'ai rien à accepter ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais reconnaître un crime que je n'ai pas commis ?!

— Harry, les preuves ne mentent pas !

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous étiez là, peut-être ?

— Bien sûr que non, je...

— Vous avez vu la gorge tranchée de ma femme ? Ma fille si affreusement poignardée que son lit n'était plus qu'un bain de sang ? Vous aussi, vous avez trébuché sur le corps lacéré de mon fils en entrant dans sa chambre ?

— Harry...

— Ma femme a été battue si sauvagement qu'elle avait des ecchymoses sur tout le corps ! Ensuite, son meurtrier lui a tranché la carotide ! En tombant, elle s'est brisée la nuque sur le mur de notre cuisine ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cette ordure a massacré son visage ! Il l'a frappée avec une bouteille en verre brisée, encore et encore ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu faire ça ? Je l'aimais ! Ginny, James et Lily, ils étaient tout pour moi !

Chesnay tend les mains devant elle, apaisante :

— Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais après toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, il est normal que vous ayez... dérapé. C'est humain. Vous avez vécu tellement d'horreurs. Cela devait arriver, un jour ou l'autre. Et si vous êtes ici, c'est justement pour qu'une telle tragédie ne se reproduise plus jamais.

— Je vous dis que je ne les ai pas tués ! Ils étaient en vie quand je suis parti !

— Vous étiez couvert de leur sang...

— Ils allaient bien ! Les enfants dormaient, Ginny était dans la cuisine ! Ils vivaient encore !

La psychologue prend un air désolé :

— Ce n'est pas ce que disent les Aurors...

Harry sent la haine affluer dans ses veines. Son cœur s'accélère, il peut percevoir les pulsations de son pouls contre son cou.

— Les Aurors ont été manipulés ! Les preuves ont été manipulées, tout n'est que mensonge ! C'est un piège ! UN PIÈGE !

— Monté par qui, Harry ? Réfléchissez. Qui aurait voulu s'en prendre à vous, pourquoi maintenant ?

Harry porte la main à son front. Il est en sueur, la colère et la peine exhalent par tous les pores de sa peau. Il sent monter en lui un besoin viscéral : celui de prouver son innocence. Il ne supporterait pas d'être l'assassin de sa famille une seule seconde de plus. Il faut les convaincre ! Convaincre Chesnay, et mêmes les patients ! Que quelqu'un le croit, enfin... Qu'ils arrêtent de dire qu'il les a tués...

— Lewison ! s'exclame-t-il. Ce maudit serpent a très bien pu monter ce complot contre moi ! Il en a eu mille fois l'occasion ! Cela fait des années qu'il lorgne sur mon poste, en attendant son heure !

— Harry, toutes les preuves sont contre vous...

— Mais puisque je vous dis que les preuves ont été falsifiées ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement, c'est forcément ça !

Pris par l'émotion, Harry se lève brusquement de sa chaise.

— Je vous en prie, gardez votre calme, dit Marie Chesnay. Asseyez-vous et discutons-en, vous voulez bien ?

Harry fixe la psychologue de toute sa hauteur, dressé au milieu de ce cercle de suicidaires, paranoïaques et autres schizophrènes. La jeune femme blonde semble si posée, si... distante. Comment peut-elle rester calme dans une telle situation ? Comment peut-elle l'accuser du meurtre de sa famille avec ce petit sourire tranquille au coin des lèvres ?

— Discuter ? répète-t-il dans un souffle. Comment voulez-vous que je reste là, assis à discuter avec une femme qui n'attend que la fin de la journée pour toucher sa paye ? Vous n'en avez rien à foutre de ce qui s'est vraiment passé, n'est-ce pas ? On vous a dit : « Harry Potter a tué sa famille, faites-le avouer et vous arrondirez vos fins de mois » ! Mais pendant que je reste ici à cause de vous et de votre putain de hiérarchie corrompue, le vrai meurtrier court toujours dans la nature ! L'assassin de ma famille est dehors, libre de se délecter de sa victoire, pendant qu'on m'enferme à sa place ! Vous devez me relâcher !

— Harry, expliquez-moi comment le sang de votre famille a pu se retrouver sur vos vêtements sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte ? Comment votre baguette a pu jeter le sort qui a tué James sans que vous ne la braquiez sur lui ? Comment seules vos empreintes ont été retrouvées sur la bouteille qui a dévisagé Ginny ?

Harry se rapproche dangereusement et se met à hurler :

— Je vous interdis de parler de Ginny ! Je suis l'Élu ! Je vous ai sauvée de Voldemort, vous et tous les autres ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous m'enfermez ici comme un malade mental, un criminel ! Et pendant ce temps, le vrai meurtrier est LIBRE ! Où est la justice ? Il n'y a aucune justice ! Les Aurors sont incapables de regarder plus loin que le bout de leur nez !

— Ils n'ont pas eu à le faire, Harry. Vous êtes coupable.

La jeune femme se penche en avant et plonge ses yeux bleus dans les siens :

— Regardez-moi bien. Rappelez-vous. Votre mémoire occulte vos souvenirs parce que vous refusez d'admettre votre crime. Vous avez tué Ginny.

Les traits d'Harry se crispent :

— Non...

— Vous avez tué James.

— Non !

— Vous avez tué Lily.

— NON !

Sans prévenir, Harry se jète sur la jeune femme, renversant sa chaise, les envoyant tous les deux rouler sur le sol.

— Arrêtez de dire ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Fou de rage, il enserre le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains pour la faire taire et martèle son crâne contre le carrelage du sol au rythme de ses hurlements :

— JE NE LES AI PAS TUÉS ! VOUS MENTEZ ! VOUS ET TOUS LES AUTRES ! VOUS MENTEZ ! TRAÎTRES ! TRAÎTRES !

Quelque chose de lourd se jette sur lui et le propulse en arrière. Harry se redresse aussitôt et relève ses mains en position de défense. Elles sont rouges. Couvertes de sang... Une succession de flash assaille son esprit. James, étendu sur le sol. Lily, blottie dans ses couvertures écorchées. Ginny, la nuque brisée. Et du sang, du sang, partout du sang. Harry se prend la tête à deux mains. Ses pupilles se dilatent, sa vision se teinte de cette omniprésence de rouge. Il suffit d'une fraction de seconde. L'abyme en profite. L'ombre se glisse en lui, et Harry sombre.

L'aide-soignant qui l'a percuté lui fait face, prêt à intervenir. Déjà, des renforts arrivent. Harry ne réfléchit pas. Il est Auror, il sait se battre. Il doit sortir d'ici. Retrouver l'assassin de sa famille. Il avance d'un pas vers le mastodonte d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et lui décoche un crochet du gauche. Il frappe si vite que l'homme n'a même pas le temps de se protéger. Harry sent les os de la mâchoire se briser sous l'impact. L'aide-soignant tombe à terre en hurlant. Mais déjà, Harry passe à un nouvel assaillant. Des quatre coins de la salle, de tous les corridors de l'hôpital, des aides-soignants affluent. Des gardiens, des infirmières, des médecins... Même les patients amorphes se sont levés de leur chaise. Désemparés, ils se tiennent plaqués contre les murs, le plus loin possible d'Harry. L'homme aux yeux exorbités se tient à genoux auprès de Marie Chesnay, emmêlant ses cheveux trempés de sang en hurlant à la mort.

Mais Harry ne voit rien de tout cela. Ses poings frappent à nouveau, les os se brisent, le sang jaillit de ses phalanges blanchies à l'extrême. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'engage dans un véritable ballet mortel. Harry est aveugle. Il ne voit plus rien, ne ressent plus rien à part cette mer de sang et toute cette haine qui s'échappe de son âme à travers ses poings. Il frappe, encore et encore, hurle jusqu'à ce que sa voix flanche. Dix-sept personnes se sont portées au secours de Marie Chesnay. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, dix-sept personnes gisent sur le sol de carrelage souillé. Assommées, ou tordues de douleur, les os disloqués. Les patients se tiennent toujours immobiles le long des murs. Un lourd silence tombe sur la salle d'hôpital, entrecoupé de gémissements. Harry est en nage. Il halète, ses mains lui font mal, ses phalanges sont à nu. Hébété, comme s'il revenait brusquement à la réalité, il fait un tour sur lui-même, contemplant le massacre autour de lui. C'est alors que son regard tombe sur Marie. L'homme squelettique se tient toujours auprès d'elle et il caresse ses mèches blondes imbibées de sang. Il sanglote, ses gémissements râpeux ressemblent aux jappements d'un chien blessé. Instinctivement, Harry plaque une main contre sa bouche, étalant du sang sur son visage.

— Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? souffle-t-il.

Il se tourne vers la jeune femme aux cheveux ternes. Elle le dévisage de son air absent, comme si rien, pas même la violence de la scène, ne pouvait l'atteindre.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? hurle Harry, ancrant son regard au sien comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le visage de la patiente n'exprime rien, mais sa voix doucereuse s'élève dans les airs, comme une sentence :

— Tu es un meurtrier à présent, Harry Potter...

— Non !

Harry porte les mains à sa tête, agrippe ses cheveux, comme pour éloigner de son esprit une vérité qui lui crache au visage. Il contemple le corps inerte de la psychologue, et l'homme squelettique qui le fixe avec mépris :

— Meurtrier ! jappe-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se rapproche et s'agenouille sur le sol. Il contemple les traits détendus de la jeune femme. Elle a l'air sereine. Pas de douleur, et plus de sourire tranquille au coin de ses lèvres. Au moins, Harry a réussi à le lui ôter... Une espèce de bouillie visqueuse et rosâtre suinte de l'arrière de son crâne fracassé. Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'Harry comprend. La réalité le rattrape, l'engloutit, démolit les barrières de son esprit comme un raz-de-marée. Il a tué cette femme... Elle est morte. Il l'a tuée, de ses propres mains. Des sanglots secouent sa cage thoracique. Il aperçoit son reflet dans la vitre en face de lui. Agenouillé à même le sol, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, les mains et le visage rouges, comme un prédateur ayant reçu sa livrée de chair. De violents spasmes contractent brusquement son estomac et il vomit. Il vomit de dégoût, dégoût de lui-même, de ce qu'il a fait, de cette cervelle étalée sur le sol, des cadavres de sa famille à moitié éviscérés. Un seul mot martèle son esprit : Monstre ! Monstre ! Le front à même le carrelage écarlate, il gémit doucement. Il y a dix minutes encore, il pouvait prouver qu'il était innocent. À présent, cela n'a plus aucune importance. Il a tué de sang-froid. Il a franchi la ligne. Celle qui sépare les meurtriers du commun des mortels. Il ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

Le cri strident d'une alarme le fait sursauter. Son regard plonge dans les yeux aveugles de la jeune patiente :

— Pars à présent, Harry Potter. Le héros qui devint meurtrier. Pars, vite. Ils arrivent.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi, l'instinct d'Harry prend aussitôt le dessus. Il se relève en tâchant de contrôler ses gestes frénétiques et se penche sur le corps assommé de l'un des gardiens. Il fouille quelques secondes dans ses poches, et brandit ce qu'il cherchait avec un sourire de victoire. Une baguette, et au cas où, un trousseau de clefs. Sans un regard en arrière, il laisse derrière lui le corps de Marie Chesnay. Il s'enfuit par le premier couloir devant lui et se met à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes le peuvent. Très vite, des membres de l'hôpital le prennent en chasse. Toutes les issues sont bloquées, la sirène hurle au-dessus de sa tête, mais il y a une chose que ses poursuivants n'ont pas prévue. Il s'appelle Harry Potter.

Un premier homme se jette sur lui dans l'espoir de stopper sa course folle. Harry dévie sa trajectoire d'un violent coup d'épaule qui l'envoie se briser sur le mur du corridor. Il ne s'arrête pas de courir. Il entend le bruit de dizaines d'autres pas soudés aux siens. Harry accélère. Il ne réfléchit plus, guidé par un seul et unique instinct : sortir de cet hôpital. S'enfuir, le plus loin possible. Et une fois dehors... retrouver l'assassin de sa famille. Pas pour le faire arrêter, par pour le traduire en justice, non. Il n'y a pas de justice. Non, Harry veut plus que cela. Il veut le frapper jusqu'à ce que ses poings le fassent souffrir, écorcher chaque millimètre de sa peau pour découvrir sa chair à vif, briser chacun de ses os un à un, pour lui donner un bref aperçu de la souffrance que son cœur endure, jour après jour, par SA faute.

Ces pensées meurtrières stimulent le mental vacillant de l'Élu. Il se met à courir plus vite, à frapper plus fort. Son esprit a enfin comblé le vide béant laissé par le meurtre de sa famille. Désormais, Harry n'aspire plus qu'à une chose. La Vengeance. Que personne n'ose se mettre en travers de son chemin. Quiconque tenterait de l'en empêcher deviendrait son ennemi. Et le paierait de sa vie.

Harry dévale quatre à quatre les marches de marbre qui le ramènent dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Un dernier obstacle lui barre la route. Les trois médecins qui l'attendent de pied ferme, devant les portes du monde libre. Sans compter ses poursuivants qui martèlent déjà les marches derrière lui. Harry réfléchit à toute allure, des gouttelettes de sueur ruisselant dans son dos. La colère et l'adrénaline reprennent le dessus. L'ombre susurre la solution à son cœur lacéré. Le temps n'est plus à tergiverser. Alors, Harry brandit sa baguette devant lui. Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, mais il a le temps d'apercevoir cette lueur de compréhension et d'horreur dans les yeux de sa victime. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il hurle :

— Avada Kedavra !

La lumière verte qui hante encore ses cauchemars presque toutes les nuits surgit devant lui. Elle frappe le médecin à la poitrine, capture sa vie, et le projette misérablement sur le sol. Les deux autres médecins lèvent immédiatement leur baguette, mais l'Élu est plus rapide :

— Stupefix ! Stupefix !

Un premier assaillant jaillit dans son dos :

— Avada Kedavra !

Il ne voit pas le deuxième corps s'écrouler. Il se retourne, fait face à l'entrée, et sans même prononcer un seul mot, les vitres des grandes portes de l'hôpital se brisent. Une bouffée d'air frais lui mord le visage. Suivant la conscience obscure qui s'est emparée de lui, Harry n'hésite pas plus longtemps et franchit le seuil. Des morceaux de verre crissent sous ses pas. Il se perd dans le froid, et les ténèbres d'un soir d'automne.

\---------------------

— Mesdames et messieurs s'il vous plaît, gardez votre calme ! Tout le monde aura le droit de poser ses questions, en attendant asseyez-vous et laissez-moi parler.

— Mr. Lewison, est-il vrai que Harry Potter a tué une psychologue, deux médecins et deux aides-soignants durant son évasion de Sainte Mangouste hier soir ?

— Malheureusement, ces informations sont tout à fait exactes, confirme Charles Lewison, en réprimant un rictus nerveux au coin de ses lèvres.

— Alors c'est vrai, l'Élu aurait vraiment assassiné sa famille ?

— Est-ce qu'il a perdu l'esprit ?

— Qu'en disent ses médecins ?

— Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que sa psychologue est morte, interrompt Lewison sèchement.

Il contemple la horde de journalistes qui s'active autour de lui comme un essaim de mouche sur une carcasse. En même temps, il ne va pas se plaindre... Depuis les années qu'il rêve d'être à cette place, juste là, au centre du podium, et de l'attention générale...

— Quelles mesures le bureau des Aurors compte-t-il prendre ? Les Aurors ont-ils un permis de tuer au nom de l'Élu ?

— Non, il va de soi que les Aurors n'abattront jamais Harry Potter, répond Lewison, et l'on sent que cette nouvelle lui déplait. Nous allons simplement tout mettre en œuvre pour l'arrêter avant que son esprit torturé ne fasse d'autres ravages.

— Donc vous reconnaissez que Harry Potter est devenu fou à lier ?

— Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant, mais si je devais donner un avis personnel, ma foi... Je ne nourris pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à la santé mentale de l'Élu.

Ce mot sort avec un accent mielleux d'entre ses lèvres desséchées. Soudain, une agitation divise la foule. Un homme grand aux cheveux flamboyants fend la marée de journalistes et crie au visage de Lewison :

— Ça vous arrange bien de dire ça ! Pourriture ! Harry est accusé et vous héritez de son poste ! Sérieusement, il n'y a personne d'autre à part moi qui trouve les circonstances étranges, ici ?

— Mr. Weasley, il me semblait que votre présence était requise au Ministère...

Prenant à témoin la horde qui l'entoure, Ron Weasley, Auror de son état, répond à son supérieur sur un ton plein de morgue :

— J'y étais, figurez-vous. Pour recevoir les résultats des analyses de ce que contenait la bouteille brisée que personne d'autre à part moi n'a jugé utile d'étudier !

— Et elle contenait quelque chose de spécial, cette bouteille ? Du lait, peut-être ? raille Lewison.

Ron plisse les yeux :

— Du Furosensis. Un poison qui rend fou furieux celui qui le boit pendant un très court laps de temps. Il agit en une fraction de seconde, provoque un dysfonctionnement cérébral, et rend extrêmement agressif. Une seule goutte pourrait forcer n'importe quel homme ici présent à tous nous massacrer jusqu'au dernier.

Autour de Ron, la foule de journalistes frémit de dégoût.

— Je n'ose même pas imaginer la quantité que Harry a pu absorber...

Il plante son regard dans celui de Lewison :

— Mais le « lait » contenait aussi autre chose. Une potion d'Amnésie. Une drogue qui agit sur la mémoire. Aussi efficace qu'un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Selon le dosage, on peut oublier aussi bien dix minutes que quelques heures. Dans le lait qu'Harry a ingéré, il y avait de quoi effacer une demi-heure de sa vie. Largement le temps pour lui de s'en prendre à sa famille, sous l'emprise du Furosensis.

Un journaliste brandit sa plume à Papote sous le visage de Ron :

— Monsieur Weasley, vous venez d'apporter la preuve que l'Élu est bien l'assassin de sa famille ?!

— Harry Potter a tué votre sœur ?!

Perdu au milieu de cette cohue qui se resserre autour de lui, Ron hurle :

— Vous ne comprenez rien ! Harry a été empoisonné ! Quelqu'un a drogué le lait qu'il a bu ce matin-là ! Alors oui, il a bel et bien tué sa famille de ses mains, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Le Furosensis a littéralement anéanti toute humanité en lui, il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir ! Cette saloperie l'a rendu violent, sanguinaire, il a réveillé ses plus bas instincts meurtriers ! Vous tous, autant que vous êtes, vous auriez commis exactement le même charnier !

Il se tourne soudain vers l'estrade :

— Tout ça à cause de vous, Lewison ! Sale vipère !

— Mr. Weasley, je ne vous autorise pas à me parler sur ce...

— Vous avez personnellement ordonné que l'enquête soit menée dans un délai record ! Vous disiez ne pas vouloir faire traîner les choses, mais ce qui vous inquiétait, c'était que quelqu'un analyse les preuves de trop près ! Vous avez bâclé l'enquête, négligé les preuves les plus importantes, vous avez condamné Harry à la va-vite pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, et maintenant, à cause de vous, il est véritablement devenu un meurtrier ! Baissez les yeux, monsieur Lewison ! Vous avez du sang sur les mains !

Une clameur s'élève parmi les journalistes. Des doigts se pointent vers Lewison, des flashs crépitent comme autant de condamnations sentencieuses.

— Harry était quelqu'un de bien... Le meurtre de sa famille l'a anéanti, et à cause de vous, il est en train de sombrer ! L'assassin de ma sœur court toujours dans la nature. Et au lieu de le rechercher, je suis obligé de traquer mon meilleur ami pour l'arrêter !

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et de haine :

— C'est vous que l'on devrait emprisonner ! Harry est perdu par votre faute ! Personne ne l'a cru, tout le monde s'est laissé abuser par votre langue de vipère, et le Ministère de la Magie a trahi son propre sauveur ! Vous l'avez tous condamné !

Sa voix se brise sur ces derniers mots :

— Il était innocent...

 

 


	6. Grande Salle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Natalea
> 
> Enjoy ;D

Retour auprès d'Albus, un an et huit mois après l'évasion d'Harry...

**XXX**

Albus monte quatre à quatre les interminables marches de pierre. Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser, comme s'il voulait briser sa prison thoracique pour s'en échapper. Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas. Une multitude de pensées l'assaille qu'il repousse aussitôt. Ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser. Penser c'est sombrer.

Le portrait de la grosse dame se dresse enfin devant lui. Il s'arrête en dérapant sur les dalles de pierre, reprend son souffle et fixe la vieille femme qui le toise dans son immonde robe rose.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe son temps à courir à droite à gauche ! dit-elle. Regardez-vous, vous êtes dans un état lamentable !

Albus lève brièvement les yeux sur elle et articule entre ses lèvres sèches :

\- Ars Amatoria.

\- Vraiment, les bonnes manières se perdent, c'est de pire en pire !

\- ARS AMATORIA !

La grosse dame ouvre de grands yeux. Albus la fixe, pantelant, le regard noir, comme un fugitif à qui l'on refuse l'accès à la délivrance. Sans poser plus de questions, la grosse dame fait pivoter son portrait, non sans un dernier coup d'œil offusqué. Albus ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il s'engouffre dans le passage et n'attend même pas que le battant se referme. Il court, traverse la salle commune, se précipite dans le dortoir, et claque la porte d'un violent coup d'épaule.

Ruisselant de sueur, il s'immobilise au milieu de la pièce. Il a chaud, il tremble de tout son corps, sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Très vite, les forces lui manquent. Il trouve encore le temps de faire quelques pas jusqu'à son lit avant de s'écrouler sur la courtepointe couleur rubis. Il s'étend sur le dos et contemple sans le voir le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Lentement, son rythme cardiaque ralentit. Il peut sentir son pouls résonner à travers tout son corps : à l'arrière de son crâne, dans le creux de son cou, à l'articulation de ses poignets. Ça y est, elles arrivent. Deux petites pointes incisives qui lui brûlent les yeux. Des larmes.

Rageur, Albus balaye les traîtresses du plat de sa main. Il serre les lèvres, ferme les yeux, interdit au flot de larmes qui le submerge de passer la barrière de ses cils. Alors le jeune homme s'emploie à respirer profondément. Ses muscles se détendent, ses larmes retournent se tapir dans l'ombre, prêtes à s'échapper à la moindre faiblesse. Albus reste allongé sur son lit. Combien de temps, il ne saurait le dire. Une minute ? Une heure ? La journée entière ? Peu importe. Personne n'osera venir le chercher. Personne ne dérangera le fils d'Harry Potter.

De nouveau, Albus sent une pointe de colère, de douleur et de crainte transpercer son cœur à vif. Il se redresse d'un seul coup, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains crispées au couvre-lit par cette souffrance fulgurante. C'est si intense qu'il peut presque sentir son cœur saigner dans sa poitrine. Son dos se crispe, il baisse la tête et retient ses larmes du mieux qu'il le peut.

Albus est fort. Intelligent. Courageux. C'est un Gryffondor. Jamais il ne s'apitoie sur son sort, jamais il ne pleure lorsque quelqu'un d'autre peut le voir. Sans que lui-même ne se le soit jamais vraiment expliqué, il s'est toujours senti porté par l'ardeur de ses sentiments, par sa volonté sans faille et par sa droiture, son innocence d'enfant, trésor qu'il a su conserver.

Seulement voilà. Albus n'a que quinze ans. Sa mère, son frère et sa sœur sont morts. Son père est un meurtrier. Et quelques fois... la douleur est trop forte. Alors Albus craque. Dans ces moments là, son cœur lui fait l'effet d'une pelote piquée d'épingles. Comme si des milliers de lames rougeoyantes lacéraient sa poitrine toutes en même temps, déchiraient son cœur, rouvraient ses plaies jamais vraiment cicatrisées. Albus n'a que quinze ans, mais il a déjà vécu toutes les horreurs du monde. En dépit de toutes ses qualités, de l'ardeur qu'il déploie au jour le jour pour le simple fait de _vivre_ , son âme est à jamais marquée par la souffrance. C'est comme une ombre attachée à ses pas, la mélancolie sur son visage fin, ce constant sentiment de tristesse qui hante ses prunelles d'émeraude.

Albus se bat pour survivre, pour garder espoir. De plus en plus souvent, les raz-de-marée le submergent, cherchent à engloutir quelques fragments de son âme avec eux, dans les abysses. Mais Albus est un jeune homme fort. Alors il se lève de son lit, rouvre la porte du dortoir, barricade son esprit, et se prépare, une fois encore, à affronter le monde.

La salle commune est encore déserte. Les cours doivent être commencés depuis longtemps. Albus consulte rapidement l'horloge suspendue au mur au-dessus de l'immense cheminée. À cette heure-ci, il devrait être en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans un miroir pour voir si la crise est contrôlée, il arrange sans succès deux mèches de cheveux noirs, puis il ramasse son sac qu'il a jeté dans un coin près de la cheminée et descend jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

Lorsqu'il entre, le professeur Binns, comme à son habitude, est au milieu de son monologue soporifique. Ce fantôme a un don pour rendre les guerres les plus épiques de l'histoire plus ennuyeuses qu'une chanson de Celestina Moldubec. Albus referme la porte en silence et gagne sa place au fond de la salle. Binns n'a même pas remarqué son intrusion. Il n'a de toute façon même pas remarqué qu'il était absent.

« Ça va, Albus ? »

Le jeune homme sort ses affaires et se tourne vers son voisin de gauche. Son meilleur ami de toujours. Sean.

\- T'inquiète pas, répond Albus en évitant son regard. Je contrôle.

\- Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Albus...

\- Je sais. Merci.

Albus ouvre son livre, déroule un rouleau de parchemin et se plonge avec assiduité dans le cours du professeur Binns. Peu importe le sujet, peu importe la matière, sa prise de notes est toujours exemplaire. Concentré, aucune autre pensée ne peut atteindre son mental.

Une sonnerie stridente délivre les élèves un peu plus d'une heure plus tard. Emboîtant le pas à Sean, Albus se laisse porter par le flot qui s'écoule de toutes parts pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il est midi. Quatre heures trente se sont écoulées depuis la nouvelle de l'assassinat de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il est temps pour Albus d'affronter ses pairs.

Dés qu'il entre dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Albus se redresse et regarde droit devant lui, la tête haute. Il n'a rien fait de mal. On ne peut pas lui reprocher les crimes de son père. La souffrance que la Gazette lui inflige chaque jour est déjà bien suffisante.

À la table des Gryffondors, il repère son cousin, Hugo, et sa cousine Rose, un peu plus âgée que lui. Après l'évasion de son père, la garde d'Albus avait définitivement été confiée à son oncle et sa tante, Ron et Hermione Weasley. Aussi, depuis deux ans, Albus partage-t-il la vie de Hugo et de Rose, frère et sœur de substitution. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde. James et Lily lui manquent. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour les revoir. Pour serrer sa mère contre son cœur comme il aimait tant le faire il y a encore deux ans à peine. Mais par-dessus tout, c'est son ancienne vie qui lui manque. Sa vie à Lewisham, quand il pouvait encore jouer au Quidditch avec son père dans le jardin, lui parler, l'écouter raconter ses aventures incroyables et sans cesse admirer son courage, sa bonté, son amour incommensurables. Quand Harry Potter était encore le héros du monde sorcier. Quand il avait encore une âme. Albus ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais quelque part au fond de son cœur, par-delà la colère, la douleur, la révolte et la crainte, son père lui manquait.

Albus chasse le visage de l'Élu de son esprit. Il enjambe le banc des Gryffondors et prend place à côté de Rose. La jeune fille n'a pas hérité des cheveux flamboyants de son paternel. Sa crinière ondoyante et emmêlée ne laisse aucun doute quant à l'identité de sa mère, et ses yeux noisette brillent de la même lueur d'intelligence mutine. Dés qu'il se tourne vers elle, elle lui prend la main et esquisse un faible sourire :

\- Hey... Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça ira, Rose. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ...

La jeune fille presse un peu plus ses doigts entre les siens puis désigne les plats alignés devant lui :

\- Allez, mange. Tu n'as rien avalé ce matin.

\- Comment veux-tu que je mange quelque chose ? Après ce qu'il a fait...

Rose le fixe sans cacher son inquiétude :

\- Tu n'y peux rien, Albus. Pas encore. Les vacances approchent, l'Ordre se réunit très bientôt. Nous ferons tout pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

Albus acquiesce sombrement, en fixant son assiette immaculée.

\- Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu gardes tes forces. Alors fais-moi plaisir. Mange au moins un peu de viande.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux sur elle et la regarde, un soupçon de sourire naissant malgré lui au coin des lèvres :

\- Tu sais que tu es diabolique ?

Rose lui rend son sourire et ses yeux pétillent d'autant plus :

-Je ne serais pas une Weasley si je ne l'étais pas.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil, et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, remplit son assiette de tous les aliments possibles et imaginables. Albus éclate de rire et lentement, sa peine et sa douleur refluent. Rose est un soleil à elle seule.

Petit à petit, le bruit des conversations s'élève, la tension s'allège, et les uns après les autres, les regards se détournent. Bientôt Albus, Sean, Hugo et Rose sont rejoints par leurs camarades de chambrée, et l'amitié aidant, le reste de la journée s'annonce, si ce n'est heureux, au moins un peu moins dramatique.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Deux hommes dans leurs robes de sorciers noires et une femme, vêtue d'un tailleur gris. Ils franchissent les portes de la Grande Salle et aussitôt, le volume sonore retombe à zéro. Les trois inconnus s'avancent sans prêter attention à la foule d'élèves qui les dévisagent. Ils s'arrêtent devant la table des professeurs. La femme échange quelques mots avec McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, sans que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. De là où il se tient, Albus peut voir les traits de l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondors se décomposer. Il enfouit son visage dans sa paume, le coude appuyé contre le bois de la table. Que s'est-il encore passé ?

McGonagall se racle la gorge. Elle fixe une dernière fois les visiteurs comme pour chercher une quelconque confirmation, puis elle se lève et scrute étrangement les quatre longues tables d'élèves.

\- Miss Elena Bishop ?

Une jeune fille de sixième année se lève de la table des Serdaigles, anxieuse.

\- Approchez s'il vous plaît, dit McGonagall.

Il y a dans sa voix quelque chose d'étrange. L'adolescente remonte l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade et s'avance, timidement, aux côtés de la femme en tailleur gris. L'un des hommes en noir prend alors la parole et parle avec la jeune fille pendant de longues minutes. Des murmures commencent à s'élever aux quatre coins de la salle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri, déchirant, ne résonne contre les murs de pierre. Tous les regards se braquent sur l'estrade, quelques élèves se lèvent même de leur place pour mieux voir. Elena Bishop s'est effondrée sur le sol. Elle hurle, elle tremble de tout son corps, elle serre les poings à s'en briser les ongles. McGonagall, impuissante, fait rapidement le tour de la table et l'aide à se relever. Elle confie l'adolescente aux deux hommes en noirs qui la soutiennent pour lui faire descendre l'allée centrale. McGonagall les regarde, désemparée, son masque de froideur ne suffisant pas à dissimuler son émotion.

À moitié appuyée sur l'un des hommes en robe de sorcier noir, Elena traverse la Grande Salle entre deux sanglots. Jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui d'Albus. Et là, distinctement, au creux de ses prunelles, quelque chose se brise. Elle s'immobilise net, se redresse de toute sa hauteur, et son visage inondé de larmes se crispe de haine :

\- Lui ! C'est lui qu'il faut arrêter !

Albus la contemple sans comprendre.

\- Ton père a tué mes parents, sale petite ordure ! Ton assassin de père s'empare du Ministère en toute liberté, il assassine mes parents pendant que toi on te laisse bien tranquillement étudier à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était !

Folle de rage, Elena crie à travers toute la Grande Salle qui assiste sans rien dire à cette scène surréaliste. Albus dévisage la jeune fille qui ne cesse de lui hurler au visage. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Toute la culpabilité qu'il s'était efforcé de refouler retombe en masse sur ses épaules. En un sens, cette fille a raison. La situation est injuste. À cause de son père, elle est en train de vivre le pire drame de sa vie. Harry Potter a tué ses parents. Et lui, Albus Potter, est autorisé à vivre.

\- Enfermez-le ! s'écrie Elena en agrippant l'un des hommes par les épaules. Allez-y ! Pourquoi vous ne l'utilisez pas comme appât ?! Potter a tué mes parents, il faut qu'il paye ! Prenez-lui son fils ! Allez-y, prenez son fils ! Tuez-le, faites-le souffrir, tuez son fils !

Sans prévenir, la jeune fille fond de nouveau en larmes :

\- Il m'a pris ma famille ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

Elle relève un instant les yeux sur Albus qui l'observe sans rien dire, bouleversé au-delà du possible.

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! crache-t-elle. Potter...

Soudain, l'un des hommes passe un bras autour de la taille d'Elena et entraîne la jeune fille criant et sanglotant en dehors de la Grande Salle. Des dizaines de voix s'interpellent de part et d'autres des quatre tables. Seul au milieu de ce chaos dévastateur, Albus n'entend pas la voix de Rose qui le secoue par l'épaule pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Tout ce qu'il entend ce sont les mots d'Elena Bishop, qui tournent encore et encore dans sa tête :

« Tuez-le, faites-le souffrir, tuez son fils ! »

Une petite voix, sournoise, insidieuse, se met à susurrer dans un coin de sa conscience. En regardant Elena Bishop sortir de la Grande Salle, une seule chose lui vient à l'esprit. Ces paroles, si dures, assoiffées de sang. Ces paroles de vengeance. Les mêmes que celles qui ont harcelé l'esprit de son père deux ans plus tôt. C'est à cause d'elles qu'Harry Potter a sombré.


	7. Ollivander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Torajio ! 
> 
> Enjoy ;D

Un an et huit mois plus tôt...

La pluie n'a cessé de tomber depuis le début de la journée, laissant les pavés du chemin de Traverse refléter le noir du ciel sans lune. À cette période de l'année, et surtout à une heure aussi tardive, les rues ne sont plus guère fréquentées que par quelques sorciers que l'on aime savoir loin de soi. Ce soir-là, Ollivander est resté dans l'arrière-boutique de son magasin, inventoriant les baguettes qui lui restent, se remémorant avec nostalgie celles qui sont parties entre d'autres mains. Certaines étaient revenues, et il se délectait chaque fois des histoires dont elles se chargeaient. Chacune lui livrait son récit dont le vieil homme s'empressait de se souvenir pour le raconter d'un air distrait à son prochain propriétaire.

Lorsque le tonnerre le tire enfin de ses rêveries, Ollivander ne peut que constater qu'encore une fois, il n'a pas réussi à se tenir à l'horaire de fermeture de sa boutique. Mais alors qu'il range à leur place les baguettes qu'il a sorties, une étrange sensation le prend soudain à la gorge, lui coupe la respiration l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de la laisser reprendre à un rythme imperceptiblement plus rapide. Le silence qui s'installe est vite rompu par la porte de la boutique qui s'ouvre en grinçant, couvrant presque le bruit du déluge à l'extérieur. Une voix grave et rauque émet quelques sons qui ne parviennent pas à percer le vacarme de la pluie. La porte claque violemment, et la voix se fait à nouveau entendre, distinctement cette fois :

\- Ollivander !

Cette voix... il en émane quelque chose de malsain, de sombre, mais d'étrangement... familier. Poussé par sa curiosité, le marchand de baguettes sort de l'arrière-boutique et rejoint son comptoir. À la faible lueur des quelques bougies encore allumées, impossible de reconnaître la forme qui se tient devant l'entrée. Couverte d'une cape noire, le visage caché dans les profondeurs d'une capuche, la silhouette s'avance lentement, ruisselante d'eau et respirant bruyamment. Le sorcier sans visage s'arrête à quelques pas du comptoir, toujours dans l'ombre, reprenant son souffle. Bien qu'il devine parfaitement qui se tient devant lui, Ollivander attend quelques instants que son vieux cœur se calme avant de reprendre ce ton un peu mystérieux que les clients lui connaissent si bien :

\- Harry Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

**XXX**

Cela fait tout juste une journée qu'Harry s'est échappé de Sainte Mangouste. Toute une journée pendant laquelle il s'est contenté de trouver cette cape sale et trop grande, mais qui lui a permis de rester caché sur le Chemin de Traverse sans attirer les soupçons. Il doit récupérer sa baguette, laquelle avait toutes les chances d'être entre les mains du vieux marchant de baguettes, Ollivander, ou à défaut, d'y être passée. Maintenant que le soir est tombé, il est temps pour lui de quitter son repère et de rejoindre la boutique, pour questionner le vieillard. Il sait que c'est l'une des seules personnes en qui il peut avoir confiance dans le monde des sorciers.

\- Ma baguette. Je suis venu chercher ma baguette, halète Harry.

\- Je crains ne pas avoir le droit de vous vendre une nouvelle baguette, monsieur Potter, répond Ollivander sincèrement désolé. Vous êtes tout de même un fugitif.

\- Je ne veux pas de nouvelle baguette. Je veux _ma_ baguette. Vous l'avez ?

\- On me l'a effectivement apportée le jour de votre entrée à Sainte Mangouste, mais...

\- Rendez-la moi. S'il-vous-plaît.

\- Monsieur Potter, je n'ai rien contre cette idée, je vous assure. Mais le directeur du service des Aurors l'a réquisitionnée il y a de cela une semaine. »

Harry se raidit. Lewison. Ce traître, ce charognard, ce meurtrier lui a pris sa famille, sa place et sa santé, mais incapable de s'en satisfaire, il a poussé le vice jusqu'à lui voler sa baguette ! Tentant de garder son sang-froid, Harry reprend le plus calmement possible :

\- Lewison... Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Savez-vous ce qu'il voulait en faire ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je soupçonne qu'il cherche à l'utiliser. Cette baguette renferme une puissance rare et un passé d'exception, seul un fou voudrait la détruire. »

Harry réprime un rictus méprisant. Lewison est un manipulateur profondément mauvais, mais il n'est pas fou. Harry peut être persuadé qu'il tentera de maîtriser la baguette de l'Élu pendant des années s'il le faut.

\- Monsieur Potter..., reprend Ollivander de sa voix doucereuse. Quelles sont vos intentions ?

\- ...

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. Et à moins que vous ne projetiez de me tuer, je n'ai même aucune raison de vous dénoncer.

\- Je veux trouver Lewison, répond Harry. Lui reprendre ma baguette, et lui donner un aperçu des souffrances qu'il a fait endurer à moi, Ginny, James et Lily.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu cette histoire. C'est tragique.

Silence. Harry n'a aucune envie de parler une nouvelle fois de ce jour. Ollivander, sentant le malaise qui s'installe, change immédiatement de sujet :

\- Et qu'en est-il de votre second fils, Albus ? Que va-t-il devenir maintenant que vous êtes forcé de fuir ?

Harry baisse les yeux. Albus... Deux mois maintenant qu'il lui a été arraché, lui aussi...

\- Il est définitivement placé sous la garde de Ron et Hermione, dit-il.

\- C'est une bien maigre consolation de savoir qu'il est en de si bonnes mains.

Harry secoue la tête :

\- Même si un jour je suis innocenté, on ne me laissera jamais l'approcher une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous... vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

La curiosité piquée au vif, Harry se redresse brutalement, renversant au passage un encrier qui traînait sur le comptoir :

\- Au courant de quoi ? lâche-t-il.

Le vieillard sort sa baguette et remet d'un tour de poignet l'encre dans son flacon, puis il se baisse, disparaissant derrière le meuble. Quand il se relève, il pose sur la table la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Lisant le titre en première page, Harry s'effondre littéralement sur le rebord du comptoir :

 - Vous avez été innocenté du meurtre de votre famille le soir même de votre fuite, annonce Ollivander. Votre ami Ron Weasley a trouvé du Furosensis dans le lait que vous avez bu le jour du drame, ainsi qu'une potion d'Amnésie.

Harry écarquille les yeux :

\- Du... du Furosensis ? Ça voudrait dire que...

\- Vous avez bien tué votre famille, mais sous l'emprise d'un des plus virulents poisons qui soit. La potion d'Amnésie vous a ensuite fait oublier ce qui s'est passé. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui leur est arrivé.

Les doigts d'Harry se crispent sur le comptoir à en faire crisser le bois, seul signe visible de la tempête qui se prépare dans le cœur de l'Élu, toujours dissimulé sous sa capuche et sa longue cape noire de crasse. Une plaie qu'il avait mis deux mois à refermer s'était rouverte le jour de son évasion ; ce soir vient de s'y planter une nouvelle lame. Une simple coïncidence, un concours de circonstances qui survient au mauvais moment, rien de plus, suffit à rallumer la flamme de la Haine qu'Harry tente de contrôler, et qui menace encore une fois de le brûler tout entier. Soudain, sans prévenir, le poing de Harry s'abat avec violence sur l'encrier une fois, deux fois, trois fois, entaillant ses chairs, mêlant chaque fois un peu plus le liquide noir à son sang écarlate. Alors que le meuble imbibé du fluide sombre commence à céder sous les coups, les jambes d'Harry tremblent et fléchissent. Privé de son seul soutien, incapable de se tenir debout, Harry se laisse tomber lourdement sur le plancher verni.

\- Rien qu'un jour de plus..., souffle-t-il. Une heure, une minute...

Un grand froid envahit subitement la pièce. Les flammes des bougies vacillent dangereusement, menaçant de s'éteindre et de plonger la boutique dans le noir complet d'un instant à l'autre.

\- C'est peut-être tout ce qu'il manquait...

La porte s'ouvre brutalement à en sortir de ses gonds. La lumière des chandelles disparaît sans avoir semblé exister un jour. L'obscurité s'intensifie dans le grondement de la pluie et de l'orage qui s'engouffrent dans la pièce dans un tumulte de fin du monde. Les feuilles s'envolent sans un seul souffle de vent, les vases se brisent sans un bruit. Les vitres explosent, envoyant dans toutes les directions d'innombrables flèches qui se perdent dans l'ombre. L'espace d'un instant, le temps semble s'accélérer pour apparaître telle une éternité :

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? POURQUOI ?!

Le calme revient subitement chez Ollivander, le célèbre marchand de baguettes. Les flammes des bougies se sont rallumées. Les vitres se sont reconstituées, la porte s'est refermée. Ollivander continue de remettre en état son magasin pendant qu'Harry, recroquevillé contre le comptoir, profère des paroles inintelligibles en froissant frénétiquement un pan de sa cape. Le vieil homme s'est contenté d'observer l'explosion de tourments sans rien faire pour tenter de l'empêcher – c'eût été inutile. Réparant d'un sortilège les derniers pots cassés, il relève Harry et l'emmène dans l'arrière-boutique, prêt à le cacher au cas où le bruit de l'incident aurait attiré des témoins gênants.

\- Si je m'étais contrôlé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus..., articule Harry. Juste... une seconde...

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé, objecte Ollivander. Lewison aurait maintenu votre internement, et il se serait arrangé pour vous faire disjoncter plus tard.

\- Lewison...

Une étrange lueur s'allume dans le regard de l'Elu. La même qui a glacé le sang d'Hermione quelques mois plus tôt, le même gouffre sans fond, empli du Sombre et du Seul dans lesquels Harry glisse peu à peu, inexorablement. Mais la peur et le doute se sont effacés, remplacés par de sombres certitudes, une haine absolue et une soif de vengeance que même la mort ne saurait satisfaire.

\- Alors, qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant, monsieur Potter ? demande Ollivander.

Les yeux d'émeraude de l'Élu se plantent solidement dans ceux du vieillard, agenouillé auprès de son protégé. On peut y voir danser les ombres traîtres et hurler les démons meurtriers. Des ombres et des démons qui ont enfin réussi à emprisonner ce qui restait de son âme. Lentement, clairement, Harry prononce ces quelques mots, aussi tranchants que des lames :

\- Je vais tuer Lewison.


	8. Lewison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Natalea ! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Deux jours que la pluie tombe, ne s'interrompant que pour de brèves accalmies, comme pour laisser au ciel le temps de se préparer à une nouvelle salve aqueuse. Il est presque minuit, et Charles Lewison, promu directeur du service des Aurors depuis la descente aux enfers de l'Élu, sort enfin du Ministère. À peine met-il le pied sur le pavé humide que les gouttes froides s'immiscent sous son épais manteau, tandis que les bourrasques glaciales s'obstinent à le geler jusqu'à la moelle. Mais ces quelques désagréments sont largement compensés par la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Des informations ont été recoupées, des pistes ont été trouvées. La cavale du grand Harry Potter touchera bientôt à sa fin, il en est convaincu. Il n'est plus très loin...

Malgré le froid, Lewison marche d'un pas énergique, droit, fier. La rue lui appartient, le bruit de ses talonnettes résonnant sur le sol glissant le lui rappelle à chaque mètre. Les passants s'écarteraient sur son passage s'ils avaient été là. Mais la rue est déserte, lui laissant le loisir d'exercer son autorité sur le vide ambiant. Depuis qu'il a pris la place du fugitif, c'est lui qui tient les rennes, et il profite de chaque moment pour savourer cette sensation enivrante qu'est le pouvoir. Encore limité au service des Aurors, mais un grand pouvoir tout de même. Du haut de son piédestal, qui pourrait bien l'atteindre ?

Puis, au détour d'une ruelle mal éclairée, l'homme disparaît sans laisser de trace. À des kilomètres de là, il réapparaît devant une grande demeure qui fait davantage penser à un manoir aux pierres lisses et noires, étincelantes sous les rayons de la lune argentée. Encore une fois, le transplanage a été parfait. Très précisément à l'endroit où il devait se trouver, sur le perron, à l'abri de la pluie encore battante, à un pas de la porte où des sortilèges de protection empêchent ce type de transport. Il tend la main vers la poignée de la porte d'entrée, et au moment même où il touche le métal, un bruit lui signale que le verrou a été levé. Lewison se félicite une nouvelle fois pour la perfection du système, puis entre dans sa modeste villa.

Le hall d'entrée est un exemple de sobriété. Un parquet en hêtre vernis, tout juste recouvert d'un tapis tissé main par quelque artisan puriste, quelques meubles d'appoint en ébène noir, et tout juste deux tableaux statiques pour occuper un peu les murs en tissu cramoisi. Abandonnant négligemment ses affaires sur le sol – les elfes de maison s'en chargeront –, il franchit la double porte qui donne sur un petit salon.

Le même parquet de bois sombre reflète la forte lueur d'un feu de cheminée de pierre tout juste allumé par la magie d'un des elfes. Un magnifique tapis en peau de tigre, pièce rare, trône au milieu de la pièce et rompt avec la continuité du sol miroitant. La tapisserie ocre, parsemée de fleurs de lys bleues à turquoises, est en partie dissimulée par des trophées de chasse accrochés sur le mur de gauche. Une tête de sanglier aux défenses imposantes y côtoie le chef monstrueux et fier d'un immense hippogriffe. Le long du mur de droite, un long bahut en marbre noir expose d'autres objets tels qu'une bonne douzaine de griffes, écailles, et dents de dragons, de tailles et de couleurs différentes, ou encore quelques créatures, magiques ou non, empaillées ou simplement pétrifiées. Intérieurement, Lewison se félicite pour ces pièces de collections qu'il a su s'approprier au fil du temps. Quelques livres sont entreposés ça et là sur des étagères placées de part et d'autre de l'âtre. Au milieu de la pièce, un fauteuil tourne le dos à l'entrée, faisant ainsi face au feu et au portrait de la mère de Lewison, qui dort déjà à cette heure tardive. Tous les soirs en rentrant du Ministère, il y prend place et s'y prélasse environ une demi-heure, entouré de ses objets, ses trésors de grandes valeurs.

\- Bonsoir, Lewison, fait une voix venant de nulle part.

Une silhouette jusqu'alors cachée par l'imposant dossier du fauteuil en velours kaki se dresse maintenant devant la cheminée. Un intrus ? Dans sa demeure ? Lewison sort sa baguette de son manteau et la pointe sur l'inconnu.

\- Stupe...

\- Lacornum Inflamare ! »

Le bout de bois que le grand directeur tient dans ses mains s'enflamme instantanément, l'obligeant à le lâcher. Déjà, sa main se couvre de cloques rougeâtres. Il ne peut que regarder les cendres de sa seule et unique arme s'éparpiller sur le sol. Pris de panique, Lewison fait volte-face mais n'a pas même le temps de faire un pas en dehors du petit salon : un éclair rouge le frappe violemment dans le dos.

\- Trop lent, Lewison. Incacerem.

Des cordes magiques jaillissent de la baguette de l'intrus et viennent s'enrouler autour du corps de Lewison. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme se retrouve assis sur le fauteuil, incapable de bouger, au centre de la salle principale du musée des horreurs. L'agresseur regarde avec mépris le résidu d'humanité qui gît devant lui, les yeux s'agitant follement dans leurs orbites. Il est en accord parfait avec son salon. Répugnant.

\- Finite Incantatem, lâche l'intrus, écœuré de devoir parler avec ce monstre.

Lewison prend une grande et bruyante inspiration en récupérant la parole, à défaut d'être libre de ses mouvements.

\- Potter. Harry... Potter, bégaie l'entravé.

\- Eh bien Lewison... Ça fait quoi d'être ligoté et emprisonné ? Je pensais que ça te plairait, vu ce que tu aimes exhiber dans ton salon...

\- Je vais te faire regretter de...

\- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre, hein ? Attaché sur ton fauteuil, et sans baguette ?

\- Je...

\- Oh, un instant. Mais tu as une baguette ! La mienne. Où est-elle ? »

Une étrange lueur apparaît dans les yeux du prisonnier en même temps qu'un léger sourire lui étire le coin des lèvres.

\- Si je l'avais, tu crois que je te le dirais ? articule-t-il lentement, détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Soyons clairs, répond Harry. Je vais être honnête avec toi. Si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je te donnerai un aperçu de l'enfer. Je te ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes fou, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à tout sacrifier pour m'arrêter. Tu seras tellement anéanti que tu n'auras plus la force de bouger un doigt ou d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul son, et c'est dans tes pensées que je devrai lire ton désir de mourir. Tu m'imploreras de t'achever. Et cette ultime requête, je ne te l'accorderai pas. Je resterai près de toi, et je te regarderai expirer lentement, des heures, des jours s'il le faut, jusqu'à ton dernier soupir, te rappelant à chaque instant à quel point tu es seul, faible, et insignifiant. Et là seulement je partirai, abandonnant ce qui restera de ta misérable carcasse.

Lewison déglutit. Des perles de sueur glissent sur sa peau livide et gouttent sur ses vêtements lacérés par ses entraves. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si lisses et si ordonnés sont en bataille, formant de ridicules pics sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je ne dirai..., commence Lewison.

Le poing de Harry frappe violemment la mâchoire de Lewison qui se brise sur le coup. Un deuxième uppercut achève de la décrocher. La douleur est déjà trop forte pour Lewison , qui laisse échapper ses premières larmes de la nuit. Elles seront loin d'être les dernières... Après quelques instants à le regarder avec mépris, Harry ressort sa baguette :

\- Episkey, lance-t-il.

Des craquements sinistres se font entendre alors que les os se reconstituent.

\- J'ai encore besoin que tu puisses parler. Alors réponds-moi. Où est ma baguette ?

\- Je... je ne l'ai pas !

\- Mensonge. Sectumsempra !

Le bras gauche du supplicié se couvre d'entailles profondes, laissant s'écouler des flots du précieux liquide le long de sa chaise, et finissant leur course dans la fourrure du tigre qui gît sur le sol. Harry se régale du spectacle de sa victime hurlant de douleur :

\- J'ai parlé avec Ollivander hier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait ma baguette jusqu'à ce qu'un nabot du ministère ne vienne la lui reprendre. Et va savoir pourquoi, mais... je fais plus confiance à Ollivander qu'à toi. Alors, où l'as-tu cachée ?

\- Je ne...

\- Bombarda !

Une explosion retentit aux pieds de Lewison, carbonisant la peau de tigre qui s'y trouvait, en même temps que les jambes que le pantalon en toile n'a pas pu protéger :

\- Pas de phrase négative. Je veux l'endroit où est ma baguette. Tout de suite !

\- Pas là ! braille Lewison.

\- Où ça alors ?!

\- À... l'étage.

\- Bien, on progresse. Tu vas me montrer tout de suite.

Le sort de stupefixion disparait. Harry tire brutalement Lewison de son fauteuil par son bras entaillé. Ne pouvant tenir sur sa jambe blessée, il s'effondre dans le sang qui inonde le parquet. Encore une fois, l'Élu le redresse et le force à marcher. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils montent les escaliers pour atteindre un large palier, puis entrent dans la première pièce sur la droite. Une chambre. La décoration reflète une nouvelle fois le mauvais goût du propriétaire : tapisserie jaunâtre tirant sur le gris, sol en hêtre blanc. Un lit gigantesque à l'armature dorée, sorti tout droit d'un autre siècle, trône au centre de la pièce. Sur des meubles en bois vert pâle, des candélabres en argent s'accumulent par dizaines, comme pour convaincre leur propriétaire de sa propre richesse. À cela s'ajoute toute une collection d'épées et de lames en tous genres, accrochées au hasard entre les différents portraits de chasse de Lewison. Derrière le lit royal, un elfe de maison s'affaire.

\- Toi, l'elfe, supplie Lewison. Débarrasse-moi de lui !

Harry ne prête pas attention à ce que dit son prisonnier et commence à vider magiquement les tiroirs. L'elfe, dont seule la tête dépasse de derrière le gigantesque lit, observe son supposé maître avec un air indéchiffrable.

\- Vite ! le presse l'estropié.

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Tu dois m'obéir ! Je suis ton maître !

L'elfe ne répond pas, et recommence à s'affairer à l'abri des regards.

\- Tu n'es pas son maître, affirme Harry. Tu lui as donné ta veste, il est libre.

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est im...

\- Silencio ! Quand apprendras-tu à te taire, Lewison ? Quel est ton nom ? demande alors calmement Harry à l'elfe.

\- Nobbs, monsieur.

\- Alors Nobbs, peux-tu me dire où Lewison a caché une baguette de grande valeur ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Et où est-elle ?

\- En bas, monsieur. Derrière le portrait de madame Lewison. »

Harry se retourne lentement vers le muet, appuyé contre un mur. Il tremble comme une feuille, et a les yeux rouges de panique. Il entreprend un pas vers la sortie, mais sa jambe brûlée le fait trop souffrir pour y parvenir. Quelques larmes lui échappent. Il saisit une épée au mur et la pointe sur son bourreau.

\- Expelliarmus, lance Harry d'un air las avant de ramasser l'arme tombée au sol. Tu m'as encore menti. Tu en paieras les conséquences.

Ce disant, il lève la lourde épée et frappe avec violence le bras encore valide de Lewison du plat de la lame. Il en résulte un craquement horrible. Le bras de Lewison semble littéralement se désarticuler pour pendre négligemment le long de son corps selon un angle étrange. L'os s'est cassé net. Les larmes s'écoulent désormais à flot des yeux injectés de sang de Lewison. Profitant du spectacle que lui procure sa vengeance, l'Élu pousse ce qui reste du grand directeur du bureau des Aurors en dehors de la chambre, emmenant l'épée avec lui. Descendre les escaliers s'avère difficile pour Lewison, qui finit par s'écrouler, et dévale les marches comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, ce qui ajoute encore à la liste de ses os brisés. Harry éclate de rire. Sous ses yeux, Lewison offre un spectacle pitoyable. Traîné jusque dans le petit salon, jeté une nouvelle fois sur le fauteuil, et enserré avec force par des liens magiques, il sombre petit à petit dans l'inconscience.

\- Revigor ! lance Harry. Je veux que tu restes éveillé jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

\- H... h... non.

\- Tu as réussi à lever le Silencio tout seul ? Tu m'impressionnes. Enervatum ! lance Harry devant le tableau endormi.

La vieille femme de peinture ouvre de grands yeux écarquillés dans un hurlement de panique :

\- Bonsoir, madame, dit Harry. Votre fils cache quelque chose qui m'appartient derrière votre toile. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser la reprendre ?

\- Mon fils ! Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ? Monstre !

\- Non ? Vous refusez ?

\- Laissez-le !

\- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir utiliser la force. Regarde bien, Lewison. Bombarda Maxima !

Madame Lewison pousse un hurlement strident, vite interrompu par la vive déflagration qui s'ensuit. Lorsque la fumée disparaît, il ne reste plus rien de la toile, dévoilant alors une porte de métal sans serrure ni poignée.

\- Ouvre ce coffre, ordonne Harry.

Pas de réponse. L'homme sur le fauteuil marmonne des paroles inintelligibles en fixant le vide. Il ne ressemble plus en rien au fier et puissant Auror qui dictait la marche à suivre dans son bureau. Ses vêtements sont déchirés et couverts de sang. Son visage décomposé traduit les douleurs physiques qu'il a endurées jusque là ; son regard vide montre le choc d'avoir vu sous ses yeux sa mère partir en fumée, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une peinture. Mais Harry, loin d'éprouver de la pitié pour le monstre qui se tient devant lui, commence à s'impatienter :

\- Ouvre ce coffre !

Aucune réaction.

\- OUVRE CE COFFRE ! vocifère-t-il, levant l'épée qu'il a encore en main au-dessus de sa tête.

Le tranchant de l'épée s'abat sur le pied de Lewison, lui arrachant un hurlement inhumain. Le sang se répand en une large tache circulaire sur la peau de bête. Des bruits de succion se font entendre lorsque Harry marche dans le liquide noir en se rapprochant du fauteuil :

\- Ouvre ce coffre, ou je te tue, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Lewison est secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Il n'est plus qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'il était il y a une heure à peine, une ombre qui a perdu sa consistance. Mais cette ombre pathétique n'a pas encore compris qu'elle n'était plus rien ; elle veut vivre. Alors il redresse la tête, fixe la porte de métal dans le mur, prononce quelques mots incompréhensibles. Le battant se transforme alors en ce qui ressemble à une volute de fumée, un écran intangible et immatériel. Derrière, une baguette. _Sa_ baguette. Harry tend le bras, dispersant la vapeur. Enfin, il l'a récupérée !

\- Diffindo ! hurle Harry sans prévenir.

Une tache cramoisie prend lentement forme sur ce qui reste du costume de Lewison. Sa respiration se bloque un instant. Une violente quinte de toux le prend, et à chaque spasme, il crache un peu plus de sang.

\- Écoute-moi bien, enflure, crache Harry. Tu as fait tuer ma famille. Je sais que c'est ta faute. Alors je te laisse le choix : soit tu me dis qui je dois tuer à mon tour et j'abrège tes souffrances ici et maintenant, soit tu ne dis rien, et je continue à te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres ta gueule !

\- J... Le F...

\- Je n'entends rien !

\- Le Fur... Le Furo... sensis. Je sais... d'où il vient.

\- D'où ? PARLE !

\- Barjow... et Beurk.

Barjow et Beurk. La boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Rien de bon ne vient de là, Harry l'a appris à ses dépens, et les événements n'ont fait que confirmer cette certitude. C'est là qu'il doit se rendre. C'est là qu'il trouvera les exécutants. Il fait les cents pas dans la pièce. Dans l'immédiat, que va-t-il faire de Lewison ? C'est lui le vrai meurtrier, les faits le démontrent. Il doit payer. Mais maintenant qu'un nouvel objectif est apparu dans l'esprit de Harry, sa haine fait un pas en arrière, et la solitude reprend le dessus un bref instant. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux :

\- Pourquoi... ? demande-t-il. Pourquoi tu les as faits tués ?

\- Non... ce n'est pas... moi.

\- Ne mens pas !

\- Je le jure... j'ai profité de... de la situation. Je... je n'ai même pas éprouvé de compassion pour ta famille. Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai pris... la place qu'on me donnait, et que je convoitais. Mais je n'ai rien... rien fait pour l'avoir. Je suis un profiteur... pas un meurtrier !

\- Non... Non ! NON ! s'égosille Harry en frappant la pierre de l'âtre à s'en briser le poing. Ce n'est pas possible. NON !

La peine et les regrets reculent devant sa colère et son désespoir qui remontent à la surface. Son sang bat contre ses tempes, et les voix de ses démons sifflent et résonnent à ses oreilles, chaque syllabe s'abattant comme autant de masses sur son crâne douloureux. Hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge, Harry lève une nouvelle fois l'épée meurtrière. Le regard de Lewison se fige : il comprend que son heure est venue, qu'il ne reverra jamais plus la lumière du jour. Que désormais, il ne peut plus rien changer. Pendant ce bref instant, il se rend compte du mensonge dans lequel il se complaisait. Il a sacrifié sa conscience pour un pouvoir illusoire. Il a été un monstre d'égoïsme, un monstre d'orgueil, un monstre de cruauté. Et voilà qu'il doit mourir, tué par un monstre de haine, de désespoir et de peur, qu'il a lui-même contribué à créer.

L'épée se plante en plein dans la poitrine du mourant. Elle s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. Elle emporte avec elle son dernier soupir.

 


	9. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Natalea ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

Le feu ronfle dans l'âtre. Les flammes tourbillonnent, s'enroulent sur elles-mêmes, de plus en plus haut, noircissant la pierre. Elles dévorent le bois qui git à leurs pieds. Sous la morsure incandescente du feu, l'écorce se fracture, craque, explose, s'écartèle, tombe en poussière. Enfin, l'épaisse planche de bois cède. Elle se fend, sur toute sa largeur, devient toute entière la proie des flammes, et les flammes la consument. Elles rongent, elles détruisent, et bientôt, il ne reste plus que du sang, et des cendres.

Seul, debout au milieu du salon de Lewison, Harry contemple le feu qui meurt à son tour, sans bruit. Il tient toujours la garde de l'épée dans sa main. Il la serre si fort qu'il peut sentir les reliefs du métal s'incruster dans sa chair. Les flammes mourantes projettent leurs jeux d'ombres et de lumière sur les trophées morbides de Lewison. Dans l'obscurité grandissante, les yeux vides des animaux empaillés sont autant de néants dans lesquels Harry se perd. Il baisse les yeux sur le sol. Le plancher craque sous ses semelles humides. Le sang de Lewison incruste les fibres du bois, comme pour souiller une dernière fois ce monde qu'il vient de quitter.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry plante la pointe de la lame dans un interstice du plancher. Il lâche la garde. L'épée tombe lourdement sur le sol. Elle capture au passage un reflet du feu moribond. Harry reste là, il la fixe sans bouger, et son regard tombe sur le rebord de sa cape, imprégné d'un liquide tiède qui commence à sécher. Son visage se ferme. Encore une fois, il a du sang sur les mains. Du sang qui n'est pas le sien. Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici.

Sans se poser de questions, Harry s'enfuit du salon où le cadavre de Lewison baigne dans son propre sang, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri qui ne viendra jamais. Il se retrouve dans un long couloir étroit, lambrissé de bois sombre, et pousse la première porte qu'il trouve. La cuisine. Instinctivement, Harry sort sa baguette, et la lueur tremblotante d'un candélabre chasse les ténèbres. Harry ne réfléchit pas. Frénétiquement, il retire sa cape. Dans sa précipitation, le tissu se déchire et tombe en loques sur le sol carrelé. Harry active le robinet. Il porte encore les vêtements avec lesquels il s'est enfui de l'asile : une sorte de jogging gris, rêche et sans forme. Rapidement, il passe le sweat au-dessus de sa tête et plonge son visage sous le jet glacé du robinet. Il ne prend même pas la peine de mettre l'eau chaude. Il faut qu'il se débarrasse de ce sang. Il ne supporte plus de le voir, de le sentir encrasser sa peau, incruster ses pores, ronger son être comme la rouille qui ronge le métal.

Le souffle court, Harry se redresse. Il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour éliminer les résidus coincés sous ses ongles, entre ses doigts, dans les lignes de ses paumes. Avisant un savon posé sur le bord de l'évier, il le prend et savonne sans pitié sa peau qui commence à rougir. Il frotte, rince et frotte encore, ses mains sont en feu, le savon se réduit entre ses doigts, ses mains sont à vifs et l'eau glaciale attaque l'épiderme qu'il meurtrit sans s'en rendre compte. Ses gestes se font de plus en plus fébriles. Il courbe le dos, se met à trembler, jusqu'à ce qu'une terrible douleur ne lui torde les entrailles. Harry fléchit, il s'incline sur le rebord de l'évier et l'eau froide sur son visage lui rend peu à peu ses esprits. Hébété, il arrête l'eau et contemple ce qu'il a fait à ses mains. Il y a de nouveau du sang qui se fraye un chemin sur ses paumes, mais cette fois, c'est le sien. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains. À cause de Lewison, il vient encore de se faire meurtrier. Il ne l'en déteste que plus.

Harry s'écarte du lavabo, passe une main derrière sa nuque pour chasser les gouttes qui dégoulinent dans son dos, quand soudain, il le voit. De surprise, il fait un bond en arrière et se cogne contre la pierre de l'évier :

\- Nobbs !

Effrayé, le petit elfe rentre sa tête distordue dans ses minuscules épaules. Harry s'aperçoit que par réflexe, il a sorti sa baguette, et la tient pointée sur la pauvre créature qui le contemple de ses yeux délavés :

\- Nobbs voulait seulement voir si vous alliez bien, Harry Potter.

Harry fronce les sourcils :

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, monsieur. Vous avez toujours été très bon pour nous les elfes.

\- Le ministre a fait voter une loi pour la libération des elfes de maison. Pourquoi travailles-tu encore chez Lewison ?

\- Nobbs appartient à la famille Lewison depuis des années, monsieur. Il était déjà là quand monsieur Lewison n'était qu'un bébé. Quand Harry Potter a incité monsieur le ministre à libérer les elfes de maison, monsieur Lewison n'a pas déclaré l'existence de Nobbs, et Nobbs est resté un esclave...

Harry retient un reniflement de mépris :

\- Lewison aura décidément été la dernière des pourritures...

\- Nobbs est d'accord avec vous, monsieur, fait l'elfe en acquiesçant vigoureusement.

Malgré lui, cette scène arrache à Harry un semblant de sourire.

Quand soudain, la fatigue des derniers évènements le rattrape. Cela ne fait même pas deux jours qu'il s'est enfui de Sainte-Mangouste, mais il a passé le plus clair de son temps dans la pluie et le froid. Il a réussi à glaner quelques heures de sommeil en dormant sous un pont, en bordure de la route. La solitude qu'il a alors ressentie à cet instant précis, avec le vent qui s'engouffrait sous ses vêtements trempés, mais surtout cette impression, terrible, abominable, de ne rien savoir de ce qu'il allait devenir, de ce qu'il allait faire, lui a rappelé l'année de ses dix-sept ans passée sous une tente, par monts et par vaux, à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Seulement, aujourd'hui, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là pour le soutenir. Ils doivent prendre soin d'Albus, tant que lui ne peut plus le faire.

Harry vacille. Aussitôt, Nobbs attire une chaise à lui qui vient rattraper l'Élu avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Harry ne maîtrise plus rien. Le souvenir de son fils vient littéralement de le briser. Il fond en larmes. Il n'en peut plus de ces pertes de contrôle... Depuis la mort de Ginny et des enfants, il se sent comme une sorte de radeau, un radeau minuscule, un jouet dérisoire, pris dans l'océan déchaîné de ses sentiments.

Il est constamment plongé dans une colère intense et froide. Ce n'est plus la haine démesurée de ses premières heures de cauchemar. C'est la rage insondable, la volonté glacée de celui qui est déterminé à se venger. Celui qui a fait le choix de la violence. Et lorsque cette ombre desserre un peu son emprise sur son âme, alors le souvenir de son fils lui saute à la gorge, et l'indescriptible douleur l'engloutit à nouveau. La souffrance fait remonter la colère à la surface, la colère exhume la souffrance de l'abyme. Le cycle infernal.

\- Harry Potter doit se reposer, décréte Nobbs en passant une main sur le front d'Harry. Nobbs va vous préparer quelque chose à manger.

Harry entrouvre les yeux, inclinant sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier de la chaise. Il ne sait plus à quand remonte son dernier repas. Le fait de dîner dans la cuisine de l'homme qu'il vient d'assassiner ne le préoccupe plus. Il se sent tellement mal que tout le reste est secondaire. Le visage d'Albus l'obsède. Il voudrait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, le protéger, lui dire que tout ira bien et qu'il sera là désormais. Pendant un instant, il songe même à bondir de sa chaise pour aller le chercher. Ron et Hermione le laisseraient probablement l'emmener, non ?

Mais la réalité lui revient en pleine figure. S'il était à la place des Aurors, la maison de Ron et Hermione serait le premier endroit qu'il surveillerait. Non, Harry ne peut pas rejoindre Albus. Son fils a besoin de lui, il le sent, sa conscience le lui crie jusqu'au creux de son être, et le savoir sans pouvoir le rejoindre est la pire des tortures. Son enfant est seul. Son enfant a mal. Et lui n'est pas là. Car rejoindre Albus, cela reviendrait à se jeter dans les bras des Aurors. Et ça, il ne le peut pas. Pas encore. Pas tant que Ginny, James et Lily n'ont pas vengés. Le sang appelle le sang.

Harry est ramené à la réalité par l'odeur alléchante qui s'échappe d'une casserole posée sur le feu. Nobbs fait cuire des pâtes, et les appels désespérés de son estomac vide ont le mérite de l'arracher à ses pensées morbides. Ce qui lui reste de conscience lui envoie un flash back : le corps de Lewison, éventré, dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry l'ignore et ferme son esprit, sans aucun remord. Jamais il n'a autant haï un homme...et ce n'est même pas l'assassin de sa famille.

Avec un immense sourire, Nobbs dépose une assiette débordante de bolognaise devant ses yeux. Harry détourne le regard une fraction de seconde avant de se traiter lui-même d'imbécile. Il remercie l'elfe et mange sans faire attention à ce qu'il avale :

\- Tu es libre maintenant, dit-il à l'elfe. Où vas-tu aller ?

\- Nobbs a toujours rêvé d'aller à Poudlard, monsieur !

Harry a un sourire faible. Nobbs ne semble pas beaucoup regretter son maître. Lorsqu'il a fini de manger, Nobbs lui prend l'assiette des mains et désigne la porte :

\- Il y a une salle de bain à l'étage si Harry Potter désire se laver. Il y a aussi des vêtements propres. Monsieur Lewison n'en aura plus besoin maintenant, ajoute-t-il avec un air vaguement sadique.

Harry sourit de nouveau à l'elfe et se lève. Harry monte l'escalier et trouve la salle de bain deux portes plus loin, sur la gauche. La maison toute entière suinte le mauvais goût. La salle d'eau est une grande pièce rectangulaire au papier peint millénaire. Il a dû être beige autrefois, mais tire à présent sur un marron des plus douteux. Le carrelage est également brun, orné de petites fleurs roses, et un pan entier du mur de gauche disparait sous un immense miroir aux fioritures baroques. Il y a une baignoire en marbre rose, titanesque, reposant sur des pieds en pattes de lion. Une sorte d'immense serpillère à fanfreluches, rose également, fait office de tapis de bain.

Harry referme la porte derrière lui, dégoûté. Songer à utiliser la baignoire de Lewison le répugne, mais dans sa situation, il ne peut pas se permettre de refuser un bain chaud. Il fait couler l'eau et se déshabille rapidement, soulagé de quitter ses vêtements de fugitif. Enfin, il se glisse dans l'eau chaude, et pour la première fois en deux mois, il ressent, si ce n'est de la sérénité, au moins un semblant d'apaisement. L'abyme a eu son tribu de sang pour cette nuit. Elle peut lui accorder quelques instants de répit, avant de reprendre le dessus...

Harry est épuisé. L'eau émet de petites volutes de vapeur autour de lui. Son estomac, rassasié, entame sa digestion. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry glisse dans le sommeil.

_" Si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je te donnerai un aperçu de l'enfer. Je te ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes fou, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à tout sacrifier pour m'arrêter. Tu seras tellement anéanti que tu n'auras plus la force de bouger un doigt ou d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul son, et c'est dans tes pensées que je devrai lire ton désir de mourir. Tu m'imploreras de t'achever. Et cette ultime requête, je ne te l'accorderai pas. Je resterai près de toi, et je te regarderai expirer lentement, des heures, des jours s'il le faut, jusqu'à ton dernier soupir, te rappelant à chaque instant à quel point tu es seul, faible, et insignifiant. Et là seulement je partirai, abandonnant ce qui restera de ta misérable carcasse..."_

Harry se réveille en sursaut. Il est aussitôt prit d'une violente quinte de toux qui le courbe en deux au milieu de la baignoire. C'est l'eau s'engouffrant dans ses poumons qui l'a réveillé. Harry s'est endormi, et a bien failli mourir dans la baignoire de Lewison... Si ce n'est pas ironique...

Passant une main devant ses yeux, Harry soupire, chasse les dernières images de son cauchemar. En se réveillant, il aurait juré avoir rêvé de Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reconnaisse sa propre voix. Harry sent soudain une profonde douleur poindre à l'arrière de son crâne et écarte ces pensées de son esprit. Il sort de l'eau devenue froide, attrape une serviette – rose – et se sèche rapidement. Il l'enroule autour de sa taille et se met alors en quête de vêtements propres. Il retrouve sans problème la chambre de Lewison. Il y a une large commode en bois contre le mur en face de la porte. Harry ouvre les tiroirs, un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherche. Il enfile au hasard des sous-vêtements et un vieux T-shirt délavé, en essayant d'oublier à qui ils appartiennent. En s'éveillant dans son bain, Harry a pris sa décision. Il passera la nuit chez Lewison, à l'abri du froid, et le lendemain matin, il pourra mettre son plan en œuvre.

Harry abandonne la serviette rose sur le sol, contemple la chambre autour de lui et sort dans le couloir. Il ne peut pas dormir dans la chambre de cette ordure.

\- Nobbs ? appelle-t-il depuis les escaliers.

\- Harry Potter a besoin de quelque chose ? accoure l'elfe, tout sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chambre d'ami ici ?

L'elfe monte l'escalier et s'engage dans le couloir :

\- Suivez Nobbs, monsieur.

Il conduit Harry jusque dans les entrailles de la maison. Lewison n'est pas à plaindre. Sa demeure ressemble plus à un manoir colonial qu'à une maison de banlieue. Nobbs arrive au terme d'un long corridor au tapis poussiéreux qui ne doit pas avoir été emprunté depuis des décennies. Il pousse alors la porte d'une petite chambre aux tons pastel, qui semble avoir été épargnée par la décoration Lewisonnienne. Des rideaux de lin transparents encadrent une large fenêtre aux rebords sculptés. Le mobilier est élégant et simple, taillé dans un bois presque blanc. Contre le mur de gauche, un grand lit à baldaquin offre sa courtepointe d'un joli bleu pâle à la lumière de la lune. Le sol en parquet flotté s'accorde avec le bois clair des meubles, et si le couloir qu'ils viennent de traverser était envahi de poussière, cette petite chambre, en revanche, semble avoir été entretenue régulièrement, avec beaucoup de soin. Il y a même un bouquet de roses blanches posé sur un petit secrétaire en face de la fenêtre.

\- C'est la chambre d'ami ? demande Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de raffinement venant d'un homme comme Lewison.

\- C'était la chambre de Mme Lewison, monsieur.

\- La mère de Lewison ?

\- Non monsieur, sa femme.

Harry hausse un sourcil. Cette fois, il est réellement surpris :

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été marié.

\- Madame ... était très douce, monsieur, murmure l'elfe. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps aux côtés de maître Lewison. Il était dans une rage terrible lorsqu'elle est partie...

Harry a sourire qui s'apparente plus à un rictus :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Lewison pourrissait tout ce qu'il touchait. Qui aurait bien pu vouloir vivre avec lui ?

Harry fait le tour de la chambre. Elle est calme, apaisante. Il se sent bien ici :

\- Bonne nuit Nobbs, dit-il à l'elfe. Merci encore pour tout.

\- C'est normal, Harry Potter. Nobbs est libre maintenant grâce à vous.

L'elfe lui sourit, plein de gratitude :

\- Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Alors il sort et referme la porte derrière lui. Harry n'attend pas. Il tire les couvertures, se glisse sous les draps et s'allonge en poussant un grand soupir. Il n'a pas fermé les yeux que déjà, il sombre dans le sommeil.

**XXX**

Le lendemain, Harry met du temps à comprendre où il se trouve. Il fixe le plafond bleu pâle de son baldaquin, en tâchant de se remémorer ce qu'il a fait la veille. Le visage ensanglanté de Lewison apparait devant ses yeux. Harry plisse le nez de dégoût et se tourne sur le côté. Le soleil entre à flot à travers les rideaux de lin, le lit est chaud, le matelas confortable, et ce cafard de Lewison est mort. Harry ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien depuis la mort de Ginny.

Il se redresse, étire brièvement ses muscles, puis bondit hors du lit et s'affaire aussitôt.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Ce matin, sous ce magnifique soleil d'hiver, Harry est déterminé. Il sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire, et sa volonté s'en trouve renforcée. Il commence par prendre de nouveau un bain, car rien ne lui garantit qu'il reverra une salle de bain avant longtemps. Puis il fouille dans la chambre de Lewison et extirpe de son armoire un grand sac de voyage. Vidant tous les tiroirs, il empile les vêtements de Lewison dans le sac, aussi soigneusement qu'il le peut. Il en profite au passage pour se vêtir d'un complet noir qui le serre d'un peu trop près, mais conviendra parfaitement pour ce qu'il a en tête. Puis il abandonne le sac sur le lit et descend à la cuisine. Nobbs lui a préparé un petit déjeuner titanesque : pain grillé, œufs au bacon, confitures de tous genres et de toutes sortes, jus de fruit pressé, café, thé, chocolat, croissants, brioche, salade de fruits... L'elfe l'attend avec un grand sourire, très fier de lui.

\- Eh bien Nobbs, si tu fais des merveilles comme ça tous les jours, je suis sûr que tu seras très bien reçu à Poudlard, le félicite Harry.

L'elfe rougit, ce qui donne un spectacle assez amusant. Harry s'installe à table avec entrain et fait honneur à tous les plats.

\- Harry Potter voudrait peut-être boire quelque chose ?

\- Du café au l...

Harry s'interrompt. Une ombre passe dans ses yeux, une ombre inquiétante :

\- Du café, reprend-il, et ses traits se sont fermés.

Nobbs ne remarque rien et remplit une grande tasse d'un café noir et fumant.

Harry le boit à petites gorgées, grimaçant sous l'amertume du breuvage. Puis il se lève et aide Nobbs à débarrasser, malgré les protestations du petit elfe :

\- Dis-moi Nobbs, demande Harry en glissant sa tasse dans l'évier. Sais-tu si Lewison conservait de l'argent ici ?

\- Oh oui monsieur, répond l'elfe. Maître Lewison gardait beaucoup d'argent dans un coffre dissimulé dans sa chambre.

Il fait avec un petit sourire :

\- Harry Potter désire-t-il que je le lui montre ?

Harry lui rend son sourire d'un air entendu :

\- S'il te plaît, oui.

Ensemble, ils remontent l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Lewison. À la grande surprise d'Harry, Nobbs se dirige alors vers l'armoire qu'il vient de vider, et presse sa main contre la paroi du fond. Celle-ci s'enfonce avec un claquement sec et coulisse, révélant un double fond. Et dans ce double fond, il y a des étagères, entièrement recouvertes de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze :

\- Voilà, monsieur, dit Nobbs d'un air satisfait.

Harry sourit :

\- C'est parfait...

Sur le rebord d'une des étagères, il y a une large bourse de velours noir. Harry la saisit et s'empare des pièces par poignées. Comme il le supposait, celles-ci disparaissent dans les profondeurs de la bourse sans l'alourdir, si bien qu'en deux temps trois mouvements, la totalité du trésor de Lewison se trouve contenu dans un petit carré de tissu.

Harry resserre les cordons de la bourse qu'il enfouit elle aussi dans le sac. Il ne reste plus qu'un dernier détail à régler. Il a de quoi se vêtir par tous les temps, de quoi se nourrir et se loger, mais pour ce qu'il prévoit de faire, il a besoin de quelque chose qui lui permette de se déplacer au grand jour. Quelque chose que tout bon Auror, même Lewison, se doit d'avoir en sa possession. Grâce à Nobbs, Harry disparait plusieurs mètres sous terre, dans les caves de la maison Lewison. Et là, bien à l'abri au fond d'une armoire dans un laboratoire souterrain, il trouve ce qu'il cherche. Du Polynectar. Une dizaine de petites fioles qu'il met en sécurité dans ses poches, à l'exception d'une seule, qu'il ouvre aussitôt. Une odeur nauséabonde ne tarde pas à envahir la cave.

Harry, toujours guidé par Nobbs, remonte au rez-de-chaussée, jusque dans le salon où le cadavre sanguinolent de Lewison offre une vision étrange. Harry s'approche, le cœur au bord des lèvres, frissonnant de dégoût. Ce ne sont pas les mutilations qu'il a lui-même infligées qui le révulsent. Ce sont les cheveux de Lewison qu'il était en train d'arracher un par un. Il n'en a besoin que d'une pincée, mais il ne peut pas se permettre de les couper, auquel cas les Aurors devineraient ce qu'il a fait. Lorsqu'il estime en avoir assez, Harry glisse les cheveux dans une éprouvette vide pour n'en garder qu'un seul, qu'il plonge dans la fiole de Polynectar. Le liquide s'épaissit aussitôt et prend une étrange couleur verdâtre, comme de la moisissure qu'on aurait fait bouillir.

Harry inspire à fond, se pince le nez et avale le contenu d'un seul trait. Il se courbe immédiatement en deux mais lutte pour ne pas vomir. Il sent sa silhouette diminuer, ses os et ses membres s'amincir, son visage se creuser. Quelques secondes plus tard, Charles Lewison contemple son cadavre toujours avachi dans son fauteuil. Il s'offre un rictus méprisant qui lui correspondrait parfaitement. Regardant autour de lui, Harry/Lewison s'empare d'un parchemin et d'une plume qui traînent sur une table basse, et écrit :

« Monsieur le ministre, je serai absent pour la semaine, raisons personnelles, veuillez m'en excusez. Adressez-vous à Ronald Weasley pour qu'il prenne le relai durant mon absence. Cordialement, Charles Lewison »

Il imite la signature de Lewison qu'il connait parfaitement, relit une fois son œuvre, et son visage se fend d'un sourire cruel :

\- Comme ça ils ne sont pas près de te retrouver ma vipère..., souffle-t-il au cadavre. Nobbs ?

L'elfe de maison accoure et fait un bond en arrière.

\- N'aie pas peur, c'est moi, fait Harry en se retenant de rire.

Il lui tend le mot :

\- Peux-tu envoyer ça au ministère ? Ça me serait très utile...

Remis de ses émotions, Nobbs acquiesce :

\- Harry Potter s'en va ?

\- Oui, Nobbs. J'ai quelque chose à finir. Je suis sûr que tu te sentiras très bien à Poudlard.

L'elfe le contemple, les larmes aux yeux. Harry serre brièvement sa petite main dans celle, longue et rêche, de Lewison. Puis il monte à l'étage, enveloppe le Polynectar et les cheveux de Lewison au milieu des vêtements et miniaturise le sac de voyage. Il avise alors une longue cape noire, chaude et de très bonne qualité, qu'il passe autour de ses épaules. Enfin, il glisse le sac miniaturisé dans une de ses poches, descend l'escalier, traverse le salon et quitte la maison de Lewison sans un regard en arrière.

Aussitôt dans la rue, il transplane. Il réapparait quelques secondes plus tard au milieu d'une impasse en plein cœur du Londres moldu. Il sort au grand jour, la tête haute, comme si de rien n'était. Perdu au milieu de la foule, personne ne fait attention à lui, personne ne le remarque. Harry marche jusqu'à l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur et pousse la porte du bar.

Comme à son habitude, Tom le salue de derrière son comptoir :

\- Bonjour monsieur Lewison. Vous n'êtes pas au ministère à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je dois m'absenter quelques temps.

Harry ne s'attarde pas pour discuter. Déjà car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Lewison, mais surtout parce que, malgré le Polynectar, sa voix est restée la sienne. Et il ne peut prendre aucun risque. Il sort du bar et emprunte le passage qui conduit au chemin de Traverse.

Comme toujours, la rue bruisse d'agitation. Une foule cosmopolite se presse le long des trottoirs, devant les vitrines des magasins de toutes sortes. Harry presse le pas. S'il a bien calculé son coup, il a tout juste le temps d'arriver à destination. Il se fraye un chemin à travers la cohorte de sorciers, et constate avec soulagement que les gens s'écartent sur son passage en le saluant avec crainte. Comme quoi, prendre l'aspect de Lewison a quelques avantages... Il ne manque cependant pas de remarquer les regards meurtriers qu'il reçoit dés qu'il a le dos tourné. Ce n'est pas grave. Mieux vaut qu'ils le prennent pour une pourriture que pour ce qu'il est réellement. Harry se demande brièvement comment tous ces gens réagiraient s'il dévoilait sa véritable apparence, là, tout de suite. Le livreraient-ils aux autorités sans se poser de questions ? Ou se ligueraient-ils pour le défendre, pour le soutenir, prendraient-ils les armes pour protéger sa cause ? Avaient-ils toujours foi en lui ?

Harry dépasse la boutique de farces et attrapes de Georges Weasley à laquelle il jette un coup d'œil mélancolique. Il ne peut pas se permettre de rire en ce moment, et encore moins de revoir son vieil ami...

Enfin, au détour d'un chemin, il aperçoit sa prochaine destination. Gringotts. Le haut bâtiment de pierre blanche se dresse devant lui, avec ses colonnades et ses multiples étages aux angles inquiétants. Harry arrive devant le portail où un gobelin monte la garde. Alors Harry arrête et attend quelques secondes. Si tout se passe bien comme prévu...

Ça y est, il sent comme un fourmillement au creux de son ventre. Son visage se déforme, ses muscles s'épaississent et ses jambes gagnent plusieurs centimètres. De nouveau à l'étroit dans son costume noir, Harry Potter se tient face à l'entrée de Gringotts. Sans plus attendre, il s'engouffre dans la banque. Harry a calculé à la seconde près le trajet qu'il devrait emprunter pour arriver à Gringotts juste avant que le Polynectar ne cesse de faire effet. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la banque sous l'apparence de Lewison car les gobelins auraient tout de suite détecté le stratagème et auraient cru à une ruse. Et il n'avait pas non plus voulu courir le risque d'attirer l'attention en transplanant directement devant la banque. Voilà pourquoi Harry Potter s'avance à présent dans le majestueux hall de Gringotts, le capuchon de sa cape dissimulant son visage aux autres clients.

Harry se présente devant le premier comptoir où un gobelin est occupé à peser de petites piles de noises. Harry se racle la gorge. Le gobelin lève les yeux sans bouger d'un pouce et dit de sa voix grinçante :

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis Harry Potter, déclare Harry. Je voudrais faire un retrait.

\- Avez-vous votre clé, monsieur Potter ? poursuit le gobelin sans que l'identité de son client ne provoque aucune réaction.

Harry avale sa salive. C'est là que les choses se compliquent :

\- Comme vous devez le savoir, le ministère a confisqué tous mes biens. Ma clé m'a été confisquée avec le contenu de mon coffre.

\- Dans ce cas je regrette mais vous ne pouvez effectuer aucun retrait, fait le gobelin en retournant à ses pièces.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, objecte Harry.

Le gobelin l'observe du haut de son comptoir, circonspect.

\- Pour autant que je sache, Gringotts est censé être une forteresse, poursuit Harry. Un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde.

Le gobelin fronce ses longs sourcils arqués :

\- Qu'insinuez-vous ?

\- J'insinue que le ministère me prive sciemment de mes biens, et ce juste sous votre nez. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'appelle cela un vol. Moi qui pensais pourtant avoir mis mon argent en lieu sûr en le plaçant à Gringotts, voilà que la banque laisse les voleurs agir en toute impunité...

Le gobelin fixe Harry pendant de longues secondes. Harry décide de battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud :

\- Ma clé a également été volée au vu et au su de tous les employés de cette banque. Elle portait l'insigne de Gringotts. C'est vous qui êtes responsables de ce vol, j'exige réparation. Je veux qu'on me restitue ma clé et mes biens.

Le visage du gobelin se fend d'un sourire qui ne touche pas ses yeux :

\- Vos arguments se valent, monsieur Potter. Je vais en référer à ma hiérarchie.

Harry le retient :

\- Attendez ! s'exclame-t-il. Après la guerre, le ministère, la Gazette du Sorcier, et même Gringotts, m'ont proposé des faveurs en gage de reconnaissance, et je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois en vingt ans, je demande enfin quelque chose. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que l'on me rende ce qui m'appartient. Je sais que les gobelins obéissent à un code d'honneur. Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas. Vous n'interférez jamais dans les problèmes des humains. Mes démêlés avec la justice sorcière ne concernent pas le monde des gobelins, je sais que vous ne me dénoncerez pas. Mais si je ne récupère pas mes biens dés maintenant, alors la « justice » se les appropriera et Gringotts sera complice de ce vol. S'il-vous-plaît... ne laissez pas une telle chose se produire.

Le gobelin le contemple longuement. Puis il saute de son tabouret et dit simplement :

\- Je reviens dans un instant.

Harry ronge son frein en silence. Silhouette encapuchonnée debout au milieu de la plus grande banque d'Angleterre, les gens vont et viennent autour de lui, sans le regarder. La voix rocailleuse du gobelin le fait sursauter :

\- Tout est en ordre monsieur Potter. Veuillez me suivre.

Harry enfonce son visage dans les ténèbres de sa cape et suit le gobelin jusqu'à la porte conduisant aux wagonnets. Le trajet lui semble interminable, et tandis qu'il enchaîne les montagnes russes, il se rappelle avec nostalgie la toute première fois qu'il est venu ici, alors qu'il était encore enfant, innocent, curieux de tout, et heureux. S'il avait su, à cette époque...

Le wagonnet s'arrête devant le coffre 687, et Harry s'accroche au rebord pour encaisser la secousse. Le gobelin saute du charriot, imperturbable, et introduit une petite clé dorée dans la serrure de l'immense porte de fer. Le battant coulisse lentement sur ses gonds et Harry entre. Depuis la première fois qu'il est entré dans ce coffre des années auparavant, la quantité de pièces d'or et d'argent a quasiment triplé. En tant que directeur du bureau des Aurors et accessoirement, vainqueur de Voldemort, Harry a gagné énormément d'argent tout au long de sa vie d'homme libre. Ginny, quant à elle, a connu une renommée certaine en tant que championne professionnelle de Quidditch, ce qui avait constitué un apport non négligeable à la fortune familiale des Potter.

Saisissant une poignée de pièces d'or sur le tas le plus proche, Harry tend l'argent au gobelin et dit :

\- Serait-il possible de me fournir une bourse sans fond et de quoi écrire, s'il vous plaît ?

Le gobelin saisit le pourboire sans un mot et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sac en velours semblable à celui qu'Harry a pris dans l'armoire de Lewison, un épais rouleau de parchemin et une magnifique plume de paon.

S'agenouillant au milieu de la pièce, Harry commence par amasser une quantité non négligeable de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze qu'il fait disparaître par poignées dans le sac. Il a « emprunté » beaucoup d'argent à Lewison, mais pas de quoi survivre plus de quelques mois. Harry doit assurer ses arrières. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir un jour remettre les pieds à Gringotts.

Enfin, il se relève et glisse la bourse dans une poche de sa cape. En tout et pour tout, il a dû prélever moins de dix pour cents de ce que contenait le coffre. Il s'adresse alors au gobelin :

\- Écoutez-moi attentivement. Je voudrais acheter un coffre de haute sécurité au nom d'Albus Severus Potter. Vous transférerez dans ce nouveau coffre tout ce que contient ce coffre-ci, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Le gobelin acquiesce.

\- Si le ministère cherche à réclamer le contenu de ce coffre vous ne le laisserez pas faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le gobelin sourit sèchement :

\- Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, les gobelins ne se soucient pas des affaires des sorciers. Aucune noise ne sortira de cette banque sans votre accord ou celui de votre fils.

\- Parfait. Dans le coffre de mon fils, vous placerez également ce parchemin, bien en évidence.

Il s'assoit alors sur le sol et rédige quelques lignes d'une main un peu tremblante :

« Albus, mon fils,

Je sais que les choses doivent être difficiles pour toi en ce moment, et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être là, à tes côtés. La mort de ta mère, de James et de Lily est une épreuve que tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à endurer.

Albus, je te promets qu'il va payer. J'ignore encore qui est le coupable, mais je te le jure, je vais tout faire pour le retrouver. Peu importe les sacrifices, peu importe où cela va me mener, la tragédie de notre famille ne restera pas impunie. Je le traquerai, Albus, je lui ferai regretter jusqu'à la moindre larme que tu auras versée par sa faute.

Alors je pourrai revenir auprès de toi mon fils, cela aussi je te le promets. Je te demande juste d'attendre, et d'être fort. Pour moi, pour ta mère, et pour Lily et James. Ce ne sera pas tous les jours facile, mais je compte sur Ron et Hermione pour veiller sur toi, et j'ai foi en toi. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras, quoi qu'il arrive.

En attendant je te demande de ne pas t'en faire pour moi. J'ignore quand nous nous reverrons, ou quand je serai en mesure de te donner des nouvelles, mais sois sûr d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime, et que ce que je fais aujourd'hui, je le fais pour toi, et pour notre famille.

Papa »

Harry plie la lettre et la tend au gobelin, ravalant les larmes qui envahissent ses yeux. Il reprend ensuite place dans le wagonnet et remonte seul à la surface, le gobelin ordonnant d'ores et déjà le transfert de sa fortune à son fils, désormais fils unique : Albus Severus Potter.

**XXX**

Harry ne s'attarde pas à Gringotts. Il a tout ce qu'il lui faut. À présent, la traque peut commencer. La boutique de Barjow et Beurk n'est qu'à quelques rues de Gringotts. Harry resserre les pans de sa cape autour de lui et s'engage dans la foule en courbant la tête. Le risque qu'il prend est énorme. Insensé. Mais curieusement, il n'en a cure. Il veut parler à Barjow les yeux dans les yeux.

Harry s'engouffre dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et aussitôt, c'est comme si un poids immense s'était retiré de ses épaules. Décidément, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se sentirait à l'aise dans le pire coupe-gorge de Londres... Mais la rue, sombre et étroite, est quasiment déserte, et sa haute silhouette encapuchonnée de noire semble avoir sa place dans cette atmosphère angoissante.

Enfin, l'enseigne noirâtre et pourrissante de Barjow et Beurk apparait devant ses yeux. Harry n'hésite pas une seconde : il pousse le battant et entre. L'immonde boutique est restée telle que dans son souvenir : sombre et poussiéreuse, une odeur de moisi infectant l'air ambiant. Une multitude d'objets étranges, les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait découverts à douze ans, se perdent dans les méandres d'étagères obscures ou de toiles d'araignées géantes.

Un homme se tient devant un comptoir affaissé par le temps, noirci par la crasse. Il est à l'image du propriétaire des lieux : vieux et révulsant. Barjow a perdu ses perpétuels cheveux graisseux. À présent, il ne lui en reste plus que quelques touffes éparses et visqueuses, collées par la saleté, qui dévoilent un crâne cabossé recouvert de tâches. Il porte toujours sa robe de sorcier en lambeaux, dont la couleur d'origine, impossible à déterminer, disparait sous des années d'immondices en tous genres. On dirait qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis les vingt années qu'Harry ne l'a pas vu.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit, Barjow relève les yeux et son visage s'éclaire. La lueur sournoise dans son regard n'a pas disparu non plus :

\- Bonjour..., susurre-t-il de sa voix basse, pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Je peux vous aider ?

Harry s'avance à pas lents jusqu'au comptoir. Il lève la main, la porte à son capuchon, et très doucement, fait glisser le tissu pour dévoiler son visage. Barjow croise ses yeux verts étincelants et recule d'instinct :

\- Que faites-vous ici ? crache-t-il, agressif. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où l'on s'attend à vous trouver.

\- Je crois que vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis là, Barjow, réplique Harry.

Le vieil homme ne répond pas. Il continue de le fixer de son regard de fouine, le dos plaqué à ses étagères.

\- Je suppose que vous lisez la presse, comme tout le monde, reprend Harry en désignant un exemplaire de la Gazette abandonné sur le comptoir.

À la première page, sa photo le contemple dans son jogging d'aliéné, l'air sombre.

\- Vous avez par conséquent entendu parler de ce qui m'est arrivé, à moi et à ma famille.

Barjow serre les poings compulsivement :

\- Qui n'en a pas entendu parler ? On ne parle que de ça à tous les coins de rue !

Harry se rapproche jusqu'à se pencher au-dessus du comptoir. Barjow ne peut plus reculer. Harry plante ses prunelles froides dans les siennes et dit :

\- Vous avez donc dû apprendre que l'on m'avait drogué, n'est-ce pas ? On m'a fait boire un poison. Un poison qui rend fou. Du Furosensis, pour être précis. Ça ne vous dit rien ?

Barjow demeure figé pendant plusieurs secondes, littéralement terrifié. Ce qu'il lit dans les yeux de l'Élu est la chose la plus abominable qu'il a jamais vue. Il revient à la réalité, à ces yeux qui le fixent, et hoche frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non ? fait Harry en se reculant. Étrange. Étrange, Barjow, car je sais de source sûre que le Furosensis qui a tué ma famille provient de TA boutique. On n'en trouve nulle part ailleurs. Tu es le seul homme assez vil pour en vendre comme s'il s'agissait d'une potion pour la toux.

Les traits de Harry se durcissent :

\- Je vais être clair Barjow. Je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Je ne suis plus le brave Auror qui envoyait des hommes contrôler ta boutique régulièrement. Entretemps, il y a eu le meurtre de mes enfants. L'assassinat de ma femme. Je ne suis plus le même, tu comprends ça ?

Harry bondit soudain par-dessus le comptoir et agrippe Barjow par le devant de sa robe en loques :

\- Je te préviens Barjow !

Le vieil homme gémit. Le rebord de ses étagères entaille la chair de son dos.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour retrouver le salaud qui a tué ma famille, et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te torturer durant des heures et des heures jusqu'à ce que tu parles ! Je ne reculerai devant rien, tu peux me croire. Alors je te laisse le choix.

Il libère le vieil homme qui s'affale sur le comptoir :

\- Sois tu me livres le nom de ton client et j'oublie que tu as été mêlé de près ou de loin à cette histoire.

Ce faisant, il dépose une poignée de pièces d'or sur la table.

\- Sois tu décides de te montrer très stupide et tu défends la sale ordure qui m'a forcé à tuer ma propre famille. Et là, mon cher Barjow...

Il fait craquer ses phalanges entre ses doigts :

\- J'ai bien peur que tu ne regrettes très vite d'être né.

Barjow se met à trembler. Il s'écarte du comptoir pour échapper à l'emprise de l'Élu et de son regard effroyable.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas..., balbutie-t-il. Si je parle... il y aura des représailles ! Plus personne ne voudra venir dans ma boutique si on sait que j'ai vendu quelqu'un. Et puis... ce genre de renseignements...

Il hésite. Harry perd patience :

\- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il en saisissant Barjow par ce qu'il lui reste de cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces renseignements ? Pourquoi tu refuses de me les dire, hein ?

Il lui plaque la tête sur le comptoir et le vieil homme se met à crier :

\- Parle, fils de pute !

Barjow ouvre des yeux embués de larmes :

\- Vous...vous êtes Harry Potter... L'Élu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, le vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui... Celui qui a toujours combattu le Mal... Vous ne faites pas parti du milieu.

Harry fronce les sourcils et force le vieil homme à le regarder :

\- Dis-moi Barjow... Combien d'hommes faudra-t-il que je tue pour être « dans le milieu » ? Hein ? Réponds !

\- Je...

\- Je suis un meurtrier à présent Barjow ! Et tu y es pour quelque chose ! J'ai massacré neuf personnes en deux mois, et parmi elles, il y avait ma femme, et mes propres enfants ! Hier, j'ai torturé un homme à mort pour qu'il me livre ton nom ! Et tu oses dire que je ne suis pas dans le milieu ? Je suis où alors, Barjow ? Je suis quoi ? Tu es l'informateur des assassins, et je suis un assassin, alors parle, bordel !

Barjow ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson sorti de l'eau :

\- Je...il....il saura que c'est moi qui...

\- Si tu parles ce sera comme s'il était d'ores et déjà mort, tu seras protégé.

Le vieil homme ferme les yeux et deux minuscules larmes s'en échappent, dessinant deux petits sillons à travers la crasse de ses joues :

\- Bon très bien..., murmure-t-il. Vous promettez de ne pas me tuer ?

Harry le lâche avec dégoût :

\- Je ne suis pas encore une ordure de ton espèce Barjow, je ne tue pas par plaisir.

Barjow se redresse péniblement et garde les yeux baissés sur le comptoir :

\- C'était Travers... Travers m'a acheté un flacon de Furosensis quelques jours avant que vous... avant que votre famille ne soit tuée.

Harry fronce les sourcils :

\- Travers ? Le Mangemort ? Je croyais qu'il avait été emprisonné.

\- Il a été relâché, il y a deux ou trois ans... Comme beaucoup de Mangemorts d'ailleurs. La plupart ont quitté l'Angleterre, mais Travers est resté, avec quelques autres. C'est lui qui a acheté le Furosensis, mais je doute qu'il ait agit seul. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Harry le fixe longuement.

\- Je vous le jure ! crie Barjow, suppliant. Pitié ne me tuez pas !

Harry contourne le comptoir et s'approche si près de Barjow qu'il peut sentir la crasse émaner de son crâne presque chauve :

\- Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? demande-t-il.

Le vieil homme avale sa salive :

\- J'ignore où il habite... Je sais juste qu'on le voit souvent dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Je croyais que tu savais tout ?

\- Plus depuis la fin de la guerre... Les Mangemorts qui ont été libérés sont beaucoup plus secrets à présent, ils ne parlent plus à personne, ils ne restent qu'entre eux... Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est attendre qu'il se montre.

Harry se redresse et saisit de nouveau Barjow par le devant de sa robe :

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne mens pas... Maintenant écoute-moi bien. À partir de maintenant, tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles, est-ce clair ? Si tu m'obéis sans poser de questions, tu seras récompensé et je te protégerai, mais si tu me trahis, misérable charogne, alors je t'assure qu'il ne restera pas assez de tes os pour nourrir les chiens !

Barjow écarquille les yeux, horrifié. Ce n'est pas un homme qui se tient devant lui. C'est un monstre. Harry le lâche et il s'écroule lourdement sur le sol. Il tremble de tous ses membres, et son cœur bat la chamade sous sa robe de sorcier en lambeaux.

Lorsqu'il trouve enfin la force de se redresser, l'Élu a disparu. Il ne reste plus qu'un tas de Gallions sur le comptoir, et l'angoisse, grandissante, d'un avenir qui s'annonce bien sombre.

Barjow contemple sans les voir les ténèbres qui envahissent Londres. Les ténèbres dans lesquelles Potter s'est englouti. Seigneur, quel monstre a-t-il créé ?

 

 


	10. Auberge

L'allée des Embrumes n'est pas épargnée par l'interminable pluie battante. Le peu de ciel que l'on peut apercevoir apparait gris, alors que la journée n'arrive pas encore tout à fait à son terme. L'eau vient s'écraser sur les façades dans un bruit assourdissant, et finit par s'écouler à travers les étroites ruelles sombres telle autant de torrents de crasse et de boue, s'infiltrant par dessous les portes des mansardes. Impossible de voir au loin : une brume malsaine obstrue de manière presque tangible les chemins. Mais seule la pluie est inhabituelle, forçant la vermine humaine qui fréquente ces bas quartiers à se réfugier dans le premier abri disponible, cependant que d'autres, loin de s'enfuir, profitent du chaos qui règne à l'extérieur pour accomplir leurs basses besognes.

C'est en ce lieu qu'évolue Harry, se déplaçant telle une ombre indifférente au froid, à l'humidité et à la saleté, ne voyant pas même les hauts murs qui tentent de l'oppresser de part et d'autre de chaque rue où ses pas l'emmènent. Il ne sent pas les relents écœurants de moisissure qui émanent des sinistres sous-sols du quartier. Il ne prête aucune attention aux murmures que sa sombre silhouette sans visage provoque. Car ses pensées sont ailleurs. Il était parti de Sainte Mangouste avec peu d'indices sur ce qu'il devait chercher. Rien que Lewison, cet ignoble personnage. Il est mort à présent, il l'a tué de ses propres mains. Mais il lui a également soutiré l'information qu'il cherchait, l'origine du Furosensis. Et maintenant, il a Barjow, ce lâche, ce détritus, cette immondice à sa botte, prêt à lui livrer ses contacts, ses affaires, n'importe quoi du moment que ce n'est pas sa vie.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui, grâce à lui, Harry est sur la piste de Travers. Cet ancien Mangemort n'est plus rien depuis que l'Élu a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est devenu insignifiant, il ne mérite même pas que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Mais il a acheté le Furosensis. Jamais cet homme n'aurait pu prendre cette décision seul : agissant uniquement par intérêt, aurait-il seulement été capable de développer une quelconque rancœur envers l'Elu ? Quelqu'un lui a ordonné de se procurer le poison, alors le poison, il se l'est procuré. Qui a donné cet ordre ? Qui est le vrai meurtrier ? Quelle vie Harry devrait-il prendre pour obtenir sa vengeance ? Travers lui livrerait certainement la réponse. Le tout est de le trouver.

Harry s'arrête à une intersection et s'adosse contre un mur dans un coin d'ombre. Voilà un bon quart d'heure qu'il erre sans but ni volonté dans ces quartiers malfamés. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il trouvera sa cible. Il jette un œil autour de lui. En plus de la saleté et de la promiscuité qui font la réputation de l'allée des Embrumes, ce lieu transpire un fort sentiment de malaise : les bâtiments, ou ce qu'il en reste, sont plus hauts et leurs faîtes plus larges, interdisant le passage du moindre rayon de lumière naturelle. La pluie est concentrée par les toits pour former de larges filets d'eau noire qui coulent le long des façades délabrées. Une faible lueur brunâtre émane de trous béants creusés à même les murs, se réverbérant sur la moindre surface pour créer un éclairage uniforme et surnaturel, dévoilant la moindre particule de poussière que l'air vicié porte. Une chaleur à peine perceptible émane de ce lieu, une chaleur semblable à celle qui naît de la pourriture et de la putréfaction. Les hommes et les femmes qui s'affairent ici paraissent habitués à cet environnement, ils s'y trouvent à leur aise. Une silhouette informe qui doit être un homme, une masse squelettique qui autrefois ressemblait peut-être à une femme, et une masse désorganisée de personnes, le dos voûté ou droit, le pas incertain ou assuré, le regard soit vide soit pernicieux. Dans cette rue où toute vie semble être fantôme, ni la pluie ni le froid n'ont l'air d'affecter le fourmillement incessant.

Harry, se détachant de son mur, fend la foule, et apprend à connaître ce monde. Les gens le croisent sans même le voir. Ceux qui le voient ne le reconnaissent pas. Personne ne connait l'Élu, personne ne connait Harry Potter ici. Il n'est qu'un autre spectre sans nom. Certains murmurent des paroles de folie en marchant, alors qu'on entend un rire dément retentir quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se taire aussi sèchement qu'il éclatait quelques instants plus tôt. Harry en vient même à oublier la raison de ses pérégrinations dans les tréfonds de l'allée des Embrumes. Cet endroit est purement malsain.

Rebroussant chemin, il se trouve vite de retour sous la pluie, et ressent presque un soulagement en la sentant s'insinuer sous ses vêtements froids. Mais il ne peut continuer ainsi à marcher sans réfléchir. Cela fait des heures qu'il a abandonné un Barjow tout tremblant. Il ne pourrait déterminer si la nuit a déjà étendu son voile noir sur la voûte céleste, mais il est néanmoins épuisé. Repensant à la bourse sans fond qui l'attend dans sa poche, il se met à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit.

Faute de pouvoir demander son chemin, une autre heure passe avant qu'il n'aperçoive ce qui autrefois a dû être un panneau oscillant au gré d'une brise inexistante. Il a été lissé par des années d'abandon et fendu par la morsure du temps. Mais la porte qu'il indique ne tenant plus sur ses gonds, on peut deviner à l'intérieur un semblant d'auberge.

L'endroit est désert : trois sorciers trempés se regardent avec méfiance autour d'une des tables, à la lumière d'une unique chandelle à la flamme vacillante. Une lampe à huile couverte de poussière diffuse une pâle lueur jaunâtre, permettant de repérer la silhouette vague d'un comptoir. Derrière celui-ci, un homme de taille moyenne se tient debout, immobile. On ne voit de lui que sa peau grise et ses yeux jaunes luisants comme ceux d'un serpent. Le reste de la pièce est plongé dans une sombre pénombre.

Harry trébuche plusieurs fois sur des obstacles invisibles avant d'atteindre le comptoir, soulevant chaque fois les rires discrets d'un quatrième client, dissimulé dans l'ombre à l'autre bout de la pièce, et les couinements indignés des rats délogés de leurs habitations. Le bois émet un craquement sinistre lorsque le tenant de l'auberge s'appuie de tout son poids sur le meuble en bois, dévoilant en s'approchant un visage squelettique, comme un crâne dépecé de sa chair. Un large sourire étire ses lèvres crevassées :

\- Monsieur. Que puis-je... pour vous ?

\- Il me faut une chambre, murmure Harry.

\- Je ne donne pas de chambres ! Dites-moi seulement... combien de temps vous voulez disparaître.

\- Aussi longtemps que je le voudrai, répond-il sèchement. Quel est votre prix ?

L'homme aux yeux de serpent s'approche encore davantage d'Harry. Il ouvre lentement la bouche, dévoilant des dents noires acérées et brillantes, comme soigneusement taillées dans l'obsidienne. Il passe rapidement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, puis reprend avec la même nonchalance :

\- Autant que je vous demanderai... chaque jour où... vous serez là. À l'étage, chambre trois... monsieur.

Sur ces mots, il indique un point dans l'ombre à sa droite, puis fait un pas en arrière, retournant dans les ténèbres, ses yeux seuls trahissant encore sa présence. Harry s'éloigne pas à pas du comptoir pour rejoindre en aveugle ce que l'aubergiste a montré. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre, il distingue en se rapprochant les premières marches d'un escalier. Chacune d'elles craque si fort lorsqu'il y pose le pied que personne ne se serait étonné de les voir céder et s'ouvrir sur un gouffre sans fond. Arrivé en haut, le noir est total.

\- Lumos.

Un mince faisceau de lumière sort de la baguette d'Harry, lui permettant seulement d'arpenter le couloir crasseux qui se présente devant lui. Il repère vite la « chambre trois » dont la porte bringuebalante doit être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège pour être encore entière. Elle s'ouvre sur une pièce carrée, tout juste assez grande pour y avoir placé un lit de fer rouillé dont il ne reste que l'ossature. Les murs sont recouverts de taches brunes, sur l'origine desquelles on ne peut émettre que de vagues spéculations. Pas de fenêtre, pas de lampe, pas de lumière d'aucune sorte. Juste ce lit et quelques insectes rampant sous la poussière.

Harry, après un bref coup d'œil au sommier, renonce à jamais à s'y allonger avant d'avoir trouver quelque chose pour le recouvrir. Il s'assoit alors dans un coin et s'enroule dans sa cape. Il fait froid, l'air est irrespirable, et une flaque d'eau se forme peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les gouttes coulent du plafond dans un _ploc ploc_ incessant. Il ne sait même pas combien il va devoir payer pour ça. Mais au moins, personne ne viendra le chercher ici. À bout de force et de volonté, Harry ferme les yeux et laisse échapper une larme :

\- Nox.

**XXX**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveille pour la quatrième fois, s'estimant assez reposé pour avoir les idées claires, il illumine une nouvelle fois sa baguette, chasse un rat occupé à arracher des lambeaux de sa cape, et s'assoit sur la structure en fer du lit. Ses mains sont gercées par le froid, rendant difficile le mouvement de ses articulations. Prenant le parti que sa chambre ne saurait être dans un pire état, il allume un feu magique en face de lui afin de se réchauffer et de sécher ses vêtements humides.

Il est temps de se préparer. Que doit-il faire déjà ? Trouver Travers. Aviser ensuite. Mais comment le trouver, si même Barjow, celui qui sait tout ce qui se trame dans les bas-fonds de la société, ne sait pas comment le trouver ? Harry n'a pu tirer qu'une seule  information du vieillard : Travers fréquente l'allée des Embrumes. _Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est attendre qu'il se montre_. Quel conseil ! Harry doit trouver quelque chose, une idée, une piste, n'importe quoi ; il ne peut pas simplement se poster dans un coin de rue à _attendre qu'il se montre_. Il lui faut un point de départ.

Il sait que Travers a trempé à ses débuts dans des affaires de trafic d'absinthe en tant que petit revendeur. D'aussi loin qu'Harry peut s'en souvenir, ce trafic n'a jamais cessé, mais s'est fait de plus en plus discret au fil des années ; suffisamment pour que le gouvernement finisse par décider de l'ignorer complètement. Il serait presque logique que sortant d'Azkaban et ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, Travers ait au moins tenté de rejoindre ses vieilles connaissances. Vague hypothèse peut-être, ce n'en est pas moins la seule dont Harry dispose.

S'il s'en tient à cette piste, il doit donc trouver un moyen d'approcher le domaine de ce trafic, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais aborder le premier inconnu et lui extorquer ce genre d'information serait sûrement peu efficace, et risquerait d'attirer la méfiance des trafiquants. Un minimum de subtilité... ou plutôt de comédie dans ce cas : Harry peut profiter du fait que personne ne semble lire la Gazette dans ces quartiers, et se faire passer pour un client régulier à court de son élixir. Il ne reste plus qu'à être convaincant dans le rôle.

Ainsi, bravant une nouvelle fois l'obscurité de son gîte, Harry sort dans le couloir miteux, et s'approche des escaliers branlants. Une faible lumière grise émane du rez-de-chaussée, accompagnée de quelques murmures étouffés. Harry descend lentement les marches qui gémissent violemment à chacun de ses mouvements. Arrivé en bas, il est un homme complètement différent de celui qui est entré par dépit la veille. Harry a les yeux grands ouverts, roulants follement de droite à gauche dans leurs orbites, incapables de se fixer sur quoi que soit. L'eau qui imprègne ses cheveux lui donne l'air d'un individu en pleine crise de sueurs froides. Il serre puis relâche les poings sans cesse, faisant glisser de temps à autre ses mains moites sur sa bouche crevassée ou dans ses cheveux humides. De violents tremblements lui agitent la poitrine, et rendent chacun de ses pas hésitant, chacun de ses gestes imprécis.

Il y a dans la pièce une dizaine de sorciers, discutant en silence, chacun de son côté, tenant pour certains une chope remplie d'un liquide difficilement identifiable. Seul un homme reste isolé, assis seul à une table, avachi sur sa chaise, respirant à peine, la tête encapuchonnée dans une longue cape grise usée par le temps. On n'aurait su dire s'il attendait quelque chose ou s'il s'était tout simplement assoupi. L'aubergiste lui est tout bonnement absent. Et personne ne fait attention à Harry. Comme si la présence d'un quelconque toxicomane était normale ici. Ce qui n'est certainement pas faux.

Harry s'approche de la table occupée la plus proche avec le même pas si assuré et rassurant :

\- V-Vous... Vous en avez ? lâche-t-il après un instant de silence.

Les messes basses des intéressés cessent instantanément, et quatre paires d'yeux se plantent avec méfiance sur le personnage en plein delirium tremens qu'il joue :

\- Tu cherches quoi ? crache l'un des hommes.

\- Une amie... v-vous savez, la... la fée ver...

\- J'en ai pas. Dégage, étranger.

\- M-mais, vous... vous savez où... je... peux en trouver ?

\- Va voir Prentis, et fiche-nous la paix. Il traîne du côté de l'impasse du Rôdeur.

\- N... non, je peux... pas.

\- Alors vas voir Boyd, ajoute un second sorcier. Il est dans le coin, aujourd'hui.

\- I-i-impos... impossible.

\- T'as encore le vieux Edgar, continue le troisième. Tu le choperas au Dragon Vert en train de vider une de ses bouteilles, je parie.

\- Pas lui ! lâche brutalement Harry en frappant sur la table.

Le premier sorcier se lève et l'empoigne par le col de sa cape :

\- Écoute-moi, crevard, crache-t-il sorcier. Tu nous déranges, ok ? On te donne des noms, t'es pas content, alors casse-toi !

\- Vous... de-devez savoir ! gémit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Un... un autre !

\- Encore un mot, et....

\- Mais... mais...

Deux des attablés se lèvent. L'un a la taille d'Harry, le second est légèrement plus grand. Ils le prennent chacun par un bras et le tirent vers la sortie. Harry se débat tant qu'il peut, dans la limite de son rôle, mais finit malgré tout jeté avec violence sur le pavé humide, face contre terre. La porte de l'auberge claque derrière lui. Il se relève péniblement, à nouveau trempé et couvert de boue.

\- Douze mornilles », siffle une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourne et voit l'aubergiste aux yeux de serpent tendre une main squelettique, souriant de tous ses crocs. Harry fouille sa cape, tire l'argent de sa bourse sans fond, et tend les douze mornilles à cette sordide créature. Rouvrant la porte, le tenancier rentre dans l'auberge alors qu'un autre homme en sort. C'est le sorcier qui restait comme figé sur sa chaise, isolé il y a quelques instants encore. Il a enlevé sa capuche, dévoilant un visage aux longs cheveux brun sombre, mal rasé, avec deux grands yeux bleus perçants :

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, murmure-t-il. J'ai à vous parler.

Harry a un geste de recul. Il est prêt à neutraliser cet étranger et à prendre la fuite s'il lui donne la moindre raison de le faire, mais l'inconnu reprend :

\- Je crois pouvoir vous aider.

\- M'aider ? À quoi ?

\- À le trouver.

Harry se tait. Qui est cet homme sans nom, et comment sait-il qu'il cherche _quelqu'un_?

\- À votre réaction, je suppose que j'ai visé juste, sourit l'inconnu. Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ? Les murs ont des oreilles, mais ce sont celles des passants qui me gênent le plus.

Ils marchent quelques minutes en silence, la tête baissée sous leurs capuchons, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit, jusqu'à arriver dans une impasse étroite. Harry suit son étrange guide jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse une porte dérobée, et ils entrent tous deux dans une pièce déjà plus spacieuse que la « chambre trois » de Harry. Le lit est ici pourvu d'une literie certes sale, mais bien présente. Pas de fenêtre, mais une douzaine de bougies aux flammes magiques sont dispersées le long de murs. Au milieu, une table de bois sommaire soutient une montagne de papiers, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier noir. Dans un coin de la pièce, comble du luxe, un fauteuil éventré attend que quelqu'un veuille bien se risquer à s'y asseoir.

\- Bienvenue dans mon palace ! lance jovialement l'hôte. Ce n'est pas merveilleux, mais c'est toujours mieux que votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin... nous sommes là pour discuter, alors discutons.

\- Pour commencer, qui êtes-vous ? demande Harry, défiant.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que je peux vous aider.

L'inconnu prend place sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, et désigne le fauteuil à son invité. Harry l'ignore, préférant rester debout, à proximité de la porte. Désignant son « hôte » d'un hochement sec du menton, il lance :

\- Alors, comment pouvez-vous m'aider ?

L'inconnu le transperce de son regard bleu vif :

\- Je ne suis pas idiot : vous jouez au picoleur en manque pour trouver un revendeur d'absinthe. Mais vous rejetez trois noms, ce qui me laisse à penser que vous en cherchez un en _particulier_. Et il n'y en a qu'un qu'ils n'ont pas cité. Travers est peu connu.

\- Et vous pouvez me dire où il est, peut-être ?

\- Où il est, non. Mais... je sais où le trouver.

Voilà qui devient intéressant. Si cet inconnu sait réellement par où passe Travers, sa traque pourrait très bien prendre fin en moins d'un jour de recherches :

\- Eh bien ? dit-il. Je vous écoute.

\- Travers n'est pas qu'un simple revendeur,reprend l'homme. Il s'est surtout fait connaître en tant que fournisseur dans quelques tavernes.

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Lesquelles ?

\- Je ne les connais pas toutes. Je sais seulement que son plus gros client est l'Auberge du Passeur. C'est dans la rue des Moires. Je peux même vous y emmener.

**XXX**

La rue des Moires est plus large que n'importe quelle autre rue de l'allée des Embrumes, mais elle n'en est pas moins repoussante. La pluie a cessé de tomber, mais les traces du déluge n'en sont que plus évidentes, que ce soit la boue mêlée d'ordures ou l'odeur de moisissure qui émane maintenant de partout. Avec la fin des intempéries, l'Auberge du Passeur s'est remplie de sorciers aux allures rebutantes.

L'inconnu qui a guidé Harry jusqu'à cette taverne est reparti dès qu'ils sont arrivés sur place, le laissant seul à attendre l'arrivée de Travers. Mais le soir venu, le Mangemort en question n'est toujours pas passé. N'excluant pas une visite nocturne, Harry s'installe inconfortablement dans une ruelle sombre à proximité afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais la rue reste cette nuit là désespérément déserte.

Sa patience paye le lendemain, en fin de matinée. Travers marche d'un pas rapide dans la rue des Moires, accompagné de deux autres hommes chargés comme des baudets de lourdes caisses tintant au rythme de leur marche. Ils entrent dans la taverne, et y restent une dizaine de minutes avant de ressortir. Les trois acolytes échangent un regard, puis se séparent. Harry attend que Travers s'éloigne un peu, puis, une fois certain que l'activité de la rue l'empêchera de le remarquer, il le prend en filature.

Il manque le perdre de vue à plusieurs reprises, mais après un long trajet à travers les ruelles étroites et sombres de l'allée des Embrumes, sa cible finit par entrer dans une baraque isolée.

Travers est là. À portée de main. Il suffit à Harry de rentrer, baguette à la main : le Mangemort serait sans défense face à lui. Il fait un pas vers la porte. Il lui faudrait seulement quelques minutes pour lui soutirer les informations qu'il cherche – qui a demandé le Furosensis ? –, et l'éliminer, purement et simplement. Il est devant l'entrée... Une mince cloison de bois... c'est tout ce qui le sépare désormais de ce misérable, peut-être la dernière étape pour enfin obtenir sa vengeance...

Harry approche sa main de la poignée... quand une main se pose lourdement sur son épaule, le stoppant net.

Le cœur d'Harry manque un battement. Il se retourne. C'est lui. L'inconnu aux yeux trop clairs. Il le fixe, et son visage se fend d'un sourire :

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas là pour lui acheter de l'alcool, à Travers...

 


	11. Allié

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Natalea ! Le précédent chapitre était de Torajio, je crois bien avoir oublié de le préciser, sorry. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Pétrifié, Harry n'ose plus faire un seul mouvement. Son cœur martèle sa cage thoracique. Il peut sentir le sang battre contre son cou. Et la peur, l'adrénaline, qui explosent au creux de son ventre. La main de l'inconnu pèse toujours sur son épaule. Elle ne l'enserre pas, mais Harry sent qu'au moindre geste, elle se refermerait sur lui comme les mâchoires d'un requin sur sa proie.

L'inconnu le fixe, avec cet étrange sourire au coin des lèvres. Ni amical, ni menaçant, simplement... moqueur. Comme si cet homme vêtu de noir savait quelque chose, une chose qu'Harry ignore, et qui fend son visage de ce sourire narquois. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Ses yeux bleus demeurent froids. Coupants comme de l'acier. Ils ne le regardent pas, non. Ils le transpercent. À cet instant précis, debout au beau milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes, Harry ressent au creux de son âme la sensation d'être empalé au bout d'une lame. Il ne peut pas s'échapper.

L'homme se rapproche imperceptiblement de lui. Il sent la pluie, la poussière et la sueur. Ses cheveux trop longs, emmêlés, tombent en désordre devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il parle, sa voix rauque n'est qu'un murmure :

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent de vous promener ici à visage découvert, Harry Potter...

Le sang d'Harry se glace dans ses veines. Il a l'impression de tomber, que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds, le précipitant dans l'abyme. Sa tension fait une chute vertigineuse, et il se sent vaciller. Serrant les poings, reprenant ses esprits, il relève sur l'inconnu un regard dur, rempli de défiance :

\- Que voulez-vous ?

L'homme regarde autour de lui avant d'ancrer à nouveau ses prunelles dans les siennes :

\- Pas ici.

Il tire Harry par le bras et l'entraîne dans une sorte de soupirail, un passage obscur qui ne doit pas faire plus d'un mètre de large, où les murs dégoulinant de crasse frottent contre leurs vêtements humides. Contraint de le suivre, Harry sent monter en lui un sournois sentiment de claustrophobie. La lumière disparait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfoncent dans la toile visqueuse de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est comme si les murs se refermaient sur eux-mêmes, les emprisonnant dans ce labyrinthe d'angoisse où le Mal régnait partout. Harry frissonne. Il se revoie, plus de vingt ans en arrière. La dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le labyrinthe plongé dans le noir. La peur qui se fraye un chemin, insidieuse, qui prend à la gorge, bloque la respiration. Tous les sens aux aguets. Les créatures, le froid, le silence infernal... Et enfin, Cédric. Le Trophée. Harry ne veut pas penser à ça. Il fixe un point, droit devant lui, et suit l'inconnu dans le dédale de l'Allée. Il n'a pas d'autre choix. Puisque de toute façon, derrière lui, les Embrumes se sont d'ores et déjà refermées.

Ils marchent longtemps, la respiration haletante, la main de l'inconnu emprisonnant le bras d'Harry dans sa poigne. Ils passent par des chemins dérobés, oubliés, dont Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence au plein cœur de Londres. L'homme finit par l'attirer dans un corridor si étroit que la roche, de part et d'autre de son corps, comprime sa poitrine. Ils avancent en crabe, leurs vêtements raclant contre la pierre rêche. Enfin, ils émergent à l'air libre, et Harry reconnait l'impasse dans laquelle l'inconnu l'avait traîné à sa sortie du bar. C'est là qu'il vit, et le passage qu'ils viennent d'emprunter n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un mur en chevauchant un autre, dissimulant son secret aux regards indiscrets.

L'homme déverrouille la porte dérobée qui mène à son « antre » et s'efface pour le laisser entrer. Harry fixe le seuil avec méfiance. S'il entre, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir ressortir...

L'inconnu perçoit son malaise et éclate de rire :

\- Vous n'êtes pas directeur du bureau des Aurors pour rien...

Écartant un pan de sa cape élimée, il en sort une longue baguette faite d'un bois noir comme de la suie. Agile, il la fait tourner entre ses doigts et présente le manche à Harry.

Ce dernier le considère quelques secondes, puis il tend la main et s'empare de la baguette :

\- Étais, lâche-t-il laconiquement.

\- Pardon ?

Harry tourne le dos à l'inconnu et s'engouffre dans l'obscurité de la maison :

\- J'étais directeur du bureau des Aurors.

L'homme demeure silencieux. Il entre à son tour et referme la porte derrière lui. Harry claque alors des doigts, et une douzaine de petites flammes incandescentes viennent d'elles-mêmes allumer les bougies. L'inconnu contemple le spectacle en silence. La magie sans baguette était une preuve de grande puissance. Une puissance dangereuse.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans un silence tendu. Harry se tient debout au milieu de la pièce. Comme un animal qui se sent menacé, comme un fauve blessé, ses yeux ne cessent de faire l'aller-retour entre l'inconnu qui l'a quasiment kidnappé et la porte de sortie.

Lentement, l'homme défait l'attache qui retient sa cape autour de son cou et fait quelques pas pour la poser sur la table. Harry recule :

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, monsieur Potter, sourit l'homme. Rien à craindre de moi en tout cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? rétorque Harry, tous les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême.

L'inconnu hausse les épaules :

\- Si j'avais voulu vous dénoncer, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de vous amener ici. Le Ministère de la Magie est à deux pas de l'Allée des Embrumes. Choqué comme vous aviez l'air de l'être, je n'aurais eu qu'à vous assommer et à ramasser ma prime.

Harry fronce les sourcils :

\- Votre prime ?

L'homme désigne l'un des innombrables papiers qui jonchent la table. Braquant fermement la baguette entre ses doigts, Harry fait le tour de la table et s'approche. C'est la Gazette du Sorcier. En première page, la photo de l'Élu sourit à son reflet, souvenir d'une époque où sourire avait encore un sens pour lui. Époque définitivement perdue. Enterrée avec Ginny, et avec ses enfants. En dessous de la photo, une série de chiffres en caractères gras lui sautent au visage. 5000 Gallions. L'inconnu dit vrai. Sa tête est mise à prix. 5000 Gallions... Voilà donc ce que vaut sa liberté ? La fortune que le Ministère est prêt à débourser, pour l'empêcher d'accomplir ce qui est juste...

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

La voix de l'inconnu a brisé le silence. Harry le fixe quelques instants, puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il obéit. Il tire une chaise de dessous la table et s'y laisse tomber avec un soupir, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son propre regard à la première page du journal.

Il a soudain l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'effondre sur ses épaules. C'était comme si toute la fatigue, toute la tension des derniers événements qu'il s'était efforcé de contenir venaient soudain de se libérer comme un raz-de-marée. Le barrage de sa volonté se fissure, mais Harry ne peut pas se permettre de se montrer faible. Il se force à relever la tête et croise le regard dérangeant de l'inconnu. Bon sang, c'est comme être passé aux rayons X...

L'homme, comme pour le rassurer, ne le quitte pas des yeux tandis qu'il s'assoit en évitant tout geste brusque :

\- Je sais que vous vous méfiez de moi, déclara-t-il. Je vous comprends. Un inconnu, qui débarque et vous emmène comme ça, sans dire un mot, alors que vous êtes l'homme le plus recherché du pays... Mais soyez assuré qu'ici vous êtes en sécurité. Personne ne vous a vu entrer, personne à part moi ne sait qui vous êtes. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, si j'avais voulu vous vendre au Ministère, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Les occasions ont été plus que nombreuses depuis la première fois où je vous ai vu dans ce bar.

Harry se fend d'un sourire narquois :

\- L'argent ne vous intéresse pas ?

\- Pas lorsqu'il est maculé de sang.

Harry dévisage l'inconnu, sans savoir quoi dire. Ce n'est pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous retenu ? demande-t-il finalement, et sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. Dans la rue, toute à l'heure...

L'homme soupire. Il ferme les yeux, se recule contre le dossier de sa chaise et rejette la tête en arrière :

\- Je vous ai reconnu à l'instant même où vous êtes descendu de cet escalier en faisant semblant d'être en manque d'alcool. Vous étiez très convaincant d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas votre jeu d'acteur qui vous a trahi.

Il parle d'un ton désinvolte, celui d'un homme qui a vu trop d'horreurs depuis trop longtemps, si bien qu'il s'en est détaché. Cette froide indifférence est son barrage à lui, et il est infranchissable. Qui que soit cet homme, ou ce qu'il a pu être, tout est désormais enfoui dans les profondeurs de son esprit, derrière la barrière qu'il dresse contre le monde.

Pourtant, Harry ne ressent plus cette même méfiance à son égard. Cet inconnu se tient là, devant lui, totalement vulnérable et sans crainte. Au premier aperçu qu'il a eu de lui, Harry peut dire que c'est un homme de confiance. Il ne se l'explique pas, il le sent. Il peut aussi dire que c'est un homme dangereux. Un mélange qu'il vaut mieux avoir avec que contre soi.

L'inconnu reste dans sa position étrange, sans fixer Harry dans les yeux. Il sent le regard de l'Élu glisser sur chaque mouvement de sa respiration, analyser la moindre inflexion de sa voix pour tenter de déterminer à qui il a à faire. Il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Pressant une main contre ses yeux, il reprend :

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit hier, j'ai compris que vous recherchiez Travers en particulier quand je vous ai vu rejeter les noms que ces trois hommes vous proposaient. Vous vouliez savoir où vous pourriez le trouver, et j'ai décidé de vous mettre sur une piste. Je ne me doutais pas que vous fonceriez tête baissée...

Harry fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils :

\- Les gens qui me connaissent savent que j'ai tendance à foncer tête baissée.

L'inconnu écarte sa remarque d'un signe de la main. Puis il relève brusquement la tête, et braque sur lui son regard impénétrable :

\- J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à votre famille, dit-il. Ce qu'on vous a obligé à faire... Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Harry ne sait pas où il trouve la force de garder la tête haute, mais il la trouve. Peut-être dans les eaux trop claires de ces iris insondables :

\- Je vous remercie, répond-il.

Il trouve la situation particulièrement absurde. Lui, Harry Potter, récemment devenu l'homme à abattre par n'importe quel moyen, parle du meurtre de sa famille avec un parfait inconnu au beau milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. N'importe quel être saint d'esprit se serait levé de cette chaise et serait parti le plus loin possible de cette masure qui sentait le moisi et la terre battue. Pourtant, Harry sent que c'est là désormais que se trouve sa place. C'est là qu'il doit être.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, reprend Harry. Pourquoi m'avez-vous retenu ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là, vous me suiviez ?

\- Absolument.

Harry le fixe longuement. On ne l'a pas habitué à autant de franchise.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de ce qui est arrivé à votre famille pour rien, monsieur Potter, déclare gravement l'inconnu. Quand je vous ai vu dans ce bar à la recherche de Travers, un ex-Mangemort, alors que la moitié des Aurors d'Angleterre est à vos trousses... Il ne m'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour faire la connexion. Quelqu'un a dû vous apprendre que Travers était mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'assassinat de votre famille. En tant que directeur du bureau des Aurors, vous saviez que Travers avait commencé à ses débuts en tant que revendeur d'absinthe. Fraîchement libéré, vous vous êtes naturellement dit qu'il avait dû retourner à ses premières habitudes, histoire de se faire un peu d'argent sans attirer l'attention, et vous aviez parfaitement raison. Seulement, voilà ce que je crois. Lorsque vous avez vu Travers, dans cette ruelle... Cette ordure, le responsable de la mort de votre femme... Vous n'avez pas pu vous retenir. Lorsque je suis arrivé, vous vous apprêtiez à le suivre et à entrer dans cette maison. J'avoue que je ne me trouvais pas là par hasard. Je vous suivais, par simple curiosité. Je constate aujourd'hui que j'ai eu raison de le faire.

Harry plisse les yeux de mépris :

\- Pourquoi ? Vous faites partie de ces lâches qui prétendent me refuser mon droit de me venger ? Vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il m'a forcé à leur faire ! C'est moi qui les ai tués, de mes mains ! À cause de lui !

Harry avale sa salive difficilement. Il halète. Son hôte attend qu'il se calme, puis il se redresse et se penche légèrement sur la table, amenant son regard hypnotique au même niveau que le sien :

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout,dit-il, intense. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ce que vous venez de dire. Travers est une immondice de la pire espèce, un ancien Mangemort qui a pris je ne sais combien de vies, et qui continue encore à en détruire aujourd'hui... J'assiste aux ravages qu'il commet jour après jour. J'ai au moins autant de raison que vous de vouloir sa mort. Une mort...lente, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il le fixe sans ciller, de ses yeux inquiétants :

\- Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé faire ? demande Harry, perdu. Je ne comprends pas...

\- Parce que la maison dans laquelle vous vous apprêtiez à entrer est surnommée le Repère du Diable. Ce n'est pas une demeure, c'est une sorte de club où se réunissent tous les anciens Mangemorts libérés par le Ministère ces dernières années.

Harry prend appui sur la table, une main soutenant son front :

\- Je n'ai jamais été mis au courant de ces libérations... Pourquoi le Ministère relâcherait-il les Mangemorts ?

\- Corruption. Erreurs administratives. Dossiers qui disparaissent... Il y a beaucoup d'argent à se faire dans la « libération de Mangemorts », vous savez.

\- Non. Le système n'est pas corrompu.

\- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant lui qui vous a arrêté et condamné, sans prendre la peine d'analyser toutes les preuves, sans vous offrir un procès honnête. C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes en fuite aujourd'hui.

Harry ouvre la bouche sur une répartie qui ne vient pas. Une petite voix insidieuse lui souffle en lui-même : « Il a raison... ».

\- Je vous ai sauvé la vie en vous empêchant d'entrer dans cette maison.

Harry relève les yeux sur l'inconnu :

\- C'est une demeure qui grouille de Mangemorts, dit-il, vous vous seriez fait tuer deux secondes après avoir liquidé Travers. Or je doute fort qu'il soit à l'origine de la mort de votre famille.

\- Barjow a dit que c'est lui qui a acheté le Furosensis qui m'a... fait perdre la tête.

\- C'est donc Barjow que vous avez interrogé ?

\- Oui.

Harry ne sait pas pourquoi il raconte tout cela à cet homme. Il a décidé de ne plus se poser de questions :

\- Travers a probablement agit sur les ordres de quelqu'un.

\- Ça je le sais, répond sèchement Harry. Je voulais l'interroger avant de le tuer.

\- Dans cette maison, vous n'en auriez jamais eu le temps.

Harry pousse un long soupir. Croisant le regard de l'inconnu, il demande :

\- Que dois-je faire alors ?

L'homme le dévisage quelques secondes et un sourire inquiétant se dessine sur ses lèvres :

\- Je peux vous aider à le coincer.

Harry hausse les épaules :

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Travers et moi avons quelques petits comptes à régler nous aussi... Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, personne ne peut vous retirer le droit de venger les êtres qui vous sont chers. Surtout pas un système qui vous a sacrifié sur l'autel du pouvoir.

Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec l'homme aux yeux pâles, Harry sourit :

\- Quel est votre nom ? demande-t-il. Enfin, le nom que vous voulez que je vous donne...

Les yeux de l'inconnu brillent d'un éclat étrange. Comme de la complicité :

\- Dans le milieu, on m'appelle Ethan, répond-il.

\- Et je suppose que c'est simplement « Ethan » ?

L'homme sourit :

\- Ethan Yale.

Instinctivement, sans qu'ils aient à se concerter, Harry et Ethan se serrent la main.

L'Élu vient de se faire un allié.

 

 


	12. Le Repère du Diable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Torajio ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

Après lui avoir proposé un rapide repas, une sorte de purée brunâtre au goût indescriptible, Ethan Yale quitte son refuge. Laissant son invité seul dans sa planque miteuse, summum du luxe pour l'Allée des Embrumes, il ne doit revenir selon lui que plusieurs heures plus tard. Harry profite de cette solitude temporaire pour s'asseoir quelques instants, et étudier les papiers qui traînent sur la table noircie par la graisse, tâchant d'en apprendre plus sur celui qui est désormais son nouvel et unique appui. En plus de l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, il trouve de nombreuses coupures de presse sur l'enquête du massacre des Potter, depuis ce fameux jour d'été où tout a commencé, jusqu'à son évasion de Sainte-Mangouste. Figurant au-dessus de la pile, ils dissimulent non sans mal un nombre bien plus conséquent de papiers, de notes et de photos d'anciens Mangemorts. Des listes de noms. Harry en reconnait une partie, pour avoir lui-même contribué à les appréhender. Des symboles indéchiffrables sont dessinés à côté de certains. Qui est cet Ethan, et pourquoi s'intéresse-il de si près aux Mangemorts ? La situation lui parait soudainement inquiétante : un homme qui côtoie leur monde, dont la table présente comme premier document sa photo avec la prime associée à sa capture, lui fait dévoiler ses plans, et lui demande ensuite de rester chez lui en attendant son retour plusieurs heures plus tard. Ethan pourrait être un chasseur de prime tout compte fait, ou un Mangemort lui-même... si tel est le cas, Harry est désormais à sa merci.

La nuit blanche qu'il vient d'endurer s'ajoute à la fatigue accumulée depuis des mois, qu'aucun sommeil ne peut vraiment réparer. Aussi cette angoisse de trahison de la part d'Ethan s'envole-t-elle rapidement, avec ses derniers espoirs de rester éveillé jusqu'à son retour. Harry décide de profiter du confort relatif de la chambre miteuse, et quitte sa chaise pour se traîner jusqu'au lit sans forme dans lequel il se laisse tomber. Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sur le torse, il sent son esprit divaguer de plus en plus, comme chaque soir avant que le sommeil ne le prenne. Le souvenir du professeur Rogue, cet allié que tout accusait jusqu'à la dernière seconde, le rassure un peu sur Ethan avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Puis l'image de son fils lui vient à l'esprit. En sécurité. Chez ses amis. Entouré... Enfin il se laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire au coin des lèvres et une larme au coin de l'œil.

Harry est réveillé en début de soirée par des bruits de pas dans la ruelle adjacente, celle par laquelle jamais personne ne semble pourtant passer. Il se lève en silence et resserre fermement ses doigts autour de sa baguette encore dans sa poche, juste au cas où. La porte s'ouvre sur Ethan. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry relâche la pression sur son arme. Ethan entre, suivi par un jeune homme de bonne carrure, tout juste la vingtaine, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Derrière lui, une femme plus menue a pour elle un regard lumineux et assuré malgré la fragilité de sa silhouette. Cinq autres personnes entrent encore l'une après l'autre. La plupart paraissent avoir autour de la trentaine, excepté le premier entré, et un garçon qui doit avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Tous portent des capes d'un brun douteux qui dissimulent des vêtements plus ordinaires. Aucun n'est du coin, de toute évidence.

\- Harry Potter, je vous présente quelques amis, lance Ethan d'un ton enjoué, puis il désigne les nouveaux venus un à un. Noah, Mona, Kevin, Russell, Kitty, Joanna et David.

Chacun affiche un sourire plus ou moins marqué. Le plus jeune, David, ne semble pas vouloir regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il lui rappelle Albus... Les autres le fixent avec plus ou moins d'insistance, avec un regard parfois ébahi, parfois admirateur, parfois les deux. Harry les salue d'un signe de tête, puis lance un regard interrogateur à Ethan.Qui sont ces gens ?

\- Ils ont eux aussi une dent contre Travers, explique Ethan. Ils mettront leurs talents à votre disposition pour réussir à le coincer.

L'Élu prend à part son allié enjoué, lequel fait signe aux sept personnes à côté de l'entrée d'y rester :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire confiance à ces gens ? demande Harry, l'air grave.

\- Kitty, Russell et Noah sont frères et sœur, commence Ethan. Travers a fait brûler leur boutique familiale avec leur petit frère dedans pour avoir dénoncé un des revendeurs qu'il a à sa botte. Mona a failli subir le même sort pour l'avoir menacé de le livrer s'il continuait à la harceler. David a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux de la main de Travers lui-même. Quant à Kevin, il a beaucoup d'intérêts dans la disparition de Travers. Et Joanna connaît les magouilles des Mangemorts presque aussi bien que moi. Elle serait ravie de voir couler le sang de quelques pourritures de leur espèce...

\- Peut-être, mais ils savent qui je suis, murmure Harry.

\- Raison de plus pour leur faire confiance, objecte Ethan. Ils vous connaissent, et malgré les événements récents, ils ont foi en vous. Eux, ils vous font confiance. Ces gens qui se tiennent ici à quelques mètres de nous sont loyaux et se fichent pas mal de la récompense à la clé de la capture du grand Harry Potter. Ils ont souffert à cause de Travers ou de ses acolytes. Comme vous maintenant, ils exigent réparation. Et ce n'est pas de l'argent qu'ils attendent. Vous m'avez accordé votre confiance, alors il doit en être de même pour eux. Ils ne vous décevront pas.

Harry reste pensif. Ce qu'Ethan dit est sensé. Et si l'un de ces nouveaux venus avait voulu se faire une petite fortune à ses dépens, il en aurait eu maintes fois l'occasion, alors qu'il leur tournait le dos depuis de longues minutes. On devine sur le visage de ces gens ce qu'ils ont pu endurer, marqués par des larmes acides ou par les flammes de la colère et de la haine. Ce ne sont pas des émotions que l'on s'attendrait à trouver sur des visages aussi jeunes. Mais dans leurs yeux, on ne distingue pas cette lueur malsaine et écœurante, avide. Harry se sent effroyablement seul depuis des mois. La veille, un homme lui a tendu la main. Et aujourd'hui, sept autres bras se tendent vers lui. Ce sont de nouveaux alliés, il ne peut pas se résoudre à se méfier d'eux. Il a besoin d'eux, aussi bien pour l'aider à capturer Travers que pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie à terme. Se retournant vers les sept individus, il leur adresse un sourire amical et entendu. Et il reçoit en retour sept sourires sincèrement ravis.

❧ ❦ ☙

Le plan d'action contre le Repère du Diable s'élabore rapidement, si bien que le soir tombe à peine quand les dernières instructions sont données. Grâce aux informations que détient Ethan sur le trafic d'absinthe, ils ont pu déterminer avec précision quand ils pourraient s'infiltrer dans l'imposante mansarde. Joanna connait suffisamment les habitudes des Mangemorts pour déterminer approximativement leur nombre et leur force. Avec ses années d'expérience en tant qu'Auror, Harry a distribué les rôles, et organisé l'attaque avec le peu d'informations qu'il détenait sur la maison elle-même. Le petit groupe n'a plus alors qu'à attendre que la nuit tombe pour se mettre en place.

La nuit venue, donc, neuf ombres marchent d'un pas assuré mais sans bruit dans l'Allée des Embrumes, droit vers le Repère du Diable. Arrivé sur place, toujours en silence, chacun se met en position : Noah et Russell tapis dans les ruelles qui entourent la villa, Harry posté devant l'entrée, droit comme un i. Les autres silhouettes fantomatiques restent en retrait, dissimulées tout autour de la zone en attendant le signal. À minuit, tout le monde est prêt.

Peu avant une heure du matin, deux hommes engoncés dans de longues capes noires approchent d'un pas grave, les bras chargés de caisses tintant au rythme de leurs pas. Ils s'immobilisent à quelques mètres de la porte, surpris par cet homme enveloppé de ténèbres qui semble les attendre. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de l'interpeler, deux murmures surviennent simultanément de chaque côté de la maison, deux lumières rouges jaillissent et les deux Mangemorts tombent lourdement sur le dos, pétrifiés. Les caisses qu'ils tiennent se déposent lentement sur le sol pour éviter de donner l'alerte, maintenues en lévitation par Harry. Les deux frères s'empressent d'enfiler les capes des deux hommes, de ramasser leur chargement, et ils pénétrent le repère, suivis par Harry et le reste de la troupe. Le jeune David reste à regret dans le noir de la ruelle, chargé de faire le guet.

L'entrée de la masure est un long couloir sombre et étroit, où la poussière plane. Le carrelage sur le sol est noir, s'accordant parfaitement à la tapisserie couleur ébène qui recouvre les murs, décollée par endroits. Des miroirs brisés et des tableaux inertes pendent çà et là le long du corridor, dispersés au hasard. L'air est lourd, pesant. Deux ouvertures sur la gauche devaient être comblées par des portes miteuses autrefois, mais aujourd'hui, elles béent sur l'abyme le plus complet. Conformément aux instructions initiales, en l'absence de plan de l'antre des Mangemorts, Noah et Russell progressent en éclaireurs, leur visage enfoui sous les replis de leurs capes. Joanna et Kevin les suivent à bonne distance, vérifiant chaque pièce le long du couloir pour neutraliser toute présence éventuelle. De la pièce la plus éloignée, où Joanna vient de disparaître, deux éclairs verts jaillissent sans un bruit, transperçant les ténèbres, bientôt suivis par le bruit sourd que font deux corps qui s'effondrent. Joanna ressort avec un léger sourire, un air faussement grave plaqué sur son visage fin. Harry n'y prête pas la moindre attention. Arrivés au bout du couloir, Noah et Russell posent les caisses qui encombrent leurs bras et poussent une double porte qui grince sur ses gonds noircis de crasse. Elle s'ouvre sur une petite salle rectangulaire, occupée en son centre par une vaste table ronde sur un tapis délabré aux motifs fanés. Partout autour, des caisses et des planches de bois brisées traînent dans un désordre effroyable. Des restes de tapisserie murale verdâtres pendent lamentablement des murs, quand ils ne moisissent pas sur le sol. Quatre autres portes percent la pièce : deux à gauche, une en face, une à droite. Autour de la table, une vingtaine de chaises. Et sur les chaises, une vingtaine de regards.

Il faut plusieurs secondes aux deux frères pour réagir. Il en faut encore plus aux Mangemorts qui entendent deux « Stupéfix » criés à travers la pièce étroite avant de se lever en pointant leurs baguettes sur les deux intrus. Un concert de lumières mortelles jaillit dans toutes les directions, creusant des failles dans les murs émiettés, carbonisant les immondices alentours qui commencent à prendre feu. Le sortilège de protection ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps face à un tel nombre. Tout le groupe s'engouffre donc dans la pièce et riposte à visage découvert. D'abord téméraires face à deux malheureux inconnus, certains Mangemorts prennent la fuite tandis que d'autres tombent inertes sur le sol, paralysés. Harry, Ethan et les autres se précipitent au centre de la pièce en esquivant les attaques émeraude, neutralisant tous les Mangemorts encore dans la pièce.

Treize sbires sans chef viennent d'être pétrifiés. Les autres se cachent quelque part dans la maison. Ethan a compté cinq lâches. Face à ce petit nombre, le maître du plan prend la liberté d'en modifier la dernière partie :

\- Kitty, Joanna, Russell, Mona, énumère distinctement Harry. Vous restez ici. Ces portes sont des murs infranchissables. Je suis le seul, et je dis bien le SEUL qui peut passer. Compris ?

Les quatre intéressés acquiescent et prennent position :

\- Kevin, Noah. Rejoignez David. S'il y a une autre sortie, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul face à un ou plusieurs de ces types. Et Ethan, avec moi.

Il fait une pause, puis reprend en posant son regard inflexible sur Joanna :

\- Aucun. Mort. Je veux Travers vivant.

Sur ces mots, il pousse la première porte et entre dans une pièce sans lumière. Ethan la referme derrière eux. Et la traque commence.

Harry avance lentement, une lumière magique au bout de sa baguette, éclairant quelques mètres autour de lui. Aucun mobilier, aucune décoration, aucune fenêtre. Cette pièce est vide. Une porte mène vers une autre salle, similaire, quoiqu'un peu plus grande, et les murs un peu plus défraîchis. Toujours les mêmes murs, toujours le même sol. Cette maison a été construite pour être oppressante. Mais Harry ne se laisse pas impressionner. Au contraire, un étrange sourire commence à s'afficher sur son visage. Celui d'Ethan reste quant à lui concentré et inexpressif. Ils arrivent dans une troisième pièce, encombrée par un assemblage de caisses rongées aux mites, et Harry s'arrête.

Un éclair de lumière vert jaillit au hasard de derrière un pan de mur effondré, et passe à côté de l'Élu sans qu'il ne bouge. Son partenaire désarme l'ennemi invisible dans l'obscurité ambiante. Harry fait quelques pas lents vers l'endroit d'où est venu le sortilège de la mort. L'homme a trébuché et s'est retrouvé recroquevillé et sans arme contre le mur. Harry allume le bout de sa baguette à deux doigts de son visage :

\- Tu n'es pas Travers.

L'homme fait non de la tête, puis ses yeux se ferment sur son dernier souffle. Le mortel rayon vert réintègre la baguette de l'Elu. Laissant le cadavre sur place, Harry et Ethan continuent l'exploration sans plus s'en soucier. Mais à mesure que les deux chasseurs explorent les pièces toutes plus diaboliquement semblables les unes aux autres, le chef de file perd peu à peu patience. Son sang boue littéralement dans ses veines. Pourquoi cette satanée maison est-elle si grande ?

\- Travers ! Montre-toi ! Espèce de lâche !

Ils rencontrent encore trois Mangemorts qui perdent la vie de la même façon : désarmés puis tués proprement et en silence, avec un calme effrayant. Harry a l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve. Son esprit s'est comme détaché de son corps, et il exécute ces hommes avec l'efficacité d'une machine. Ou d'un Mangemort.

Ils sont revenus à la pièce centrale, et partent explorer les méandres que cachent une troisième porte, lorsque Harry fait signe à Ethan de rester sur place. Il veut se retrouver seul face au seul Mangemort qui reste maintenant, et dont il vient d'entendre les pas plus loin.

\- Je t'ai vu, Travers, annonce-t-il lentement, détachant chaque syllabe, sur un ton faussement joueur. Je t'ai vu. Et je vais t'attraper...

Il pare d'un geste las une attaque mortelle avant d'entendre une porte claquer. Le noir tombe de nouveau sur la pièce. Un petit rire sombre et nerveux lui échappe :

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Travers ? vocifère-t-il. LAMENTABLE ! Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de toute façon. Bombarda !

La porte qui vient de claquer vole en éclat, illuminant toute la pièce un court instant. Harry éloigne les débris par magie d'un geste du bras, et pare une nouvelle série d'attaques. Moins ordonnée. Plus aléatoire.

\- Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'es rien, Travers ! Rends-toi, je ne veux pas te tuer. Je veux seulement te parler, c'est un honneur pour toi !

Cette pièce n'a pas d'issue. Travers, quel idiot... quatre options, et il choisit la seule qui n'a aucune issue. Et si peu de chances de gagner un quelconque duel, même contre le premier venu... Harry range sa baguette, et fait lentement quelques pas en avant jusqu'au centre de la pièce, les bras ouverts en croix :

\- Je n'ai plus de baguette, qu'est-ce que tu attends, vermine ? hurle-t-il après un instant.

Un éclair à gauche, droit sur lui. Mais le sortilège dévie au dernier moment et part s'écraser sur le mur. Trop bête pour comprendre que son adversaire est entouré d'un bouclier, c'est à se demander comment Travers a pu survivre jusque-là. Sachant désormais exactement où se trouve son adversaire, Harry tend la main gauche dans sa direction et la resserre sur l'air comme pour étrangler une personne invisible. Et Travers commence à s'étouffer. Le poing toujours serré, l'Elu fait quelques pas dans sa direction, et saisit le Mangemort de l'autre main, ne relâchant la pression magique que pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains :

\- Tu n'es qu'un misérable crétin.

Le soulevant à son niveau, Harry le plaque violemment contre le mur, comprimant brutalement ses poumons pour lui arracher un soupir ridicule.

\- Ton existence... est inutile.

Il le jette de côté sur un tas de pierres écroulées, aussi fort qu'il le peut, et l'on entend le craquement sec et sinistre que font des côtes qui se brisent. Il le saisit alors par le col et le force à se relever en grimaçant. Il le pousse lentement vers la porte d'entrée, le soutenant sous les bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Harry est trop impatient de questionner Travers pour perdre du temps à le ramasser à chaque pas. Arrivé devant la pièce aux quatre portes, il le pousse en avant et lui flanque un coup de pied dans le dos, suffisamment fort pour que son nouveau jouet s'écrase conte le battant qui cède sous la violence du choc. L'homme s'écrase dans la pièce dans un boucan épouvantable, suivi de près par un Elu aux yeux émeraude, et au sourire cruel. Les quatre alliés qu'il avait dans la pièce n'existent plus, il ne les voit plus. Il ne voit plus que le résidu d'humanité qui git à ses pieds. Il le redresse une nouvelle fois pour l'allonger sur la table ronde. Il monte à son tour dessus, et se met à genoux au-dessus de son ventre pour l'immobiliser. Il rapproche son visage près de celui de Travers :

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu vis encore, mon grand. Alors tu vas me faire entendre ta jolie voix, et me répondre sans détour. Sinon...

Harry se redresse d'un bloc et plonge un regard sombre et noir dans celui de Travers, haletant, le souffle rauque, sifflant douloureusement à chaque inspiration :

\- ... tu préféreras t'arracher la peau que de souffrir ce que je te ferai souffrir. Et les supplications du rat que tu es se noieront dans tes propres hurlements. Ça te va ? Parfait, on peut commencer !

Harry bondit jovialement de son petit piédestal, laissant sa victime sur la table :

\- Première question. Tu te souviens du Furosensis ?

Travers ferme les yeux, et entrouvre la bouche pour formuler une réponse, mais n'a pas le temps de prononcer un son. Un violent coup de poing vient de s'écraser sur ses côtes cassées, lui arrachant un hurlement strident :

\- Oui, oui, tu t'en souviens, évidemment, poursuit Harry. Va savoir pourquoi, je sais que tu n'as pas agi par toi-même. Ho que non, tu es trop stupide pour ça. Qui t'a ordonné de te procurer ce poison ?

Harry se penche en avant, prenant appui sur la table ronde qui s'incline en grinçant. Il perd instantanément son ton sarcastique. Ses mains se serrent progressivement sur le bois à en faire blanchir ses articulations. Il attend une longue minute durant laquelle Travers se contente de hocher la tête de gauche à droite. Quelques côtes cassées, c'est déjà trop pour lui. C'en est presque désespérant...

\- Travers... réponds-moi. S'il-te-plaît. J'ai perdu tellement de choses depuis tout ce temps...

Le poing d'Harry s'abat sur la table qui cède sous le coup :

\- Et ma patience avec, saloperie ! explose-t-il. RÉPONDS ! Tout de suite.

Les yeux d'Harry virent au noir, plus profond que deux sphères en obsidienne. Travers se tient les flancs en pleurant dans les débris et la poussière, et des gouttes de sueur commencent à faire leur apparition sur son front. Les cendres des objets ayant brûlé plus tôt dans la nuit volent dans la pièce, quelques-uns encore en feu. Un pan de la cape de l'ignoble supplicié s'enflamme brutalement, mais c'est loin d'être une étincelle naturelle. Travers pousse un cri de surprise, puis de douleur. La flamme attaque la chair de ses jambes, diffusant une odeur de viande brûlée à retourner le cœur dans la pièce.

\- J'attends !

\- A... Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

\- Ha, enfin je t'entends. Qui t'a demandé le Furosensis ?

\- Pitié ! STOP !

De nouvelles flammes apparaissent sur Travers, chacune semblant voler encore un peu plus de l'éclat des yeux d'Harry, si c'est encore lui qui possède son propre corps. La loque hurle de douleur, sentant sa peau se disloquer avec la chaleur. Alors qu'Harry réitère sa question encore et encore, il se retrouve en lévitation au centre de la pièce, sous les regards incrédules de Kitty, Joanna et Russell. Ethan quant à lui observe la scène d'un air à la fois intéressé et inquiet.

Kitty quitte la pièce après plusieurs minutes, suivie de Russell peu après, quand la peau de Travers elle-même prend feu, dévoilant à vif ses muscles, ses tendons et sa graisse dégoulinante. Une chaleur étouffante et une odeur intenable prennent possession de la pièce, mais seul le bourreau aux yeux noirs ne semble pas en être incommodé, répétant inlassablement la même question d'une voix de plus en plus grave et de plus en plus forte, attendant sa réponse.

\- QUI T'A DEMANDÉ LE FUROSENSIS, TRAVERS ? QUI ? QUI ? RÉPONDS !

Le supplice dure plus de dix minutes encore, pendant lesquelles les hurlements ne cessent que lorsque l'âme – ou ce qu'il en reste – de Travers a brûlé dans les flammes démentielles dans lesquelles Harry l'a plongée. Le corps sans vie se tient à un bon mètre du sol encore quelques instants après que l'os du crâne ait été découvert, et que la silhouette de Travers ait maigri de moitié. Harry reprend soudainement ses esprits et se laisse tomber lourdement sur le sol, ses yeux emplis de rage fixés sur le tas d'os et de sang qui propage ses flammes au reste de la maison.

\- Il est mort..., articule-t-il. Et il n'a... rien dit. RIEN !

Harry se relève et balance son pied dans la tête squelettique du cadavre qui se détache sans résistance pour se briser sur le sol un peu plus loin.

\- Rien ! Plus rien, plus de piste !

Il tourne en rond, sans faire attention à l'incendie qui se propage, extériorisant sa colère et sa frustration. Il se débarrasse de sa cape sans réfléchir, la chaleur devenant étouffante, juste avant qu'une main se pose sur son épaule :

\- Harry, fait Ethan calmement.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Sortons.

Alors seulement il prend conscience des flammes qui l'entourent peu à peu. Il voit Joanna se précipiter vers la sortie qui sera bientôt obstruée, et il court à sa suite, Ethan derrière lui. Dehors, tout le monde est là, et ils attendent. Harry prend quelques secondes pour juger de leur réaction. Que verrait-il sur leurs visages ? La même incompréhension que lui avait manifesté le reste du monde sorcier ? Du dégoût, de l'horreur ? Mais non, il ne voit rien de tout ça. Tous les regards posés sur lui sont pleins de loyauté. Mais aussi et surtout de crainte. Une crainte viscérale d'avoir vu ou simplement entendu ce qu'il vient de faire. Comment il vient de le faire. Il a tué plus d'un homme, au cours de cette nuit abyssale, et condamné tous ceux qui étaient encore dans la villa, paralysés, à brûler vifs, impuissants. Et il l'a fait de sang-froid.

Avisant tous ces regards, Harry vérifie qu'il a toujours sa baguette en poche, puis part droit devant lui. Ses sept nouveaux alliés s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Ils ne se décident à le suivre que lorsqu'Ethan le fait lui-même. Et bien avant que les flammes de l'Enfer n'entament la façade de ce qui a été le Repère du Diable, les neuf ombres disparaissent dans la nuit. Unies dans les ténèbres.

 


	13. Lunettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Natalea ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ;D

Il est très tôt. La nuit règne encore, enveloppée dans son manteau de ténèbres. Mais l'Allée des Embrumes grouille comme en plein jour, si ce n'est plus. La danse sauvage des flammes transperce les yeux des curieux du haut de leur torche. Les baguettes pointent toutes dans la même direction, cherchant à jeter un peu plus de lumière sur un spectacle macabre.

Brandissant son insigne à qui veut bien la voir, Ron Weasley s'efforce de fendre la foule. Le chagrin, la fatigue, et la lueur tremblotante des torches ont creusé son visage d'une multitude de ténèbres. Des cernes soulignent ses yeux perpétuellement plissés par l'inquiétude. En ces temps de malheur, Ron Weasley n'a plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent insouciant qu'il a été.

Il parvient enfin à s'extraire de l'étreinte d'un vieil homme soupçonneux qui s'obstine à s'accrocher à sa cape, et franchit la barrière de sécurité que ses collègues viennent de dresser.

La maison s'est écroulée sur ses fondations. Calcinée jusqu'à la moindre poutre. La charpente, désagrégée, a dû s'effondrer la première, entraînant ce qui restait des murs porteurs avec elle. Dès lors, les quelques poutres épargnées par les flammes avaient dû se consumer, lentement mais sûrement, chutant les unes après les autres dans le brasier déjà mourant. Une affaire vite réglée. Une maison de l'Allée des Embrumes pouvait brûler aussi vite qu'un arbre bien sec. En quelques minutes, le Repère du Diable était devenu un bûcher, expulsant des tourbillons de particules rougeoyantes dans le ciel noir, transformant les ruelles en fournaise à plus de trente mètres à la ronde. Puis les flammes s'étaient calmées, elles étaient retournées dormir au fond des braises, et il n'était plus resté que des cendres, et du sang.

Ron salue les Aurors qui patrouillent autour de la maison et s'engouffre tant bien que mal dans les décombres. Le sol de ce qui a dû être la pièce principale est constellé de housses mortuaires. Douze au total. Une treizième est en train de se remplir des restes du Mangemort Travers. Une sombre plaisanterie vient alors à l'esprit de Ron. D'après ce qu'il peut voir, Travers a rôti comme un porc. Comme un _travers_ de porc. Il est secoué d'un rire hystérique, qu'il fait taire aussitôt.

Ron s'agenouille auprès du cadavre de Travers, qui n'est guère plus qu'un squelette carbonisé. L'air, dans cette maison, est suffocant. Ron sent son estomac se soulever rien qu'en respirant. C'est l'odeur du feu, d'une charpente pourrissante qui a été dévorée par les flammes, et par-dessus tout, c'est l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Cette odeur, jamais il ne pourra l'oublier. Elle imprègne ses cheveux, sa peau et ses vêtements. Elle mettra sans doute des semaines à partir.

La tête de Travers, si on peut encore appeler un amas d'os et de muscles carbonisés une tête, git abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce, comme un grotesque et macabre ballon de football. Le jeune Auror qui rassemble les morceaux de Travers dans la housse mortuaire ramasse le crâne encore graisseux entre ses gants. Ron le plaint sincèrement.

Il s'apprête à inspecter les autres pièces lorsqu'une main se referme sur sa cheville. Ron sursaute. Derrière lui, à ses pieds, un résidu de sang et de chair lève sur lui des yeux qui n'ont plus de paupières. Ron dégage sa jambe et le contemple, partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'horreur. Cet homme n'a plus rien d'humain. Il traîne son corps atrocement brûlé sur le sol, tous ses membres agités de soubresauts. Ron se demande comment un être humain peut survivre à de telles mutilations. Le moindre de ses nerfs doit être à vif, transmettant à son cerveau un torrent de douleur qui n'ira qu'en s'amplifiant. Le plus petit souffle d'air doit être une torture.

Ron s'agenouille auprès de cette chose, sans oser la toucher. Le malheureux ouvre convulsivement ses mâchoires sans lèvres, comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. L'éclat blanc de ses os et de ses tendons saille par endroit.

Ron déglutit et examine l'homme brièvement. Il frissonne. Si cet homme ne hurle pas, c'est parce qu'il n'a quasiment plus de cordes vocales pour le faire. Il ne s'échappe de sa gorge qu'un grognement rauque, un râle de mourant. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Ron sent soudain que l'homme cherche son regard. Il lui accorde cette dernière faveur, et plonge ses yeux dans les siens pour le rassurer, du mieux qu'il le peut. Ce qui reste des lèvres de l'homme se met alors à s'agiter pour former des mots. Ron fronce les sourcils et se rapproche. Il colle presque son oreille au visage de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue ces quelques mots :

\- C'était lui...

Ron sent ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes, comme s'il savait déjà que la réponse à sa question lui glacerait les sangs pour le restant de sa vie :

\- Qui ça, lui ?

Et l'homme calciné articule ces deux petits mots, ces mots qui changent tout :

\- Harry Potter...

Ron se redresse. Son esprit résonne encore de cette voix gutturale, de ce nom qu'elle est parvenue à cracher sur son lit de mort :

\- C'était lui...Harry Potter...

Ron sent son corps céder sous lui. S'il n'avait pas été agenouillé, il se serait écroulé sur le sol dévasté. Il regarde autour de lui. Il voit tout ce massacre, tous ces corps ramassés dans des sacs à la petite cuillère. Il voit le crâne de Travers, la mâchoire ouverte sur un cri infernal, les orbites vides. Ce n'est pas possible... Ça ne peut pas être Harry... Harry n'aurait jamais pu faire ça... Il fixe l'homme calciné et hurle :

\- Tu mens ! Tu mens, espèce de salaud !

Mais la chose sans paupières a déjà quitté le monde des vivants. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixent la voûte céleste. C'est là que Ron sent les premiers sanglots le secouer. Le jeune homme qui referme les housses s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule :

\- Weasley ? Vous allez bien ?

Ron se relève brusquement. Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici. Les larmes brouillent sa vision, il a l'impression qu'un autre être a pris possession de son corps et le guide loin de cette maison, loin de ces cadavres et de cette révélation.

Il remonte le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée lorsqu'un objet fin craque sous son pied. Il s'arrête et recule d'un pas. C'est un verre de lunette. Un verre parfaitement rond. Un verre qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

C'en est trop, Ron s'enfuit en courant de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il court, court longtemps à travers les rues de Londres, indifférent aux voix qui crient son nom. Il ne s'arrête que lorsque ses jambes ne le portent plus. Alors il s'adosse à un mur et se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête entre les mains. Harry a mis le feu à cette maison. Il a stupéfixé ces hommes et les a livrés aux flammes, sans leur laisser aucune chance. Et pour ce qu'il avait vu du corps de Travers, ce n'était pas un simple incendie qui avait pu le réduire ainsi en lambeaux...

Seul agenouillé dans le froid et l'horreur, Ron laisse ses pleurs le submerger. Comme si perdre sa sœur et deux de ses neveux et nièces n'avait pas été suffisant, voilà que son meilleur ami lui échappe. Car Harry est perdu, il le sait. Cette certitude vient de s'ancrer en lui, marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Ce qu'il vient de voir, ce qu'Harry a fait... Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Et cet homme, avec ses yeux infernaux et sa voix prophétique... Comme s'il était le messager d'un futur plus terrible encore ...

Ron plaque ses mains tout contre ses yeux. La vision des cadavres brûlés lui déchire l'esprit. Quel monstre fallait-il être pour commettre de telles atrocités ? Quel monstre Harry est-il devenu ? Ron sent dans sa poitrine comme une déchirure, il souffre comme lorsqu'il a perdu Fred, comme lorsqu'il a perdu Ginny et les enfants. Il voit Harry dans son esprit, Harry avec son sourire et sa bonté sans limite, Harry et son courage, son amour pour les siens, toujours prêt à défendre ce qu'il croit juste. Harry est quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'est pas le monstre qui est entré dans cette maison et a exécuté un à un ses occupants. Quelles qu'aient été ses motivations, l'homme qui a été son ami n'aurait jamais commis de tels meurtres.

C'est alors que Ron comprend d'où lui vient la douleur qui broie sa cage thoracique. Harry est mort. Même si son corps respire et marche encore non loin de là, la chose qui a pris possession de lui n'a rien à voir avec l'homme qui est devenu son ami il y a déjà si longtemps. Une chose monstrueuse est née en lui, et n'a cessé de croître jusqu'à le dévorer. Harry Potter est mort, englouti par un monstre de noirceur et de haine.

Ron se relève en vacillant. Il revient jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes où une nuée de journalistes attendent son retour, tels des vautours flairant l'odeur du sang. Il ramasse le verre de lunette brisé et l'enveloppe dans un sac. Il le contemple un instant à travers le plastique, et le visage d'Albus lui vient à l'esprit. Seigneur, le pauvre est déjà terrassé par la perte de sa famille... Et son père qui disparait sans laisser de trace... A treize ans, cet enfant se retrouve seul. Il a perdu toute sa famille en l'espace d'une journée. Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Ron serre le point autour du sachet et sent le verre se briser. Comment va-t-il pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, après lui avoir avoué que son père est devenu un meurtrier ?

 

 


	14. L'Ordre du Phénix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Torajio ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ;D

**UN NOUVEL HERITIER POUR L'OBSCURITE**

_C'est tôt dans la matinée que les Aurors ont découvert un spectacle macabre. Au beau milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes, quartier peu recommandable de la capitale sorcière, une maison entière a été réduite en cendres en l'espace de quelques heures cette nuit. Entre les poutres de la charpente carbonisées et les braises encore chaudes, dix-huit anciens Mangemorts calcinés et écrasés sous les débris ont été retrouvés. Un témoin, l'une des victimes, a pu délivrer une information troublante à l'un des Aurors chargés de l'enquête, Ronald Weasley, avant de rejoindre le bilan des morts. Il semblerait en effet que l'incendie soit de nature criminelle : il s'agirait d'une attaque ciblée, et l'auteur de ce massacre ne serait autre qu'Harry Potter ! « Nous avons formellement pu identifier des preuves matérielles de la présence d'Harry Potter sur les lieux, et ce avant la déclaration de l'incendie » déclarent les enquêteurs. « Nous ne pouvons encore rien avancer sur les motivations de cette attaque, mais nous pouvons affirmer sans grand doute que l'Élu est bien l'incendiaire. »_

_Il n'est plus un sorcier aujourd'hui qui n'ait eu connaissance du terrible drame qui a frappé la famille Potter il y a maintenant trois mois de cela. Cependant, personne ne soupçonnait alors ce que cette tragédie allait entraîner : Harry Potter devenu l'auteur d'un incendie barbare et faisant preuve d'une rare violence, au vu et au su de tous. Ayant agi dans la nuit dans la discrétion la plus totale, l'Élu n'a laissé derrière lui aucun témoin qui pourrait donner des éclaircissements sur ses motivations, ou simplement sur la présence d'éventuels complices. L'ancien héros n'a laissé que mort et désolation sur son passage. Se pourrait-il que plus de vingt ans après sa défaite, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ait passé le flambeau à celui qui l'a vaincu ? Harry Potter serait-il l'héritier du mage noir ?_

**XXX**

De retour au présent...

Albus soupire longuement après avoir relu la page de l'album où la coupure de presse est soigneusement collée. Avec toutes les autres. Ces pages de la Gazette qui relatent les morbides exploits de son père. Celle-ci était la première de l'histoire. Celle qui marquait le début d'un enfer qu'il pense avoir connu depuis le jour où son père a débarqué dans sa chambre le regard vide et meurtrier. C'était à partir de cet article qu'Harry était vraiment devenu celui que l'histoire devait appeler l'Héritier, le nouveau monstre que tout le monde craignait, celui qui reprenait le règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort.

Albus tourne la page, et se retrouve face à la lettre que son père lui a laissée à Gringotts, presque deux ans plus tôt. Il l'avait trouvée posée devant une montagne scintillante dans son nouveau coffre, quelques jours après la parution de l'article. Il était alors venu faire un mince retrait, et avait perdu pied devant les explications du gobelin. Harry, son père, était entré dans Gringotts et avait à visage découvert demandé le transfert de sa fortune vers le coffre de son fils. Des larmes avaient coulé sur le parchemin avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'ouvrir, partagé entre des sentiments contradictoires qui animaient son esprit et le perdaient dans la confusion. Il avait tellement attendu l'arrivée de ces nouvelles... mais il les avait également tellement redoutées. Lorsqu'il les avait enfin eu en main, cela lui avait cruellement rappelé tous les soirs, toutes les nuits où la douleur et la solitude avaient eu raison de lui. Toutes ces larmes qu'il avait versées pour sa mère, son frère et sa sœur. Et pour son père. Il ne savait pas à l'époque qu'il lisait là les dernières paroles qu'il lui adresserait jamais.

Mais quand il avait enfin lu la lettre, après tout ce temps à l'attendre, il avait regretté de l'avoir ouverte et de l'avoir lue. Lui qui voulait des mots de réconfort, des mots d'espoir, il n'avait trouvé que des mots de haine et de vengeance qui essayaient de se faire passer pour de l'amour et de la justice. Mais pourquoi devait-il faire ça ? Pourquoi son père l'avait-il abandonné, lui la dernière chose qu'il lui restait, pour partir en quête d'une vengeance illusoire ? Il ne récupérerait pas ce qu'il avait définitivement perdu, pourquoi partait-il à sa recherche malgré tout ? Albus avait maudit son père de se focaliser sur ce qu'il n'avait pas, de ne vivre que pour les morts, en oubliant les vivants. Albus avait déchiré le parchemin si friable qui avait ruiné ses espoirs, et pleuré sur ses morceaux, à genoux sur le sol. Puis il les avait recollés, décidé à ne pas perdre lui aussi ce qu'il avait en espérant ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Albus referme l'album. C'en est trop, comme à chaque fois, les larmes menacent de rejaillir à nouveau. Papa. Ce mot avait-il encore un sens pour son père lorsqu'il l'avait écrit ? En avait-il encore pour le jeune garçon ? Il ne peut pas pleurer ici, pas maintenant. Il doit se montrer fort, solide, assuré. Même si ce n'est qu'une façade. Il a la certitude au fond de lui-même d'avoir trop souffert pour être réellement aussi dur qu'il en a l'air. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un masque qu'il présente à la face du monde.

Albus sèche ses yeux brillants du revers de sa manche lorsqu'une voix retentit plus bas, de l'autre côté de la porte :

\- Albus ! Viens !

C'est la voix de Rose, sa cousine, la fille de Ron et Hermione. Albus range le lourd album dans la boîte en métal qu'il a dénichée quelques années plus tôt, et la glisse sous son lit. Il passe encore une fois ses vacances de Noël chez les deux meilleurs amis de son père, du moins l'étaient-ils à l'époque où ils avaient son âge. Ce sont eux qui sont chargés de sa garde désormais. Sa chambre est spacieuse, mais très dénudée. Malgré les efforts de toute la famille, Albus refuse obstinément d'aménager sa chambre en mezzanine. Le plafond incliné du toit s'ouvre en deux endroits sur des velux. Le plancher en chêne brillant réverbère sur les murs blancs la lumière orange des fins d'après-midi d'hiver. Le mobilier se résume à son lit et à une armoire en bouleau dans laquelle il range ses affaires.

Soupirant, Albus sort de sa chambre et rejoint le petit couloir de l'étage supérieur de la maison. Descendant les escaliers d'un pas lourd, respirant lentement pour calmer son cœur battant encore au rythme d'émotions qui le fragilisent, il les condamne dans une prison mentale. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, comme toujours, mais suffisamment pour ne pas perdre la face devant les membres de l'Ordre. Il songe avec amertume qu'il emprunte cet air rassurant que son père avait quand il devait affronter une affaire difficile...

L'escalier débouche directement sur la salle principale de la maison, une vaste salle à manger dans un style mêlant moderne et ancien, avec un mobilier en bois clair. Le carrelage noir reflète la tapisserie orangée et le plafond blanc, là où il n'est pas recouvert par un large tapis fait main aux ornementations discrètes. Des assiettes décoratives et des objets divers et variés aux motifs arabisants parsèment les murs. Un petit lustre argenté est suspendu au-dessus de la table, diffusant une douce lueur diaphane à travers la pièce. Une large baie vitrée s'ouvre sur un parterre couvert de neige à cette époque de l'année.

Quand Albus arrive dans la pièce, Hermione s'assoit au bout de la table aux côtés de Ron. Assis à la droite de ce dernier, George, Angelina, Bill et Fleur Weasley discutent à voix basse. À la gauche d'Hermione, Neville Londubat regarde la petite assemblée d'un air grave, alors qu'Hannah Abbot le fixe avec insistance, sa main crispée sur la sienne. Arthur et Molly Weasley viennent d'arriver, en même temps qu'Albus, et rejoignent les deux dernières places à côté de Minerva McGonagall. Devant la baie vitrée, Hagrid impose son ombre à Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, et Luna Lovegood, laquelle fixe le lustre avec un intérêt non feint. Les enfants de Ron et ceux de George, Rose, Hugo, Fred et Roxanne, tous cousins d'Albus, se disputent une place sur le fauteuil à côté de l'escalier. Enfin, dans un coin de la pièce, Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, murmure à l'oreille de Ted Lupin des mots inintelligibles.

Albus s'assoit à côté de McGonagall sur la chaise qu'elle lui réserve. Alors Arthur Weasley se lève, s'éclaircit la voix pour faire taire les murmures qui tournent autour de la table. Le silence venu et l'attention de tous redirigée sur lui, il prend la parole d'un air grave, un léger froncement de sourcils trahissant un trouble inhabituel pour lui. Ce qu'il a à annoncer lors de cette réunion ne lui plait guère.

\- Comme vous les savez tous, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes réunis, il s'est passé un certain nombre de choses dans notre monde, commence-t-il. Et parmi ces choses, et c'est de loin la plus importante, l'assassinat de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Notre Ministre de la Magie, mais surtout...notre ami.

Arthur se tait. Personne ne parait surpris. Tout le monde est déjà au courant depuis longtemps. Il déglutit, puis reprend :

\- C'est Harry qui l'a tué. Et vous savez ce que ça signifie. Vous savez tous ce que ça signifie. Harry a pris beaucoup d'importance depuis un an et demi. Il s'est construit une armée de partisans qui inspire plus que jamais la plus grande crainte. Sans Ministre de la Magie, le pouvoir est vacant. Et personne n'osera lever le petit doigt pour empêcher Harry de s'en emparer. Il est devenu puissant, plus puissant que n'importe qui. Plus puissant que ne l'a jamais été Vous-Savez-Qui...

Le silence se fait lourd dans la pièce, les secondes s'égrènent comme autant d'éternités. Arthur avise les visages baissés des membres de l'Ordre en se forçant à garder la tête haute, à ne pas laisser transparaître le malaise qui l'habite. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à admettre ce que tout le monde a d'ores et déjà compris :

\- Harry menace le monde sorcier tout entier. On ne peut pas compter sur lui pour autre chose qu'instaurer la terreur et la tyrannie. On ne peut plus se permettre de regarder les événements se dérouler sans rien faire.

Son discours est terminé. Pour une fois il ne veut pas s'étendre, pas sur ce sujet. Il se rassoit, soulagé d'en avoir terminé, mais son cœur bat encore à plein régime, appréhendant la suite du débat. L'Ordre du Phénix est dans l'impasse, et bien qu'aucun ne veuille se résoudre à l'évidence, encore moins l'exprimer, tous savent qu'il n'y a désormais plus qu'une seule solution. Minerva McGonagall rompt le silence d'une longue inspiration censée l'encourager, attirant de ce fait les regards de la tablée. Les yeux baissés sur la table mais la tête droite, elle annonce résignée la vérité que tout le monde redoute :

\- Nous avons perdu Potter, dit-elle. Nous avons tout tenté, nous avons gardé espoir pendant tout ce temps, mais ...rien que nous pourrions faire ne le ramènera plus désormais. Il faut... éliminer l'Héritier.

Ron esquisse un geste pour se lever, mais Hermione le retient et le force à se rasseoir, laissant ainsi loisir aux regards inquiets des membres de l'Ordre d'emplir la pièce d'un malaise certain.

\- Harry a les pleins pouvoirs sur tous les sorciers maintenant, fait Luna sans quitter le lustre des yeux, comme à demi absente, affichant un sourire vide et inexpressif comme façade à sa rêverie permanente. Il va vouloir qu'Albus lui soit rendu.

Elle pose alors un regard compatissant sur Albus, sortant de son rêve quelques instants pour lui communiquer un peu de ses émotions si indéchiffrables. Sa remarque a jeté sur la discussion un froid glacial. Une tension palpable s'est instaurée entre et envers toutes les personnes présentes, comme une immense toile d'araignée qui les aurait tous reliés pour les avertir du moindre mauvais geste de l'un ou de l'autre, prêts à se jeter sur celui qui expliciterait ce que la remarque de Luna sous-tendait. Après un long silence oppressant, Seamus Finnigan prend enfin la parole :

\- On pourrait...enfin, ce n'est qu'une idée mais... Luna a raison. On pourrait utiliser Albus pour...pour attirer Harry.

\- Lui tendre un piège, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?! hurle Ron en bondissant de sa chaise, accompagné des paroles indignées des autres membres. Lui tendre un piège et lui planter ton poignard dans le dos ? C'est ça que tu proposes, espèce d'ordure ! Tu étais son ami, vous étiez tous ses amis ! Comment pouvez-vous... comment pouvez-vous renoncer, l'abandonner, le condamner ainsi ? Comment vous pouvez ne serait-ce que songer à le tuer ?!

\- C'est la seule solution ! proteste Dean. On n'a plus le choix.

\- Si je vous ai réunis il y a plus d'un an, c'était pour aider Harry ! L'aider ! Pas le tuer !

\- Calme-toi Ron, fait Hermione, les yeux suppliants. Ça ne sert à rien...

\- Me calmer alors qu'ils veulent utiliser Albus comme appât ? Ce n'est pas une solution ! Il y a un autre moyen, il y a toujours un autre moyen. Harry n'aurait jamais baissé les bras pour aider un seul d'entre vous, et voilà que vous voulez le mettre à mort !

\- Ron !

Hermione tire violemment sur le bras de Ron pour le faire taire, mais celui-ci la repousse et fait un pas en arrière, renversant sa chaise au passage qui s'écrase bruyamment sur le carrelage. Sans accorder un seul autre regard à l'audience, il quitte la pièce en fulminant et sort de la maison. Le silence revient dans la pièce, la tension étant retombée d'un cran. Hagrid, en retrait de la discussion, essuie ses yeux humides de larmes qu'il retient avec difficulté. Les enfants restent assis et fixent le sol, un meuble, le plafond ou leurs mains, tout plutôt que de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit.

Hermione se lève lentement, tremblante, et s'avance vers la sortie, mais elle s'arrête nette lorsqu'Albus fait grincer sa chaise en se levant à son tour. Il se tient debout, droit comme un i, retenant sa respiration, un air grave fixé sur son visage sans sourire, ayant renoncé à tout sentiment pour demeurer lucide, à cet instant précis :

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il d'une voix blanche, qui ne trahit pas le moindre doute. Je le ferai.

 

 


	15. Laitier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Natalea !   
> Bonne lecture ;D

Domicile d'Ethan Yale, un peu plus de deux mois après la mort de Ginny, James et Lily.

♠

Assis à la table d'Ethan, Harry dessine des motifs imaginaires entre les lignes du bois. Son visage continue de lui sourire sur la Gazette du matin.

La destruction du Repère du Diable a fait la une des journaux. D'après ce qu'il a pu lire, certains journalistes ont même assailli la maison de Ron et Hermione dans l'espoir d'interviewer Albus. Cette seule idée que de pareils vautours tournent autour de son fils le faisait bouillir de rage. Pour Albus, la situation devait être suffisamment difficile comme ça.

Harry espère simplement qu'il comprend. Il avait dû trouver sa lettre à Gringotts, à présent. Albus doit comprendre que tout cela, il le fait pour lui.

Oui, il comprend, forcément.

Harry entend le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire en face de lui, interrompant instantanément ses pensées. Ethan s'assoit, cet air impénétrable toujours plaqué sur son visage, et se met à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry daigne lever les yeux sur lui :

\- Ça fait quatre jours depuis l'attentat, dit-il.

\- Je sais, oui.

\- Et ça fait quatre jours que tu n'es plus sorti de cette maison.

Harry fronce les sourcils. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas être surpris. Après ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble, il est normal qu'Ethan et lui se tutoient.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répond-il aussi en appuyant sur le « tu », je n'ai pas tellement le loisir de me promener ces temps-ci. À moins d'avoir des envies suicidaires, bien sûr...

Ethan garde le silence quelques instants, puis se met à rire. Un gigantesque éclat de rire. Harry le dévisage sans comprendre :

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Mais Ethan semble pris d'un irrésistible fou rire. Harry presse une main contre ses yeux, puis, n'y tenant plus, abat son poing sur la table :

\- Nom de Dieu, t'es devenu complètement fou ?!

Ethan réprime de son mieux le rire qui secoue ses épaules. Ses yeux demeurent glacés, et le sourire qui étire son visage ressemble plus à un rictus sarcastique qu'à une sincère expression de joie :

\- Harry, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien, dit-il de son étrange voix profonde. Tu n'as pas vu ce que toi et moi venons d'accomplir ? Toi, moi, et tous les autres ? Harry, as-tu seulement lu les journaux ?

Le regard de l'Élu se durcit :

\- Oui... Ils sont remplis d'accusations, ils sont tous dressés contre moi !

\- Non, non, ça ce n'est que la Gazette. Et plus personne n'accorde de crédit à ce que dit la Gazette depuis les idioties qu'elle a déblatérées pendant la Grande Guerre. Harry, si tu pouvais entendre ce qui se dit dans l'Allée des Embrumes... Dans toutes les rues de Londres...

Harry se penche en avant, à deux centimètres du visage d'Ethan :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se dit ? Que je suis un meurtrier ? Un fou, un dégénéré ?

Ethan se fend de nouveau d'un sourire qui ne touche pas ses yeux :

\- Non, certainement pas. Avec ses articles à deux noises, la Gazette ne fait que soulever des questions qui n'ont pas échappées au commun des sorciers. Par exemple, qu'est-ce que tous ces Mangemorts faisaient en liberté dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? À deux pas du domicile de nos honnêtes concitoyens, libres de pratiquer leurs activités délictueuses, juste sous le nez du Ministère ? Comment se fait-il qu'aucun Auror n'était là pour les arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour surveiller leurs faits et gestes ? En clair, tout ce que notre attentat a mis en lumière, c'est que le Ministère ne fait rien. Personne ne fait rien. Pire encore, le gouvernement est véreux. Qui au Ministère a pu être capable de libérer un assassin comme Travers ? Et ce au mépris de toutes les victimes qu'il traîne dans son passé meurtrier, au mépris de leurs familles ? Harry, si tu mets la main sur celui qui corrompt le Ministère, tu mets la main sur le meurtrier de ta famille !

Harry lève sur Ethan des yeux éteints :

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Ethan le prend par l'épaule et serre très fort :

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte du raz-de-marée que nous avons provoqué il y a quatre jours ! Les gens se posent des questions, ils remettent le Ministère en doute, ils en veulent plus ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Personne ne te blâme pour ce que tu as fait ! Les seuls à être contre toi ce sont les Aurors du Ministère, mais les Aurors ne font qu'obéir à leurs chefs ! Ces mêmes chefs qui ont cherché à t'éliminer, à te faire taire, qui t'ont envoyé tout droit en prison ! Et pourquoi ça ?

Ethan raffermit sa prise sur son épaule :

\- Parce que tu es un danger pour eux, Harry ! Tu vois clair dans leur jeu ! Toi, tu es un homme de bien ! Tu as foi en tes valeurs, et c'est bien ça qui leur fait peur ! Tu ne te laisseras pas corrompre. Tu ne cesseras jamais de te battre pour ce qui te semble juste. Et eux, ils ne cesseront jamais de te pourchasser.

Harry se surprend à sourire, de ce sourire las et résigné qu'ont tous les fugitifs :

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? Autant sortir tout de suite et me rendre aux autorités, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai qu'à abandonner, je n'ai aucune chance ?

\- Non ! Pas si nous les attaquons les premiers, Harry !

Harry fronce les sourcils. Ethan se tient si près de lui que leurs fronts peuvent presque se toucher :

\- Réfléchis ! Regarde ce que nous avons déjà accompli ! Les autres sont avec toi ! Tu n'as pas vu leurs regards ! Ils te suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde, Harry ! Jusqu'à l'assainissement complet du Ministère !

Harry secoue la tête :

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est venger ma famille.

\- Mais eux aussi ! Kitty, Russell et Noah ! David qui a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux ! Travers n'était pas le seul impliqué dans ces crimes. D'autres Mangemorts sont encore en liberté aujourd'hui, les assassins de leurs familles, et tu peux être sûr que personne, personne ne fera rien pour que justice soit rendue ! À moins que nous, nous ne fassions quelque chose.

\- Ethan je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour traquer les Mangemorts !

\- Mais si au contraire ! Les Mangemorts pourront sans doute t'aider à remonter la piste du meurtrier !

\- Non, la piste est morte avec Travers...

\- Travers n'a pas agi seul, enfin réfléchis ! Quelles auraient été ses motivations ? Travers a agi sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre, les ordres d'un Mangemort !

Ethan se recule soudain sur sa chaise :

\- Peut-être même les ordres d'un homme du Ministère...

Harry lève les yeux sur lui, un regard terrible et dangereux qui ne fait pas trembler Ethan. Ils sont pareils, tous les deux :

\- Il y a peut-être encore une piste..., fait soudain l'Élu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le livreur de lait. Je m'en souviens à présent. L'homme qui m'a livré le lait contenant le Furosensis. C'était le livreur habituel, le même depuis plus de dix ans. Mais ce jour-là, il m'a fait un sourire étrange.

Ethan plisse les yeux :

\- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit, hein ?

\- Oh si, je t'ai parfaitement écouté. Je vais partir à la recherche de ce livreur de lait. Et quand j'aurai découvert les informations que je cherche, je traquerai celui qui a planifié la mort de ma famille et je le tuerai. Je tuerai tous les Mangemorts, tous ceux qui se mettront sur ma route. Et si je découvre que tout est mêlé au Ministère... peut-être poursuivrons nous cette conversation.

Ethan hoche la tête. Il arbore cet air confiant qu'Harry trouve à la fois désinvolte et effrayant. Ses yeux pâles brillent dans la pénombre, tels des yeux de loup. Des yeux de prédateur.

♠

97 Wellmeadow Road, Lewisham. Vaste et chaleureuse maison de banlieue. Ancien domicile d'Harry et Ginny Potter, et de leurs enfants. Ancien, car désormais de larges rubans jaunes entourent la maison. Toutes les fenêtres sont closes, la porte d'entrée condamnée par des scellés. Sur la poignée, on peut encore voir le sang que les mains d'Harry ont laissé. Le sang de Ginny.

Dissimulé sous le capuchon de son sweat, sous l'apparence de Charles Lewison pour plus de prudence, l'Élu arpente la rue qui a vu naître et grandir ses enfants. Il reconnait ses voisins, Moldus pour la plupart. La vie semble avoir suivi son cours. Un terrible drame s'est produit à quelques mètres d'ici, mais le monde a continué de tourner. Et cela aussi, c'est un sentiment horrible. Intolérable. Comment ces gens peuvent-ils continuer à vivre normalement après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vivre comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, que cela n'avait jamais existé ?

Harry serre les poings. Comme un prédateur en eau trouble, il s'approche de la clôture du jardin juste à côté du sien. Rick Johnson, un sexagénaire venu s'installer là presque deux ans plus tôt, taille ses rosiers le long de sa pelouse gelée par l'hiver. Oui, Harry s'approche, et s'il avait levé le nez de ses rosiers, Rick aurait vu que le regard de cet homme était dangereux. Qu'il était au-delà de toute frontière connue, au-delà de l'humain. Ou plutôt, qu'il était au cœur de ce que l'humain a de plus monstrueux.

\- Salut, lance l'Élu en relevant un peu son capuchon.

Puis, désignant la maison :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Rick Johnson repose son sécateur et adresse à Harry ce sourire qu'ont les commères ravies de colporter leurs rumeurs :

\- Oh, un truc abominable ! dit-il. Le type qui vivait là est devenu fou et a massacré toute sa famille à mains nus !

\- Abominable, en effet...

Harry regarde la maison, et son attitude doit paraître étrange car le vieil homme reprend :

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Harry-Lewison cligne des paupières :

\- Oui, très bien. Et vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Oh vous savez, avec la justice d'aujourd'hui, il va faire un petit tour en asile psychiatrique et on le reverra dans les rues dans deux ans.

Le visage de Lewison se fend d'un sourire amer :

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire...

Laissant Johnson sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Harry se résout à quitter sa maison des yeux et remonte Wellmeadow Road. La vision de ces murs qu'il a tant aimés, qu'il avait choisis avec Ginny, qu'il avait repeint lui-même, lui déchire le cœur. Il revit, encore et encore, ce terrible matin où tout a basculé. Cette maison appartient au passé. Il ne doit plus jamais y retourner, il doit l'oublier. Le bonheur qu'elle représente, il l'a perdu, à jamais. Ce n'est plus qu'un fantôme, une maison vide et ensanglantée qui émerge des brumes de sa vie pour le hanter. Peut-être la revisitera-t-il quelques fois, en rêve. Il reverra le visage de Ginny lui sourire dans la lumière d'un rayon de Soleil. Puis le visage de Ginny se décomposera, se déchirera, et le rêve deviendra cauchemar. Comme à chaque fois. Et avant même qu'il ne se réveille, tremblant et noyé par ses pleurs, il aura compris que le cauchemar est réalité.

À l'autre bout de la rue, le camion du laitier entame sa tournée. Harry attend que le livreur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la silhouette étonnamment allongée, descende de son véhicule. Alors qu'il dépose les bouteilles sur le seuil du numéro 23, Harry l'interpelle, le faisant sursauter. L'une des bouteilles roule le long de l'escalier.

\- Hey, dit-il. Où est Jonah ?

Jonah Willer, l'homme qui a livré le Furosensis à Harry ce fameux jour d'été.

Remis de ses émotions, le laitier se redresse, ses épais sourcils froncés sur des yeux cernés :

\- Jonah ? Mais d'où tu sors, mon pote ? Ça fait plus de deux mois que ce pauvre Jonah est mort. C'est moi qui le remplace maintenant.

Interpellé, Harry fait de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise :

\- Mort ?

\- Oui. Crise cardiaque. Cette saloperie nous exterminera tous. 61 ans, tu te rends compte ? À cet âge-là, tu te dis que t'auras le temps de profiter un peu de ta retraite...

Mais Harry ne l'écoute pas :

\- Il avait une femme, non ?

\- Oui. Ils vivaient à deux rues d'ici, sur Further Green Road. La pauvre femme, tout de suite après sa mort elle est devenue folle.

\- Folle ? Comment ça ?

\- Il paraît qu'elle a dit à la police que son mari avait été attaqué par deux zigotos en robe qui avaient lancé des éclairs verts avec des _baguettes magiques_.

Harry hausse un sourcil, tâchant de paraître amusé. Intérieurement, son esprit bouillonne :

\- C'est vraiment ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Ouais. Elle arrive pas à accepter, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Et, où est-ce qu'elle est, maintenant ? Je veux dire, la mort de Jonah me touche... Ça faisait dix ans qu'on se voyait, tous les matins... Je voudrais faire quelque chose. Au moins m'assurer que sa famille est traitée décemment.

Le livreur hoche la tête, pensif :

\- Pour autant que je sache, elle vit toujours sur Further Green.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Harry. Redressant la bouteille de lait, il salue le laitier d'un signe de tête et remonte Wellmeadow Road en sens inverse.

\- Eh, attendez ! crie le livreur. Et vous vous êtes qui ? C'est la première fois que je vous voie dans le coin !

Harry-Lewison se retourne le temps d'une seconde :

\- Je ne fais que passer.

♠

Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver la maison sur Further Green Road. Il a suffi de remonter la rue jusqu'à tomber sur le nom de Willer. C'est une petite maison de banlieue, comme il y en a tant d'autres. Du moins si l'on en reste à la façade.

À l'intérieur, c'est un véritable capharnaüm. Une demeure proprette, vieille, confortable, qui a été envahie par le chagrin.

Le salon croule sous la poussière et les détritus. La vaisselle n'a probablement plus était faite depuis ces deux derniers mois.

Dans cette maison, le moindre objet semble abandonné, sans âme, sans vie. Délaissé de tous. Comme la femme assise dans le canapé.

Dana Willer est une petite femme d'une soixantaine d'années, si menue qu'elle disparait entre les plis de sa robe de chambre molletonnée. Les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux restent exorbités comme seuls peuvent l'être des yeux qui ont vu ce qu'elle avait vu. Harry se tient assis sur l'extrême rebord du fauteuil en face d'elle, s'efforçant de donner au visage de Lewison une expression rassurante. Autant dire que la tâche s'avère difficile.

\- Madame Willer,dit-il. Vous voulez bien me raconter ce qui est arrivé à votre mari ?

Le visage plissé de la petite dame se fend d'un sourire à la fois rayonnant et un peu fou :

\- Vous ne voulez pas un peu de thé ?

Sa main se tend compulsivement vers une vieille théière ébréchée dans une tentative dérisoire de rétablir un lien avec la normalité. Harry soupire bruyamment et s'exhorte au calme. Il a pitié de cette pauvre femme. Sa rage envers les Mangemorts ne s'en trouve que plus accrue. Toutes ces vies détruites par leur faute...

\- Madame Willer, c'est très important, reprend Harry-Lewison. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

La vieille femme se met à trembler :

\- Non... Non ! Vous allez encore dire que je suis folle ! Vous ne me croirez pas !

\- Si madame, je vous assure que moi, je vous croirai. Je sais que vous dites la vérité.

Le regard de Dana Willer s'illumine tout-à-coup, comme si son défunt mari venait de franchir la porte :

\- C'est vrai ? Vous me croyez ? Vous...vous êtes sérieux ?

Harry se penche légèrement vers elle :

\- Bien sûr...

Il lui prend la main :

\- Racontez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Je veux retrouver ceux qui ont fait du mal à votre mari.

Dana prend une grande inspiration. On dirait que son histoire a attendu quatre mois, enfermée dans sa gorge, que quelqu'un veuille bien la libérer :

\- Ils sont entrés, au milieu de la nuit... Jonah a toujours eu le sommeil très agité, il les a entendus tout de suite. Il est descendu voir. Et moi, je l'ai suivi dans les escaliers...

Sa voix commence à trembler, à monter dans les aigus :

\- Ils étaient deux !

\- Calmez-vous Dana, dites-moi ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Ils... ils ont entendu Jonah descendre les escaliers. Il m'a fait signe de rester cachée. Je suis retournée à l'étage, cachée derrière la rampe. J'ai tout vu...

À ce moment-là de son récit, son regard se perd :

\- L'un des hommes a sorti une espèce de bâton de l'une de ses poches. Ils portaient tous les deux de longues toges noires... comme le manteau de la Faucheuse !

\- Ce bâton, est-ce qu'il ressemblait à... une baguette ?

\- Oui ! Je sais que ça semble ridicule, mais... c'était comme les baguettes magiques, dans les livres pour enfants !

\- N'ayez pas peur Dana, je vous crois. Continuez. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Le... l'un des hommes a dit... quelque chose de bizarre. Une espèce d'incantation, dans une langue que je ne connais pas.

\- Avada Kedavra ?

\- Oui ! Oui c'était ça ! Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, croyez-moi.

\- Il y a eu une grande lumière verte... Elle a frappé Jonah à la poitrine. Seigneur, il s'est écroulé sur le sol... Et il n'a plus bougé !

La vieille femme éclate en sanglots. Harry presse sa main entre ses doigts. Il réfléchit.

\- Dana, quand cela est-il arrivé ? demande-t-il.

\- Jonah est mort le 24 août... Dans la nuit...

Le24août...La nuit qui a suivi le meurtre de sa famille. Et la livraison du Furosensis.

\- Dites-moi, est-ce que votre mari s'était comporté de façon étrange, la veille ? Est-ce qu'il a fait, ou dit quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire ?

La vieille femme fronce les sourcils, et son visage entier se plisse :

\- Oui, maintenant que vous me le dites... Il s'était comporté comme un zombie, le jour d'avant. Il agissait de façon mécanique. Il s'était levé à cinq heures du matin et avait tourné en rond jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir pour sa livraison du côté de Wellmeadow Road. Il n'avait que ce nom-là à la bouche.

\- Le sortilège de l'Imperium..., murmure l'Élu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Dana, ces deux individus, votre mari les avait déjà vus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien... Quand il m'a dit de me cacher, il a dit... « Ils sont revenus ». Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entraient dans notre maison !

Sa voix se brise. De son côté, Harry comprenait tout. Deux Mangemorts s'étaient introduits chez son laitier, Jonah Willer, l'avait soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, et lui avait fait livrer le Furosensis. Puis, le soir venu, ils étaient retournés chez lui et l'avaient tué. L'Avada Kedavra ne laisse aucune trace. Pour les Moldus, cela n'avait été qu'une simple crise cardiaque. Ils ne se doutaient pas que Dana Willer, elle, avait tout vu.

Harry se rapproche encore de la vielle femme et presse ses deux mains entre les siennes. Il faut qu'il parvienne à la raisonner :

\- Dana, je vous en prie. Ce que vous faites est admirable. Vous êtes très courageuse, vraiment. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques informations à présent. Ces hommes, à quoi ils ressemblaient ?

\- Eh bien... l'un d'eux était grand, décharné. Il n'avait quasiment plus de cheveux.

\- Travers...

-  L'autre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir. Ils sont partis presque aussitôt. Mais son complice a dit son nom.

Tous les traits de l'Élu se détendent d'un seul coup :

\- C'était quoi, ce nom ?

La vieille femme plonge ses yeux dans les siens :

« Dolohov. »

 

 

 


	16. Réunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Natalea !
> 
> Bonne lecture ;D

Harry se surprend lui-même à retrouver sans peine le repaire d'Ethan. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, l'apparence de Lewison s'est presque entièrement dissipée, et il a dû rabattre son capuchon sur son visage. Ethan n'est pas là, comme cela lui arrive souvent. Harry a trouvé refuge chez lui depuis une semaine maintenant, et il s'est fait à ses allées et venues incessantes. Ethan peut disparaître pendant plusieurs heures sans explication, de nuit comme de jour, et il rentre alors recouvert de poussière, dans des effluves de mauvais tabac et d'alcool, ses vêtements tachés d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien. Harry ne pose aucune question. Il respecte les mystères de celui qui l'a accueilli et aidé sans condition. Il sait très bien qu'Ethan est un homme sorti de nulle part, comme un récif qui surgit de la brume. Il vit au cœur du quartier le plus mal famé de Londres, entouré de magie noire, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il la pratique lui-même. Harry ignore comment il subvient à ses besoins, mais il se doute bien que cela ne peut pas être honnête. Ethan est aussi sombre que dangereux. Et Harry s'en moque. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer, il a le sentiment qu'Ethan est exactement la personne qu'il fallait qu'il rencontre, pour se sortir de tout ça. Si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est bien lui. Si quelqu'un peut le comprendre, c'est bien lui. Ethan est sombre et dangereux. Comme lui.

**XXX**

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque la porte de la masure grince sur ses gonds. Ethan referme le battant, ombre clandestine se faufilant dans son repère, et il ne retire sa cape qu'après avoir condamné toutes les fenêtres. Harry est assis devant une montagne de notes, si concentré qu'il ne l'a pas entendu entrer :

\- Déjà rentré de Lewisham ? demande-t-il. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Et plus encore.

Harry repousse une chaise du pied et Ethan comprend le message : il s'assoit en attendant qu'il parle.

\- Le livreur, celui qui m'a donné le lait empoisonné ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me suis renseigné à son sujet, il a été retrouvé mort chez lui le lendemain de la mo...

Il déglutit :

\- Le lendemain de mon arrestation.

\- Tu crois que les Mangemorts ont utilisé du Polynectar pour lui voler son apparence et qu'ils l'ont liquidé ensuite ?

\- Non, pas du Polynectar. Le sortilège de l'Imperium. J'ai retrouvé la femme du livreur, une Moldue, elle a tout vu. La nuit avant que ça arrive... Deux hommes se sont introduits chez elle et ils ont forcé son mari à nous livrer le lait empoisonné. La nuit d'après, ils sont revenus et ils l'ont tué pour effacer leurs traces.

\- Elle a pu voir leurs visages ?

\- Travers, et l'autre, c'était Dolohov.

\- Dolohov...

Ethan se recule sur sa chaise. Harry garde le silence quelques instants, puis il se penche pour porter son regard à hauteur du sien. Il se sent froid à l'intérieur, glacé. Il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi grave de toute sa vie :

\- Ethan, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, déclare-t-il. Est-ce que tu sais où est Dolohov ?

Ethan le dévisage en prenant la pleine mesure de ses paroles :

\- Non..., murmure-t-il.

\- Mais tu connais des gens qui peuvent le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne sourit pas, mais Harry voit une lueur de victoire s'allumer au fond, tout au fond de ses yeux bleus :

\- C'est pas impossible.

Ils ne parlent pas, laissent le silence planer entre eux, comme pour sceller leur pacte. Puis Harry déclare :

\- Tu te rends compte que si on s'engage là-dedans, on ne pourra plus reculer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en es conscient ? Tu es sûr de vouloir m'accompagner dans... dans cet Enfer ?

Cette fois, Ethan sourit :

\- Regarde autour de toi, Harry. L'Enfer on y est déjà. C'est pour en sortir qu'on va enfin faire bouger les choses.

Harry accroche ce regard rusé, sournois, terrifiant, et il n'y lit que son propre reflet. Quelque part, il se sent rassuré. Il a au moins trouvé une âme aussi perdue que la sienne sur cette Terre.

Soudain, Ethan se lève, exhume une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu d'un recoin obscur et pose d'autorité deux verres sur la table. Il les remplit avec soin, fait teinter le verre et avale le sien cul-sec. Ses yeux brûlent d'un éclat polaire, plus clairs que jamais. Harry fait tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'il boit, il ne quitte pas ce regard d'intelligence et de glace. Ethan l'attrape par le bras :

\- Allez maintenant, viens. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Harry a tout juste le temps de s'engloutir sous sa cape. Ils se retrouvent dans la morsure glaciale d'un premier jour de décembre. Le monde de la magie se glisse lentement dans l'atmosphère de Noël. Mais pas l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ethan l'entraîne en rasant les murs, personne ne les regarde et ils ne regardent personne. Ils évoluent dans un lieu où le Mal prospère en toute impunité. Harry a la désagréable impression d'être une anguille, déroulant ses anneaux en eaux troubles.

Au bout d'un moment, il perd toute notion du temps. Ils évoluent dans un labyrinthe inextricable, si resserré que la ville semble devenir souterraine. Harry découvre une autre facette de son monde. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le Mal ait planté si loin ses racines. Il y a des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir... Il pense à Ginny, à ses enfants qui sont morts étendus dans leur sang. L'espace d'une seconde, il ferme les yeux. Le Mal l'a finalement rattrapé, et l'a forcé à regarder. A contempler l'horreur qui grouille sous la surface. Il fera tout pour le détruire.

Ils débouchent sur une rue étonnamment large, proprette et lumineuse. Après ce dédale infernal, Harry a l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde, un univers qui lui est désormais étranger. Ce genre de maisons, ce genre de vie paisible, jamais plus il ne les retrouvera.

Ethan vérifie que la rue est déserte, puis ils traversent, deux hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir. Un Moldu y aurait peut-être vu les messagers de la Mort.

Ils s'arrêtent devant une maison comme les autres, aux lignes carrées, simple, accueillante. Harry est définitivement perplexe. Ethan frappe six fois, quatre coups longs, deux rapprochés. Une femme ouvre la porte. Joanna.

Dès qu'elle les voit sur le perron, elle comprend que la situation a changé. Sans échanger un mot, elle les fait entrer et dévisage l'Elu pendant de longues secondes, comme si elle doutait encore de sa présence. Ethan pose doucement sa main sur son épaule :

\- Joanna, nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Et de tous les autres. Harry a découvert que Dolohov était derrière le meurtre de sa famille.

Si elle est surprise par cette formule abrupte, elle ne le montre pas. Harry sent qu'elle dissimule ses émotions loin, très loin au fond d'elle-même.

\- Et ? demande-t-elle sans les lâcher des yeux. Dolohov est introuvable, tu le sais très bien.

Elle fixe son regard froid sur Harry :

\- De tous les Mangemorts que le ministère a relâchés, Dolohov est le seul dont nous ignorons les faits et gestes. Il s'est évaporé dans la nature, disparu.

Harry prend le temps de réfléchir, et Ethan garde le silence. C'est le bon moment, il le sait. Le moment où l'Elu va se rendre pleinement compte de ce qu'il va devoir faire.

\- Peut-être qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sait où se trouve Dolohov, mais ses anciens camarades, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils l'ignorent.

Il se tourne soudain vers Ethan :

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que je ne pourrai pas retrouver sa piste par moi-même ?

\- C'est la vérité, Harry. Tu ne pourras pas.

Joanna le contemple fixement. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat incertain. De l'espoir.

\- Si tu savais ce que l'on peut ressentir..., dit-elle. Quand on sait que ces assassins marchent et respirent à quelques rues de nous... Moi et les autres, nous étions avec toi la nuit dernière. Depuis, je n'arrive plus à fermer les yeux. Pas parce que j'ai des remords, mais parce que... on a enfin fait quelque chose ! On a agi ! On a supprimé quelques-unes de ces pourritures ! Et on ne peut pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant ! Pas alors que les gens commencent enfin à se demander ce que ces Mangemorts faisaient là en liberté, en plein cœur de Londres ! Nous avons réveillé quelque chose cette nuit-là. Et si tu veux retrouver Dolohov, il va falloir continuer. Parce que l'injustice ne peut plus rester impunie. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas seulement pour ta famille. C'est aussi pour la mienne, pour celle de Kitty, Russell, Noah, pour Ethan !

Harry voit des larmes déborder de ses yeux et la prend par les épaules :

\- Je sais tout ça. Je l'ai compris, et je l'ai accepté. Toi, Ethan et les autres, vous avez été là pour moi cette nuit-là, alors que tous les autres me condamnaient. Vous avez été là pendant l'un des moments les plus terribles de mon existence. Nous avons tué ces hommes _ensemble_. J'ai pris conscience que ce n'était plus seulement quelque chose de personnel. Si je veux obtenir ma vengeance, j'obtiendrai aussi la vôtre. Je suis rempli de haine aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai tout perdu. Parce qu'on m'a fait assassiner les êtres qui m'étaient le plus cher. Mais aussi parce que pendant des années, j'ai servi un ministère qui n'a fait que mentir et trahir son peuple. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi non plus je ne tolèrerai pas que tout cela reste impuni plus longtemps.

Ethan sort une cigarette de nulle part, et Harry voit qu'il sourit. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit fumer :

\- Tu vois, Joanna ? dit-il. Cette fois c'est pour de bon. Harry est sérieux. Nous avons enfin ce petit quelque chose qui nous empêchait de nous lancer, cette étincelle, un leader. Nous avons l'Elu. Il est temps d'aller chasser du Mangemort.

La fumée de la cigarette fait étinceler ses yeux pâles.

Alors Joanna s'autorise un sourire, elle aussi. Ethan lui fait un signe de tête :

\- Tu peux appeler les autres.

Harry les contemple sans comprendre. Joanna sort une pièce de sa poche, un Galion, qu'elle touche du bout de sa baguette. Exactement comme Harry prévenait les membres de l'AD pendant sa cinquième année.

Ethan lui fait un clin d'œil :

\- J'avoue, je me suis inspiré.

Il y a soudain une série de craquements sonores. C'est d'abord Kevin, puis Mona, David, Russell, Kitty et Noah. Les six premiers. Puis ce sont des gens qu'Harry ne connait pas. Des hommes, des femmes, jeunes et vieux, parfois adolescents. Tous répondent à l'appel de Joanna. Ils surgissent de nulle part, unis par cet espoir inébranlable qui brille dans leurs yeux. Tous contemplent l'Elu et n'affichent ni surprise, ni crainte. Comme s'ils ne voyaient là qu'un cadeau longuement attendu.

Harry regarde autour de lui. Le salon dans lequel il se tient est plein désormais, surchargé. Combien y a-t-il de personnes ? Quarante, cinquante ? Désorienté, il cherche Ethan des yeux :

\- Je ne comprends pas, qui sont tous ces gens ?

Ethan exhale lentement. Puis il dit, comme une évidence :

\- Tes cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, Harry. Toutes les personnes que les Mangemorts ont blessées, brisées, détruites, à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie. Ils sont tous là grâce à toi, pour toi. Tu leur as redonné espoir. Ils te suivront jusqu'aux portes de l'Enfer.

Il fait face à l'assemblée, s'arrête sur chaque visage :

\- N'est-ce pas les gars ?

Nul ne dit rien, mais leur foi transperce leur regard. Sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment, Harry se sent à la fois effrayé, bouleversé, et porté par une vague violente, brûlante et gigantesque, capable d'anéantir toutes les barrières.

\- Et ils ne sont pas seuls.

Joanna contemple la foule massée dans son salon avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Ethan pose la main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le regarde droit dans les yeux :

\- C'est vrai. Nous sommes nombreux. Et nous le serons encore plus, quand les gens auront compris ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Tu es prêt à prendre la tête de tout ça, Harry.

Ce n'est pas une question.

\- Les sorciers vivent dans une paix illusoire depuis trop longtemps. Nous allons leur ouvrir les yeux, purifier ce monde.

Il raffermit sa prise et plonge son regard dans le sien, presque front contre front :

\- Et nous obtiendrons ta vengeance par la même occasion.

 


	17. Vendetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Natalea ;D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Harry n'entend pas la formule s'échapper de ses lèvres. Tout autour de lui n'est que chaos, son esprit est envahi par une sorte de roulement de tonnerre constant, apocalyptique. Il ne distingue que les traits de lumière qui fusent autour de lui, aussi mortels que des lames. L'atmosphère s'est teintée de vert, un vert omniprésent, le même vert que les yeux de l'Elu. Le vert de l'Avada Kadavra.

Harry n'entend pas la formule s'échapper de ses lèvres, encore une fois. De nouveau, il est aveuglé par la lumière. Il ne voit pas le combat qui fait rage, il ne voit pas les corps autour de lui. Il se sent transcendé par ces faisceaux d'une extraordinaire pureté. C'est une étrange couleur, le vert. Couleur de l'émeraude, de l'absinthe, de l'envie, de l'espoir, de l'agonie. Couleur si contradictoire, entre création et destruction, entre vie et mort. Couleur parfaite.

Harry se sent équilibré. Il ne trouve pas d'autres mots. Comme s'il s'était tenu au bord d'un immense précipice depuis des mois, à lutter entre l'immensité du ciel et le gouffre de la Terre, et qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Harry n'entend pas la formule s'échapper de ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru que tuer était si facile ? Une succession de syllabes dénuées de sens, un regard, une fraction de seconde. Il ne ressent qu'une implacable résolution. Il est déterminé, sa main ne tremble pas. Il regarde ses adversaires dans les yeux avant de les voir mourir. Il décèle en eux une crainte telle qu'il n'en a jamais vue. Une crainte dirigée contre lui. Ces hommes sont terrorisés.

Au milieu du chaos, Harry s'agenouille au chevet du dernier homme qu'il a tué et élève à peine la voix :

\- Stop.

Les lumières vertes se retirent aussitôt, retournent se tapir dans les veinures des baguettes. La dizaine d'hommes qui se tient encore debout tente le tout pour le tout, mais les fidèles de l'Elu les immobilisent, les uns après les autres. Harry les fait s'aligner le long du mur où il scrute leur visage un par un.

Ils se trouvent dans une cave obscure, basse de plafond, quelque part sur une petite île en République d'Irlande. Après la réunion impromptue chez Joanna, les choses se sont organisées rapidement. Avec l'aide de toutes les personnes présentes, Harry a dressé une liste des Mangemorts libérés par le Ministère. La colonne de noms qui s'est étirée sous ses yeux lui a donné envie de vomir. Même des ordures comme les frères Lestrange ont été relâchées.

Puis il a commencé par barrer les noms des hommes qui avaient été exécutés au Repère du Diable. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Travers, parmi les victimes, Harry avait reconnu Jugson, Macnair, Avery et Nott senior. Il n'y avait plus qu'à procéder par élimination. La personne la plus susceptible de savoir où se trouvait Dolohov était sans aucun doute Thorfinn Rowle. Le Mangemort qui était avec lui dans ce café de Londres où Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés en catastrophe, après le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Harry avait donc choisi sa cible. Deux semaines plus tard, il apprenait que Rowle avait quitté l'Angleterre avec une vingtaine d'autres Mangemorts, et qu'ils avaient monté une sorte de marché noir en République d'Irlande, loin du Ministère de la Magie et de ses Aurors. Leur repère était une grande masure abandonnée, ancienne forteresse qui se dressait sur un promontoire rocheux. C'est à cet instant qu'Harry avait pris conscience de la puissance dont il était désormais investi. De la puissance de son réseau. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant avaient mobilisé leurs forces pour remettre la main sur Rowle. Et ils étaient capables de retrouver n'importe qui.

Une poignée de jours plus tard, ensembles, ils ont transplané devant le château en ruines. Ils sont cinquante-sept, contre une vingtaine de Mangemorts trop surpris pour fuir. Harry a sciemment choisi de les amener tous. Il faut sceller leur ferveur dans le sang. Il sait que ces hommes et ces femmes en réclament depuis trop longtemps.

Debout dans le noir, couvert de poussière et de sueur, Harry scrute les sept hommes à qui il vient d'accorder un sursis. Aucun défi ni aucune lueur dans leurs yeux, ces hommes sont des lâches, des rats terrés dans leur trou. Harry s'arrête devant celui qui lui semble en meilleur état. Il le force à relever le menton du bout de sa baguette, faisant pression sur sa gorge :

\- Je cherche Antonin Dolohov. Dites-moi où il est, et nous partirons à sa recherche en vous laissant la vie sauve.

L'homme plisse les yeux, il fuit son regard :

\- Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire ?

\- J'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec sept malheureuses pauvres loques.

\- Dolohov a disparu... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était en prison...

Harry presse plus fort sa baguette contre le cou du Mangemort, et celui-ci tressaille. Harry sait au fond de lui-même qu'il dit la vérité. Les restes d'un instinct d'Auror, sans doute.

\- Et Rowle ? Je sais de source sûre qu'il s'est installé en Irlande avec vous, or je ne le vois nulle part, où est-il ?

L'homme déglutit, comme s'il savait que sa réponse ne lui promettait pas un brillant avenir :

\- Rowle est mort. Septicémie, il y a quatre mois.

\- Quoi ?

Harry enfonce la pointe de la baguette si fort contre la trachée du Mangemort que celui-ci commence à s'étouffer :

\- Je vous jure ! Ils étaient trois à être infectés, ils sont tous morts !

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi Rowle ? Ou un de tes compagnons que tu protèges ?

L'homme essaye de reculer mais la paroi de la cave lui bloque toute issue. Il veut tendre les mains pour écarter la baguette, mais un lien magique le ligote jusqu'au sang.

L'Elu baisse son arme. Il n'apprendra rien ici. Il est partagé entre déception et amertume, mais par-dessus tout, la colère. Il fait un pas en arrière comme pour se détourner, sans un mot de plus, puis il voit les visages de ses fidèles fixés sur lui, comme autant d'étoiles dans l'Univers. Brusquement, il revient sur ses pas, plonge son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il vient d'interroger et pointe sa baguette sur son cœur :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le Mangemort a un haut le coeur, et Harry a presque l'impression de voir la vie s'échapper de son corps. Il tombe à genoux et s'effondre face contre terre.

Harry n'hésite pas. Il fixe l'homme à sa gauche et répète :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Et, alors qu'au milieu du combat il ne ressentait rien, Harry commence à ressentir une intense, franche et pleine satisfaction.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le dernier homme sur sa gauche s'est recroquevillé à l'angle du mur. Il se jette à ses pieds et le supplie de l'épargner. Harry sourit :

\- Oui... Peut-être...

Il voit l'espoir dans les yeux de l'homme.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Puis l'horreur, la terreur sans nom.

Il ne reste plus que trois hommes, à sa droite, chacun tentant en vain de se faire un rempart du corps de l'autre. Tous les fidèles ont les yeux fixés sur l'Elu. Ethan le regarde avec une sorte de solennité profonde. Harry voit Joanna, unique blessée de la bataille, une fine estafilade courant sur sa joue. Il vient se placer à côté d'elle, saisit sa main qui tient une longue baguette en ébène :

\- Envie d'une revanche, Joanna ?

La jeune femme le regarde longuement, ses yeux bleus dissimulant des émotions incalculables. Harry se souvient avec quelle froideur elle a exécuté ses victimes au Repère du Diable. Elle referme ses doigts sur sa baguette et s'avance. Puis, sans aucune expression, elle la pointe au hasard sur les corps mutilés et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Harry pose une main sur son épaule, la forçant à reculer tandis qu'elle ne peut détacher les yeux du cadavre, comme fascinée. L'Elu fait un signe de tête :

\- Ethan.

C'est le moment de lui prouver sa fidélité, et Ethan le sait. Simplement, de sa démarche de félin, il contemple sa victime qui se plaque contre le mur et ferme les yeux. Sa voix est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, étrangement douce et grave :

\- Avada Kedavra.

Il baisse sa baguette sans un mot, comme s'il n'avait fait qu'éteindre une cigarette.

Ne reste plus que le dernier homme. Ses yeux sont hantés par la folie, il ne voit plus le monde qui l'entoure, il ne voit que les cadavres de ses amis sur le sol, et l'homme au regard d'absinthe qui le fixe. L'Elu s'apprête à lancer son dernier sortilège, lorsqu'Ethan le retient :

\- Harry, non.

Il perçoit l'incompréhension dans ses yeux :

\- Laisses-en un en vie.

Harry lit sur son visage le même plaisir étrange, intense et néanmoins délicieux. Il sourit, acquiesce. Puis il s'agenouille pour être à la hauteur de l'homme qui tremble de tous ses membres :

\- Tu vas dire au Ministère et aux Aurors que dorénavant, ils ne s'en sortiront plus comme ça. Tu vas leur dire qu'Harry Potter est en marche, et qu'il n'est pas seul. Nous apporterons la vengeance, la vérité et la justice à notre peuple.

Lorsqu'il se redresse, Ethan est en train de graver un symbole sur le mur, du bout de sa baguette, au-dessus des corps empilés. Un symbole comme une signature, pour que plus personne ne puisse nier les évènements qui se préparent. Un éclair.

Ils échangent un regard, et Harry sent que tous fixent la cicatrice sur son front. Il n'oubliera jamais les yeux d'Ethan à cet instant, ni les paroles qu'il prononce ensuite :

\- C'est ainsi qu'on crée les légendes, Harry.

 


	18. Face-à-Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de Natalea ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ;D

\- C'est ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'une rue plutôt tranquille. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés d'endroit ?

\- Elle vit dans un quartier moldu. Et puis de toute façon, rien ne nous dit que nous allons tomber sur une dangereuse criminelle.

\- Vous avez raison...

En début d'après-midi, Ron Weasley et ses hommes traversent la petite rue tranquille qu'Ethan et Harry ont empruntée trois semaines plus tôt. Le massacre en Irlande a eu lieu deux jours auparavant. En sa qualité d'Auror, Ron a été dépêché sur place, et a découvert...ça.

Une vingtaine de corps abandonnés aux charognards et au froid. Quasiment pas de blessures, mais tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient été victimes du sortilège de la mort. Le long d'un mur, sept corps entassés les uns sur les autres. Ron n'avait pas mis longtemps à visualiser la scène : une exécution.

Mais le pire, c'était le symbole gravé au-dessus du charnier, comme un emblème, le signe que l'on est fier de son œuvre à tel point que l'on ressent le besoin de la signer. Quelqu'un avait gravé un éclair sur la paroi. Comment pouvait-il y avoir encore un doute possible après cela ? Ron avait passé son doigt sur l'éclair, très lentement.

\- Harry..., avait-il murmuré. Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Il avait regardé autour de lui :

\- Seigneur, est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

Ses collègues, eux, étaient d'ores et déjà convaincu. Ron n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face. Il ne pouvait plus nier, il ne pouvait plus rejeter en bloc la vérité alors qu'elle lui éclatait en plein visage. Il avait essayé de croire en son ami, mais... pas après ça. Harry avait peut-être été trompé, peut-être était-il manipulé depuis le début, mais... jamais Ron n'aurait imaginé qu'une suite incontrôlable d'évènements le mènerait à commettre ça. L'homme qui avait perpétré un tel massacre n'avait laissé aucune chance à ses ennemis. Il s'était montré sans pitié, cruel même. Il avait pris plaisir à ce qu'il avait fait. Cet homme-là n'était plus totalement humain. Et la marque sur le mur...

« Harry, te rends-tu compte à quel point tu Lui ressembles en faisant ça ? » avait songé Ron sans oser le dire à haute voix. « Est-ce volontaire ? »

Ron doutait qu'Harry ait pu un jour prendre Voldemort pour référence à ses actions. Mais à présent qu'il avait ce signe sous les yeux... Dire qu'Harry avait haï cet homme, l'avait combattu, s'était dressé contre lui un nombre incalculable de fois, l'homme qui avait tué ses parents ! Il avait sauvé le monde des ténèbres, et à présent, ces ténèbres le rattrapaient. Quelle ironie du sort. Il n'avait pu se sauver lui-même. Il descendait lentement mais sûrement la voie de celui qu'il avait vaincu, et Ron était persuadé qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Aller jusqu'à user des mêmes artifices que son vieil ennemi... Non. Harry Potter était mort. La rage et les larmes avaient beau lui brûler les yeux, Ron devait renoncer à présent. Le dernier pilier... il devait renoncer.

Au milieu de ce cauchemar, ils avaient trouvé un survivant. Un Mangemort que Ron avait reconnu comme s'appelant Selwyn. Il avait beau n'éprouver aucune sympathie pour les membres de son espèce, ce que Ron avait vu au fond de ses yeux l'avait paralysé. L'homme était quasiment fou de terreur. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient interrogé, il leur avait déballé toute l'histoire sans protester, comme s'il avait attendu avec désespoir que quelqu'un vienne recueillir l'horreur de sa confession.

S'il y avait encore eu une place pour le doute, elle s'était définitivement éteinte. Selwyn avait décrit comment Harry avait aligné les hommes contre le mur et les avait tués, un par un. Puis comment il avait initié ses membres en les faisant meurtriers à leur tour. Puis il y avait eu la marque, et la phrase que « le grand homme aux yeux de loup » avait prononcé :

« C'est ainsi qu'on crée les légendes, Harry »

Depuis, Ron s'était interrogé. Qui était cet homme qui semblait avoir une si grande influence sur Harry ? Le rescapé avait entendu son nom : Ethan. Où Harry avait-il pu dénicher un type pareil ? Et d'où venait la soixantaine de personnes qui l'avait aidé dans son entreprise ? Soixante personnes ! Sorties de nulle part, débarquant en Irlande pour massacrer vingt Mangemorts dans un trou à rat. Et évaporées, tout de suite après.

L'affaire avait défrayé la chronique. Ron avait tenté d'épargner Albus, mais c'était illusoire. Dans les journaux, nul ne se gênait plus à présent pour désigner l'Elu sous le nom de « l'Héritier ». Comprenez : « L'Héritier de Voldemort »... L'Angleterre comptait officiellement un nouveau mage noir. Après l'histoire de la marque, même Ron ne pouvait plus nier que... tous les signes étaient là. Allaient-ils bientôt voir un éclair flotter dans le ciel de Londres ?

Dire que tout cela était engendré par Harry... Il devait être totalement englué dans ces évènements pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il devenait. Si seulement il pouvait voir la situation de l'extérieur...

Ron s'était repris. Le meilleur moyen d'aider Harry était de le stopper. Grâce à Selwyn, il avait appris qu'Harry était à la recherche d'Antonin Dolohov et de Thorfinn Rowle. Des noms qui lui étaient désagréablement familiers... Des Mangemorts aussi sinistrement célèbres devraient croupir en prison. Pourquoi Harry les cherchait-il au fin fond de l'Irlande ?

Cela le ramenait à l'affaire du Repère du Diable, où ils avaient trouvés cinq Mangemorts calcinés. Que faisaient ces monstres en liberté ? Quelque chose n'était pas clair et Ron le sentait. La presse aussi commençait à s'interroger, exerçait de plus en plus de pression au sein du Ministère. Le peuple, à son tour, grondait qu'on lui avait caché la vérité. Pourquoi le Ministère aurait-il relâché des assassins dans le plus grand secret ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

En se faisant ces réflexions, Ron avait vu plus clair dans les motivations d'Harry. Il cherchait la vérité, lui aussi. Mais cette fois, il invoquait la justice en perpétrant des actes de barbarie. Le Harry qu'il connaissait ne s'y serait jamais pris ainsi... Et puis pourquoi Dolohov et Rowle ? Pourquoi Harry s'intéressait-il à un scandale politique alors qu'il venait de perdre sa famille ? Avait-il pu apprendre quelque chose que les Aurors ignoraient ?

Ron avait incliné la tête au milieu de ses paperasses. Si des Mangemorts avaient été libérés dans son dos, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas être au courant de grand-chose. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Dolohov et Rowle devaient être liés aux meurtres de Ginny et des enfants. De là, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'Harry en veuille au monde entier...

Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était ces gens rassemblés autour de lui. Harry n'avait jamais aimé diriger les foules, il n'assumait pas son rôle de leader que la vie lui avait confié. Pourtant, ces personnes avaient été là et avaient tué avec lui,  _pour_  lui. De vrais disciples, presque comme...

« ...des Mangemorts »

Ron s'était pris la tête à deux mains. La Marque, les disciples... Il ne manquait plus qu'un serpent enroulé autour de son cou.

Pourquoi ces gens le suivaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait leur apporter ? Si les Londoniens étaient mécontents d'apprendre que des Mangemorts rôdaient en liberté, il leur en faudrait en revanche beaucoup plus pour qu'ils manifestent ouvertement. Qui pouvait s'engager à un point aussi extrême dans cette chasse aux Mangemorts ?

« Des personnes qui ont les mêmes raisons qu'Harry, bien sûr. »

Ron n'en était pas revenu de son éclair de génie. Déjà lors de l'incendie au Repère du Diable, Harry n'était pas seul. Cette fois, il avait recommencé, mais ils étaient encore plus nombreux. Ces réflexions l'avaient mené très vite à une autre conclusion :

« Il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter... Ça ne s'arrêtera pas. »

Puis, presque immédiatement :

« Sauf si je le stoppe ! Allez Ron ! Tu peux le faire, tu peux encore le sauver ! »

Alors Ron s'était jeté avec l'énergie du désespoir dans ses recherches. Selwyn avait entendu Harry prononcer deux noms : Ethan, et Joanna. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà un début. Patiemment, Ron avait dressé la liste de toutes les familles des victimes de Mangemorts. Toutes les personnes susceptibles de leur vouer une telle haine, surtout après avoir appris qu'ils étaient en liberté. Bien entendu, la liste était longue, mais Ron s'était intéressé en priorité à la famille directe. Heureusement pour lui, les Mangemorts s'étaient faits discrets durant leur liberté retrouvée, il n'avait donc pas d'autres crimes sérieux à archiver. De plus, Ethan et Joanna n'étaient pas des prénoms aussi courants que John et Mary.

Au terme de son recensement, Ron n'avait déniché aucun Ethan. Que ce soit dans la famille proche ou l'entourage plus lointain, il n'y en avait aucune trace. Selwyn l'avait décrit comme ayant une quarantaine d'années, très grand, les yeux clairs. Ron était donc remonté plus de 25 ans en arrière mais Ethan n'apparaissait nulle part.

Pour Joanna, c'était différent. Il y en avait plusieurs, toutes nées après la disparition de Voldemort. Une seule avait vécu la Grande Guerre. Elle avait deux ans de moins qu'Harry, et elle était blonde, comme Selwyn l'avait décrite. Elle vivait au 221 Pleasant Street, dans une banlieue de Londres. C'était là que Ron et ses hommes se rendaient.

**XXX**

La maison est coquette, chaleureuse, identique à toutes les autres. Pas le genre d'endroit qu'on aurait pu qualifier de repère de...disciples. Ceci dit, Ron est en train d'apprendre cruellement qu'on ne peut pas se fier aux apparences.

Ils sont trois Aurors. En théorie, ils ne viennent que recueillir un témoignage de routine. Ron doute sérieusement que cette piste le mènera quelque part, le coup de chance serait un peu trop phénoménal. Ceci dit, vu le calvaire qu'il vit depuis plusieurs mois, il serait temps que la chance lui sourit. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait.

**XXX**

Nous sommes le 21 décembre. Harry vit chez Joanna depuis qu'ils ont commencé à planifier l'opération en Irlande, c'est-à-dire un peu moins de trois semaines. En effet, même si un cloaque pouilleux au milieu d'une rue malfamée était le dernier endroit où le Ministère penserait à venir le chercher, Ethan a estimé qu'il était trop dangereux pour Harry de loger au milieu d'un nid de criminels. Aussi a-t-il déménagé pour cette petite banlieue moldue de Londres, qui n'est pas mal non plus, question camouflage.

Lorsqu'on frappe à la porte, il est deux heures de l'après-midi. Joanna n'attend personne, et les visites sont rares. Si un de leurs alliés veut se manifester, il transplane en général directement dans le salon. Avec sa méfiance habituelle, Joanna touche son Galion du bout de sa baguette pour prévenir Ethan. Puis elle ouvre la porte, Harry demeurant en retrait dans l'ombre du séjour. Il entend des voix provenant de l'entrée, et se fige lorsqu'il reconnait celle de Ron :

\- Joanna Chalmers ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Je suis l'Auror Weasley, je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

\- C'est-à-dire que...

Harry perçoit le trouble de Joanna. Elle ne panique pourtant pas facilement. Lui-même sent son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Que fera-t-il s'il se retrouve devant Ron ?

Harry a perdu le fil de la conversation, mais entre-temps, Ron a trouvé le moyen de se frayer un chemin dans l'entrée :

\- Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est une violation de domicile !

Il pénétre dans le salon, et inconsciemment, Harry sort de l'ombre. Ils se retrouvent face à face. Comme de vieux amis qui ne se sont pas revus depuis un bail. Pendant cet intervalle de temps, il y a eu une trentaine de morts, sans compter les blessés. Mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Ron est trop choqué pour réagir, alors Harry brise la glace :

\- Salut, Ron.

La première chose que Ron constate, c'est qu'Harry a changé. Pas seulement mentalement, mais aussi concrètement, physiquement. Ses cheveux sont plus longs. Il lui semble soudain plus dangereux et plus fort. Mais surtout, il y a la manière dont ses yeux vont et viennent sans cesse d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, inspectant le moindre recoin, le moindre détail. On dirait un animal aux aguets, un prédateur en chasse. Il y a dans ce regard un aplomb que le Harry d'autrefois n'aurait jamais manifesté. Une volonté froide et implacable.

\- Harry... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?

\- Ron... On nous a menti. Mais puisque personne n'est décidé à rétablir la justice, alors je m'en charge, c'est tout.

Harry est très calme à présent. C'est comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il devait dire, les mots s'enchaînent logiquement sans qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- La justice ? s'exclame Ron. Tu appelles ça la justice ? J'ai vu ce que tu as fait en Irlande ! Nom de Dieu Harry, c'était un véritable carnage !

A cet instant, les autres Aurors forcent le barrage de Joanna et tous se retrouvent dans le salon. Les baguettes pointent aussitôt les unes vers les autres, jusqu'à ce que Ron se rende compte de l'absurdité de leur situation :

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Harry ! Baisse ta baguette !

\- Pourquoi ce serait ridicule ? Tu es là pour me ramener, non ?

\- Pour l'instant je veux juste...parler, Harry. Je t'en prie, il faut qu'on ait une discussion !

Harry scrute les yeux de Ron, et quelque chose au fond de lui se rappelle qu'il est son ami. Il fait un signe de tête à Joanna, et tous baissent leurs armes, Aurors compris.

\- Comment va Albus ?

Cette question s'est soudain imposée au sommet de ses priorités. Le visage de Ron se contracte :

\- Il souffre de voir ce que son père est en train de devenir, répond-il.

\- Ah ne m'énerve pas avec ça, Ron. Tu ne l'as pas vécu. Tu n'y étais pas ! J'ai déjà découvert que le Ministère a fait relâché des Mangemorts et bien plus encore ! Comment je pourrais rester là sans rien faire ?

\- Harry il faut que tu t'arrêtes !

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis !

\- La marque, les exécutions, et tous ces cinglés autour de toi ! Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ! Les gens t'appellent l'Héritier ! Tu es en train de devenir Lui !

\- Arrête tes conneries. Voldemort ne s'est jamais battu pour une cause juste. Il se battait pour le pouvoir. Moi je ne veux pas du pouvoir, regarde où ça a mené.

\- Il y a un problème c'est vrai. Je m'en suis rendu compte moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne méthode ! Harry, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre !

\- Et tu me suggères quoi ? M'en remettre aux Aurors ? Le Ministère est pourri, pourri de l'intérieur, on ne peut faire confiance à personne ! Tout a été fait dans mon dos, Lewison savait, tout le monde savait, peut-être même toi !

Ron devient rouge de colère :

\- Comment oses-tu me soupçonner ? Ginny était ma sœur !

Ces mots bloquent la répartie d'Harry dans sa gorge :

\- C'est vrai... J'ai été trop loin, pardonne-moi.

\- Celui à qui tu dois demander pardon, c'est ton fils, rétorque Ron. Ton fils que tu as abandonné tout seul alors que tu es le seul parent qu'il lui reste ! Tu pars à droite et à gauche massacrer des Mangemorts qui n'ont aucun rapport avec Ginny, Albus, ni même avec toi !

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! C'est pour lui que je fais tout ça ! Les Mangemorts sont responsables de la mort de sa mère, de son frère et de sa sœur, et j'ai bien l'intention de lui obtenir réparation !

\- Albus n'en a rien à faire de ta réparation, ce qu'il veut c'est son père !

Harry ne dit rien. Il fixe Ron, haletant en face de lui. Il réalise soudain le mur infranchissable qui s'est élevé entre eux. Harry a franchi une ligne que Ron est incapable de comprendre, ni même d'appréhender. Il n'a pas vécu l'horreur. Il n'a pas été piégé et abandonné de tous. Il ne comprendra jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, hein Ron ? reprend Harry dans un souffle. Rentrer bien sagement avec toi chez les fous ? Après ce qui est arrivé, je crois que je ne serais pas prêt d'en sortir.

\- Le Ministère tiendra compte de ton statut...

\- Le Ministère ! Ils veulent ma peau depuis le début ! Quant à mon statut... Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis plus l'Elu. Tu voudrais que je te suive en prison et que je dise adieu à ma liberté ? Tout ça pour avoir remis des assassins à leur juste place ? C'est hors de question. Et ça ne me rendrait pas plus présent pour Albus.

\- Harry...

Un brusque craquement retentit soudain dans un coin du salon. Un homme grand, entièrement vêtu de noir, surgit du néant. Ron le dévisage avec tout le dégoût dont il est capable :

\- C'est toi Ethan ? demande-t-il.

Ethan analyse la situation en une fraction de seconde :

\- Harry, il faut partir. Cet endroit n'est plus sûr.

\- Harry, ne le suis pas ! s'interpose Ron. Ce que tu fais est mal, je suis sûr que tu le sais ! Ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire ! Viens avec moi, Hermione et moi, on peut t'aider !

\- Et comment ?

C'est Ethan qui a répondu à sa place.

\- En l'enfermant quelque part et en le forçant à oublier toute l'histoire ?

\- Toi, la ferme ! C'est un psychopathe, Harry ! Il n'y a qu'à le regarder !

\- Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'Ethan ! s'exclame Harry. Il m'a aidé quand personne d'autre n'était là pour moi !

\- On ne représente donc plus rien pour toi ? proteste Ron. Tout le monde est très inquiet, nous voudrions tout faire pour t'aider mais... si tu continues comme ça, nous ne pourrons pas te suivre. Où est passé mon ami qui se dressait corps et âme contre Voldemort ? Qui défendait la Justice et le Bien, sans jamais tuer une seule fois ?

Harry lève sur lui un regard sombre :

\- Tuer, tu vois, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Ron sait à quoi il fait allusion. Ginny, les enfants, le Furosensis... Sa gorge se serre, mais Harry ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre :

\- Ron, j'ai réalisé qu'un drame pareil ne se limitait pas à moi, dit-il. Il est de mon devoir d'abattre un Ministère qui trahit son peuple dans son dos. Je trouverai les vrais meurtriers de Ginny. Quand le peuple saura la vérité, tous approuveront mes actes, et je ne serai plus traité comme un paria. Si pour arriver à cela, je dois user des mêmes méthodes que mes ennemis... alors je le ferai. Je ne suis plus celui que j'ai été. Avant, j'ai toujours été faible. Aujourd'hui, pour les coupables, je peux dire que je n'ai aucune pitié.

Harry tend la main à Ethan, l'autre à Joanna. Ron y voit le signe d'une passation de pouvoir, et la perte définitive de celui qui a toujours été pour lui comme un frère :

\- Harry, non... Nous sommes toujours tes amis...

Ethan adresse à l'Auror un regard qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Un regard empli de triomphe, de défi, et d'un mépris glacial. Ron fixe ces iris pâles, empli d'une conviction nouvelle et terrible. Il connait cet homme.

Il fait un pas en avant, mais Harry transplane, avec Ethan et Joanna. La main de Ron se referme sur du vide.


	19. Auror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> A partir de maintenant, tous les chapitres seront signés Natalea ;D
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Nat'

Nous sommes le 24 décembre. La veille de Noël. Harry a transplané dans la neige et le froid, pour atterrir tête la première dans une congère englacée. En se redressant, il rabat l'ombre de sa cape sur lui. Puis il regarde aux alentours avec un dernier soupçon d'appréhension...et se détend. Il n'y a personne, il est suffisamment loin. Il a tout le temps qu'il lui faut.

Oldtown, petit village de 800 habitants, proche banlieue de Londres. Domicile de Ron, Hermione, Rose et Hugo Weasley. Et depuis peu, domicile d'Albus Potter.

Harry contemple les lumières de la place en contrebas, et entame sa descente. Les hurlements d'Ethan résonnent encore dans sa tête. Il a tout tenté pour le dissuader, absolument tout. Mais Harry a pris sa décision depuis longtemps, et rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Les paroles de Ron lors de leur réunion impromptue l'ont ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pour Noël, Harry veut voir son fils.

Il a tout prévu. Il sait que le village sera probablement infesté d'Aurors, sur le pied de guerre à l'attendre. Ron sera évidemment de la partie, puisqu'il est tout de même le premier intéressé. Mais aucun de ces obstacles ne l'a fait douter de sa résolution un seul instant. Il éprouve à présent un besoin absolu, viscéral, de prouver à Albus qu'il est toujours son père et qu'il occupe la moindre de ses pensées.

Harry a repéré une petite colline, à cinq kilomètres du village, suffisamment loin et difficile d'accès pour ne pas faire partie de la zone quadrillée. Il pense pouvoir y transplaner en toute sécurité, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Au final, le plus grand danger de la soirée aura été ces congères qui dérobent la neige sous ses pieds.

Avant de venir, Harry s'est assuré qu'Albus passerait bien Noël chez les Weasley. Il a ses sources. Une des femmes qui s'est ralliées à sa cause, Holly MacCausland, travaille au Ministère de la Magie au service de la S.A.L.E, aux côtés d'Hermione. Il ne lui a été guère difficile de glisser Noël dans la conversation, un jour qu'elles buvaient un thé entre deux dossiers, et Hermione lui avait confié qu'ils fêteraient Noël en famille à Oldtown, cette année. La tradition dans la famille Weasley veut que Noël soit célébré à tour de rôle chez chacun des membres de la tribu. Cette année, peut-être pour réunir un peu de chaleur autour de Ron et Hermione, doublement affectés par la tragédie, le réveillon est organisé dans leur jolie maison de campagne, suffisamment vaste pour accueillir tout le monde. Elle servira d'ailleurs, bien plus tôt qu'ils ne l'imaginent tous, de nouveau Q.G à l'Ordre du Phénix, lorsque les évènements seront devenus incontrôlables...

Mais pour l'heure, toutes ces considérations sont au-delà de l'esprit d'Harry. Il ne peut même pas envisager que ses amis le perçoivent comme une menace. Même si, inconsciemment, il a cessé de compter sur qui que ce soit d'autre que sur lui-même. A part Ethan, peut-être. Parce qu'Ethan a su se rendre indispensable, dans les pires situations possibles. Ce genre de lien ne se défait pas.

Harry arrive au bas de la colline, un bon kilo de neige dans les chaussures. Et il reste encore deux ou trois champs à traverser, avant d'arriver en vue de la maison. Loin de le rebuter, cela le fait sourire. Il réalise à quel point il est bon, agréable, serein même, de n'avoir devant lui que des obstacles physiques, qu'il pourra aisément surmonter. Ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre, si ce n'est de la douleur de ses muscles. Il avait oublié ce genre de sensations authentiques, et simples. Il entame sa marche d'un bon pas. En arrivant à la lisière du village, il prend soin de se dissimuler pour guetter les Aurors. Il reste immobile pendant presque une heure, le temps de repérer leurs rondes, et le meilleur moment de s'engouffrer dans la faille.

Puis il abandonne sa baguette sur le sol. Il y a sans doute une alarme chargée de détecter sa magie. S'il doit entrer, il le fera en simple Moldu. Il se redresse dans le silence de la nuit et s'approche des premières maisons.

Tout aurait pu être fini à cet instant. Si Ethan avait transplané quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais Harry franchit le seuil du village et un cri retentissant déchire l'obscurité. Au même instant, ou presque, un craquement sonore se brise en écho sur les collines et Ethan apparait, hors d'haleine. Il aperçoit Harry et tend la main pour le retenir mais il est trop tard. Une armée d'Aurors se matérialise devant lui et une cage jaillit de nulle part, emprisonnant l'Elu contre le sol gelé.

Ethan est déjà passé à autre chose. Son esprit fonctionne vite et à plein régime. Les Aurors, et surtout Ron, sans doute, ont eu une idée de génie　: piéger Harry avec la seule technologie qu'il n'attendrait pas de leur part　: une alarme Moldue. Ethan, lui, est arrivé trois secondes trop tard, le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour forcer enfin Holly MacCausland à lui révéler la destination d'Harry. Seulement maintenant, l'attention des Aurors est distraite par la présence de l'Elu, qu'ils ont guettée toute la nuit. C'est le moment idéal pour agir.

Ethan jaillit de l'ombre comme un diable de sa boîte et jette un sort à grande échelle　: une énorme bourrasque de vent qui balaye les Aurors à dix mètres à la ronde. Sans attendre, il entame une série de Stupéfix. Il maîtrise dix, quinze hommes. Mais il y en a déjà d'autres qui arrivent. Il faut faire vite...

Il se jette sur la cage où Harry reste prisonnier, totalement désarmé sans pouvoir user de sa baguette, mais même s'il l'avait eu, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Harry connait ce genre de matériel. C'est une Orbe Insensible, un artefact très rare et extrêmement dangereux. Pour faire simple, une sorte de trou noir magique. Pénétrer dans l'Orbe retire toute source de pouvoir. Et, accessoirement, peut engloutir la vie de son occupant. Qu'on ait donné l'ordre de se servir d'une telle arme contre lui démontre à quel point la situation est grave, plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ron n'a pas pu autoriser une telle chose. Par conséquent, les ordres doivent venir de plus haut. Malgré sa mauvaise posture, Harry comprend tout cela en une fraction de seconde, et il sourit. Oh oui... Quelqu'un a peur de lui. De lui et de ce que ses actes sont en train de dévoiler.

Il voit Ethan se ruer vers lui et son sens des priorités reprend le dessus. Il est perdu. Il s'est fait prendre comme un bleu. Même si Ethan tente de fracasser la cage à mains nues, il sera incapable de le libérer. Non, ouvrir une Orbe Insensible, c'est une connaissance réservée au programme d'entraînement des Aurors, extrêmement complexe, jamais il n'aura le temps de lui expliquer comment...

Ethan n'attaque pas la cage, il saisit le deuxième barreau à une main, pèse de tout son poids sur l'armature du bas et réussit à le soulever de deux centimètres. Il glisse alors un doigt à l'intérieur de la tige de métal, creuse, et en retire une clé, minuscule. Puis il tire encore sur l'armature et la fait coulisser de côté, révélant la base à nue de trois autres barreaux. De l'extérieur, on pourrait croire qu'il résout un immense casse-tête chinois.

Il tire sur le cinquième barreau, vers le bas. Le haut de la tige révèle une serrure savamment imbriquée dans le métal. Ethan retourne la clé et l'introduit par la poignée, sans l'enclencher. Il y a un déclic. Puis une porte se dessine en longs traits lumineux à travers le métal des barreaux, et Harry est libre. Il contemple le visage de son sauveur en silence, pendant un long moment.

Un trait de lumière rouge surgit alors de nulle part et découpe une profonde entaille dans son bras droit. Sans réfléchir davantage, Ethan l'entraîne à toute vitesse vers les champs, en dehors du village, et du piège des Aurors. Dès qu'ils sont assez loin, ils transplanent. Harry a le temps de voir, à travers la confusion générale, la silhouette de son fils sortir sur le perron, dans la maison juste en face de lui. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres...

Ils réapparaissent dans le cloaque d'Ethan, échevelés et trempés de neige. Harry tremble de tous ses membres. Du sang dégouline de son bras mais il n'en ressent même pas la douleur. Ethan le regarde gravement et lui tend sa baguette　:

\- J'ai récupéré ça, dit-il. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile.

Puis, plus doucement, il approche une main pour toucher son épaule　:

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas...

\- Ne me touche pas　!

Harry a feulé comme un animal blessé. Il se plaque contre le mur pour s'écarter d'Ethan, le regard enflammé et terrifié, le sentiment d'avoir été trahi se ranimant comme un poison dormant dans ses veines　:

\- Je t'ai vu　! J'ai vu comment tu as désactivé l'Orbe ! Seuls les Aurors savent faire ça　!

Ethan baisse lentement la main et se pétrifie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, il n'a rien à répondre. Et ce silence sonne comme un aveu aux yeux d'Harry　:

\- Alors qui es-tu, Ethan Yale ? crache-t-il. Tu es l'un des leurs, c'est ça　? Tu es l'un des leurs venu pour me manipuler ? Pour m'agiter comme une marionnette pendant que le monde regarde et éclate de rire ? J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de tous ces mensonges !

Il se jette sur lui et l'empoigne par la gorge :

\- Qui es-tu, bon sang ?! Tu vas répondre !

C'est presque une supplique, un hurlement de rage et de déception.

\- Harry, calme-toi...

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

\- Je jette ma baguette, regarde...

Le bruit mat du bois qui heurte le sol rompt l'atmosphère électrique.

\- Je suis à ta merci maintenant, alors... laisse-moi m'expliquer, d'accord ? murmure Ethan. Après tu feras ce que tu voudras.

Harry se plonge dans ses yeux pendant de longues secondes... et relâche sa respiration.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Mais si je vois que tu prépares quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Je t'abats sur le champ comme un chien.

\- Je sais.

Harry desserre son étreinte et Ethan reprend son souffle, résistant à l'envie de se masser la gorge :

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit-il très lentement. C'est sous le matelas de mon lit, tu peux l'atteindre de là où tu es. Passe juste ta main en-dessous, au niveau de l'oreiller.

\- Passe la toi-même.

Ethan pousse un soupir mais s'exécute. Il sort de sous le matelas une petite feuille cartonnée brunie, chiffonnée, pliée en deux. Comme si elle avait visité toutes les poches du monde. Il la tend à Harry qui la prend sans le quitter des yeux. Il appréhende déjà ce que c'est.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fiche, il voit une photo d'Ethan, plus jeune, les cheveux courts et rasé de près, qui le fixe d'un air réglementaire. Il lit　: «　Ethan Yale, Service des Aurors　». Harry connait ce genre de cartes. Il a la même, chez lui.

Le regard qu'il adresse à son acolyte est glacé, sans la moindre fureur. Pas même la plus petite émotion. En son cœur, Harry a déjà pris sa décision. Mais alors, Ethan parle :

\- Je suis Auror, dit-il. Je suis entré au Ministère de la Magie il y a dix-sept ans. J'étais doué, très doué. Mais j'avais tendance à ... relever les détails dérangeants. Deux ans après mon intégration, comme tout le reste de ma promotion, j'ai été soumis à des tests psychologiques. Les résultats ont décrété que j'avais un mental idéal pour l'infiltration. Alors j'ai été mis en poste ici, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je devais me fondre dans la masse, lier des relations et signaler tout réseau ou activité criminels. Tu vois de quoi je parle, je suppose. Une façon politiquement correcte de dire qu'on m'avait enterré bien profondément sous six pieds de boue. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'avais pas de famille, pas de parents proches... J'avais le sentiment de faire quelque chose de juste et d'utile. J'avais conscience de mener une mission difficile qui n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. J'étais fier de ce que je faisais. Et puis au fil des années, avec le souvenir de Voldemort qui commençait à s'estomper, le Ministère m'a...oublié. Tu comprends, la guerre était finie depuis longtemps. A leurs yeux, je n'étais plus qu'un pion boueux laissé à barboter en eaux troubles, et devenu totalement inutile. Ils n'avaient plus de soucis sur la conscience, plus de raisons de faire appel à moi. J'ai été oublié ici, Harry, dit-il avec un sourire. Je suis venu de moins en moins souvent au Ministère. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendu compte que plus personne ne lisait mes rapports. Ça aurait pu me frustrer, j'aurais pu laisser éclater ma colère, mais... De là où j'étais, j'avais commencé à remarquer des choses. Des anomalies. Je disposais en fait du meilleur poste d'observation possible. Parce que les magouilles organisées par le Ministère en haut-lieu, elles se voient ici, tout en bas, dans les _bas-fonds_. J'avais cessé d'exister en tant qu'Auror aux yeux du Ministère, mais j'étais toujours là, et j'assistais chaque jour à ce que le gouvernement dissimule avec soin aux yeux du peuple. La libération des Mangemorts. Je les ai vus arpenter les rues les uns après les autres. C'est là que j'ai compris...que le Ministère était pourri de l'intérieur. Dans ses plus hautes sphères. Que ça ne servait plus à rien que j'en réfère à mes supérieurs, qui se rappelaient à peine de mon existence. Que je ne pouvais plus faire confiance à aucun membre du gouvernement.

Ethan fait un pas vers Harry, qui ne se dérobe pas. Il n'a jamais entendu Ethan s'exprimer aussi longuement. Et il est fasciné.

\- Alors oui, Harry, déclare lentement Ethan. Je suis Auror. Mais toi aussi. Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. J'ai cessé de reconnaître l'autorité du Ministère depuis longtemps. Je suis une taupe dans leur fourmilière gangrénée dont ils ne soupçonnent même pas l'existence. Alors quand j'ai croisé ta route... Tu m'as donné la flamme qu'il me manquait. Pour agir, enfin. Pour me dresser contre ces traîtres, contre ce système révoltant qui me donne envie de vomir, jour après jour. Aies confiance en moi, je t'en supplie. Parce que je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant.

Harry fixe Ethan pendant de longues secondes. Son bienfaiteur, son complice, son ami. Il saisit la main qu'il lui tend et ne cherche pas à dissimuler son sourire, soulagé, ému, absurdement heureux　:

\- Je crois que...ce serait une bonne chose d'avoir un Auror dans nos rangs.

Alors Ethan sourit lui aussi, un véritable sourire chaud qu'il n'adresse qu'en peu d'occasions, et ils se donnent l'accolade comme deux frères.

 


	20. La Famille Rowle

Huit mois plus tard

Cela fait un an que Ginny est morte. Un an que James et Lily Potter pourrissent sous la terre dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, aux côtés de leurs grands-parents. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant ces huit derniers mois.

Harry a poursuivi sa croisade contre les Mangemorts. A défaut d'une piste sérieuse, il a traqué tous ceux qui se présentaient à lui, tous ceux dont le bras avait été marqué du sceau de Voldemort. Tout ceci dans l'espoir de tomber par hasard sur Thorfinn Rowle. Ou sur Antonin Dolohov, au mieux.

Il y a eu beaucoup d'affrontements, beaucoup de nuits passées à attendre, à guetter dans le froid et la pluie, beaucoup de rencontres dans des bouges obscurs, pour rassembler les grappes d'informations que les bas-fonds lui livraient. Et pourtant, quelque chose a changé. Insidieusement, sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte lui-même.

Ses actions, par la force de l'habitude, se sont organisées. Le nombre de ses alliés n'a cessé de croître, à tel point qu'il a fallu instaurer des règles.

Ethan et Joanna se sont révélés d'eux-mêmes comme ses principaux bras-droits. Kevin, Mona, David, Russell, Kitty et Noah, les six premiers, ont eux aussi leurs entrées dans le secret des dieux. Les autres, les quarante-neuf qui ont combattu à ses côtés en Irlande, sont devenus ses lieutenants, ses principales antennes dans le monde extérieur. De tous âges et de toutes professions, ils permettent à Harry de s'insinuer partout, de savoir ce que le Premier Ministre met dans son café le matin, et ce que le professeur Londubat donne comme devoirs de Botanique à ses élèves de Poudlard. Oui, Harry a dû beaucoup voyagé ces huit derniers mois. Après que la maison de Joanna eut été compromise, il a été contraint de se réfugier de nouveau chez Ethan avec la jeune femme. Mais ce repère était trop exposé, trop étroit, il risquait d'attirer l'attention aussi bien du Ministère que des Mangemorts qu'ils traquaient. Alors Harry et Joanna ont déménagé souvent, alternant entre les domiciles de leurs différents fidèles.

Aucun n'avait une situation suffisamment isolée et une maison suffisamment spacieuse pour les réunir tous. A mesure que leurs disciples se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, l'alliance qui s'est formée autour d'Harry manquait cruellement d'un quartier général. Mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. Les Gallions leur permettaient de se rejoindre et de se contacter où qu'ils soient. Le risque le plus imminent qu'ils leur a fallu prévenir, c'était l'infiltration.

Ethan en a longuement discuté avec Harry. Tous deux, avec leur expérience d'Auror, savent que le Ministère ne tardera pas à tenter de les infiltrer, devant l'ampleur que prennent les évènements. Le bouche à oreille fait son effet. Les articles de la Gazette du sorcier soulèvent toujours plus de questions que de réponses sur le pourquoi de ces Mangemorts en liberté en Irlande, l'incapacité du Ministère à fournir une explication. Même les Aurors semblent tomber des nues. Les quarante-neuf lieutenants d'Harry n'étaient que les premiers. Chacun d'eux est désormais à la tête de son propre réseau de connaissances, de relations, qui grondent intérieurement contre le Ministère, pour diverses raisons, et qui n'attendent que le souffle pour les attiser.

Au fil de ces huit derniers mois, les disciples d'Harry se sont faits de plus en plus nombreux. Ils rejoignent le plus souvent l'alliance par contacts. De proche en proche, la toile s'élargit, se complexifie. Ethan et Harry savent que leur plus grande faiblesse réside dans cet afflux incontrôlable de partisans. C'est pourquoi Harry a confié à Ethan la charge de réguler le flot.

Ethan a été un infiltré pendant dix-sept ans. Il a si bien fait son travail qu'il a fini par se retourner contre le Ministère, et par l'infiltrer à son tour, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Bien sûr, sa couverture ne tient plus à présent. Ron n'a pas mis longtemps à le reconnaitre et à l'exposer. Mais il a l'expérience, il sait déceler le mensonge mieux que quiconque. Aussi, toute nouvelle recrue passe désormais devant ses yeux translucides.

Le Ministère n'est pas stupide. Harry est un ancien Auror, Ethan aussi. Ils ne peuvent pas leur envoyer d'autres Aurors en guise d'espions, ils les reconnaitraient aussitôt. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent envoyer, ce sont de toutes jeunes recrues. Des jeunes en passe de devenir des Auros, ou qui ne le sont devenus que depuis quelques mois. Ethan ne met pas plus de deux minutes à les repérer. Ce sont des bleus, on leur a appris la théorie, mais ils n'ont pas l'expérience du terrain.

Les premiers qu'Ethan a repérés, Harry les a tués. Puis il a envisagé la situation sous un nouvel angle. Il en a gardé certains en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent tout de ce qui se passait au Ministère. Puis il les a relâchés et révélés aux yeux de tous sur la voie publique. Il a envoyé à la population un message clair : le Ministère missionne des Aurors pour l'espionner lui. Au lieu de traquer les Mangemorts, au lieu d'essayer de protéger la population de Londres, le Ministère envoie ses meilleurs hommes pour empêcher l'Elu de faire justice à des assassins.

L'affaire a causé un véritable scandale à l'échelle internationale. La Gazette du Sorcier a pitoyablement tenté d'étouffer l'histoire en ne publiant rien sur les faits, mais cela n'a fait que les confirmer. Un an après les meurtres de Ginny, James et Lily, le Royaume Uni est au bord de la guerre civile. Le pays est littéralement divisé en deux, entre le Ministère qui tente de calmer les choses, et la population qui exige des réponses. Cela apporte encore plus de partisans à Harry, mais cela force aussi les Mangemorts à se faire plus discrets, à se tapir dans des ombres dont eux-seuls ont le secret.

Une bonne partie de la population soutient Harry sans même s'impliquer activement dans la lutte. Cela passe par des questions gênantes posées aux membres du gouvernement lors des interventions publiques, des tracts qui passent de main en main sur le chemin de Traverse. Des rumeurs se répandent, selon lesquelles le gouvernement tout entier est corrompu, qu'il n'a fait que mentir pour relâcher les Mangemorts dans le dos de tout le monde. Tout ceci dans quel but ? Permettre à nouveau l'accession au pouvoir des vieilles familles sorcières, des Sang-Purs, contre argent et privilèges.

La pression finit par se faire si insoutenable que même Kingsley Shacklebolt se sent menacé. Pour parer à la tension générale, à l'hystérie collective qui gagne les rues de Londres, il annonce une grande inspection de son ministère et une purge massive de tout employé soupçonné de complicité dans la libération des Mangemorts.

La poursuite d'Harry est passée au second plan. Ron a été le seul à faire entendre sa voix pour attirer le Ministère vers son véritable problème : la montée en puissance d'un nouveau mage noir. Mais seuls les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'ont entendu. Les amis d'Harry. Ils ont commencé à se réunir chez Ron et Hermione après ce que la scène de crime en Irlande leur a révélé. Quant au reste du pays, il se manifeste déjà pour savoir qui mènera à bien cette inspection qu'a promis Shacklebolt, et comment savoir si ces inspecteurs sont fiables. Le doute infecte toute la classe politique. Le peuple n'a plus confiance en personne, n'a plus foi en rien. Si ce n'est en l'Elu. Le premier touché par la tragédie, par la faute du Ministère, le seul à faire bouger activement les choses.

Dans les yeux de Ron, la catastrophe est imminente. Le pays se tient prêt à basculer dans le vide. Harry étend son emprise, jour après jour, et tous semblent tendre les bras pour l'accepter.

Les procès du Ministère ont néanmoins lieu. Kingsley Shacklebolt procède lui-même aux interrogatoires, avec pour seuls adjoints quelques membres de l'Ordre dignes de confiance, tels que Minerva McGonagall, exceptionnellement appelée hors de Poudlard. Cette assemblée de combattants rendus célèbres par la grande guerre apaise quelques peu les tensions dans la classe populaire. Les résultats de la commission sont édifiants : plus de vingt-quatre arrestations, tous les ministères sont gangrénés, et la source remonte à Charles Lewison, qu'Harry a assassiné dix mois plus tôt. Loin de le condamner, cela semble donner encore plus de raison à ses actes.

Le peuple est habitué à voir l'Elu comme son héros. Le Ministère ne peut rien dire pour renverser ce statut, au risque de faire face à une foule déchainée exigeant sa démission. Shacklebolt ne peut qu'essayer d'équilibrer les choses. Mais au fil des mois, Harry gagne en assurance. Sa marque est désormais connue de tous. Ron a vu juste : lorsque le Ministère a démasqué les complices de Lewison, un éclair géant a brillé dans le ciel de Londres. Beaucoup de gens arborent ce signe en badge ou en pendentif, voire même en tatouage. Comme un moyen de se reconnaitre. Harry fait entendre sa voix dans chaque Mangemort exécuté, dans chaque scandale que le Ministère est contraint d'exposer.

Un an après le meurtre de Ginny, James et Lily, la situation est parvenue à un statu quo extrêmement fragile. Après les procès et les exécutions qu'ils n'ont pas manqué de susciter, le Ministère a réclamé un délai pour se remettre sur le droit chemin. Harry quant à lui n'en a rien eu à faire. Il ne fait plus confiance au système pour régler les problèmes du pays, fut-il dirigé par Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt n'a rien fait quand il a été condamné...

Harry poursuit sa croisade, et après huit mois de tueries sans résultat, lui vient soudain une idée lumineuse.

Lorsqu'il voit l'éclat s'allumer dans les prunelles d'Ethan, il sait qu'il a vu juste. Il y a un seul endroit où il n'a pas pensé à chercher Thorfinn Rowle. Dans sa famille.

La famille Rowle figure en bonne place dans le registre des familles de Sang-Purs. En se renseignant un peu, Harry n'a aucun mal à découvrir que le père et le jeune frère de Rowle sont encore en vie, et qu'ils se sont établis quelque part dans la campagne anglaise, retirés du monde des sorciers. Le Ministère leur a retiré leur vaste mansion familiale après la guerre, mais étonnamment, cinq ans plus tôt, elle leur a été rendue.

Harry ne prend qu'Ethan et Joanna avec lui. Ils transplanent devant la vieille demeure et ne cherchent pas à dissimuler leur présence. Joanna fait taire le berger allemand qui s'égosille dans la cour d'un éclair émeraude. Edwin Rowle sort en catastrophe de sa maison, les jambes flageolantes, appuyé sur un bâton aussi tordu que son dos :

\- Sortez de chez moi ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous !

Harry l'immobilise et le fait léviter à l'intérieur d'un grand hall envahi de poussière :

\- Ethan, trouve le frère.

Ethan part aussitôt dans les étages, tandis que Joanna inspecte le rez-de-chaussée. Sur la gauche, une grande porte donne sur un salon où ronfle un feu d'enfer devant deux fauteuils de cuir rouge. Harry projette Edwin Rowle dans l'un des fauteuils et fait naitre des liens magiques autour de lui. Le vieil homme tremble si fort que son dentier s'entrechoque. Il doit avoir plus de quatre-vingt ans.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ? demande Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Il comprend que le vieux n'a pas entendu un mot et répète, plus fort.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien ! beugle le vieux.

Harry soupire. La patience n'a jamais été son fort, et il peut lire sur le visage de l'ancêtre les traits de son fils Thorfinn. Ça ne l'aide pas à se réfréner.

A cet instant, Ethan franchit la porte en trainant derrière lui un grand homme aux cheveux sales, engoncé dans une chemise de nuit élimée. Il jette l'individu par terre et le ligote devant la cheminée :

\- Owen Rowle, lance-t-il en guise de présentations.

Le type avise son père emprisonné sur le fauteuil, pousse un gémissement de rage, mais un coup de pied dans l'estomac suffit à le faire taire avec un cri de chien blessé.

Harry se concentre sur le père. La marque des Ténèbres s'enroule librement autour de son bras ridé. Cet homme a fait la guerre aux côtés de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas son âge qui va lui attirer sa pitié :

\- Où est votre fils Thorfinn ?

\- J'en sais rien ! crache le vieux. Et c'est pas à vous que je le dirai ! Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Alors allez-y, descendez moi. Je vais pas me mettre à supplier pour que vous m'épargniez ! Vous tirerez rien de plus de moi !

Harry a un soupir agacé. Joanna revient dans le salon sans avoir trouvé trace de Thorfinn. Alors Harry change de tactique. Il ne peut plus se permettre de déraper comme avec Travers. Il tient une vraie piste, il faut faire parler Edwin Rowle :

\- Redresse le frère, ordonne-t-il à Ethan.

De la manche de sa chemise, il sort un couteau qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts. Puis, sans prévenir, il agrippe Owen Rowle par les cheveux et le lui plaque sous la gorge. Il sent la sueur et le renfermé. Sa barbe naissante racle contre la lame affutée. La peur le fait pisser sur le tapis persan, nu comme un ver sous sa robe de chambre grise.

\- C'est facile de tuer avec la magie, hein, Edwin ? lance Harry à l'ancêtre qui se redresse pour percer la scène à travers sa cataracte. Je paris que tu n'as jamais versé le sang d'un homme. Pour de vrai. Sentir la vie s'échapper de son corps, goutte après goutte. Les suppliques juste avant que tu frappes. Et les cris lorsque tu l'as fait. Tu veux que je fasse ça à ton fils, Edwin ?

\- Tu nous tueras de toute manière ! crie le vieux.

Harry secoue la tête :

\- Owen n'était qu'un gosse du temps de Voldemort. Il n'a pas fait la guerre, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'en faire un Mangemort. Son seul crime est d'être né dans ta famille de dégénérés, et je ne peux pas le punir pour ça.

\- Et moi, tu vas me tuer, le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? crache Edwin avec tout le dédain possible.

\- Je vais tuer ton fils si tu refuses de me dire où est Thorfinn.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne tuerai pas d'innocent !

\- Non. Je l'épargnerai si tu parles.

\- Tu me demandes de sacrifier un fils pour un autre ?

Harry appuie un peu plus la lame sur le cou d'Owen, jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang s'en écoule. Sa proie n'émet que de faibles gémissements entre ses doigts. Il plisse les yeux et articule pour que le vieux l'entende :

\- Sois sûr d'une chose. Je trouverai Thorfinn, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si tu ne me dis pas où il est, je tuerai tes deux fils.

Le vieux ne parlera pas. Il le voit dans ses yeux. Alors Harry lève le poing et frappe vite et fort dans la poitrine d'Owen Rowle. La lame s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. Owen s'effondre en arrière, les yeux révulsés, le vieux hurle. Harry retire le poignard dans un abominable bruit de succion. Aussitôt, du sang s'écoule de la blessure, se mélangeant à la poussière et l'urine.

\- Ce coup n'est pas mortel, dit-il.

En tant qu'Auror, il a bien calculé son geste.

\- Un poumon perforé, rien qu'on ne puisse arranger. Celui-là en revanche...

Il relève sa lame, et tandis qu'Owen Rowle se recroqueville à terre, il se jette sur lui et lacère son ventre encore et encore, la lame s'enfonçant dans ses chairs avec un bruit mat sous le silence des témoins. Seul le père hurle à la mort, de toute la force de ses cordes vocales desséchées.

Harry essuie la sueur qui coule de son front, se badigeonnant de sang chaud. Owen ose à peine respirer, il crispe les mains sur son ventre comme pour retenir la vie qui s'en échappe. Le vieux sanglote à présent, des sons qui ressemblent presque à un rire dément reflétent la torture de son esprit brisé. Harry ne ressent rien. Ce genre de scènes ne l'émeut plus depuis longtemps. Elles sont devenues routinières. Ses objectifs passent avant tout.

Owen crache du sang dans un gargouillis inintelligible.

\- Maintenant c'est l'estomac qui est perforé, dit Harry en se relevant auprès du vieil homme. Si on ne le soigne pas tout de suite, il va se vider de son sang et mettra des heures à mourir dans les pires souffrances possibles. A moins qu'il ne s'étouffe dans son propre sang. Je ne sais pas quelle option est la pire.

Harry s'agenouille auprès d'Edwin Rowle et barbouille ses mains du sang de son fils :

\- Alors, Edwin ? Tu vas me dire où est Thorfinn ? Où tu vas laisser ton fils crever comme un chien ?

\- Vous...vous ne l'épargnerai pas !

\- Bien sûr que si, je l'épargnerai. Je suis prêt à faire le Serment Inviolable si tu le souhaites. Réfléchis, Edwin. Thorfinn est une belle ordure. Il n'a apporté que la honte sur ta famille. Owen, tu peux peut-être encore en faire quelque chose. Regarde-le. Ne le laisse pas mourir comme ça.

Deux larmes s'écoulent des yeux presque aveugles d'Edwin Rowle :

\- Il est dans la remise, avoue-t-il alors. Au fond du parc. Je vous en prie, ne laissez pas mourir mon garçon.

Harry fait signe à Ethan :

\- On verra quand on aura trouvé Thorfinn.

Puis il sort du salon avec Joanna, laissant les Rowle à la garde de son plus fidèle allié.

Le parc de la demeure est immense, entouré de conifères, à l'écart du village. Mais à cette heure tardive, alors que la nuit tombe sur les bois, Harry distingue parfaitement la lueur d'une masure à la lisière des arbres. Il défonce la porte, Joanna derrière lui, et saisit enfin Thorfinn Rowle en pleine lumière, dans l'étreinte de sa magie :

\- Salut, Rowle, dit-il sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je sais que ça fait un bail, mais tu as dû entendre parler de moi depuis...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry traîne Thorfinn, ligoté par magie, jusqu'au salon des Rowle où la famille se trouve réunie. Dans l'incapacité de parler, Thorfinn lance des regards fous de rage à son père, qui n'a d'yeux que pour Owen.

\- Maintenant, Thorfinn..., murmure Harry tout près de son visage. Je cherche Antonin Dolohov. Et quelque chose me dit que toi, tu sais où le trouver.

Il desserre son emprise pour permettre à Thorfinn de parler. Celui-ci lui hurle en pleine figure :

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit où j'étais, espèce de salaud ?! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

\- Silence.

Harry le frappe sèchement. Alors, il traine Thorfinn sur le sol pour qu'il puisse voir le corps déchiré de son frère :

\- Owen...

\- Où est Dolohov, Thorfinn ? demande Harry. Il n'y a que lui qui m'intéresse. Je suis sur les traces de l'assassin de ma famille, et je sais que Dolohov détient des informations. Livre-le moi, et je vous laisse tranquille, toi et ta famille.

\- Et je suis supposé te croire ?

Excédé, Harry se lève, sort son couteau maculé de sang et le plante dans la paume d'Owen Rowle. La chose ramassée sur le sol trouve encore la force de crier. Edwin, lui, supplie son fils :

\- Dis-lui où est cet enfoiré ! Dis-lui, ou il va tuer ton frère !

Harry récupère sa lame, maintient les doigts d'Owen à plat sur le sol, et commence à lui trancher les phalanges une par une. Owen se débat tandis qu'Ethan le maintient prisonnier dans ses bras. Edwin recommence à hurler, crachant des insultes au visage de Thorfinn qui se liquéfie devant l'horreur de la scène. C'est ironique, venant d'un Mangemort. Il n'a jamais eu à se confronter à un véritable charnier.

Owen émet des cris de plus en plus inhumains, et enfin, alors qu'Harry s'attaque au majeur, Thorfinn Rowle s'écrie :

\- Il est chez les Malefoy ! Dolohov est allé se réfugier au manoir Malefoy ! Il a foutu le camp dès qu'il a compris que tu le cherchais.

Harry suspend son geste. Il se relève lentement, se rapproche de Thorfinn et susurre :

\- C'est la vérité ?

Thorfinn acquiesce sans détacher les yeux de son frère. La bouche d'Owen s'ouvre compulsivement sans laisser échapper le moindre son. Edwin garde le visage incliné sur ses cordes, la main tendue vers son fils à tel point que les liens l'ont entaillée jusqu'au sang.

Harry lève sa baguette sur Thorfinn et articule :

\- Impero.

Aussitôt, il voit la lueur de la conscience s'éteindre dans les yeux de Thorfinn.

\- Dis-moi la vérité sur l'endroit où se trouve Dolohov.

\- Il est au manoir Malefoy, murmure l'ombre de Thorfinn.

Harry sent un éclair de jubilation traverser son corps. Malefoy... Il contemple ce qu'il a fait dans le salon des Rowle. Il est presque impatient de revoir son vieil ennemi.

\- Si vous aviez le pouvoir de le soumettre à l'Imperium, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite ? demande Edwin, incrédule.

Harry échange un regard avec Ethan à l'autre bout de la pièce :

\- Parce que c'est plus marrant comme ça.

Ils éclatent de rire, et Ethan abandonne Owen Rowle sur le sol.

\- Sauvez-le ! souffle le vieux.

Harry libère Thorfinn de ses liens :

\- Lève-toi, ordonne-t-il.

Le zombie obéit. Harry lui met son couteau dans les mains :

\- Tue ton frère.

\- Non ! s'écrie Edwin. Vous aviez dit que vous l'épargneriez ! Vous aviez promis !

Harry fait face au vieil Edwin :

\- Je ne trahis pas ma promesse. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le tuer. Thorfinn, quand tu auras fini, occupe-toi de ton père. Et puis tranche-toi la gorge.

Thorfinn émet un grognement en guise de réponse. Il n'a pas la volonté de se battre pour épargner ceux qu'il aime. Voldemort a absorbé tout le bien qui résidait en lui depuis longtemps.

Sans attendre qu'il s'exécute, Harry, Ethan et Joanna sortent du salon puis transplanent dans les hurlements, sous la pluie des coups que Thorfinn Rowle inflige à son frère.

 


	21. Malefoy

Harry a attendu une semaine avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Ce n'est pas comme prendre d'assaut le vieux père Rowle tremblant sur ses jambes d'octogénaire. Cette fois, c'est différent. Le projet a nécessité de la préparation et de la méthode. La piste est trop prometteuse pour qu'il puisse se permettre de foncer tête baissée.

Harry n'a pas remis les pieds au manoir Malefoy depuis que Ron et lui en ont visité les sous-sols, pendant qu'Hermione se faisait torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange. Y penser lui procure une sensation étrange. A cet instant, alors que cela fait des mois qu'il ne les a pas vus, son esprit se tourne vers ses amis et attend d'eux qu'ils redeviennent ses alliés. Les réflexes ne disparaissent jamais totalement... Aujourd'hui, c'est Ethan qu'il trouve à ses côtés :

\- Dès qu'on sera rentrés, il faudra qu'on maitrise Malefoy, énonce l'Auror. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il transplane. A priori, ils ne seront que trois dans la maison.

Ethan s'adresse au petit groupe qu'ils ont réuni pour mener l'attaque. Kitty, Russell, deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années qui étaient là lors de l'assaut en Irlande, et un nouveau, Nate, qui brille par son enthousiasme. Plus Joanna, évidemment. Il y a quelque chose dans l'assurance froide qu'elle place dans ses gestes qui pousse Harry à ne pas se passer d'elle.

Leur plan est plutôt simple en fait, mais il nécessite de la rapidité, et donc un minutage parfait. Vers trois heures du matin, Harry et ses disciples transplanent dans le Wiltshire, dans la campagne majestueuse où les Malefoy ont établi leur domaine. Le manoir est là, comme tout droit sorti d'une nouvelle d'Edgar Allan Poe, immense, sinistre et noir. Une grille en fer forgé nargue le ciel obscur de ses piques, les ifs concentrent leur aura mortelle, et la brume tourmentée fait naitre des monstres dans ses voiles déchirés. La pleine lune, orange, surnaturelle, jette sur ce tableau de cauchemar un œil d'apocalypse.

Sans un mot, Harry conjure le sort qui maintient la grille et la porte d'entrée fermées. Une alarme se déclenche qu'il fait taire aussitôt. Intéressant. Malefoy se tient sur ses gardes. Malheureusement pour lui, son passif d'Auror a légué à Harry toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour s'introduire chez lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, du moins pas avant le moment fatidique.

Joanna est la première à entrer dans le grand hall en mezzanine. Tout de suite en face d'eux, un grand escalier de marbre blanc part à la conquête des étages. La lumière sanglante de cette nuit étrange se déverse à flot par une rosace cristalline, juste au-dessus de la porte. La soie moirée d'un tapis persan étouffe le bruit de leurs pas, tout en gardant l'empreinte de leur passage. En jetant un coup d'œil sur les motifs entrelacés à ses pieds, Harry voit la marque plus claire qu'a laissé sa semelle, et il ne peut retenir un frisson en songeant aux autres pas qui ont foulé ce sol avant lui. Voldemort et son armée de Mangemorts. Comment Malefoy peut-il encore vivre ici ?

Rien que l'odeur lui donne envie de vomir. Cette froideur de pierre, le goût d'une poussière étrangement minérale, comme une terre de cimetière. S'il prend à droite, Harry sait qu'il tombera sur la longue salle à manger où le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait conseil, dans la peur de ses disciples. Son passé d'Auror, et plus loin encore, son passé d'adolescent, lui revient brusquement en mémoire. Il se souvient de ce qu'il éprouvait à cette époque. La terreur et la haine, envers une abomination qui le révulsait. La fureur lui donnait envie de hurler. Voldemort avait massacré tellement d'innocents au nom de son idéal de pureté. Et aujourd'hui, plus de vingt après sa mort, les relents de ce qu'il avait laissé continuaient d'empoisonner la vie de Harry, et du monde sorcier.

Ethan et Joanna ramènent Harry à la réalité : ils gravissent les escaliers et l'Elu leur emboite le pas, leurs quatre alliés à sa suite. Les derniers cancrelats de Voldemort sont encore en vie. Et en ce moment même, Harry se charge de les éradiquer.

Un immense lustre les reçoit au premier étage. Chaque branche étire ses cristaux comme sur la corolle d'un grand paon, chaque cristal traversé de cette lueur rousse qui enflamme la nuit. Le labyrinthe de corridors qui s'ouvre devant eux baigne dans cette même atmosphère lourde, fossilisée par des années de pratiques obscures et de traditions obsolètes.

A partir de là, Harry ne connait pas les lieux. Il sait qu'Arthur Weasley a eu l'occasion de perquisitionner le manoir Malefoy, une fois, mais il ne lui a jamais fait un plan détaillé. Aussi les sept silhouettes encapuchonnées se séparent-elles en trois groupes pour sonder les salles immémoriales de la demeure. Harry s'est adjoint Joanna et Nate. Lentement, ils remontent un couloir bordé d'une galerie de portraits dans la plus pure tradition aristocratique. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas allumé de lumière, et les ancêtres de la famille Malefoy demeurent plongés dans un sommeil solennel.

Harry se surprend à redécouvrir au détour de ces visages les cheveux platine, le nez pointu, les lèvres fines de son vieil ennemi. Malefoy se présente devant lui comme un souvenir éthéré, et chaque pas l'appelle un peu plus vers ce qu'il sait être la bonne direction.

Harry n'a aucun mal à se diriger dans le noir. Il se coule dans les eaux profondes d'un océan sans chaleur, sans couleur, qu'aucune lumière n'a jamais effleuré, et qui reflète le calme profond de son âme.

Lorsqu'il pousse une porte en merisier massif, il sait immédiatement qu'il a vu juste. Un grand lit à baldaquin déploie sa splendeur du haut de ses piliers chantournés. Un édredon d'argent brodé de vert dessine le corps de Drago Malefoy, endormi, une femme gracile auprès de lui.

Harry reste là un instant à le contempler, lui son ennemi de toujours, qu'il a pris l'habitude de voir deux fois l'an à la gare de King's Cross. Avec le temps, leur querelle s'est apaisée. Harry n'aurait su dire comment, mais il s'est passé quelque chose lorsqu'ils avaient dix-sept ans, dans cette Salle sur Demande en flammes. Avec l'âge et la maturité, Harry a réalisé qu'il avait toujours ressenti davantage de pitié que de haine pour Malefoy. Parce que c'était un être pitoyable, né dans une famille pitoyable, sans la moindre chance d'échapper à cette vie pitoyable. Quel choix Malefoy avait-il eu, dès le départ ? Avec des parents comme les siens, son destin avait été scellé aussi sûrement que celui d'Harry le jour où Voldemort l'avait gratifié de sa marque.

Telles étaient les réflexions qui animaient Harry encore un an plus tôt, lorsqu'il croisait Malefoy à la gare, avec sa femme et son fils aussi dignement semblables, et qu'ils échangeaient un bref signe de tête. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il lève sa baguette pour le réveiller, Harry ne ressent plus que l'impatience folle devant la piste qui le mènera au meurtrier de sa famille :

\- Incarcerem.

Malefoy se réveille en sursaut tandis que les liens l'entravent. A la seconde même, Joanna lance le même sort pour maîtriser Astoria. Harry n'attend pas : il se jette sur Malefoy qui tente de se redresser, malgré les cordes, et il pointe sa baguette contre son cou pour le forcer à le regarder :

\- Arrête de bouger, ou je te tue.

\- Potter ?!

Harry voit la surprise et l'adrénaline dilater les prunelles de Malefoy. Sa voix traînante, ses yeux trop pâles, les souvenirs se pressent à nouveau à la barrière de son esprit. Il ne faut pas qu'il oublie pourquoi il est là :

\- Salut, Malefoy, dit-il en s'autorisant un sourire. Pas trop surpris de me voir, j'espère ? Tu devais bien t'attendre à ce que ce soit ton tour.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! proteste Malefoy en se débattant vainement. Si tu pensais que je méritais de mourir, tu m'aurais fait enfermer à Azkaban depuis des années !

Cette logique prive Harry de la moindre répartie, et cela le rend fou de rage. Dix secondes que Malefoy a ouvert la bouche, et il a déjà envie de l'éclater.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Agressif, tremblant de colère et de stress, Malefoy attend sa réponse. A travers ses liens, il a saisi la main d'Astoria qu'il presse dans la sienne pour la dissuader de parler. Et Harry est médusé par sa réaction.

\- Tu veux Dolohov ? reprend-il, hargneux. C'est ça ?

A cet instant, Ethan franchit le seuil de la chambre en poussant devant lui un Scorpius ligoté. Malefoy se crispe encore plus si c'est possible, les cordes craquent sur sa peau dénudée, mais il braque de nouveau son regard de glace sur Harry :

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, crache-t-il. Je me fous de Dolohov. Après ce que tu viens de me faire, tu auras de la chance si je ne t'étripe pas vivant. Mais si tu touches à un cheveu de mon fils...

Harry lui enfonce sa baguette dans les chairs jusqu'à lui faire ravaler son venin :

\- Tu n'es pas en position de proférer des menaces.

\- Scorpius..., glapit Astoria.

Joanna la gifle, vite et fort. Elle saisit la jeune femme par les cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière :

\- Tu la fermes !

Malefoy lutte pour retrouver son souffle, mais Harry le voit serrer la main d'Astoria qui refoule ses larmes et se tait. Le regard de Malefoy cherche le sien. Ce qu'il dit ensuite lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure :

\- Alors c'est vrai... Tu es vraiment devenu taré.

Ethan lève déjà sa baguette, mais Harry le retient :

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, déclare-t-il calmement. Où est Dolohov ?

\- Il est venu ici il y a deux mois de ça, répond Malefoy sur le même ton. Je l'ai foutu à la porte.

Harry ne sait plus quoi penser. Stupéfait par la coopération de Malefoy, par ses réactions...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? renchérit celui-ci avec cette inflexion insupportable. Tu crois que je les apprécie, ces gens ? Que je me soucie d'eux ? Que ce sont mes _amis_ ?

A mesure qu'ils s'échappent de lui, les mots de Malefoy corrodent tout ce à quoi Harry s'attendait :

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu n'étais qu'un faible, poursuit-il. Un sale petit pleurnichard balafré qui ne savait rien faire à part envoyer ses amis se faire tuer à sa place.

Harry est sur le point de lui sauter dessus, mais la suite le retient :

\- Je te préfère largement maintenant.

Harry se recule :

\- Tu délires complètement...

\- Non... Regarde-toi. Tu as pris les choses en main. Tu es de nouveau _l'Elu_. Le grand homme.

Tout ceci dit avec un tel dédain...

\- Mais tu massacres les connards qui ont bousillé ma vie, alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir. Tu t'es enfin décidé à agir, Potter. Depuis le temps que tout le monde se paie ta tête.

Ethan s'avance jusqu'au pied du lit. Il ne connait pas Malefoy. Il peut le juger en toute objectivité. Aussi, ses yeux pâles rencontrent les siens, et il pose la question :

\- Tu essayes de nous faire croire que tu es du côté d'Harry ?

Malefoy plisse les yeux de dédain :

\- C'est qui, celui-là ?

\- Réponds.

Malefoy le terrasse de son air le plus arrogant :

\- Ne m'insulte pas. Je ne serai jamais du côté du Saint Bernard.

Il a un regard pour Harry, et pour la main déterminée qui braque la baguette sur lui :

\- Mais aujourd'hui, le Saint Bernard a enfin trouvé ses crocs, on dirait, complète-t-il. Et ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'aider à traquer ses proies.

Harry s'assoit sur le rebord du lit. Il force Malefoy à se redresser à sa hauteur, et il lui demande :

\- Où est Dolohov ?

\- A Little Hangleton.

\- Dans la maison ?

\- La maison des Jeux du Sort, oui.

L'espace d'une seconde, Harry se laisse absorber par le regard hypnotique et sans mensonge de Malefoy.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'entend-il demander.

\- C'était la maison de Tu-Sais-Qui, Potter, répond Malefoy comme une évidence. Ce sont des choses qui se savent. Il y a beaucoup d'informations qui circulent, au département des Mystères. Des choses dont les Aurors ne sont pas informés.

Harry met quelques secondes à réaliser ce que ces paroles impliquent. Après la mort de Voldemort, les Malefoy s'étaient retirés de la vie publique. Leur influence, et leur comportement ambigu lors de la bataille de Poudlard, avaient permis à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy d'éviter la prison. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas survécu longtemps au traumatisme. Lucius était mort quelques mois après la défaite de Voldemort. Déchu, détruit par un maître qui l'avait terrifié et méprisé, rejeté et haï par l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière, la folie avait finalement eu raison de lui. Narcissa l'avait rejoint dans la tombe l'année suivante. Drago s'était retrouvé seul à la tête d'un empire, toujours aussi indécemment riche. Revenir à Poudlard aurait été du suicide pour lui. Il avait fait sa dernière année d'études à Durmstrang, et s'était consacré à l'étude des potions. Harry n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention lorsqu'il en avait entendu parler. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rappelait que Malefoy avait toujours excellé dans cette matière. Et que son attachement pour Severus Rogue, son parrain, avait toujours été sincère.

Rogue qui s'était avéré être un membre de l'Ordre, au final. Un Mangemort repenti, un partisan de la lumière...

Du fait de son passé, il était évident que Malefoy ne pourrait jamais entrer au Ministère de la Magie en tant que membre du gouvernement. Cependant, ses talents l'avaient amené à une place plus discrète. Il était devenu maître des potions pour le département des Mystères, à devoir travailler sur des projets obscurs dans des salles obscures, sans que personne ne lui dise jamais pour quoi ni pour qui il travaillait. Malefoy avait trouvé le moyen de refaire sa vie. En un sens, il avait trouvé son repentir. Sa manière d'échapper à la guerre qui s'était incrustée en lui quand il avait dix-sept ans. Le hasard avait fait qu'Harry et lui n'avaient jamais eu à se croiser. Mais aujourd'hui, assis au chevet de son ennemi ligoté, Harry comprend soudain deux choses.

Il comprend la haine de Malefoy envers Dolohov, cet homme qui a brusquement ramené l'enfer dans sa vie. Et il comprend que Malefoy, depuis les entrailles sinueuses du département des Mystères, a appris des choses qu'encore une fois, le Ministère lui a cachées. Aussi Harry inspire-t-il à fond. Et il demande :

\- Je peux te faire confiance ?

Malefoy lui adresse ce sourire cynique qu'il déteste tellement :

\- Enlève la couverture.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enlève la couverture.

Harry tire sur l'édredon. Malgré les liens qui entaillent son poignet à vif, de sa main droite, Malefoy tient fermement sa baguette directement pointée sur Harry :

\- Je dors toujours avec ma baguette à portée de main, Potter.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait le temps de réagir, il desserre ses doigts et abandonne la baguette entre les draps. La Marque des Ténèbres s'enroule autour de son bras nu comme un serpent monstrueux. Une empreinte à jamais gravée en lui, pour lui rappeler que le cauchemar était réel.

Il passe à cet instant entre Harry et Malefoy une compréhension au-delà des mots, qui leur semble surnaturelle à tous les deux.

D'un geste bref, Harry libère Malefoy, Astoria et Scorpius. La jeune femme se précipite hors du lit pour serrer son fils dans ses bras. Harry se fait la réflexion vague qu'Albus et Scorpius doivent avoir à peu près le même âge. Puis Joanna fait le tour de la pièce, adresse un sourire froid à Malefoy, et déclare :

\- C'est plutôt grand, ici. On a notre nouveau QG.

 


	22. Agent Double

Il est très tôt ce matin-là. La chaleur sourd de la terre comme un prélude à l'enfer qui s'annonce. L'aube rouge déchire le ciel, fait naitre ce jour à l'existence, dans le chaos le plus total. Et le silence. Aucun bruit n'anime la petite ville d'Oldtown. La maison Weasley demeure figée, écrasée par les ombres de ce matin d'été. C'est à peine si au loin, une petite brise souffle sur les champs de lavande, apportant un étrange parfum à ce panorama. Le monde semble au seuil du basculement. Dans l'attente de savoir si le Soleil réapparaitra bel et bien, ou s'il retournera au vide, en engloutissant tout. Lorsque Drago Malefoy transplane ce jour-là, le craquement se répercute contre les flancs des vallées encaissées, et c'est comme si les morts brisaient tous leurs os pour prévenir de sa présence.

Une dizaine d'Aurors se manifestent aussitôt, et l'alarme Moldue retentit. Malefoy n'y prête pas attention. Il laisse tomber sa baguette et lève les deux mains. Il a transplané à la lisière des champs de lavande. Ceux-là même où Harry s'est enfoncé dans la neige quelques mois plus tôt.

Malefoy attend que les Aurors fassent cercle autour de lui. De là où il se trouve, il voit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, et Ronald Weasley transplane devant lui :

\- Malefoy ?!

Visiblement, les Aurors sont là pour monter la garde au cas où Harry retenterait une visite. Pourtant, une fois qu'il n'y a plus de doute possible, une fois que Malefoy s'est révélé en pleine lumière, les baguettes ne se baissent pas pour autant. Weasley, surtout, plisse les yeux dans la clarté du levant, incapable de croire à ce qu'il voit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je t'en prie, Weasley. Cesse de pointer ta baguette sur moi. On sait tous comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois.

Weasley devient rouge à la lumière du Soleil. Le souvenir des limaces doit encore être cuisant. Malefoy ajoute avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

\- Tu crois que ça me plait de venir voir ta sale face de rat ? Si j'avais voulu tenter quelque chose contre toi, tu crois que je me serais pointé en plein jour devant ta baraque ?

Agacé mais maitrisé, Weasley fait signe à ses collègues de baisser leurs baguettes :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

On sent dans sa voix tout le mépris possible. Un craquement les interrompt : Hermione Weasley vient de transplaner aux côtés de son mari :

\- Tiens, ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée, lance Malefoy. Ça faisait longtemps.

C'est d'abord un étrange mélange de soulagement et de déception qui se peint sur le visage d'Hermione. Déçue et soulagée que leur visiteur ne soit pas Harry. Puis, dissolvant instantanément sa surprise, elle répond sans rancœur :

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça, Malefoy.

Le silence plane quelques instants. Drago observe la jeune femme sans que personne ne puisse déceler ce qu'il pense. Seuls Ron, Hermione et Drago peuvent comprendre ce que ces paroles impliquent. Toujours cet épisode dans la Salle sur Demande. Toujours ce statut quo qui s'est instauré entre eux, sans qu'ils ne l'admettent jamais de plein front. Malefoy ne poussera pas la limite au point de s'excuser :

\- J'ai des informations pour vous, dit-il à la place. Potter est venu squatter chez moi depuis deux jours.

Ron ne peut retenir un rire sans joie :

\- Tu déconnes ? S'il y a bien une personne sur Terre qu'Harry n'a pas envie de voir, c'est bien toi.

\- Il a appris qu'Antonin Dolohov était venu frapper chez moi il y a deux mois de ça, réplique Drago.

\- Dolohov ?

\- Oui, Dolohov. C'est lui que Potter recherche. C'est pour ça qu'il massacre tous les Mangemorts un par un depuis des mois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur lui ?

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu es Auror, Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que Potter peut bien lui vouloir à ton avis ? C'est Dolohov qui a monté le coup pour le Furosensis.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?

Malefoy soupire d'impatience :

\- Je le déduis. Potter m'a agressé chez moi en pleine nuit pour me demander où il était. Il a assassiné Travers et Rowle, qui étaient ses complices avérés. Et puis, vu que la moitié de sa bande de tarés s'est installée chez moi, je pense pouvoir dire que je suis un peu au courant.

\- Ils ont fait quoi ?

\- Potter s'est entouré de deux lieutenants. Un mec bizarre qui s'appelle Ethan, et une salope blonde qui s'appelle Joanna.

\- Joanna Chalmers, oui, acquiesce Ron. On a failli l'interpeler il y a quelques mois. Harry était chez elle.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'incapables... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je risque ma vie en venant vous parler.

Hermione hausse les sourcils, mais il ne leur laisse pas le temps de poser des questions :

\- Cette Joanna a décrété qu'ils avaient besoin d'un QG, et que ma baraque ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

A ce stade du récit, Ron lève les mains :

\- Attends un peu. Je comprends rien.

\- Voilà un merveilleux résumé de ton existence.

\- La ferme. Harry s'est pointé chez toi en pleine nuit, avec ses lieutenants, pour te demander où était Dolohov ?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi, tu savais où il était ?

\- Je lui ai dit. J'ai foutu Dolohov à la porte. Je ne voulais pas de lui chez moi.

\- Et Harry ne t'a pas... torturé ?

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Ma femme et mon fils étaient ligotés dans la même pièce que moi. Avec cette cinglée de Joanna qui menaçait ma femme. J'ai dû improviser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione ne dit rien, mais Malefoy voit au regard qu'elle lui lance qu'elle commence à comprendre :

\- Je sais où Dolohov se cache, dit-il. A Little Hangleton. Je l'ai dit à Potter, et je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais de son côté.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Mets-toi un peu à ma place, Weasley. Je lis la Gazette, je bosse au Ministère. Je sais ce que Potter a fait à tous les Mangemorts qu'il a retrouvés. Dans son esprit, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse encore la différence entre moi et Dolohov. Il aurait pu me tuer, il aurait pu torturer mon fils sous mes yeux. Comme ce qu'il a fait à Edwin Rowle. Il croyait que j'avais abrité Dolohov. Il était à deux doigts de me tuer. Il en avait envie. Le seul moyen que j'avais pour m'en sortir, pour sauver ma famille, c'était de lui faire croire que j'étais à fond avec lui.

\- Harry ne goberait jamais un truc pareil...

\- Putain, ferme-la ! Tu-Sais-Qui a détruit ma famille ! Il m'a mutilé de sa marque alors que je n'étais qu'un gosse ! J'ai toutes les raisons d'en vouloir au Ministère pour avoir relâché ces salopards de Mangemorts encore une fois ! J'ai toutes les raisons de vouloir les voir morts ! Je n'ai pas menti à Potter. Dolohov est venu chez moi, et la seule chose qui m'a retenu de le tuer, ou de le livrer aux Aurors, c'est que je ne voulais pas être mêlé à tout ça ! J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est que de vivre sous mon nom, maintenant. Alors je t'interdis de me juger !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?! Pourquoi tu viens me voir, si tu es tellement d'accord avec lui !

Weasley tremble de tous ses membres dans le jour naissant. Et Malefoy demeure sans voix face à tant de fureur. Il échange un regard avec Hermione :

\- Il est vraiment long à la détente, hein ?

Il n'y a plus de force pour la moquerie dans sa voix. L'arrogance masque sa peur.

\- Tu lui as menti pour gagner du temps, dit alors Hermione d'une petite voix. A la première occasion, tu as transplané jusqu'ici pour nous le livrer.

Ron semble enfin prendre la mesure de ce qui se passe :

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclame-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?

Malefoy pousse de nouveau un long soupir. Pendant un instant, il n'ose plus regarder les Weasley, les Aurors autour de lui. Il se perd dans la beauté du jour, qui dissimule l'angoisse au fond d'eux. Il articule ces mots comme s'ils lui faisaient mal :

\- Parce que Potter est devenu complètement cinglé. Il ne devrait pas être comme ça.

Ebahi, Ron s'apprête à faire une remarque mais Hermione l'en dissuade.

\- Cette affaire lui est complètement montée à la tête, poursuit Malefoy dans le vide. Sa petite armée est en train de le transformer, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète.

Il trouve enfin le courage de regarder Weasley dans les yeux :

\- Potter va attaquer Dolohov à Little Hangleton dans deux semaines. Je sais où, quand, comment, je peux tout te dire. Tu dois l'arrêter.

Les lavandes frissonnent dans la brise chaude. Lorsque Weasley veut répondre, c'est Hermione qui fait un pas en avant :

\- On ne peut pas, dit-elle.

\- Comment ça ? crache Malefoy.

\- On ne peut pas l'arrêter maintenant. Le peuple entier est avec lui. Le monde sorcier le voit comme un héros. A l'inverse, le Ministère est fragile, peut-être encore corrompu, et plus personne ne lui fait confiance. Même pour Shacklebolt, c'est difficile. Tu ne comprends pas, Malefoy ?

Avec toute la douceur possible, Hermione énonce cette vérité toute simple :

\- Si on arrête Harry maintenant, ou pire, si on le tue... Si le Ministère intente la moindre action contre lui... On ira droit à la guerre civile. Le peuple ne tolèrera pas que l'on s'en prenne à l'Elu alors que les Mangemorts sont encore dehors. Il nous renversera, et Harry n'aura plus qu'à prendre le pouvoir.

\- Harry n'a jamais voulu ça, intervient Ron.

\- Qu'il le veuille ou non, il en a pris le chemin, objecte Hermione. Ses partisans le porteront au pouvoir, et il sera libre de se lancer dans ses purges meurtrières. Libre de reprendre Albus.

Ron mesure la portée de ces paroles. Mais Malefoy ne l'entend pas de cette manière :

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'allez rien faire ?

\- Nous devons d'abord renverser l'opinion publique contre lui, répond Hermione. Il faut faire réaliser aux gens la menace qui pèse sur eux. Leur faire voir les horreurs qu'il a commises, les similitudes entre Voldemort et celui qu'il est en train de devenir.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, Granger ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, le peuple l'adule. Même moi je ne cracherais pas contre la mort de Dolohov.

\- Je me fiche que Dolohov vive ou meurt. Au point où nous en sommes. Pour Little Hangleton, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tu es sûr que c'est bien lui qui est derrière le Furosensis ?

\- C'est lui, Potter me l'a confirmé. Mais Dolohov n'aurait jamais agi de lui-même. C'est un mercenaire. Il a forcément reçu des ordres.

\- Là n'est pas la question. A quel point Harry te fait-il confiance ?

Malefoy se fend d'un rictus :

\- Il me déteste toujours autant, si c'est ça que tu insinues. Mais je crois qu'il me fait confiance. Etonnemment, ça le rassure de revoir un visage familier.

\- Bien. Il va t'emmener à Little Hangleton ?

\- Pour rien au monde je ne mettrais les pieds là-bas !

\- Il le faut.

Hermione s'avance pour affronter Malefoy dans les yeux. Elle peut voir la glace se fissurer dans ce regard si gris :

\- Harry va tuer Dolohov. Admettons qu'il lui fasse avouer qui a commandité les meurtres. Ça veut dire que d'ici quelques semaines, Harry aura trouvé le meurtrier de sa famille, et qu'il l'aura exécuté. Pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'il va s'arrêter. Il a mis quelque chose en marche, Malefoy. Punir les responsables de la mort de sa famille ne lui suffit plus. Il va se trahir. Et nous avons besoin d'un témoin pour dire la vérité aux gens.

\- Tu ne penses pas à ...

La colère étouffe les mots de Malefoy dans sa gorge :

\- J'ai menti pour protéger ma famille ! Je suis venu vous voir pour que vous l'arrêtiez, et pour que vous éloigniez ces tarés de la chambre de mon fils ! Je ne jouerai pas ce rôle une seconde de plus !

\- Malefoy...

Médusé, Ron suit le cours de la conversation, mais la colère de Malefoy éclate :

\- Je refuse de revivre ça encore une fois ! Le seigneur des ténèbres, les disciples, tous marchant libres comme l'air dans ma propre maison ! Je refuse de faire entrer ça dans la vie de mon fils ! Je ne lui ferai pas subir ce que j'ai subi ! La terreur, la souffrance et la mort... Je refuse de vous servir d'indic !

\- Les vacances d'été se terminent dans deux jours, intervient Weasley. Tu n'as qu'à envoyer Scorpius à Poudlard, et l'y laisser le reste de l'année. Il sera en sécurité.

\- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça pour vous ?

Hermione répond timidement, mais dans sa bouche, cela sonne comme une évidence :

\- Ce n'est pas pour nous que tu le fais, ni même pour toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Harry ne devrait pas être comme ça. Nous devons protéger notre monde, bien sûr. Mais nous devons surtout le sauver de lui-même.

Elle hésite un instant, puis lui prend les mains. A sa grande surprise, Malefoy ne se dérobe pas :

\- Je t'en prie. Je sais que c'est dangereux, et que tu ne nous dois rien. Mais nous avons besoin de toi. L'opportunité que tu nous offres est inespérée. Nous allons tout faire pour renverser l'opinion publique, je te le promets. Nous ferons aussi vite que possible, pour que cela ne dure pas. Mais tu es la seule personne qui puisse nous permettre de l'atteindre.

Malefoy est comme captivé par la tension qu'il sent dans la voix de la jeune femme. Weasley, lui n'arrive toujours pas à en croire ses yeux. Hermione murmure :

\- Aide nous, Drago. Nous devons le ramener.

Et Malefoy ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent. Le Soleil se lève sur le drame qui entache leurs vies. Il se rappelle sa haine et son dégoût pour Granger, une haine plus ténue envers ses parents, la vague conscience, juste sous la surface, que ces jugements de valeur étaient absurdes. L'émotion noue sa gorge. Il a peur pour sa famille, peur pour sa vie. Peur du démon qui vit désormais entre ses murs. Son vieil ennemi lui manque, même s'il ne le reconnaitrait jamais. Une étrange nostalgie envers une époque où leurs relations étaient claires, nettes, sans ambiguïtés. Mais surtout, Malefoy ressent l'appel du devoir. Une émotion qui ne l'a plus étreint depuis si longtemps. Une émotion qui le terrasse, le détruit, et ranime en même temps un espoir perdu tout au fond de son cœur. L'espoir de se racheter.

Ce jour-là, sans en prendre pleinement conscience, Malefoy choisit de se laver des crimes qu'on lui a reproché, des crimes qu'il s'est lui-même reproché. Pour lui, et même pour Potter, il veut faire rentrer les choses dans le droit chemin. Revenir aux places qui auraient dû être les leurs.

Ce jour-là, Drago Malefoy devient membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

 


	23. Scorpius Malefoy

Retour auprès d'Albus, un peu plus de deux ans après la mort de Ginny, James et Lily.

**XXX**

Albus sort du bureau de McGonagall, en même temps que Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire et Ted. Les enfants de l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet. Albus a encore en tête le serment qu'il vient de prononcer : « Je le ferai ». Et il ne ressent plus rien. Quelque chose est mort au fond de lui. Les mots lui ont échappés comme s'il attendait depuis longtemps que cette décision soit prise. Il servira d'appât pour piéger son père. Cela se passera à Poudlard, car c'est depuis toujours le bastion de l'Ordre, le symbole de leur triomphe sur la magie noire, et une place forte qu'ils seront à même de défendre.

Albus presse le pas, regardant droit devant lui, sans prêter attention aux murmures qu'il suscite. Cela fait une semaine qu'Harry a assassiné Kingsley Shacklebolt. Une semaine d'immobilisme glaçant, où plus aucune information n'est parvenue depuis la capitale, si ce n'est un tout nouveau numéro de la Gazette qui proclame la prise de pouvoir d'Harry Potter. Depuis, plus rien. Il ne se passe rien. Le nouveau mage noir doit remettre de l'ordre dans les institutions, éliminer ses opposants, ceux qu'il considère comme des traîtres, et placer ses pions à leur place. Il doit s'assurer le contrôle total du pays, avant d'entamer la prochaine étape.

Tout le monde attend. L'Ordre du Phénix attend. Et à présent, Albus aussi attend. Quand son père va-t-il frapper ? Quand son attention se tournera-t-elle vers Poudlard, et vers son fils ? Quand décidera-t-il de le réclamer ?

En plein mois de septembre, la réunion de l'Ordre s'était tenue en urgence au domicile de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Albus, ainsi que ses cousins et amis, avaient exceptionnellement transplané avec la directrice de Poudlard pour assister à la séance. Séance au terme de laquelle tout avait été décidé. Lorsque son père viendrait le réclamer, Minerva McGonagall fermerait les portes de Poudlard. Un refus catégorique. La suite n'est pas difficile à deviner. Il est évident qu'une bataille s'ensuivrait, et alors...

Albus serre les poings. Les couloirs se sont largement clairsemés, depuis l'assassinat du Premier Ministre. Les parents, partagés entre la sécurité qu'offre Poudlard et l'angoisse de savoir leur progéniture loin d'eux, avec le souvenir de la dernière bataille, ont pour la plupart choisi de rapatrier leurs enfants chez eux. Mais pas Albus. Tous les enfants de l'Ordre répondent présent, leurs parents sur le qui-vive, prêts à se manifester à la moindre alerte.

\- Albus !

Albus ignore la voix de Rose pour s'enfuir plus loin dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Il n'a pas envie de parler de ce qui vient de se passer. Il ne veut pas sentir la pitié de sa cousine trop compatissante lui coller à la peau, alourdir ses épaules de perspectives inéluctables. Il veut se retrouver seul.

Les autres ne tardent pas à comprendre ses intentions et le laissent tranquille. Il se doute bien que Rose se débrouillera pour le filer en douce, mais tant qu'il ne l'a pas dans les pattes, il s'en moque. Elle s'est toujours montrée protectrice avec lui. Depuis le début. Son attachement et leur complicité naturelle l'ont beaucoup aidé, mais quelques fois, elle l'étouffe.

La vérité, c'est qu'Albus se sait asocial, changé à jamais par ce qu'il a vécu. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour ne pas se déchainer sur Rose. Elle est bien souvent la seule à trouver les mots pour le calmer. Elle a recueilli ses larmes silencieuses dans l'obscurité, alors qu'à la surface du monde, il n'était qu'une façade froide, si dure qu'on en questionnait l'humanité. Albus a renoncé depuis longtemps à faire comprendre aux gens qu'il ne partage pas les crimes de son père.

Il s'arrête au beau milieu d'un couloir sans savoir pourquoi. C'est dimanche soir, à l'heure du dîner, l'endroit est désert. Il reste quelques instants appuyé contre le mur sculpté d'ogives, à contempler la lune à travers les vitraux. Un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard attire son attention. Une silhouette noire qu'il désespérait de trouver.

Sans réfléchir, Albus se met à la suivre, oubliant instantanément ses préoccupations, son existence toute entière absorbée, raccrochée à ce fait minuscule. Une échappatoire comme une autre. Il descend une enfilade de couloirs et se retrouve devant les toilettes du deuxième étage. Lorsqu'il entre, une main le saisit brusquement par le col et le plaque contre le mur carrelé :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ?

\- T'es malade !

Sans répondre, Scorpius Malefoy le lâche comme s'il avait touché un ver particulièrement répugnant. Il recule jusqu'au fond de la pièce, ouvrant distraitement les portes des cabinets d'un coup de pied. Une fois assuré qu'ils sont seuls, il sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche d'uniforme et en allume une sans prononcer un seul mot. Ses mains tremblent autour du cylindre feuilleté, mais les premières bouffées semblent le calmer. Albus le regarde faire sans rien dire. Malefoy a les traits creusés. Son ascendance maternelle lui a légué des cheveux noirs qui soulignent les ombres de son visage anguleux. Les cernes dévorent ses yeux gris, qu'une subtile nuance de vert ne suffit plus à animer. Même s'il est évident qu'il tente de se contrôler, ses prunelles roulent dans leurs orbites avec une agitation qui trahit la folie. Il est grand et maigre, le teint pâle, les lèvres exsangues. Malgré cela, il garde la finesse, la grâce et l'insupportable noblesse des Malefoy. Albus n'y tient plus et pose la question qui le ronge :

\- Où tu étais passé ? Les cours ont commencé depuis presque un mois ! On a tous cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

Scorpius expire lentement, avec lassitude, sans le regarder :

\- J'ai été occupé.

\- Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

\- Hier soir.

Albus le contemple quelques instants, à la fois dépassé et exaspéré par son attitude lisse :

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer, s'il te plait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Potter ? Ça demande du temps de bosser pour ton père.

Pour la première fois, Scorpius a plongé son regard dans le sien. Et Albus sent revenir en masse toute la culpabilité que le monde cherche à lui faire porter.

\- Il t'a fait faire quelque chose ?

\- J'ai été réquisitionné. Comme tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Malefoy se fend d'un sourire cynique :

\- Je n'ai blessé aucun de tes petits amis de l'Ordre, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Tu fais partie de l'Ordre toi aussi.

\- Oui... C'est drôle, j'avais presque oublié.

Albus ne relève pas la pique. Il regarde Malefoy jeter son mégot par la fenêtre entrouverte et enchainer avec une deuxième cigarette. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit dans ses gestes. Dans ses yeux, dans sa voix méprisante. Albus n'est pas le seul à savoir cacher ses émotions. Au contraire. Pour Scorpius Malefoy, dissimuler ses émotions est une question de survie.

\- Scorpius...

Albus prend un risque en insistant. Il a peur de ce qu'il risque d'entendre, mais il ne peut se permettre de l'ignorer :

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la rentrée ? Pourquoi ton père et toi n'avez pas donné signe de vie ? Vous étiez au Ministère ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, on a été réquisitionnés. Ça m'étonne que l'Ordre ne t'en ait pas parlé. Mon père les avait prévenus que ton père attaquerait le Ministère très bientôt. Il ne savait pas quand, mais ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Ensuite il y a eu le blackout. Ton père nous a tous coupés du monde, plus personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir de chez moi, ni communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il attendait le bon moment. Et quand il a décidé qu'il était temps... il a suffi d'activer les Gallions, et on a tous transplané, droit sur le Ministère. Ceux qui n'étaient pas au Manoir nous ont rejoints depuis les quatre coins du pays...

Il le fixe durement :

\- Oui, j'étais au Ministère, déclare-t-il. J'ai jeté quelques Stupéfix en essayant de ne pas me faire tuer par les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Aucun d'eux ne t'aurait visé. Tu le sais.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Aux yeux de monde, mon père et moi sommes des traîtres, non ? Histoire de changer...

\- Les gens connaitront la vérité une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie. Tu le sais, tu...

\- Et en attendant je fais quoi, Potter ? Tu crois vraiment que cette histoire va se régler du jour au lendemain ? Tu crois que vous allez gagner ? Mais est-ce que tu vis dans le même monde que moi ? Tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé ! Tu ne réalises pas ! Potter vient de prendre le Ministère ! C'est lui qui dirige, maintenant ! C'est lui qui gagne ! Et tu sais quoi ? Mon père est l'un de ses plus fidèles lieutenants. Potter vit chez lui. Il faisait peut-être profil bas avant, mais maintenant qu'il tient le Ministère, maintenant que c'est officiel, il n'y aura plus de doute possible. Tout le monde sorcier va avoir la confirmation que Drago Malefoy a trahi et tué pour Harry Potter.

A mesure que les mots s'échappent de lui, Scorpius ne les contrôle plus :

\- Il n'y aura plus de bruits de couloir, plus de suspicions. A partir de maintenant, ce seront des certitudes. J'en suis un, moi aussi ! Un fidèle de Potter ! Voilà qui je suis aux yeux de tout Poudlard à présent, espèce de fils de pute ! Alors ne vient pas me parler de ce que les gens penseront une fois que tout sera _terminé_.

Albus reste sans voix, mais Scorpius reprend :

\- La moitié des gens qui me croisent se terrent de peur que je ne leur balance un Avada Kedavra ! Quant aux autres... Ce sera un miracle si je ne me fais pas lyncher à la sortie du cours de DCFM.

Malefoy passe une main devant son visage épuisé. Sa colère échappée de lui, il pousse un long soupir et écrase sa cigarette dans l'évier :

\- Je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec toi. Pas de cette manière.

Albus le connait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que c'est sa forme la plus sincère d'excuses. Il s'approche de lui sans faire mine de le toucher, essayant d'accrocher son regard qui s'obstine à le fuir :

\- Au contraire, je crois que je suis la personne la mieux placée à qui tu puisses en parler.

\- Sans déconner. Tu te bats contre ton propre père. Tu en baves suffisamment.

\- Non, je... Je sais que c'est à cause de moi si tu dois subir tout ça. Indirectement.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries. Ton père est cinglé, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire.

\- Ta famille n'aurait pas dû vivre ça.

\- Putain, ferme-la.

Malefoy se détourne de lui :

\- Tu n'aimes pas que les gens aient pitié de toi, et bien je suis exactement pareil. Je sais pourquoi mon père a fait tout ça. Je sais pourquoi il nous a embarqués là-dedans. Ton père doit être stoppé. Ma conscience me dit que ce que je fais est juste. C'est seulement que parfois...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Il garde les yeux ouverts sur le vide, sur les horreurs qu'il a vues. L'attaque du Ministère a été un vrai carnage.

Albus tend la main pour l'apaiser, mais Scorpius arrête son geste :

\- Il faut que je te dise un truc. Je voulais te prévenir dès je suis rentré, mais toi et la bande, vous étiez partis.

\- Oui, il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai des infos pour toi. Ton père m'a... chargé de préparer le terrain, pour toi.

Albus fronce les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis son agent infiltré.

\- Tu viens de dire que tout le monde savait que tu étais impliqué.

\- Je suis son infiltré à Poudlard, crétin. J'ai quinze ans. McGonagall ne peut pas me refuser l'accès à l'école. Je suis censé lui faciliter les choses lorsqu'il viendra te chercher.

Albus comprend soudain pourquoi Scorpius s'acharne à éviter son regard. Il a honte. Honte de ce que le père d'Albus lui a demandé de faire. De cela au moins, il est content de pouvoir le décharger :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est parfait.

\- T'as vraiment un truc qui déraille.

\- Non, sérieusement. L'Ordre s'est réuni pour ça. Tu as raison, mon père vient de gagner le Ministère. L'Ordre n'a rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour survivre à une attaque frontale. Notre dernier recours, c'est de faire comme ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Couper la tête du monstre, détruire le mal à la racine. Attirer mon père dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas se défendre et le tuer.

Scorpius garde le silence quelques instants. L'angoisse, le malheur et la gravité se sont incrustés en lui. Lorsqu'il demande : « Tu as conscience de ce que tu dis ? », ce sont autant de motifs qui confortent Albus dans sa décision :

\- Oui. Je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Il faut qu'on en finisse. Et je suis prêt à servir d'appât.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux...

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est beaucoup trop risqué !

\- Tu prends infiniment plus de risques que moi, chaque jour, Malefoy ! Mon père croit que tu lui es fidèle et que tu vas lui préparer le terrain, c'est parfait. Ça fait un élément déstabilisateur de plus dans notre camp. Tu vas faire exactement ce qu'il te demande. Et quand mon père se pointera ici, nous serons au courant de tout, et nous serons prêts. Je serai prêt.

Scorpius secoue la tête. Albus lui saisit le bras pour le forcer à le regarder :

\- C'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste, et ça va marcher ! Ça va...

Deux détails le font aussitôt s'interrompre. D'abord, les pupilles extrêmement dilatées de Malefoy, posées sur lui. Il a des yeux magnifiques, mais pour l'heure, l'abyme déployé à son maximum envahit tout. Ensuite, sous la pression de sa main, Malefoy a retiré son bras. Et Albus a clairement vu la souffrance déformer son visage. Incapable d'y croire, Albus le force à remonter sa manche. Malefoy résiste pour la forme, mais il sait que c'est peine perdue. Sur la peau extrêmement pâle du jeune homme, Albus découvre d'abord un bandage à moitié défait, puis des marques de piqûres répétées, juste au creux du coude.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Malefoy ?

Scorpius veut rabattre sa manche mais Albus ne le laisse pas faire. Alors il lui jette son regard le plus méprisant :

\- Je bosse pour ton père, Potter.

\- Tu es défoncé.

Malefoy incline la tête en arrière et souffle :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Tu déconnes j'espère ?

\- Ecoute, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est bientôt fini. Ton plan va marcher, tout sera de nouveau merveilleux sur Terre, alors fous-moi la paix.

Les doigts d'Albus tirent pour enlever le bandage et le font brusquement se redresser :

\- Touche pas à ça ! Ne regarde pas ça, Potter !

Il retire violemment son bras et plaque sa main sur le bandage délié.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

\- J'ai été blessé au Ministère.

\- Arrête. Les membres de l'Ordre auraient peut-être fait semblant de s'en prendre à toi pour sauver les apparences, mais ils ne t'auraient jamais blessé. Alors quoi, tu t'es fait ça tout seul ? C'est pas assez de démolir ton cerveau, il faut aussi que tu te scarifies ?

\- Laisse tomber, putain !

\- Hors de question.

Sans prévenir, Albus fond sur lui et lui arrache le bandage. Fine et luisante, une longue cicatrice déchire les chairs mises à nu. Une plaie récente : elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup plus d'une semaine. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ?

\- Merde...

Scorpius s'écarte de nouveau d'Albus jusqu'à se trouver coincé contre la rangée d'éviers.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ?!

Il ne peut plus fuir. Il lui suffit d'échanger un regard, et Albus comprend :

\- Non..., murmure-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.... Comment il a pu te faire ça, merde !

Albus donne un coup dans le mur et croit s'exploser les phalanges. La douleur lui fait du bien. Elle canalise sa rage. Il veut recommencer encore et encore, mais la voix de Scorpius claque comme un fouet :

\- Potter.

Albus revient instantanément à la réalité, mais l'horreur n'en est que plus grande. Saisissant le bras de Scorpius, il sent sa raison l'abandonner lorsqu'il demande :

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?

Malefoy ne veut pas le regarder, ne veut pas lui répondre, mais Albus insiste.

\- Mon père voulait savoir quand aurait lieu l'attaque, finit par lâcher Scorpius d'une voix égale. Ça faisait des jours qu'il essayait de faire parler ton père. Il voulait transmettre l'information à l'Ordre, pour que vous lui tendiez un piège. Au final, mon père a fini par l'ouvrir une fois de trop.

Malefoy essaye de se terrer dans un silence prolongé, mais Albus continue de le vriller de ses yeux horrifiés.

\- Tu veux vraiment connaitre les détails ?

\- Dis-moi.

Soupir, encore une fois. Puis Malefoy récupère son bras, ramasse le bandage sur le sol, et commence à l'enrouler maladroitement autour de la plaie. Il ne se soucie ni de la douleur, ni de l'hygiène. C'est moins nocif que ce qu'il a à raconter.

\- Ton père a commencé à avoir des soupçons. Il s'est dit : « ce n'est pas normal que tu te poses autant de questions, Malefoy. Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne livreras pas l'info au plus offrant ? Comment je peux être sûr que tu m'es loyal ? ». Tu sais le passif qu'ils ont. Même après plus d'un an, ton père ne fait pas pleinement confiance au mien. Alors mon père a répondu : « Si je voulais te trahir, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ». Ton père n'a pas apprécié. Cela fait longtemps que plus personne n'a le droit de lui parler sur ce ton. Moi, j'étais assis sur la chaise à côté d'eux. Alors ton père a eu une idée lumineuse. Il a dit : « Si tu m'es si fidèle, Malefoy, alors tu dois tenir à ce que ton fils respecte les mêmes idéaux que les tiens. Tu dois souhaiter qu'il intègre mes rangs, et qu'il se batte pour ma cause, n'est-ce pas ? ». Et mon père a dit : « Bien sûr. Il les défend déjà. »

A mesure que Scorpius parle, Albus voit la scène se jouer sous ses yeux. Sans jamais l'avoir vue, il imagine la longue salle à manger des Malefoy, si funestement maudite. Il imagine son père, que toute bonté a abandonné, susurrer ces mots à l'oreille de Drago Malefoy :

« - Vraiment ? Tu l'as plutôt tenu à l'écart, jusqu'à présent. Mais regarde-le. C'est un homme. S'il en a tellement envie, il est temps qu'il fasse ses preuves. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je crois... qu'il est encore un peu jeune pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous étions tout aussi jeunes. Et s'il est si fier de ce que nous défendons, il doit vouloir en porter la marque... Tu ne crois pas ? »

Albus imagine le silence, la terreur figée des Malefoy, alors que Scorpius raconte les évènements en fixant le sol, de son regard vide, sa voix placide, les mains gagnées par les tremblements :

« - Est-ce que je peux marquer ton fils, Malefoy ?

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait...

\- Dis-le. Dis que je peux marquer ton fils. »

Alors seulement, Scorpius regarde Albus dans les yeux :

\- Il lui a dit qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça, où on était morts. Potter a sorti sa baguette, il a immobilisé mon bras sur la table, et il a gravé ce signe en prenant son temps. Mon père a été obligé de regarder. Et je sais ce que ça lui a coûté.

\- Nom de Dieu, Scorpius...

\- Ecoute-moi bien.

Il y a une étrange lucidité dans les yeux de Scorpius. Une dureté qui ne le quittera plus jamais :

\- Mon père a vécu la même chose. Il a regardé son propre père, Lucius Malefoy, rester immobile et muet pendant que Voldemort inscrivait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Il a vu son père pris au piège, impuissant, comme un animal. Il savait ce que ça faisait. Il savait exactement ce que je ressentirais. Et pourtant, il a laissé Potter me faire la même chose. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de ce que ça représente. Même s'il sait qu'il se bat pour de bonnes raisons, mon père ne vous pardonnera jamais de l'avoir impliqué. Il ne se pardonnera jamais ce qui m'est arrivé.

Sous le poids de ces paroles, sous le poids de cette souffrance si concentrée, de cette assurance froide, Albus croit mourir d'horreur et de culpabilité, mais Malefoy ne le lâche pas :

\- Alors le moins que vous puissiez faire, enchaîne-t-il, c'est de gagner. Pour qu'il n'ait pas fait ce sacrifice en vain. Pour qu'il n'ait pas trahi ses idéaux, sa propre famille, pour rien. Il n'y a pas de place pour la culpabilité, Potter. Tu n'as ni le temps ni le droit de culpabiliser. Tu as été fort jusqu'à présent, tu dois le rester. Quel que soit ton plan, j'endurerai ce qu'il faut pour le mener à bien.

Il saisit Albus par les épaules et désigne les piqûres du regard :

\- J'arrêterai de déconner. Je regrette la façon dont je t'ai parlé, j'ai eu tort de désespérer. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de culpabiliser pour moi. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Si tu tiens vraiment à venger ce qui m'est arrivé... Encaisse et bats-toi, Potter.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre sur cette dernière réplique. Sean, le vieil ami d'Albus, les trouve tous les deux face à face et tendus. Il ne se pose pas de questions : il sort sa baguette :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

L'attitude de Malefoy change du tout au tout. Il lâche Albus et s'écarte avec un sourire cynique :

\- Rien du tout.

Il sort des toilettes sans oublier de bousculer Sean au passage.

\- Albus ?

Albus ne l'écoute pas. Il sort des toilettes à son tour pour être assailli par Rose, qui jette ses bras autour de son cou :

\- Tu es resté des heures là-dedans ! Tu as passé tout ce temps avec Malefoy ?

Pas encore remis du choc, Albus s'entend vaguement répondre :

\- On avait des choses à se dire.

Rose se dégage pour mieux déchiffrer son expression :

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

Cette réplique a le mérite de scandaliser Albus, suffisamment pour qu'il se concentre sur elle deux secondes :

\- Il risque sa vie pour nous ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il doit subir !

Elle hausse les épaules :

\- Il n'empêche que je ne l'aime pas. Entre nos deux familles, c'est une haine de longue date.

\- Plus maintenant.

Etrange, comme la guerre peut rapprocher les gens... Rose ne prête pas attention à sa réponse et le serre de nouveau contre elle, sa manière de lui transmettre son soutien. Mais par-dessus son épaule, Albus ne peut qu'observer la longue silhouette de son ami disparaitre tout au bout du couloir. Et il a envie de hurler. Malefoy a encore une fois accepté de passer pour un connard. Parce que c'est sa couverture, c'est l'image que les autres attendent de lui, l'image qui le maintient en vie et qui en même temps le fait haïr par ses condisciples, détruit sa famille, sa jeunesse, son innocence, le marque dans sa chair et dans son âme. L'injustice crève le cœur d'Albus.

Car quels que soient les gens auxquels il aura affaire : son père, le monde extérieur ou les membres de l'Ordre, personne n'a le droit de protéger Scorpius Malefoy.

 


	24. Dolohov

Retour auprès d'Harry, un an et un mois après la mort de Ginny, James et Lily.

**XXX**

Harry regarde les braises se déliter dans la cheminée du salon des Malefoy. Il attend l'aube, incapable de s'en remettre au sommeil. Il est pressé que la nuit se termine. Pressé d'entrer dans le jour suivant, qui lui apportera des réponses, enfin. Cela semble surréaliste. L'objet de sa quête parait si proche qu'il a presque peur d'y croire. Peur que ce ne soit qu'un miroitement illusoire, que l'éclat réverbéré d'un espoir encore si lointain. Il a jeté tellement de forces dans la bataille qu'il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il restera de lui s'il échoue aujourd'hui.

Le craquement des pas de Joanna sur le plancher le tire de ses réflexions :

\- Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas dormir ?

\- Comment peut-on dormir à la veille d'une bataille ?

Souple et furtive, Joanna s'assoit dans le fauteuil auprès de lui. Pendant un long moment, ils n'ont pas besoin de parler. Harry ne s'explique pas comment, mais une sérénité naturelle s'est installée entre la jeune femme et lui. Il la connait depuis de longs mois maintenant, pourtant ils ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé. C'est comme s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ils ont traversé des épreuves ensemble, des pistes infructueuses, partagé la même colère, la même peine, un mélange d'angoisse, de patience, de fureur et de haine, entremêlées. Harry sait exactement ce que Joanna ressent, à chaque instant, et il se sent compris par elle. Là où Ethan lui apparait comme un limier absolument digne de confiance, un allié auquel il n'hésiterait pas à confier sa vie, Joanna l'atteint d'une manière plus subtile et plus instinctive. Il y a eu de la méfiance entre Ethan et lui, pendant longtemps. Avec Joanna, jamais. Jamais de longues discussions pour se convaincre l'un l'autre de quoi que ce soit. Plus le temps passe, plus Harry perçoit leur convergence d'opinions et de volonté. Il y a une détermination glacée dans le cœur de Joanna qui le fascine.

\- Tu es nerveuse ? lui demande-t-il.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux. Je brûle d'impatience.

Le feu craque en réponse à ces mots. Joanna sourit. La lumière dessine des ombres sur son visage fin, anime ses cheveux de reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux bleus reflétent les flammes, le feu caché tout au fond de l'eau.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu t'étais embarquée dans tout ça, murmure Harry doucement.

Elle baisse les yeux pour esquiver :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends.

Il s'incline vers elle et lui presse l'épaule :

\- Mais honnêtement, s'il y a bien une personne à qui tu puisses en parler... c'est moi. Je sais trop bien les horreurs que les Mangemorts peuvent commettre. Ou nous obliger à commettre.

Elle relève son regard sur lui en saisissant l'allusion à sa famille. Il y a une fragilité chez elle qu'il a peur d'avoir réveillée. Il ne veut pas la faire souffrir. Mais la dureté qui la caractérise reprend le dessus, cette froideur étrange qu'il aime et qui l'attire : Joanna se redresse, croise les mains sur les genoux, droite et parfaite :

\- Mon père a rallié Tu-Sais-Qui pendant la guerre. C'était un Mangemort, déclare-t-elle.

Ces quelques mots suffisent à bloquer le souffle d'Harry dans sa gorge. Joanna le voit, mais ses yeux restent fixés dans les siens et sa voix poursuit, impitoyable, fluide et neutre :

\- Nous ne faisons pas partie d'une vieille famille de Sang-Purs. Mais notre sang est sorcier depuis sept générations. Assez pour que nous trouvions grâce aux yeux des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce n'est pas comme si nous l'avions rencontré en personne, de toute façon. Mon père n'était qu'un pion dans la masse de l'armée qu'il rassemblait. Il n'empêche qu'il nous a entraînées dans cette vie, ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Nous avons fréquenté ces gens, nous les avons reçus sous notre toit. Mon père a assassiné les parents d'enfants que je connaissais, qui étaient élèves avec moi. Des gens qui vivaient dans notre rue. Il a fait toutes ces choses horribles, et il s'en vantait. Ma mère les a rejoints elle aussi, elle était d'accord avec lui. Mes parents nous harcelaient, ma sœur et moi, de doctrines qui me terrifiaient chaque jour un peu plus. Sarah n'avait que six ans. Je voyais bien que ces idées rentraient petit à petit dans sa tête.

Joanna s'interrompt, puis le récit bascule :

\- Jusqu'au jour où mon père s'est fait prendre par un Auror du ministère. Maugrey Fol Œil. Il l'a interrogé, et mon père a parlé. Il a dit tout ce qu'il savait. Deux jours plus tard, Tu-Sais-Qui envoyait les Lestrange chez nous en représailles. Ils ont tué ma mère et ma sœur. Je n'ai survécu que parce que j'étais dans le jardin quand ils ont transplané. Ils ne m'ont pas vue, mais moi si. Je me suis cachée dans l'abri à bois, et j'ai attendu que ce soit terminé. Après ça, le Ministère m'a placée sous protection le temps que j'atteigne l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Pour avoir collaboré, mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban sans subir le baiser du Détraqueur. Je pensais que le cauchemar était terminé. Je pensais qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de me mêler à tout ça, d'essayer de me corrompre, de faire du mal autour de lui. Et puis un jour, je l'ai croisé, au plein cœur de Londres. C'est là que j'ai compris que le Ministère relâchait les Mangemorts derrière le dos de la population.

Harry reste suspendu à ses lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'entend-il demander.

\- Je l'ai tué. Quand il m'a reconnue, il m'a abordée et je lui ai fait croire que j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Je l'ai amené chez moi et je lui ai planté un couteau de cuisine dans la poitrine.

Elle a dit cela sans sourciller. Il n'y a pas d'émotion au fond de ces grands yeux bleus, si ce n'est la volonté pure. Elle lui prend la main :

\- Voilà pourquoi je me bats à tes côtés, Harry. Je sais trop bien les dégâts que les Mangemorts peuvent faire. Pas seulement à l'échelle du pays ou de l'histoire. Je sais les traumatismes qu'ils peuvent causer au plus profond des gens. Au sein même d'une famille. Je hais tout ce qu'ils représentent. Et...

Elle hésite un instant, puis ajoute :

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je fais confiance à Malefoy. Il a vécu la même chose que moi. En pire. Je crois que tu as fait le bon choix en te tournant vers lui.

Harry a un sourire cynique :

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on me dirait ça un jour...

\- Il a le droit à sa vengeance, tout autant que toi.

Harry écarte ces propos d'un geste de la main :

\- Je ne veux pas parler de lui. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé.

Joanna se détourne de lui, comme gênée par ce qu'elle lui a confié.

\- J'avais peur de la façon dont tu me jugerais, dit-elle doucement. En apprenant que mon père était un Mangemort.

\- Je te fais d'autant plus confiance. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

Ethan pénètre dans le salon sur cette entrefaite. Le jour commence à s'élever à travers les persiennes. Derrière lui, la longue silhouette de Malefoy attend dans l'ombre du grand hall, ajusté au millimètre près, ses cheveux pâles le faisant ressembler à un fantôme. Ethan sort sa baguette et la fait tourner entre ses doigts :

\- Il est l'heure, déclare-t-il.

Tous les quatre transplanent dans le petit matin de Little Hangleton. Cela peut paraitre étrange, mais affronter Dolohov est devenu une affaire bien plus personnelle que tout le reste. Une affaire privée, intime, quelque chose qu'ils doivent régler entre eux. Voilà pourquoi ils ne sont que quatre à transplaner aujourd'hui. Harry, Ethan - son premier soutien -,  Joanna - son plus proche lieutenant -, et Malefoy, comme un vestige de son passé, une relique de la vie qu'il a perdue. Du bonheur qu'il a vécu et que Dolohov lui a pris.

La maison est là, affreuse, décrépite et sale, comme passée au noir de charbon. Depuis que le vieux jardinier est mort, plus personne n'entretient le jardin, qui se répand en mauvaises herbes les plus folles. Harry aperçoit le cimetière des Jedusor au loin, et le souvenir des instants les plus noirs de sa vie remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, saisit sa haine et en fait jaillir la rancœur.

Arrivés sur le seuil, Harry cède la place à Malefoy. Sans un bruit, il fait tourner la poignée de ses longs doigts pâles, et sans dissimuler sa présence, il appelle :

\- Dolohov !

Rien, puis des craquements. Quelqu'un descend l'escalier depuis le premier étage. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, Malefoy lève sa baguette :

\- Stupéfix.

Antonin Dolohov dévale l'escalier, se brise contre la porte d'entrée et atterrit aux pieds d'Harry James Potter. Harry se penche sur lui. L'homme transpirant, échevelé, écarquille ses yeux morts sans pouvoir crier.

\- Comme on se retrouve..., murmure Harry. Ça fait longtemps que je te cherche.

La panique pure se fait jour dans les yeux de l'homme. Harry ne ressent plus rien. A présent qu'il le tient entre ses mains, un calme olympien s'est emparé de son esprit. Il redresse Dolohov, l'appuie contre le mur, et laisse s'échapper les mots qu'il rêve de prononcer :

\- Qui est responsable, Dolohov ? Qui t'a payé pour le Furosensis ?

Dolohov semble desserrer les dents pour crier, mais au final, c'est un immense éclat de rire qui sort de sa bouche :

\- Va te faire foutre, sale enculé ! crache-t-il. De toute façon tu me tueras après !

\- Peut-être pas. Peut-être que je vais te garder en vie dans une petite pièce obscure et froide, trop étroite pour t'allonger, avec pour seule compagnie des rats qui se nourriront de ta chair, et que tu devras égorger ensuite pour t'en nourrir à ton tour. Peut-être que je te garderai avec moi pour le reste de ta misérable vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se salut en Enfer toi et moi.

\- Alors on se verra en Enfer, enculé !

Il a toujours ce sourire dément sur le visage. Harry s'est trompé. Ce n'est pas de la peur, dans les yeux de Dolohov. C'est de la folie. Il sent Ethan lui presser l'épaule pour l'inciter à se calmer, mais Harry ne ressent aucune fureur. Il est calme, il sait quoi faire.

Demandant de l'aide à Malefoy, il transporte Dolohov sur la table de la cuisine. Là, pendant trois jours et trois nuits, Harry et ses compagnons le torturent jusqu'aux limites des capacités humaines. Harry finit par acquérir une pleine confiance en Malefoy lorsque sur son ordre, ce dernier, qui n'avait jusqu'alors fait qu'assister en silence, arrache des lambeaux de peau et de chair du bras de Dolohov pour les donner à manger aux rats.

Au terme de ces trois jours, Dolohov éructe une série de syllabes que seuls ses bourreaux peuvent identifier. Harry monte alors à l'étage, et dans la chambre que Dolohov s'est attribuée, dans le tiroir d'une vieille commode, il trouve un paquet de lettres qu'il prend soin de ne pas rougir de sang. Il y en a trois, très brèves, rédigées d'une écriture fine et penchée, et tel en est le contenu :

« _M. Dolohov, je sollicite un contrat. En voici les termes : je demeurerai toujours anonyme, nous ne nous rencontrerons pas, et les choses devront être faites selon mes conditions exactes. Le plan n'impliquera aucun danger physique à l'égard de votre personne. Vous serez payés 8000 Gallions, somme qui vous sera versée graduellement au fil des étapes de notre plan. Si vous acceptez, passez une petite annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier au nom de Campanie Semiplena. Les instructions suivront._ »

**X**

« _M. Dolohov, procurez-vous du Furosensis. C'est une potion qui transforme temporairement celui qui la boit en véritable fou furieux. Vous en trouverez chez Barjow & Beurk. J'ajouterai le montant de cet achat à votre solde. 2000 Gallions seront déposés dans un sac noir dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur menant au Chemin de Traverse le 20 juillet à 16h. Ne venez pas avant. Si vous tentez de découvrir mon identité, notre collaboration prendra fin aussitôt._ »

**X**

« _M. Dolohov, trouvez un certain Jonah Miller. C'est un laitier Moldu qui vit à Lewisham, sur Further Green. Utilisez le sortilège de l'Imperium pour le forcer à livrer à Harry Potter un lait contaminé avec le Furosensis que vous y aurez versé. Ne livrez pas le lait vous-même. Aucun élément ne doit vous relier à la maison d'Harry Potter. Ne contaminez que son lot de bouteilles. Le reste du voisinage ne doit pas être concerné. Agissez entre le 28 août et le 22 septembre. Ni avant, ni après, cette condition doit être absolument respectée. Débarrassez-vous du Moldu une fois le travail terminé. Vous trouverez 2000 Gallions dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur le 15 août à 16h. Ne venez pas avant. Le reste du paiement vous sera délivré dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, le 23 septembre à 16h, dans la mesure où le plan se serait avéré concluant._ »

Harry serre les lettres entre ses doigts. Une écriture inconnue, pas de signature, évidemment. D'après Dolohov, les paiements ont été remis aux lieux et dates prévus. La première lettre lui a été apportée par une enfant alors qu'il sortait du Repère du Diable, au début du mois de juillet. Vu le nombre de précautions et d'intermédiaires mis en œuvre, ce devait être une gosse payée pour transmettre le message. Les deux autres lettres sont arrivées directement au Repère du Diable, apportées par une chouette effraie blanche et brune. Difficile de faire plus commun.

Ce qui ne l'est pas en revanche, c'est le parchemin. Harry l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Blanc, épais, avec un léger motif en creux dans le coin supérieur droit, qui provient de la pression fréquente des sceaux à cire sur les parchemins empilés. Le parchemin utilisé par le Ministère.

Harry redescend l'escalier. Les lettres passent de main en main. Ethan aussi reconnait le grain du papier :

\- C'est donc bien quelqu'un du Ministère qui a fait le coup, déduit-il.

\- Sans doute le même que celui qui a fait relâcher les Mangemorts. Ça parait logique qu'il ait su où trouver Dolohov.

Perdu dans le torrent de réflexions que ces lettres ont entraîné, Harry franchit le seuil de la maison. Pour la première fois en trois jours, il respire un air que n'empuantissent pas la poussière, la sueur et le sang. Il se sent léger. Il se sent plus près de son ennemi. Voire même...proche de lui. Il tient entre ses mains quelque chose que cet homme a lui-même touché. Une preuve. Un fil conducteur. Joanna le rejoint dans l'encadrement de la porte :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Dolohov ?

Harry n'a pas à réfléchir plus d'une seconde :

\- Emmenez-le. Il peut encore nous être utile. Il y a peut-être des choses qu'il ne nous a pas dites. D'après mes souvenirs, il y a une cave dans le manoir des Malefoy, avec des rats féroces à souhait.

**XXX**

Il fait nuit noire lorsque Drago Malefoy rentre chez lui au terme de ces trois jours. Sans se préoccuper de lui, Ethan et Joanna font léviter Antonin Dolohov jusqu'à la cave qui l'attend, la gueule béante. La chose qu'ils abandonnent dans le noir n'a plus rien d'humain.

D'un pas d'automate, Malefoy se dirige vers la cuisine et frotte le sang qui s'est incrusté sous ses ongles. Une main sur son épaule le fait sursauter :

\- Tu nous as bien aidés. Merci.

Potter le regarde fixement, et la sincérité qu'il voit dans ses yeux lui donne envie de vomir. Il fait de son mieux pour répondre quelque chose et retourne à l'eau froide qui s'échappe du lavabo. Rien à faire, le sang ne part pas. Il devra faire avec.

Drago monte dans sa chambre en tachant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Il ne faut pas qu'il court. Il ne faut pas qu'il hurle.

Astoria l'attend dans le noir, baignée par la lumière de la Lune, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ. D'après les cernes qui dévorent son visage, elle n'a pas dormi non plus. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle est si belle et si douce, si fragile. Lui se sent tellement sale.

Elle ne pose pas de questions. Tous deux savent qu'ils ne le supporteraient pas. Les horreurs que Drago a vues doivent demeurer avec lui. Il ne doit pas les faire entrer dans cette maison.

Fouillant dans les tiroirs de son secrétaire, Drago se détourne de sa femme pour exhumer du parchemin et une plume qu'il fait courir frénétiquement sur le papier. Il raconte dans le détail les évènements de ces trois derniers jours. Il raconte la souffrance et la cruauté inhumaine, et la chose sanguinolente qui vit désormais dans sa cave, et la part qu'il a été forcé de prendre à tout ceci. Les actes qu'il va devoir assumer de porter.

Il ne sait pas comment il a trouvé la force de regarder sans rien dire. Comment son estomac ne s'est pas retourné cent fois au moins. Comment il ne s'est pas enfui en hurlant, rattrapé par la folie qui contaminait la pièce. Comment il a pu accepter de découper la chair, sans rien dire, ignorant les suppliques, comme un parfait étranger, comme coupé de lui-même.

Drago ne le sait pas, et préfère ne pas le savoir. Il ignorait qu'il avait cela en lui. Il hait Potter pour le lui avoir révélé. Il hait Weasley pour l'avoir impliqué. Mais il n'a pas le choix. A chaque seconde, l'image de Scorpius et d'Astoria s'impose à son esprit.

Alors Drago maitrise le tremblement de ses doigts, et il retranscit le texte des trois lettres qu'il a apprises par cœur. Il donne les déductions de Potter : le papier du Ministère, l'argent déposé, l'enfant messager, la chouette effraie. Et il ajoute ceci :

« _A présent, Potter prévoit d'obtenir un échantillon de l'écriture de tous les membres du Ministère, jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un qui corresponde. Évidemment, il m'a chargé de me les procurer, puisque je travaille là-bas et que personne n'a de soupçon contre moi. Je vous suggère de m'aider. Maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il a en tête, vous pouvez peut-être trouver le responsable du meurtre de sa famille avant lui. Si vous le lui livrez... Il verra peut-être ça comme un gage de bonne foi. Il pourra arrêter sa croisade et s'en remettre au Ministère. Peut-être que c'est le seul moyen de le faire revenir à la raison_. »

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Drago se retourne vers Astoria. Elle le contemple, effrayée pour lui, pour leur famille.

\- Je sais que c'est dangereux, répond-il. Mais quelqu'un doit l'arrêter.

Alors il cachette sa lettre, et avant de la confier à son hibou grand-duc, il écrit sur l'enveloppe :

« _Ronald Weasley_ »

 


	25. L'Héritier

_" A la mémoire de Marie Chesnay, Benjamin Dietri, Daniel Gray, Mark Drovetti, Oliver Gainsborough et Philip Lauer, regrettés psychologue, médecins et aides-soignants de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, assassinés le 17 novembre de l'année dernière par Harry James Potter. Nous apportons tout notre soutien à leurs familles. Nous ne les oublions pas._

_A la mémoire de Charles Lewison, directeur adjoint du Service des Aurors, assassiné le 18 novembre de l'année dernière par Harry James Potter._

_A la mémoire de Ginny, James et Lily Potter, assassinés le 17 septembre de l'année dernière. Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver votre meurtrier._

_A la mémoire de Harry James Potter,_

_Regretté Auror, ami, et père."_

La une du Chicaneur s'étir _e_ en pleine page sur la table de salon des Weasley. Silencieux, Ron et Hermione contemplent les visages souriants de leur neveu et nièce, de Ginny, et de ces inconnus qu'Harry a tués dans sa fuite.

Hermione avait raison. Il faut renverser l'opinion publique. Détruire l'image d'Harry avant de le détruire lui. C'est pourquoi le choix du Chicaneur s'est imposé naturellement. Le monde sorcier n'a plus confiance en la Gazette, qui s'est déjà vendue à Cornelius Fudge, puis à Voldemort lors de la dernière guerre. Aujourd'hui, à l'heure où le ministère est corrompu, la Gazette ne passe plus que pour un torchon de propagande, au service de ceux qui ont fait libérer des Mangemorts.

Mais le Chicaneur... C'est le journal de la Résistance. Celui qui a pris position en faveur d'Harry lorsque Voldemort est revenu. Celui qui a risqué son intégrité pour diffuser la vérité. Tout le monde connait l'histoire de Xenophilius Lovegood et de sa fille Luna, amie proche d'Harry, membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre du Phénix, enlevée et séquestrée au Manoir Malefoy par Voldemort en personne, pour dissuader son père de poursuivre sa résistance.

Les gens font confiance au Chicaneur. S'il prend parti dans ce conflit latent, s'il donne son opinion, les gens prendront la peine de la lire et de l'écouter. Ils prendront le temps de comprendre, de reconsidérer.

Hermione a contacté Luna et s'est très vite arrangée avec elle pour que le numéro paraisse. Elle a promis à Malefoy d'agir vite, et au vu des derniers faits rapportés dans sa lettre, il y a urgence. Harry est sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra ensuite... Pour le monde sorcier, mais aussi pour Albus.

Rien que d'y penser, Hermione frissonne.

Le Chicaneur a aussi cet avantage qu'il n'est relié à aucun membre du ministère. Ron et Hermione ne feront pas citer leurs noms au sein de l'article. Ils ont beau être publiquement connus comme des proches d'Harry, ils restent malgré tout des membres du Ministère, et donc des membres d'un système corrompu. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de démissionner, car le Ministère est le seul lien qui leur permet d'enquêter sur Harry. Mais pour l'article du Chicaneur, Hermione a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse accuser le Ministère d'avoir tout élaboré.

Elle a aidé Luna à choisir les photos. Luna, de sa voix douce et apaisante, est allée interroger les familles des victimes une par une. Elle a recueilli leurs témoignages, leurs souvenirs de leurs proches disparus. Pas de violence, pas de larmes, aucune ligne sur Harry, sur le Ministère, les Mangemorts, ou sur la guerre civile qui menace d'éclater. Rien que des souvenirs lumineux, pour rendre à ces gens l'hommage qui leur est dû. Pour rappeler la valeur de leur vie.

Même Lewison est compté au nombre des victimes. En l'absence de famille, Luna a elle-même rédigé ce commentaire bref et brillant d'objectivité : « Nous sommes nombreux à avoir eu des différents avec M. Charles Lewison. Son caractère, ses actes, sa personne même n'ont jamais laissé indifférent. Mais s'il a commis des crimes un jour, nous savons qu'il n'est pas mort pour celui dont il était accusé. »

La totalité du magazine est consacrée à cette édition spéciale : les victimes oubliées. La vérité oubliée.

Les vingt dernières pages alignent des photos d'Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, et même des photos d'Albus. Des portraits de famille. Des sourires venus d'une autre vie. Comme pour rappeler une époque où l'humanité avait encore cours dans cette famille. On pleure Harry pour ce qu'il a été : un homme bon, plein de courage et de compassion, empli d'espoir et de joie de vivre. Un ami extraordinaire : suivent des photos de son adolescence à Poudlard, avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et tous ceux qui l'ont entouré. Un père aimant, présent.

La dernière photo le montre seul avec Albus, sur le quai de la gare de Kings Cross.

Les dernières lignes concluent : « _La vengeance n'est pas une raison de vivre. Confucius disait : celui qui recherche la vengeance devrait commencer par creuser deux tombes. Harry Potter, le héros que nous connaissions, a creusé la sienne, celle de Mangemorts, et celle de plusieurs innocents. Ne le laissons pas creuser la nôtre_ ».

Hermione replie lentement le journal sur la table :

\- C'est bien. C'est même très bien.

Ron écrase une larme au coin de sa joue. Il retourne le journal pour ne plus affronter le regard de sa sœur défunte :

\- Quand est-ce qu'il sortira ? demande-t-il.

\- Demain, répond Hermione. Harry sera surement fou de rage. Mais ça ne peut que le conduire à faire des erreurs.

\- Albus l'a lu ?

\- Oui. Je lui en ai gardé un exemplaire. Il y a de belles photos de sa famille dans ce journal.

\- De belles photos de son père.

Hermione presse doucement l'épaule de Ron :

\- Il a le droit de lui manquer, tu sais...

\- Evidemment qu'il a le droit. Il me manque à moi aussi.

Ron prend quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. C'est devenu une habitude maintenant. Il ne peut pas se permettre de craquer :

\- Du nouveau sur les lettres transmises par Malefoy ?

\- Pas vraiment, répond Hermione. Il ne peut pas nous envoyer les originales, donc impossible de comparer l'écriture nous-mêmes. Le style est...

\- Le style est étrange. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione évalue longuement le visage de Ron, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il entend par là :

\- Ça fait très...cliché, finit-il par reprendre. Non, tu ne trouves pas ? On dirait quelqu'un qui se serait gavé de romans policiers. Quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, qui veut donner l'impression qu'il est dans ce milieu alors qu'il n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Quelqu'un de jeune.

\- Tu déduis tout ça de ces quelques lignes ?

\- C'est l'impression que ça me donne. Un Mangemort n'aurait pas rédigé ces lettres de cette façon. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de contacter Dolohov en secret. S'il avait été l'un des leurs, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de prendre autant de précautions pour protéger son identité.

\- Donc ce serait quelqu'un qui travaillerait au Ministère, qui serait en lien avec la libération des Mangemorts... mais quelqu'un de jeune. Un stagiaire ?

Ron demeure absorbé dans la contemplation des fibres du bois de la table. Le contenu des lettres défile par cœur devant ses yeux.

\- Il y a le problème des dates, dit-il enfin.

\- Entre le 28 août et le 22 septembre ?

\- Oui. Ça fait une fourchette assez large. Pourquoi ces dates-là et pas avant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de spécial à cette période ? Pourquoi Dolohov n'avait-il pas le droit d'agir à un autre moment ?

\- C'est l'année où la rentrée de Poudlard a été retardée.

\- Exactement. Je pensais à la même chose. A cause des travaux dans la Grande Salle et dans les salles de cours, la rentrée cette année-là était retardée au 23 septembre.

Hermione parvient vite à cette conclusion :

\- Donc on recherche quelqu'un qui savait pour la libération des Mangemorts. Quelqu'un en lien avec le Ministère. Et quelqu'un pour qui la date de la rentrée à Poudlard était importante. Un professeur ?

\- Quel professeur aurait osé faire ça ? s'offusque aussitôt Ron.

\- On ne peut écarter aucune possibilité !

\- Ils sont quasiment tous membres de l'Ordre ! Tu vas accuser Neville, peut-être ?

\- Calme-toi.

Ron pousse un long soupir :

\- Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi.

Hermione serre sa main dans la sienne et ne répond rien.

\- Et à propos de Campanie Semiplena ? demande Ron en relevant les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme hésite :

\- Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part. Le meurtrier n'est pas stupide. Il ne va pas donner son identité dans son pseudo. Mais il a quand même dû choisir ce nom lui-même, il a forcément un lien avec sa vie ou son cadre personnel. J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais...impossible de me rappeler où j'ai lu ce nom.

\- La Campanie, c'est une région d'Italie, non ?

\- Oui. Et « semiplena », ça peut être du latin ou de l'italien. « A moitié pleine », littéralement. Ce qui n'a aucun sens.

\- On rechercherait quelqu'un d'origine italienne ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. La formule est trop précise. C'est un nom, un nom pour désigner quelque chose.

Hermione se lève et parcourt la bibliothèque du salon du regard. Après réflexion, elle en sort une encyclopédie qu'elle se met à feuilleter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Ron.

\- Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part. Si je dois relire toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour le retrouver, alors je le ferai.

Ron ne dit rien. En silence, il se lève, et saisit lui-même un volume sur l'étagère.

**XXX**

Le numéro spécial du Chicaneur parait le lendemain, comme prévu. C'est un véritable coup de tonnerre dans le monde sorcier. L'opinion publique qui soutient majoritairement Harry exige des explications de la part du journal. Dès lors, tous les jours, le Chicaneur se met à publier des articles exposant précisément les faits, ce qu'on en sait, les acteurs impliqués, les véritables enjeux cachés derrière tout ceci.

Il démontre à quel point il est facile d'oublier qui est le véritable ennemi, quand la violence est à l'œuvre. Il ne cherche pas à blanchir le Ministère. Il condamne l'action de politiciens corrompus qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ont fait relâcher les Mangemorts. Il ne conteste pas le fait que la mort de ces criminels est un bien pour la société.

Mais il publie aussi des images de l'incendie du Repère du Diable. Les tortures infligées à Travers, écorché et brûlé vif, ou à Lewison, empalé au bout d'une épée. Le Chicaneur fait vœu de clarté. Il n'épargne rien à son auditoire.

Petit à petit, dans la conscience des gens, pénètre l'horreur des actes qui ont été perpétrés. Oui, les Mangemorts méritent de souffrir et de mourir. Mais qui est l'homme capable d'exécuter froidement cette sentence ? C'est un bourreau. Un boucher, un ange de la mort. Mais ce n'est pas Harry Potter. Ça ne l'est plus.

Les gens qui souhaitaient voir Harry prendre le pouvoir à la place de Kingsley Shacklebolt commencent à avoir peur. Qui pourrait avoir le contrôle sur Harry ? Il est à la tête d'une machine de mort lancée à pleine vitesse. Avec ce qu'il a été capable de commettre, qui le retiendra de faire taire tous ceux qui dorénavant ne lui conviennent plus ? Aura-t-on encore le droit à la parole, à un avis différent du sien, s'il venait à reprendre le Ministère en main ?

Mais surtout, dans ses actes, il y a un arrière-goût de folie. De fanatisme et de barbarie. Des motivations qui ont laissé des traces dans la mémoire de tous. Le Chicaneur relève les similitudes avec une entière objectivité : les disciples de plus en plus nombreux, la marque en forme d'éclair dans le ciel...

Cet article décisif, qui fait prendre conscience aux gens des similitudes entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort, est intitulé « L'Héritier ».

**XXX**

La réaction d'Harry à ces publications ne se fait pas attendre, prévisible et terrible. A défaut d'un porte-parole dans les médias, ses adeptes font circuler des tracts sous le manteau, enjoignant le peuple à se rappeler la trahison du Ministère. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, Harry ne peut trouver aucun lien reliant le Chicaneur à d'éventuels membres corrompus, et les idées véhiculées par Luna Lovegood, petit à petit, font leur chemin.

Harry sent la peur grandir autour de lui. Une peur dirigée contre lui, et qu'il n'a pas désirée. Horrifié par ce rejet soudain qu'il ne comprend pas, Harry se tourne vers ce qui est dorénavant devenu un réflexe : la colère, et pour se faire entendre, il riposte par la force. Il détruit le siège d'impression du Chicaneur, et si Luna Lovegood, son mari et ses enfants parviennent à s'enfuir et sont placés sous protection, en revanche, Harry tue le père de Luna.

Il consacre lui-même le traumatisme infligé au peuple britannique. Car cette fois ce n'est plus un inconnu. C'est un ancien allié qu'il a tué. Un homme publiquement connu pour être le père d'une de ses amies. Un homme qu'il a fait taire, à qui il a refusé la liberté de s'exprimer.

Du jour au lendemain, Harry perd une grande partie de ses disciples les plus récents, les moins proches, les gens qui ont commencé à se tourner vers lui sans vraiment réfléchir. Lorsque la tournure des évènements se clarifie, lorsque deux camps commencent enfin à se dessiner et à se faire face, le noyau dur resté autour d'Harry se compose principalement de fanatiques purs, ses alliés de la première heure. Ils représentent encore un nombre faramineux.

Privé de moyen d'expression à son tour, l'Ordre du Phénix se met à distribuer ses propres tracts. Harry et ses troupes gagnent en pouvoir et en assurance. Après ce qu'il a fait, Harry ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il se lance dans des actes de répression au sein même des grandes villes d'Angleterre, s'en prend à tous ceux qui s'opposent officiellement à lui. La volonté de se faire entendre, d'imposer ses idées, conduit à une folie meurtrière et non mesurée. L'éclair devenu tristement célèbre zèbre de nombreuses fois le ciel de Londres dans les huit mois qui suivent la publication du premier numéro spécial du Chicaneur.

Au sein du manoir Malefoy, la situation devient tendue. Drago Malefoy se tient en équilibre entre deux feux. Ron et Hermione lui fournissent régulièrement des échantillons d'écriture des différents membres du Ministère. De préférence des gens peu importants, pas très hauts placés, histoire de faire trainer les choses le plus possible. Le danger le plus imminent étant qu'Harry mette la main sur le meurtrier de sa famille avant l'Ordre. Ce serait le coup de grâce pour le Ministère.

Malefoy transmet les échantillons à Harry en lui faisant croire qu'il les récupère lui-même à son travail. Mais plus le pays sombre dans la guerre civile, plus Harry devient impatient, impulsif, violent. Il force Malefoy à participer à ses crimes, risquant à tout moment de l'exposer comme traitre aux yeux du Ministère, et il lui met la pression pour obtenir de lui des échantillons de tous les membres prééminents du gouvernement.

Alors, Ron et Hermione n'ont plus le choix. Leur propre enquête n'avance pas. Les données récoltées ne sont pas suffisantes. Pour éviter de perdre leur indicateur, ils demandent aux membres du gouvernement de transmettre un échantillon de leur écriture à Malefoy. Ce qu'ils font.

Un an et neuf mois après la mort de Ginny, James et Lily, Drago Malefoy apporte à Harry un paquet de lettres signées des principaux ministres de l'Etat. Elles traitent de sujets anodins, des affaires courantes. Seule l'écriture importe.

Harry les aligne les unes à côté des autres sur la table du salon. C'est lui qui garde les lettres trouvées chez Dolohov, sur lesquelles Malefoy n'a pas pu jeter un seul regard en huit mois. S'il avait pu, il aurait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture. Il n'aurait pas donné la lettre à Harry, il aurait tout de suite prévenu Ron et Hermione. Seulement voilà.

Malefoy se rappelle les mots, mais pas l'écriture qui a commandité les meurtres de la famille Potter. Alors, lorsqu'Harry dispose l'une des lettres juste à côté de celles du coupable, et qu'il trouve dans le tracé des signes une concordance parfaite...

Malefoy prie toutes les forces de ce monde de leur venir en aide. Car au bas de la missive, il y a écrit :

« _Kingsley Shacklebolt_ ».

 


	26. Le Ministère

Harry ne reconnait plus le monde dans lequel il vit. Il a l'impression d'évoluer sur des sables mouvants, chaque seconde peut apporter son lot de revirements sur ce terrain traître. Toutes les choses qu'il a un jour tenues pour acquises s'échappent de lui et glissent comme du savon mouillé, chaque fois qu'il tente de s'y raccrocher. Harry ne peut plus croire en rien. Les gens, les institutions, la confiance. Tout a changé.

Cela fait longtemps que cette mutation s'est opérée en lui. Mais jamais il n'a autant pris conscience du décalage qu'il existe entre son ancienne vie et la nouvelle. La vérité qu'il est forcé d'affronter lui brûle les yeux, mais quand il songe à toutes ces années où il est resté aveugle, il a envie de hurler.

Aujourd'hui, Harry ne s'étonne plus de rien. Le nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt inscrit au bas de cette lettre a remué quelque chose au fond de lui, une vieille mue qui s'est enfin desséchée. Il n'en reste plus rien. En un sens, Kingsley lui a offert sa dernière délivrance. La perte de sa dernière illusion. A présent, il est libre de toute attache.

Immédiatement après la correspondance qui s'est opérée entre l'écriture de Kingsley et celle des lettres du meurtrier de sa famille, Harry a fait appeler tous ses plus proches lieutenants au manoir Malefoy. Une quarantaine de personnes en tout. Les autres, tous les fidèles qui vont et viennent régulièrement dans les vieux corridors, ont été priés de retourner se fondre dans la vie civile, et de répandre la nouvelle au sein de leur armée. Ordre de se tenir prêt.

Depuis Harry a fait fermé le manoir, et personne n'a pu y entrer ni en sortir pendant trois mois.

Trois mois de silence et de secret, pour éviter les fuites. Trois mois pour mettre au point leur stratégie, maintenant qu'il est évident qu'ils doivent frapper la tête de l'Etat. Harry obtiendra enfin la vengeance pour laquelle il s'est battu, celle qui l'a fait tenir et qui l'a mené jusqu'ici. Et dans le même temps, il délivrera le pays de la corruption qui le fait dépérir. Pour la suite... Il préfère ne pas y penser. Il y a tant de travail à faire.

L'isolement a eu d'autres conséquences : Malefoy est démasqué. Depuis plusieurs mois, la rumeur circulait déjà au Ministère qu'il était un adepte de « l'Héritier ». Mais le confinement l'a contraint à disparaître de la surface du monde, ce qui a sonné comme une confirmation aux yeux de tous. Ce n'est pas grave. Drago l'a bien servi, et leur avènement est proche. Il est temps pour lui qu'il se révèle au grand jour, et que tous puissent apprécier la valeur des services qu'il a rendu à leur cause. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir cela un jour, mais... Malefoy s'est avéré un de ses plus fidèles soutiens dans cette guerre. Et c'est grâce à lui qu'il tient Kingsley...

Kingsley... Kingsley Shacklebolt... L'homme qui l'a aidé, soutenu, qui a combattu à ses côtés. L'homme que le peuple a porté en triomphe à la première place du gouvernement juste après la guerre. Un homme pour qui Harry aurait donné sa vie...

Ethan l'a aidé à y voir plus clair, parce que pour sa part, Harry ne comprend pas. Quelles ont pu être ses motivations ? Pourquoi vouloir assassiner sa famille, et pourquoi le forcer à commettre lui-même ce crime ? Ces méthodes recèlent une telle part de sadisme qu'Harry sent l'acide bouillir dans son ventre, lui donnant envie de vomir. Ethan a mis en lumière un certain nombre de faits troublants.

Kingsley ne l'a pas défendu lors de son procès. Il a laissé Lewison l'enfoncer, avant même que les preuves aient été examinées. Le jury l'a condamné à Sainte Mangouste, mais qui lui dit que ce n'est pas le Premier Ministre lui-même qui avait influencé cette décision ? En tout cas, il n'a rien fait pour l'en sortir, rien fait pour l'aider. Cela l'arrangeait qu'il se retrouve là. Meurtrier, considéré comme fou, Harry n'avait plus aucun pouvoir politique, il n'avait plus aucune chance de peser à nouveau dans la vie publique. C'était sans compter sur son évasion, bien sûr.

Avec le recul, Harry discerne clairement cette attitude étrange. Mais ça n'expliquait pas les motivations de Shacklebolt. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan lui montre les sondages qui paraissaient dans la presse, quelques mois avant l'assassinat de Ginny, James et Lily. La cote de popularité du Premier Ministre était en chute libre. Kingsley était vieux, le peuple lassé. A l'inverse, de nombreux articles discutaient de la montée en puissance du directeur du Service des Aurors, l'Elu, Harry James Potter.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il menait sa vie paisiblement, à l'abri de la tension médiatique, Harry faisait à l'époque l'objet de toutes les attentions. Et de tous les espoirs. Les gens le soutenaient, s'exaltaient pour lui, nombreux étaient les témoignages qui déclaraient vouloir le voir au pouvoir.

A quelques mois des élections, Harry était sur le point d'être propulsé sur la première marche du pays par une vague de soutien gigantesque. Et Shacklebolt le savait. Evidemment, qu'il le savait. Il avait vécu et combattu aux côtés de la légende. Il avait contribué à la former. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Harry n'arrive pas à le croire, il n'arrive pas à envisager son vieil ami de cette façon, mais encore une fois, Ethan lui a ouvert les yeux :

\- Le pouvoir change les hommes, Harry. Il les corrompt. Il s'infiltre dans leur esprit, et il y dévore la raison.

Pendant les trois mois qui se sont écoulés, Harry a passé de nombreuses nuits dans le noir, allongé les yeux grands ouverts, à questionner l'esprit de Kingsley. Mais il a dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il a le résultat de sa cupidité sous les yeux. Quel épouvantable gâchis...

Lorsqu'il se lève au matin du 17 septembre, deux ans jour pour jour après la mort de sa famille, Harry est résolu. Ethan se place à sa droite au milieu du Salon, Joanna à sa gauche. Les autres font cercle autour de lui. Drago Malefoy lui fait face, rigide, pâle et imperturbable. Son fils nouvellement marqué légèrement en retrait, mais il participera, lui aussi. Les pleurs insupportables d'Astoria n'y changeront rien. Vue son manque de foi en leur cause, elle devrait s'estimer heureuse qu'Harry lui permette encore de vivre. Il ne l'épargne que par égard pour Drago, même s'il ne comprend pas l'amour que ce dernier lui porte.

Alors Joanna prend sa main dans la sienne, et sort un Gallion doré de sa poche. Ensemble, ils transplanent, et les myriades de leur armée avec eux.

**XXX**

L'assaut du Ministère a été un carnage, un chaos sans nom où la magie a redéfini le visage du monde pour le changer en champ de bataille. Le noyau dur des combats s'est concentré autour d'Harry, mais il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'y prendre part : sa garde rapprochée menée par Ethan et Joanna n'a laissé passer aucun assaillant. Il a vite perdu les Malefoy de vue, mais c'était conforme au plan : Drago devait conduire les hommes aux points névralgiques du bâtiment, lui qui le connaissait pour y avoir travaillé. Harry comptait surtout sur lui pour investir les étages étranges du département des Mystères. Quant à Malefoy fils, il ne s'en préoccupe pas tellement. Son sort dépendra de comment il s'illustrera lors de cette journée.

Non, Harry laisse le gros des troupes investir le hall et les bureaux, et lui-même s'en va chercher Kingsley. L'Ordre ne va pas tarder à arriver, il le sait. Il risque à tout moment de tomber sur Ron et Hermione, et alors, il ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendra... Mais la seule chose dont il est sûr, c'est que si Kingsley a bien fait ce qu'il a fait, de sang-froid, alors, il l'attendra dans son bureau. Il attendra qu'Harry vienne le chercher.

Harry laisse les bruits du charnier derrière lui, il fait un dernier signe de tête à Ethan, à Joanna, puis il s'aventure seul dans les étages du Ministère de la Magie.

Kingsley l'attend dans son bureau, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Lorsqu'Harry pousse la lourde porte en merisier massif, le vieil homme ne bouge pas d'un cil. Il se tient droit, les deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en cuir. Sa peau sombre et parcheminée fait ressortir la blancheur de ses cheveux ras. Il regarde dans le vide, il ne tourne même pas les yeux vers Harry. Il dit simplement :

\- Tu as ce que tu étais venu prendre. Et bien vas-y. Dépêche-toi, fais vite.

Harry fait lentement le tour du bureau. Sa démarche a quelque chose du serpent lorsqu'il fait face à Shacklebolt, sa baguette dressée devant lui :

\- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ?

Shacklebolt fronce les sourcils :

\- Tu t'es fait du mal tout seul.

\- Parce qu'on m'y a forcé !

\- Je sais. Mais tu aurais dû nous laisser t'aider. Au lieu de ça, tu...

Enfin Kingsley laisse ses prunelles se relever sur lui. Et Harry ne comprend pas ce qu'il entend :

\- Tu déconnes, j'espère ? Tu m'as fait boire du Furosensis, et après j'aurais dû te laisser m'aider ? Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses encore plus prendre le contrôle sur moi ?

Kingsley demeure dans un immobilisme choqué, ce qui ne fait que décupler la colère d'Harry. Toute la sérénité, la résignation du vieil homme s'est envolée. Comme s'il était lui aussi confronté à une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas :

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec le Furosensis, Harry..., murmure-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête, mais...

\- Et ça alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry jette les lettres sur le bureau. D'un geste lent, circonspect, Kingsley s'empare des parchemins froissés par les lectures successives. Ses traits semblent littéralement se décomposer sous les yeux d'Harry :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffle-t-il.

\- Tu devrais le savoir. Ce sont les lettres que tu as écrites à Antonin Dolohov. Les lettres où tu lui demandes de me droguer, pour que j'assassine ma femme, mon fils et ma fille.

Harry fait un pas en avant. Ça y est, il y est. La douleur, la folie, la colère, les émotions refoulées depuis deux ans reviennent en masse et font trembler les muscles de sa main.

\- Elle avait douze ans..., s'entend-il chuchoter. James, quatorze. Et je les ai déchiquetés comme des animaux. A cause de toi.

\- Harry, je n'ai jamais écrit ça...

\- Ne mens pas !

Harry saisit un parchemin sur le bureau et le plaque à côté des lettres :

\- C'est ton écriture ! Ose le nier !

\- Je sais, et je n'ai pas d'explication, je... quelqu'un a dû la copier !

\- Tu espères me faire avaler ça ?

\- Ecoute... Harry...

Dans la voix du vieil homme monte une supplication qu'Harry ne supporte pas d'entendre. Les larmes viennent aux yeux de Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui tremble dans son fauteuil de cuir et d'ébène :

\- Regarde autour de toi... Prends le temps de réfléchir, je t'en prie ! Ce que tu as déclenché va bien au-delà de toi et moi !

\- C'est toi qui a fait libérer les Mangemorts. Pour que les vieilles familles de sorciers t'accordent leur soutien.

\- Non ! Mais enfin pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Tu voulais le pouvoir.

\- Je voulais me retirer ! J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait ! J'aurais été plus qu'heureux de te passer la main, ma plus grande peur, c'était que tu refuses !

\- Assez !

\- Harry... Nous sommes amis, depuis tellement longtemps... Je t'ai connu étant enfant. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal. Même après tout ce qui s'est passé... L'Ordre n'a jamais cessé de vouloir te venir en aide.

\- Ne me parle pas de l'Ordre ! Ils ne croient pas en moi.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'ils défendent ta cause ?

\- Ça suffit !

Harry ne réfléchit plus : il lève sa baguette et les mots s'échappent de lui, comme le serment d'un destin désormais scellé :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Harry voit la peur dans les yeux du vieil homme. Il s'affaisse dans le fauteuil, sans un cri, sans rien. Le vide emplit la pièce. Le vide emplit le cœur d'Harry. Car au final, il n'a rien obtenu. Pas d'aveux, pas d'explications, pas de remords. Le meurtrier de sa famille n'est plus. Et Harry se sent vide.

**XXX**

Au terme de cette journée sanglante, le Ministère est tombé. Les pertes ont été nombreuses dans le camp d'Harry, mais il a fini par l'emporter. L'Ordre a fini par se montrer, mais il n'a pas pesé lourd dans la balance. En effet, du fait de l'isolement strict du manoir lors des trois derniers mois, Malefoy s'était trouvé dans l'incapacité de leur communiquer les plans d'Harry. Lorsque l'attaque est survenue, l'Ordre avait été pris totalement au dépourvu. Les trois quarts du personnel ministériel ont été massacrés.

Alors que la nuit fait rougeoyer les dernières flammes de l'incendie, Joanna établit un périmètre de sécurité sur le Chemin de Traverse et aux alentours. Il s'agit de ne pas perdre le terrain gagné pendant la journée. Ethan, lui, monte lentement les étages du bâtiment et frappe à la porte du Ministre.

Il trouve Harry assis dans le fauteuil de Kingsley. Le corps du vieil homme rejeté sur le sol, près de la cheminée. Sur le bureau, des piles de parchemins et de dossiers étalés en vrac. Comme si, pendant que tous se battaient en bas, Harry avait été pris d'une frénésie de lecture.

\- On a gagné, dit sobrement Ethan. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Pendant longtemps, Harry ne dit rien. Il tient les lettres de Dolohov serrées dans ses mains crispées. Puis il part d'un grand rire. Un rire terrifiant, froid, à glacer le sang.

\- Tu vois ces traces, là ? dit-il en désignant les feuilles sur le bureau.

Ethan s'avance. Presque tous les documents portent l'écriture effilée de Shacklebolt. Et régulièrement, de petites traces d'encre noire viennent brouiller quelques lettres, le bout des lignes ou des mots.

\- Oui et bien ?

\- Ce sont des traces laissées par la main quand elle repasse sur l'encre. C'est caractéristique des gauchers. Kingsley en faisait systématiquement.

Il étire les lettres de Dolohov sur le sous-main du bureau. Il n'a pas à dire un seul mot : Ethan les examine rapidement et constate l'absence de toute trace.

\- La personne qui a écrit ces lettres était droitière, dit Harry avec un sourire sans joie.

\- Ça ne prouve rien. Je n'en sais rien, il a pu utiliser...un buvard.

Ethan fait le tour du bureau et s'agenouille auprès d'Harry :

\- Ecoute. Le Ministère est tombé. Shacklebolt est mort. Ça y est, tu tiens enfin ta revanche. Tu tiens les responsables. Aujourd'hui est un jour historique, et il faut que tu prennes tout de suite conscience du poids que tu vas devoir porter sur tes épaules, maintenant. Tu es notre leader. Tu as tout un pays, tout un peuple, qui s'endort ce soir dans l'incertitude, le chaos et la peur, et qui compte sur toi. Ils comptent sur toi pour les purifier et les amener vers une société plus juste, meilleure. Alors, au travail.

Mais Harry ne peut détacher les yeux du bureau :

\- Le papier non plus ne correspond pas. Kingsley était Premier Ministre. Le Premier Ministre dispose de son propre papier à lettre, qui est différent du reste du personnel. Le papier des lettres de Dolohov, c'est du parchemin standard.

Ethan soupire :

-Tu crois qu'il aurait envoyé un ordre d'assassinat en utilisant le papier officiel du Premier Ministre ? Et pourquoi pas une signature ?

Harry détourne la tête :

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

Il lui montre les lettres une nouvelle fois :

\- L'écriture ressemble, vraiment. Le trait est bon. Mais quand tu y regardes de plus près, avec plus d'échantillons pour comparer, la pression n'est pas la même. Le tracé est un peu tremblé.

Alors Harry regarde Ethan, sans colère, sans tristesse, mais avec un sourire vide, désabusé par ce que ses paroles impliquent :

\- Ce n'est pas Shacklebolt qui a écrit ces lettres.

 


	27. Compte-Rendu

Trois semaines plus tard

L'Ordre du Phénix s'est rassemblé dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. Parents et enfants, tous réunis. Même Luna Lovegood est sortie de l'exil où Harry l'a contrainte à se cacher. Albus observe la scène en retrait, à moitié dissimulé dans un recoin de la pièce, assis sur un tabouret damassé. Epaule contre la sienne, Rose lui tient la main dans l'ombre, et elle aussi attend. Ils attendent tous.

Lorsqu'enfin il arrive, on entend d'abord le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier, le frottement de la gigantesque statue de pierre qui tourne. Tous les regards sont déjà rivés sur lui bien avant qu'il n'entre. Scorpius.

Albus ne cherche pas à dissimuler l'inquiétude qui crispe son visage. Il veut qu'il la voie. Qu'il se rende compte qu'au moins une personne, dans cette pièce, a peur pour lui. Malgré ses promesses, les démons de Scorpius sont trop nombreux et trop forts pour lui. Ses yeux gris sont dilatés au maximum, dans un espoir de délivrance. Il est défoncé, mais il maintient sur son visage le masque digne des Malefoy, et ses longues manches noires dissimulent ses bras.

Scorpius repère Albus, échange un bref regard avec lui, et se détourne sans lui accorder plus d'attention :

\- Si Potter m'a permis de revenir ici, c'est qu'il frappera très bientôt, déclare-t-il sans préambule, sans attendre qu'on l'interroge.

Cela fait quatre jours que Scorpius est revenu à Poudlard. Quatre jours où il a largement eu le temps de passer pour un paria aux yeux de tous, mais surtout : il est temps qu'il fasse son rapport à l'Ordre. Il est le seul à avoir vécu les évènements de l'intérieur. Le seul à avoir côtoyé Harry durant ses trois longs mois de silence.

\- Vous savez cela..., poursuit-il d'une voix basse.

Il semble éteint. Epuisé. Albus doute que la nuit le laisse trouver le sommeil.

\- Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, monsieur Malefoy, résout enfin à demander McGonagall. Depuis le début.

Scorpius réprime une expression de mépris qu'Albus ne comprend que trop bien. C'est la même chose à chaque fois qu'il doit intervenir devant l'Ordre. McGonagall est souvent la seule à lui adresser la parole, et les autres se terrent dans des regards qui, sans être ennemis, ne sont pas non plus amicaux.

\- Dans les dernières lettres que vous avez confiées à mon père, il y avait l'écriture de Kingsley Shacklebolt, dit-il après une brève inspiration. Dès qu'il l'a eue en main, Potter a constaté la correspondance avec l'écriture des lettres reçues par Dolohov.

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre :

\- C'est impossible ! Tu mens !

\- Kingsley n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille !

\- Il s'est trompé, forcément !

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a tué Kingsley ?!

\- Silence !

McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge. Sans un mot, elle fait signe à Malefoy de continuer :

\- Dès qu'il a fait le rapprochement, Potter a fermé le Manoir, poursuit-il. Il a exigé que ses plus proches lieutenants demeurent avec lui. Les autres devaient répandre la nouvelle d'une attaque imminente contre le Ministère. Personne ne devait connaitre la date exacte, pour qu'en cas de fuite, le Ministère ne puisse pas se tenir prêt. Le 17 septembre dernier, il a activé les Gallions, et tous ont fondu sur le Ministère.

Albus sent la tension s'électrifier autour de lui. Il jette un coup d'œil à Rose, dont les doigts se sont crispés autour des siens. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit. Un voile d'accusation noir veut s'abattre sur les épaules de Scorpius Malefoy, et le recouvrir. Parce qu'il a participé à la bataille du Ministère. Du mauvais côté. Mais pour eux.

Albus ne comprend pas comment ses amis peuvent se montrer aussi aveugles. Comment des gens, d'ordinaire si ouverts, si chaleureux et si tolérants, peuvent tourner le dos à un jeune garçon, presque un enfant, qui a tout sacrifié pour eux sans rien en retour. Albus cherche le regard de Malefoy, mais ce dernier demeure droit et stoïque comme un général sur le peloton d'exécution :

\- Ethan et Joanna ont tout de suite fait cercle autour de Potter avec leurs hommes. Harry voulait Shacklebolt, et ils devaient lui permettre un passage sûr. Mon père était chargé de guider les hommes au Département des Mystères, et de prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Les autres se sont simplement contentés de se répandre en maitrisant le plus de gens possibles...

\- Maitrisant ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles le massacre de dizaines d'innocents ? intervient Seamus Finnigan.

Albus admire le calme, le sang-froid de Scorpius. Il n'ose imaginer ce que cela doit lui coûter de répondre d'une voix aussi égale :

\- Potter n'avait aucun intérêt à épargner le personnel du Ministère, c'est vrai. Il est persuadé que le Ministère tout entier est corrompu. Il ne prendra pas le risque d'intégrer des traitres dans le gouvernement qu'il est en train de former.

\- Il t'a bien formaté, on dirait.

C'est encore Seamus Finnigan qui le harcèle sans dissimuler son mépris. Mais Scorpius est plus dur que cela. Son quotidien est rempli de vérités plus terribles :

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer sa pensée, ce n'est pas la mienne. Sinon je vous aurais tué au lieu de vous stupéfixer.

Finnigan devient rouge de colère. Malefoy a dû participer à la bataille, même lorsque l'Ordre s'est présenté face à lui, surtout lorsqu'il s'est présenté face à lui. Il a dû donner le change. Il a stupefixé Finnigan, juste après que ce dernier l'ait frôlé d'un trait qui lui a entaillé l'épaule.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes alliés, et que votre tir était bien ajusté, poursuit Malefoy de sa voix de glace. Quelques centimètres plus bas et vous auriez pu me tuer. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas votre intention.

La tension retombe d'un seul coup, comme un poids qui fait brusquement pencher la balance. Les regards se concentrent sur Finnigan, et tous semblent réaliser, enfin, que dans la folie de l'instant, il a cherché à tuer un gamin de quinze ans qui se battait de leur côté. Finnigan s'enferme dans son mutisme et ne dit plus rien.

\- Pendant la bataille, Potter s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers, je n'ai pas pu le suivre, continue Malefoy. Je sais juste qu'il est entré dans le bureau de Shacklebolt et qu'il l'a tué. Quand le reste du personnel s'est rendu, Potter les a fait prisonniers dans les cachots tout en bas du département des Mystères. A l'heure qu'il est, il prépare des procès à la chaine. Ça promet d'être expéditif, croyez-moi. Je ne sais pas quelle peine il leur réservera, mais je ne suis pas optimiste. Le tout jeune pouvoir réclame son lot de sang...

Scorpius s'interrompt, absorbé par des visions que lui seul peut voir. Les a-t-il vus, les corps entassés dans le grand hall pavé ? L'eau de la fontaine devenue rouge ? Les cris des blessés, de ceux que l'on emmenait dans les profondeurs pour ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour ? Sans aucun doute.

\- Potter se doit de tenir le Ministère, aussi s'y est-il établi avec Ethan, Joanna et ses lieutenants subalternes, reprend-il. Mon père et moi, nous avons dû y rester aussi, et ma mère a transplané dès que l'attaque a été terminée. Maintenant que notre famille passe pour des traitres aux yeux de toute la communauté sorcière, on ne peut plus rester chez nous.

Il y a dans sa voix une amertume, le sentiment du déjà-vu. Albus sent la souffrance de Scorpius faire écho à la sienne. Comme si leurs deux familles étaient condamnées à connaitre le même destin à travers les générations. Albus aimerait pouvoir lui dire que son père et lui se battent pour la bonne cause. Mais il ne l'écouterait probablement pas.

\- Au bout de deux semaines environ, quand l'agitation est retombée, quand son contrôle a été bien établi sur la capitale... Potter a renvoyé le gros de ses troupes à la vie active. Histoire de verrouiller les institutions, de s'infiltrer partout, au grand jour. Et puis il nous a réunis dans son bureau en petit comité. Rien qu'Ethan, Joanna, mon père et moi. Il nous a montré les lettres de Shacklebolt, et... il a dit qu'il s'était trompé. Shacklebolt était gaucher, or les lettres de Dolohov ont clairement été écrites par un droitier, quelqu'un qui a imité son écriture.

Scorpius garde le silence quelques secondes, puis regarde son auditoire droit dans les yeux :

\- Vous aviez raison. Potter s'est trompé. Il le sait, mais il n'a aucun intérêt à le reconnaître publiquement. Maintenant qu'il a pris le Ministère, il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il est loin d'en avoir terminé. Il va continuer à chercher le meurtrier de sa famille, et maintenant, il a les pleins pouvoirs pour le faire. Il m'a renvoyé ici parce que son attention va bientôt se tourner sur Poudlard. Pour Albus, bien sûr.

Scorpius lui consent un regard qui trahit son inquiétude :

\- Mais aussi parce qu'il a fait le même lien que vous. Les dates mentionnées dans les lettres renvoient à la rentrée de Poudlard d'il y a deux ans. La personne qui a imité l'écriture de Kingsley avait accès à du papier à lettre officiel provenant du Ministère. Et cette personne était au courant pour la libération des Mangemorts.

\- Donc il soupçonne quelqu'un de Poudlard, murmure Hermione.

Scorpius acquiesce :

\- Les familles des élèves, pour être plus précis. Il a passé au peigne fin les familles de tous les enfants scolarisés ici. Certains de ses sbires sont même allés mener des interrogatoires pour lui. Il a une véritable milice, maintenant. Il a répertorié toutes les personnes travaillant au Ministère et ayant un enfant ou un proche parent, neveu, nièce, scolarisé à Poudlard. Il va attaquer bientôt. Prendre les enfants en otage pour avoir un moyen de pression sur leur famille. Mais il y a autre chose.

Alors que son discours s'était fait fluide jusqu'à présent, les mains de Scorpius se mettent soudain à trembler. Il semble faire un effort surhumain pour confier ces mots :

\- Il soupçonne aussi les professeurs. Vous tous. Vous êtes les coupables désignés, en fait.

\- Comment peut-il s'imaginer qu'on ait pu faire une chose pareille ? s'exclame Neville, absolument horrifié.

\- Il n'a plus confiance en personne. En tant que professeur, vous pouvez accéder au Ministère si vous le désirez, et il n'y a personne d'autre pour qui la rentrée soit une date aussi significative.

Neville s'effondre à son tour sur une chaise, comme brusquement vidé de toutes forces, de toute foi en l'humanité.

McGonagall attend que les murmures se soient calmés pour reprendre la parole :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler ce qui se passe dans la tête de Potter. Nous ne le pouvons plus depuis longtemps. Nous nous sommes affrontés il y a trois semaines. A ses yeux, nous sommes ses ennemis. Et dans les faits... nous nous devons de l'être. Nous devons l'arrêter. L'époque des demi-mesures est terminée. Nous avons tout tenté, mais...

Son regard glisse sur Albus, navré :

\- Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui.

Elle se reprend et poursuit :

\- Nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire.

\- Il compte m'employer comme infiltré dans l'école, déclare Scorpius. Je pourrai vous prévenir quand il décidera de passer à l'action.

\- Excellent. Pour ce qui est des autres élèves de l'école...j'aimerais les renvoyer chez eux, mais cela contrarieraient les projets de Potter. Il pourrait remettre l'attaque de Poudlard à plus tard si les enfants du Ministère ne sont plus entre ses murs. Et nous n'aurons pas de meilleure chance de le vaincre qu'ici.

\- Le château est assez grand pour qu'on puisse les mettre à l'abri, intervient Ron. Harry ignore que nous connaissons le contenu des lettres, ainsi que ses soupçons. Il ne s'attendra pas à ce que les élèves ne soient pas dans les salles de classe ou dans leurs dortoirs.

\- Bien, nous ferons cela.

McGonagall reporte une nouvelle fois son attention sur Albus :

\- Notre meilleur atout, c'est vous, Potter.

Albus sait ce que cela doit lui coûter de s'adresser à lui ainsi. De la même façon qu'elle s'adressait à son père...

\- Il viendra pour moi, dit-il en tentant de transmettre toute l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas. Cela le perdra.

**XXX**

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Albus contempl **e** le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Il pense à son père. A ses parents, lorsqu'ils étaient encore heureux et ensemble. A son frère et sa sœur qui lui manquent avec une telle force qu'ils lui écartèlent la poitrine.

Dans ces instants de solitude, qui se sont fait nombreux ces deux dernières années, Albus ressent le monde comme s'il était en creux. Il ne voit que le vide que sa famille a laissé derrière elle. Les reliefs de sa vie, arides et acérés, soulignent ce qu'il a perdu et s'ouvrent sur des gouffres béants.

N'y tenant plus, Albus se lève et descend jusqu'à la salle commune. Le feu ronfle doucement dans la cheminée. Il aperçoit la silhouette de Rose sur le canapé, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle se tient face au foyer, immobile et très droite.

\- Toi non plus tu ne peux pas dormir ? lui demande-t-il.

Elle ne semble pas percevoir sa présence. Doucement, il s'approche, et il s'aperçoit qu'elle pleure. Elle ne fixe pas la cheminée, mais le mur au-dessus d'elle, totalement nu. Une larme unique s'écoule d'un seul de ses yeux et vient briser la symétrie de ses traits impassibles. Bouleversé de la voir ainsi, Albus s'agenouille auprès d'elle et lui prend les mains. Elles sont glacées :

\- Hé ! dit-il doucement. Ça ne va pas ?

Elle tourne enfin son regard vers le sien. Elle est saisie d'un étrange petit rire triste, et elle dit :

\- Tout cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Albus n'a pas besoin de demander ce dont elle parle. La réunion de la soirée a été assez claire. Très bientôt, ils vont tous se battre, tous, et certains d'entre eux vont mourir. Lui aussi mourra. Il en est presque sûr. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il l'appelle de ses vœux. Mais il emportera son père avec lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmure-t-il à l'oreille de sa cousine.

Il s'assoit à son tour et la serre contre lui :

\- Nous avons toutes les cartes en main. Nous serons prévenus, nous en savons autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Nous allons le vaincre.

\- J'ai très peur pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça.

\- Moi si. Je le veux. Et je le ferai. Je le dois à ma famille, et à l'homme qui était autrefois mon père.

Rose l'observe intensément, son visage très près du sien. Albus ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Ils ont toujours été proches, il a toujours su qu'il représentait quelque chose de spécial pour Rose. Elle a vu ce qu'il y avait de plus noir en lui, et elle l'a toujours soutenu. Elle est restée à ses côtés alors que son chagrin lui faisait refuser tous les autres. A cet instant, elle a peur de le perdre, mais lui s'est perdu depuis longtemps.

Il n'a qu'un seul moyen de se retrouver. Faire en sorte que son père trouve enfin la paix. Alors, si sa noirceur ne l'entraine pas avec lui...peut-être pourra-t-il guérir. Et vivre. Enfin.

\- Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas plus ta faute que la mienne, finit-il par dire. C'est arrivé, et il faut y mettre un terme. Tout se passera bien.

Rose s'agrippe à lui comme si elle sentait bien, elle aussi, qu'il n'avait guère de foi en cette perspective. Elle finit par s'endormir, et Albus n'a pas le cœur de la réveiller. Il préfère rester ici que retourner à l'obscurité de sa chambre. C'est un reflet bien trop évident du seul avenir qui l'attend.

 

 


	28. Découverte

Debout dans le salon vide, Hermione vérifie qu'elle n'a rien oublié. Elle écoute le fracas de la pluie battante sur la baie vitrée. Son regard glisse sur les fauteuils rassemblés autour de la cheminée, chacun le sien. Ron, Hugo, Rose, Albus et elle. Ce demi-cercle n'a plus lieu d'être désormais. Elle ignore ce que l'avenir leur réserve, mais elle ne voit pas comment il pourrait laisser leur quotidien inchangé.

Elle passe le sac de sport en bandoulière et s'attarde devant les photos accrochées au mur. Les livres dans la bibliothèque. L'odeur de leur vie ici. Reviendra-t-elle un jour ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Et elle n'a que ce sac pour emporter quelques objets avec elle, quelques souvenirs.

A vrai dire, au départ, elle était venue pour emporter des vêtements et des affaires de toilette. Depuis la dernière réunion, tous les membres de l'Ordre ont résolu d'emménager à Poudlard. Pour attendre la grande bataille, bien sûr, mais aussi par simple sécurité. Harry sait qui ils sont et pour quel camp ils se battent. Rien ne l'empêche d'envoyer ses brigades de la mort les chercher dans leur lit.

Mais en empilant les affaires de Ron puis les siennes, Hermione était tombée sans le vouloir dans un océan de souvenirs. L'écharpe qu'elle portait quand elle était à Poudlard. Un vieux crayon de maquillage jaune qu'ils utilisaient pour encourager Harry lors des matchs de Quidditch.

En triant les affaires de Ron empilées sur son bureau, elle avait ouvert un tiroir, et puis tous les autres. Enfoui sous les photos de scènes de crime et les articles de presse, elle avait trouvé quelques-uns de leurs vieux devoirs de potion. Des cours d'Histoire de la Magie pris à la volée. Sur certaines pages, Harry avait griffonné un mot dans la marge, de son écriture brouillonne et pointue. Souvent des blagues, des dessins d'adolescent, qui n'éveillaient plus rien en elle, si ce n'était de la peine. Elle avait reconnu sa propre écriture qui tentait maladroitement d'imiter celle de Ron, quand il lui demandait de faire ses devoirs. Des bêtises de gosse. Les vestiges d'une insouciance délicieuse.

Hermione parcourt une dernière fois le bureau du regard. Ron a toujours été désorganisé. Ses affaires trainent partout, exposées au grand jour. Un encrier et une paire de plumes côtoient les restes d'un encas qu'il a dû manger une semaine plus tôt. Les dossiers s'empilent, chacun portant le nom des Mangemorts qu'Harry a assassiné, et de ceux qui sont encore en fuite. Il y a des lettres aussi, une montagne de courrier éparpillé en tous sens. Avec les enveloppes, Ron a confectionné des avions dont certains frétillent encore, agités par magie. Des dizaines d'écriture différentes. Des problèmes tous plus urgents les uns que les autres, où se lisent la panique, la peur, l'angoisse grandissante, et finalement plus rien. Depuis que Kingsley est mort, le Ministère n'a plus envoyé un seul courrier. Pas plus que les Aurors, amis et collègues de Ron, qui ont été tués ou pris en otage au département des Mystères. Des gens qui ont aussi travaillé aux côtés d'Harry, qui parfois ont même été jusqu'à lui sauver la vie...

Hermione soupire. Un vague courant d'air attire son attention au coin du bureau. A côté du bloc-notes, le vent s'infiltre sous la baie vitrée et fait frémir une pile de feuilles lisses et vierges. Du papier à lettre. Hermione caresse doucement le sceau du Ministère, invisible, juste imprimé en relief par le passage des sceaux. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit, et elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle prend le papier, le fourre dans son sac et transplane à Pré-au-Lard.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour atteindre Poudlard. La plupart des couloirs sont déserts. Depuis la dernière réunion, la vie de l'école est devenue souterraine. Afin de protéger les élèves, et pour prendre Harry au dépourvu, les cours sont désormais assurés dans les salles les plus profondes du château. Les Serpentards ont dû ouvrir leurs dortoirs au plus grand nombre, et quelques salles de classe ont également été vidées pour accueillir des matelas de fortune. L'Ordre dort auprès des élèves, monte la garde.

Il est intéressant de constater que dans ce climat d'incertitude, dans cette nouvelle guerre qu'ils affrontent, les Serpentards incarnent la figure à défendre. Ce sont leurs familles qu'Harry a visées en premier, et sans doute sont-ils ceux qui figurent en bonne place sur sa liste de ses suspects. Depuis la dernière guerre et la mort de Voldemort, les Serpentards n'ont plus grand-chose à voir avec les Mangemorts qui les ont précédés. Les mentalités ont évolué, en bien. Ils se sont réintégrés. Les nouvelles générations qui vivent à Poudlard prospèrent sous une seule bannière, quatre maisons soudées. Aux yeux du monde, le seul vestige du monde passé est Scorpius Malefoy. Et Hermione en est désolée.

Elle s'aventure dans la salle commune parée de pierres grises, puis dans une enfilade de couloirs jusqu'à retrouver sa famille. Ron est assis au bureau qu'il a réclamé, déjà recouvert de feuilles volantes. Il reste absorbé, encore et encore, dans la lecture des lettres trouvées chez Dolohov. Comme s'il attendait que la réponse surgisse soudain du papier et lui saute au visage. Il veut se lever pour l'embrasser lorsqu'elle entre, mais elle ouvre son sac et pose immédiatement le papier à lettre sur son bureau :

\- J'ai ramené ça de la maison.

Il fronce les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi ? Je doute qu'on en ait besoin. Harry ne sera pas du genre à nous envoyer des missives officielles.

\- Il était sur ton bureau. A portée de main.

\- Je laisse toujours tout trainer...

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu travailles au Ministère, et moi aussi. C'est pour ça que nous avons ce papier à lettre. C'est pareil pour tous les employés du Ministère.

\- Oui...

Il ne voit pas où elle veut en venir, alors elle saute à la conclusion :

\- Imagine que tous les membres du Ministère fassent comme toi. Dans combien de foyers le papier à lettre du Ministère a pu être aussi accessible ? Depuis le début, on recherche quelqu'un qui a un lien avec le Ministère, qui y travaille. Alors qu'en fait, le coupable pourrait être son épouse. Un ami, un voisin, quelqu'un venu changer une conduite de gaz... N'importe quelle personne qui aurait pu voir ce papier et le prendre.

Ron pousse un long soupir et se recule sur sa chaise :

\- Je sais, j'y ai déjà pensé... Tout ça ne nous aide pas à réduire notre liste de suspects.

Hermione hausse les épaules :

\- Il faut chercher des gens qui travaillent à Poudlard, et dont l'un des proches est un membre du Ministère. C'est ce qui me parait être le plus cohérent.

Ron se frotte les yeux, et Hermione n'ajoute rien. Tous deux savent ce que leurs déductions impliquent. Ils doivent enquêter sur leurs amis, sur des êtres qui leur paraissent au-delà de tout soupçon... Comme si les évènements ne s'étaient pas déjà montrés assez cruels.

\- Hugo, j'ai dit non !

\- Tu le fais pour Albus, et pas pour moi ?

\- Tu sais bien que je n'y arrive pas pour toi !

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'en as rien à foutre !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Hugo et Rose se disputent. Pour changer. Hermione entre et les trouve face à face, chacun assis sur leur lit, à se toiser du regard. Hugo tient à la main un parchemin et un livre de potion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle.

Hugo rougit de honte, et Rose dit avec un sourire satisfait :

\- Hugo veut que je fasse son devoir de potion.

Le jeune garçon se crispe et devient encore plus rouge sous le regard de sa mère, mais il ne dit rien. Hermione ressent un bref pincement au cœur. Ses enfants lui rappellent l'adolescente qu'elle a été, encore plus que les devoirs dans le bureau de Ron.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mérite à tricher, dit-elle à son fils pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Mais toi, tu le faisais pour papa. Et pour oncle Harry.

\- Oui, mais... Regarde ton père aujourd'hui. C'est toujours un imbécile.

Hugo a un petit rire, qui ne suffit pas à effacer sa colère :

\- Rose fait toujours les devoirs d'Albus, dit-il comme pour se venger d'avoir été dénoncé.

Rose hausse les épaules :

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu écris comme un porc. Quand je fais tes devoirs, Slughorn s'en rend tout de suite compte.

\- Rose, tu ne rends pas service à Albus en faisant tout à sa place, dit Hermione histoire de se montrer juste.

Pour toute réponse, Rose se lève et sort de la chambre. Hermione prend Hugo dans ses bras. Il a beau avoir treize ans, il est le plus sensible des enfants de l'Ordre. Il n'a jamais pu faire face aux évènements avec le stoïcisme fermé d'Albus. Rose, quant à elle, a un caractère fier, dynamique et autoritaire qui ne s'accorde pas avec le sien. Ses deux enfants n'ont jamais pu s'entendre, et Hermione le déplore. Albus a trouvé le moyen d'être un frère pour chacun d'eux. Mais Rose éprouve malgré tout pour son frère un profond désintérêt, au mieux, et Hugo a fini par craindre ses piques.

**XXX**

Rose se faufil **e** dans les corridors pour rejoindre le dortoir d'Albus : une des salles de classe qui ont été vidées. Pour des raisons qu'elle ne s'explique pas, Albus a demandé à être séparé d'eux. Il dort avec son ami d'enfance Sean et deux autres garçons de la maison Gryffondor qu'elle ne fréquente pas. Aussi, à défaut de pouvoir s'assurer qu'il dort bien la nuit, Rose vient lui rendre visite aussi souvent que possible.

Pendant son parcours, son rythme cardiaque ralentit et elle se détend. Son frère l'ennuie, mais sa colère est déjà en train de se dissiper. Il ne retient pas assez son attention pour qu'elle dure.

Depuis ces deux dernières années, Rose est passée maître dans l'art de prendre sur elle. Elle a dissimulé ses émotions pour se mettre au service de celui qui a le plus besoin d'aide : Albus. Elle a trouvé la force de réprimer sa vie pour évoluer autour de celle d'un autre. De lourds sacrifices pour une aussi jeune conscience. Mais Rose est forte. Et un excès de force entraine un mépris pour la faiblesse. Hugo est faible, et pour cela, Rose ne l'a jamais supporté. Il essaye toujours de monopoliser l'attention, surtout celle d'Albus. Il est son frère, biologiquement, mais tout en lui l'ennuie. A l'inverse, Rose trouve dans le calme torturé d'Albus une sorte de noblesse, une dignité que rien au monde n'égale. Elle regrette qu'il soit son cousin. La nature, la morale et la société ont dressé des barrières que tout en elle brûle de franchir.

Elle trouve Albus dans ce qui lui sert de dortoir, assis sur son lit, avec pour seule compagnie son ami Sean. Lorsqu'elle entre, Rose voit la trace de brûlure que la baguette d'Albus a imprimée sur le mur, lorsqu'il a appris que Scorpius avait été placé à l'écart des autres, en isolement.

Bien sûr, l'Ordre est obligé de jouer le jeu. Toute l'école croit que Drago Malefoy s'est rangé aux côtés d'Harry, et que Scorpius lui-même a participé à la bataille du Ministère. Pour l'instant, personne ne peut leur dire la pleine et entière vérité. Tout dépend de la confiance qu'Harry placera en Scorpius. Il faut qu'il demeure accessible, qu'Harry puisse toujours lui envoyer un signal. Mais il faut aussi qu'il soit traité comme un suspect.

Rose ne fait aucun commentaire : le sort de Scorpius Malefoy l'indiffère. Elle vient s'asseoir au pied du lit d'Albus qui étend ses jambes sur les siennes sans s'interrompre :

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu peux encore te projeter dans l'avenir, dit-il. Je ne sais pas du tout où je serai, cet été.

\- Justement, tu es trop pessimiste. Dis : « Oui Sean, mon pote, mon meilleur ami, je viendrai faire du canoë dans la maison de tes grands-parents cet été ».

Albus rit, mais il n'a pas le cœur à répondre pour autant. Sean est son ami, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas un membre de l'Ordre. Il a certes une vague idée du poids qu'Albus a à endurer, mais...il ignore tout des dures vérités que lui connait.

\- C'était pourtant pas si mal, y a deux ans, tu te rappelles ? insiste Sean.

\- Oui...

Albus sourit tristement à ce souvenir. Il avait passé des vacances merveilleuses cet été-là. Et quand il était revenu, sa famille était morte. Il contemple le visage de Sean, ses yeux plein d'espoir, et soudain, il a l'illumination. Il repousse les jambes de Rose et se rue dans le couloir.

Après la mort de sa mère, de son frère et de sa sœur, Albus s'était retiré du monde pendant de longs mois. Il avait continué sa vie parce qu'on l'y avait forcé, mais il avait refusé de se mêler aux autres. Nouer des contacts dans le monde des vivants, c'était comme trahir ceux qu'il pleurait dans le monde des morts. Aussi son amitié avec Sean avait-elle souffert de son deuil. Au final, c'était Rose, et plus tard Scorpius, qui l'avaient sorti du trou. L'une par son amour sincère, rayonnant, inextinguible. L'autre par sa détresse qui faisait tant écho à la sienne. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est Sean qui lui apporte la réponse.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant Ron et Hermione, Albus est si essoufflé qu'il peut à peine parler. Il doit se contraindre à s'asseoir, à respirer à grands coups, et lorsqu'il retrouve l'usage de la parole, il s'exclame :

\- Du 28 août au 22 septembre ! Les dates dans la lettre pour Dolohov ! Les dates entre lesquelles Dolohov devait verser le Furosensis !

Ron et Hermione le regardent, déboussolés, presque effrayés :

\- Oui, et bien quoi ? dit Ron.

Albus n'ose imaginer ce que ses paroles impliquent. Il ne le comprend pas encore :

\- Ce sont les dates où je devais être absent de la maison. Ce sont les dates où j'étais en vacances chez les grands-parents de Sean.

 

 


	29. Prise de Pouvoir

Harry relit la dernière page du dernier dossier.

Il se trouve dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il l'a à peine quitté depuis la prise du Ministère trois semaines plus tôt. Depuis qu'il a tué le Premier Ministre.

Autour de lui, les milliers de pages qu'il a consultées s'ordonnent en des petits tas bien nets. Harry a procédé de façon méthodique. Il a lu les dossiers les uns après les autres, en respectant leur date d'entrée et en veillant à préserver leur système de classement. Mais ce qu'il lit renvoie à tellement de références simultanées qu'il a été contraint d'empiler la moitié des dossiers à même le sol.

« Heureusement que Ron n'a pas eu à travailler là-dessus... », pense-t-il en lui-même.

Cette remarque lui brise le cœur. Pour la première fois depuis la prise du Ministère, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry se laisse soudain submerger par tout le chagrin qu'il est parvenu à refréner. La traque des Mangemorts, Dolohov, Ethan, Joanna, Malefoy, le Ministère, les lettres, Kingsley... Tout cela, ce n'était que des diversions. Un combat pour lui faire oublier la réalité. Harry sent soudain des larmes brûlantes lui piquer les yeux, les premières depuis des mois, et il ne les retient pas.

Parce qu'il veut que son meilleur ami soit à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Parce que son fils lui manque. Parce qu'il s'est trompé.

Harry a tenu trois semaines, mais devant l'énormité de ce qu'il a découvert, l'horreur du meurtre de Shacklebolt le rattrape. Il l'a tué. Son ancien ami, presque son ancien mentor. Il l'a tué, et il était innocent. Sa soif de vengeance l'a poussé si loin qu'il en a oublié leur passé commun. Tout ce qu'il devait à cet homme.

La culpabilité s'est sans doute jetée sur lui dès qu'il a réalisé son erreur, mais pour lui échapper, Harry s'est plongé dans le travail. Pas au sujet du Ministère, du gouvernement, ou du peuple qui attendait prétendument son sauveur. Non, sa désillusion lui a rappelé son véritable but. La raison première de ses actes, au tout début, la chose terrible qui a mis la roue du destin en mouvement. Harry veut trouver le responsable de la mort de Ginny, James et Lily.

Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas pensé à eux ? Une pensée pure, nette et sincère, lavée de toute colère ? Un simple souvenir, beau, parfait dans sa nostalgie ? Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas pris la peine de les pleurer ?

Dans les jours qui ont suivi la prise du Ministère, alors qu'il demandait à ce qu'on le laisse seul, Harry a pris conscience de cette aberration. Il les a oubliés. La folie l'a aveuglé, et englouti. Il a du mal à se rappeler le visage de ses enfants. Heureusement, Kingsley, lui, n'avait pas oublié.

Dès qu'il a mis la main sur les premiers dossiers gardés sous clé dans le bureau du Ministre, Harry s'est rendu compte de l'ampleur du travail auquel Kingsley s'est livré. Et pas seulement lui : les dossiers contiennent des rapports émanant des quatre coins du pays, de dizaines d'Aurors et de tous les membres de l'Ordre, en particulier Ron. Retrouver son écriture brouillonne est un rappel bien trop violent à sa vie passée...

Mais Harry, sans vraiment le vouloir, a ainsi basculé de l'autre côté. Il s'est imposé un autre regard : celui de l'Ordre sur ses actions. Plus de la moitié des dossiers lui sont consacrés, il a pu retracer l'escalade qui l'a mené là où il se trouve aujourd'hui. Mais surtout, il y a là toutes les pistes que Shacklebolt a explorées pour identifier le meurtrier de sa famille.

Comment Harry a-t-il pu le prendre pour un traître ? Il a sous les yeux des mois de travail, de filatures, d'interrogatoires, d'investigations. Ron et Kingsley ont fait comme lui : ils ont suivi la piste des Mangemorts en fuite. Ils en ont même retrouvé certains qu'Harry n'avait pas pu localiser. Le Ministère a dit vrai en fin de compte : des mesures ont été prises pour purifier l'Allée des Embrumes. Tous les commerçants interrogés, un grand nombre de trafiquants arrêtés, sans compter les repères d'anciens Mangemorts. Mais surtout, le Ministère a été purgé.

Là où Harry n'avait cru voir que manipulation, mensonge, poudre aux yeux, conforté dans cette idée par Ethan, il peut à présent déchiffrer les rapports d'enquête, les procès-verbaux, les dossiers de tous les agents du Ministère qui ont été mis en cause et destitués de leurs fonctions.

Kingsley est arrivé à une conclusion édifiante. Un fait qu'il n'a pas rendu public, car il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il y avait bien une taupe à l'origine de la libération des Mangemorts, une vipère qui agissait au sein du Ministère. Le long et tortueux réseau de corruption a été démantelé, et tous les fils de la toile se sont additionnés pour remonter à une seule et même personne. Charles Lewison.

Harry relit la dernière page du dernier dossier. Toutes les preuves sont là. Tout indique que Charles Lewison, au cours de ses longues années de service au Ministère, a fait libérer les Mangemorts un par un, usant de son nom et de ses prérogatives ministérielles. De son argent lorsque cela ne suffisait pas. Dans la plus grande discrétion, il s'est acheté le silence de tous les complices qu'une telle opération impliquait. Et il a relâché dans la nature les disciples de l'ancien mage noir, pour qu'ils prolifèrent.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Charles Lewison faisait partie d'une très vieille famille de sorciers. Parce qu'il n'était pas de cette nouvelle génération de Serpentards intégrés à l'ordre nouveau. Parce que Charles Lewison voyait d'un très bon œil se profiler la retraite de Kingsley Shacklebolt, et le siège vacant qu'il offrirait. Lewison briguait le poste de Premier Ministre au prochain mandat. Parfaitement conscient de l'adversaire qu'il aurait à affronter en la personne d'Harry James Potter, il s'était donné les moyens d'obtenir tous les soutiens dont il aurait besoin. La faveur des vieilles familles dont il libérait les membres. Et tous les alliés des bas-fonds que ses nouvelles recrues allaient lui procurer, en échange du service rendu et de son silence.

Oui, Lewison était responsable de la libération des Mangemorts. Oui, le meurtre de la famille d'Harry lui avait profité, puisqu'il avait permis d'écarter son rival potentiel bien plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait. Mais Lewison n'avait pas commandité les meurtres. Harry le sait. Il l'a lu dans ses yeux, avant de le tuer.

Il se rappelle encore la rage qu'il a ressentie en constatant cette parfaite innocence, cet unique éclat de sincérité pure dans le visage ravagé de Lewison, alors qu'il le torturait. Harry se rappelle les sévices infligés à Lewison avec un calme froid. Il a vu – et commis bien pire, depuis. Tout cela lui est devenu banal. Il n'a même plus le réflexe de se dire à quel point ce constat est horrible. Mais l'expérience lui a appris qu'après de telles horreurs, un homme comme Lewison aurait flanché. Il aurait avoué la vérité bien avant qu'il ne lui enfonce son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine. Il avait le talent d'un manipulateur né, il avait frayé dans les eaux du pouvoir avec l'agilité d'une anguille, mais... Lewison n'était pas un meurtrier. L'idée de commanditer les meurtres ne lui serait pas venue à l'esprit. Et surtout, il ne s'y serait pas pris de cette façon. Un adversaire déterminé aurait versé un poison mortel dans le lait. Non, il y avait du sadisme dans la façon dont on l'avait drogué, pour le forcer à massacrer sa propre famille. Harry le voit d'autant plus aujourd'hui. Il sait ce que représente le plaisir que l'on ressent à faire souffrir sa victime. Il imagine sans peine tout le plaisir qu'il a dû donner au responsable du carnage.

Quelqu'un frappe brièvement à la porte, et Ethan entre :

\- Harry, il serait temps que tu fasses cette déclaration, dit-il avec cet air grave toujours plaqué sur son visage sombre. Tout est en place. Nous avons le contrôle, le pays est verrouillé. Un seul mot de toi, et ça deviendra officiel.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmure Harry presque pour lui-même.

\- A cause de Shacklebolt ?

Ethan pousse un soupir, découragé et impatient, mais il prend sur lui. Il s'approche du bureau, enjambe une pile de documents et s'assoit dans le fauteuil en face d'Harry :

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Toutes les preuves menaient jusqu'à lui. Mais à présent il est mort, et tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

\- Et je suis censé prendre sa place, comme si de rien n'était ? Sans dire la vérité aux gens ?

\- La situation est encore fraîche, et donc fragile. Nous ne pouvons pas porter un tel coup à ta position en révélant la vérité.

\- Alors nous devons mentir ? Nous devons faire exactement ce que nous reprochions à l'ancien gouvernement ?

\- Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais c'est purement politique, c'est...

\- Regarde.

Harry lui met le dernier dossier qu'il vient de consulter sous les yeux :

\- C'était Lewison, le responsable de la libération des Mangemorts. Mon premier suspect depuis le tout début. Celui que j'ai liquidé en premier. Ça fait des mois que je cours après un fantôme.

Ethan s'empare du dossier, le parcourt rapidement et relève sur Harry un regard rempli d'espoir terrifié :

\- C'est lui qui...

\- Non.

Une lueur s'est éteinte dans les yeux d'Harry. Une de plus.

\- Il n'a pas commandité les meurtres. Kingsley a eu beau creuser dans toutes les directions, il n'a jamais pu trouver le moindre lien entre Lewison et Dolohov, encore moins avec Travers. Quant à Dolohov... quand j'arrive encore à lui arracher trois mots, c'est pour me dire qu'il n'a jamais eu de contacts avec Lewison après sa sortie d'Azkaban.

\- Et tu le crois ?

\- Je le crois. J'ai interrogé Lewison moi-même à l'époque. S'il avait été coupable, il n'aurait pas eu le cran de se taire. Il m'aurait dit n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau.

Ethan pousse un nouveau soupir, plus appuyé :

\- Tout cela ne change rien, Harry. La situation dépasse le cadre de ta propre vengeance. Tu le sais, ça fait des mois que ça dure, tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte ! Ce n'est plus seulement ton combat ! C'est celui de tous les autres, ceux qui t'ont soutenu, qui ont placé leur espoir en toi, qui sont morts pour toi !

\- Je le sais bien !

\- Alors tu ne peux pas les abandonner sous prétexte que tu as fait une erreur. Tu n'aurais jamais tué Shacklebolt si tu avais su la vérité, tout le monde le sait. Parce que tu ne tues pas gratuitement. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un justicier. Au moment où tu as commis cet acte, tu l'as fait au nom de la justice.

Ethan se lève pour planter son regard bleu dans celui d'Harry :

\- Pour nous tous aujourd'hui, c'est une grande victoire. D'autant plus avec ce que tu viens de m'apprendre. Nous avons détruit les responsables, nous les avons punis. Avec les dossiers que tu as sous la main, nous allons pouvoir arrêter les derniers Mangemorts. C'en est fini de la corruption et du mensonge. Nous avons enfin au pouvoir un homme en qui placer notre foi et notre confiance aveugle. Tu n'as qu'un pas à faire. Accepte ce pouvoir.

\- Et pour ce faire, je dois rendre Kingsley coupable, c'est ça...

\- Ce n'est pas juste pour lui. Mais dire qu'il était innocent, c'est fragiliser ta position et faire de lui un martyr.

\- Je ne veux pas entacher sa mémoire alors qu'il était mon ami !

\- C'est un sacrifice nécessaire !

Ethan a hurlé. Devant le visage d'Harry devenu blême, il se reprend, plus doux, avec ce charisme magnétique dont lui seul a le secret :

\- Ecoute... Il reste encore tellement à accomplir. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Lewison n'était pas responsable. Ça veut dire que le meurtrier de ta famille court toujours dans la nature. Et puis, il y a Albus. Tu ne l'as pas oublié ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Si tu veux avoir une chance de récupérer ton fils et de l'élever auprès de toi, sans être séparés par les barreaux d'une prison, ou pire... Il te faut le pouvoir pour lequel nous nous sommes battus. Le pouvoir que tu mérites. Quand tu seras Premier Ministre, tu marcheras sur Poudlard et tu réclameras ce qui t'appartient.

Le souvenir d'Albus envahit l'esprit d'Harry et dévore tout. Son visage, il parvient à s'en souvenir. Albus est toujours en vie.

Et soudain, il n'y a plus de remords dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il n'y a plus que le regard profond d'Ethan, l'espoir incommensurable qu'il reflète, et la charge de toutes ces personnes qui se sont battues à ses côtés, qui ont partagé les mêmes peines et les mêmes idéaux. Ethan a raison. Il ne peut pas les laisser tomber.

Au terme de deux années de combats acharnés, Harry sent quelque chose se détacher de lui : il est enfin parvenu au terme de son deuil. Les morts ne le retiennent plus à présent. Kingsley est mort, Albus est vivant. Et Harry fera tout pour le récupérer.

**XXX**

Ce jour-là, Harry prononce un discours dans lequel il s'adresse à l'ensemble du monde sorcier. La presse désormais sous son contrôle relaye ses paroles aux quatre coins du pays. Harry déclare publiquement que l'ancien Premier Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, était responsable de la libération des Mangemorts de la prison d'Azkaban. Assisté de son complice Charles Lewison, il a œuvré avec la collaboration d'un grand nombre d'agents du Ministère pour se constituer un soutien auprès des vieilles familles de sorciers. Ceci dans le but de rassembler assez d'électeurs pour triompher de son rival, lui-même, Harry James Potter, et être réélu pour un nouveau mandat.

Harry dit cela d'une voix blanche et froide, drapé dans un chagrin qui n'est pas tout à fait feint, mais dont l'origine est autre. Le chagrin de mentir au sujet de son ami, balayé par les objectifs à atteindre.

Ce jour-là, Harry déclare sa prise de pouvoir officielle au poste de Premier Ministre. Le peuple qui a souhaité son avènement quelques mois auparavant l'écoute dans un silence soumis. Et rempli de terreur.

**XXX**

Harry s'est réfugié dans l'un des grands salons que compte le Ministère de la Magie. Fatigué de son discours, fatigué des manœuvres d'Ethan et de la foule de ses disciples qui l'approche pour le féliciter, pour le toucher comme s'il était un saint guérisseur.

Un verre de whisky à la main, il a allumé un feu dans la cheminée sans utiliser son pouvoir, et s'est surpris à solliciter la présence de Drago Malefoy.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il a un sourire cynique. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, son seul plaisir serait de prendre un verre à minuit avec Drago Malefoy... Mais son ancien ennemi est là. Dans le fauteuil auprès du sien, aussi droit que lui-même est avachi, aussi blond que lui est brun. Au moins ont-ils la même ombre sur le visage. Malefoy ne dit rien, il parle rarement sans qu'on ne lui adresse la parole. Cela aussi, ça change de la vieille époque.

Harry se redresse. Il a été un peu dur avec Malefoy. Il s'en rend compte à la façon dont son visage noble a maigri, à sa manière de fuir son regard. Il a marqué son fils, et Malefoy a eu peur. Harry comprend sa réaction. Mais il compte bien faire en sorte que Malefoy n'ait plus de raisons de douter. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son avis lui importe. Harry veut que Malefoy le soutienne, qu'il ait en lui la même foi que celle que manifestent Ethan et Joanna. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, quand il est venu le trouver dans son lit cette fameuse nuit, et qui a permis à Harry de l'épargner, plus que cela : de lui faire confiance.

Malefoy a été un bon serviteur, mais Harry n'a plus revu cette lueur, depuis le jour où Malefoy l'a rejoint. Il se rend compte avec stupéfaction qu'il cherche son approbation. Malefoy est la seule personne de son entourage à faire partie de son ancienne vie. Quelque part, il cherche l'approbation de son passé à travers lui.

Aussi sans préavis, sans réaliser lui-même ce qu'il fait, Harry s'ouvre à lui et lui raconte tout ce qu'il a découvert, tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Il sait déjà pour l'erreur sur la culpabilité de Shacklebolt. Il lui raconte ce qu'il a lu dans ses dossiers, et les conclusions qu'il en tire.

Malefoy l'écoute avec attention. On voit sur ses traits qu'il est toujours surpris de se trouver ainsi confident, aussi proche d'un homme pour qui il a entretenu une haine réciproque pendant si longtemps. A la fin de ce déballage de scrupules, d'angoisses, d'hésitations, de ferveurs, de promesses envers l'avenir, Malefoy n'a pas un mot pour les projets d'Harry. Comme à son habitude, il ne commente pas sa politique. Il n'est pas comme Ethan, il ne cherche pas à s'impliquer dans les « affaires d'Etat ». Non, paradoxalement, Malefoy est celui qui le ramène à son humanité. A ses motivations premières. Aussi ce soir, lorsqu'il a terminé, Malefoy dit :

\- Il y a une autre conclusion qui ressort de ce que tu as découvert.

Harry hausse un sourcil.

\- Lewison était responsable de la libération des Mangemorts, mais il n'a pas planifié la mort de ta famille, continue Malefoy. Ça veut dire que le coupable n'avait pas forcément un lien avec le Ministère.

\- Mais il devait nécessairement savoir que les Mangemorts avaient été libérés !

\- Oui, et alors ? Regarde-toi. Tu as bien réussi à mettre la main sur Travers tout seul, alors que tu étais recherché par toutes les armées du pays. Travers évoluait en plein jour, en plein cœur de Londres. Il croisait des centaines de personnes dans les rues. Pourquoi tu essayes de te compliquer la tâche, Potter ? Tu es un Gryffondor, ce n'est pas ton truc de réfléchir.

Harry ne relève pas ce faible trait d'esprit. Depuis le temps, il a appris à connaître Malefoy. Il s'est rendu compte que son ancien ennemi fait nettement plus profil bas, et ne se montre narquois que lorsqu'il cache ses propres sentiments, ou une information sensible. Aussi le presse-t-il de lui avouer le fond de sa pensée :

\- Ça pouvait être n'importe qui, Potter, lâche enfin Malefoy. N'importe qui aurait pu croiser Travers, ou n'importe quel autre Mangemort dans la rue. Qui ne s'est jamais échappé du Chemin de Traverse pour s'offrir un petit frisson dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Harry a du mal à réaliser ce que les conclusions de Malefoy laissent supposer. Mais ce dernier continue, impitoyable :

\- Tu t'es toujours imaginé que la libération des Mangemorts et le meurtre de ta famille étaient liés. Aujourd'hui, je crois que tu viens d'obtenir la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout cet engrenage, cette guerre, tout cet imbroglio politique... Tu te bats pour une cause qui n'a rien à voir avec toi. Oui, deux Mangemorts ont versé du Furosensis dans ton lait. Mais c'étaient des mercenaires. N'importe qui aurait pu les engager. Il suffisait de les croiser dans la rue. Tu t'es imaginé des machinations complexes, alors qu'en fait, le responsable a pu rencontrer Dolohov par hasard ! Tout le chaos qui en a résulté, la découverte du Ministère corrompu, toi qui tue Shacklebolt et qui prend le pouvoir... Je doute que le coupable ait voulu tout ça dès le départ.

Harry reste stupéfait. Puis une colère sourde envahit sa poitrine :

\- Pourquoi faut-il que les réponses amènent toujours plus de questions ? murmure-t-il.

Mais les réponses dessinent un tableau qu'aucun des deux camps n'est encore en mesure d'appréhender. Chacun dispose de pièces différentes, et c'est à celui qui les arrangera le plus vite, pour comprendre. Tard cette nuit-là, Drago Malefoy se rend sur le toit du Ministère pour griffonner un message au péril de sa vie. Il écrit tout ce qu'Harry lui a confié, et les conclusions auxquelles lui-même a abouti. Il donne ainsi l'avantage à l'Ordre du Phénix qui dort dans son château de pierre, tout en sachant qu'au matin, on remarquera qu'un hibou manque à l'appel.

 

 


	30. Campanie Semiplena

Ron reçoit le hibou au petit matin. Son esprit d'Auror ne tarde pas à faire le lien avec ce qu'il sait déjà. Quelques minutes plus tard, la totalité de l'Ordre s'est rassemblée dans le bureau de la directrice, déserté depuis que l'école s'est réfugiée en sous-sol.

\- Harry vient de découvrir que Lewison était responsable de la libération des Mangemorts, mais qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre de sa famille.

Ron serre convulsivement la lettre entre ces mains. De temps en temps, il jette un regard à Hermione, dans l'espoir de trouver les mots justes. Elle est la seule à qui il a fait lire la missive. Elle est brève, précipitée, écrite dans l'urgence, et tous deux savent ce qu'elle implique :

\- Harry en a déduit que les deux affaires n'étaient peut-être pas liées. Tout ceci, tout ce gâchis, ne serait que la conséquence d'un malentendu. Un amalgame entre deux choses qui n'avaient rien à voir entre elles.

\- Comment serait-ce possible ?

Arthur Weasley, vieux, accablé par le chagrin et par les évènements qui ont déchiré sa famille, tremble en regardant son fils dans les yeux. Ron ne cherche pas à se dérober. Il lui semble qu'à l'instant où il prononce ces mots, toute la joie qui a un jour pu vivre en lui s'est échappée :

\- Hier, Albus a fait le lien avec un détail que nous ne parvenions pas à expliquer. Les dates dans les instructions données à Dolohov. Elles correspondent au séjour qu'Albus a passé chez son ami Sean il y a deux ans, pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Sean Catalano ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr, dès que nous nous en sommes rendus compte, nous avons interrogé Sean, et il a été placé en isolement. Il dit qu'il ne sait rien.

\- Evidemment, tu t'attendais à ce qu'il avoue ?

\- Sean n'a rien à voir avec ça, intervient sèchement Albus.

\- Peut-être, mais tu comprends bien qu'on doit l'interroger, répond Ron avec douceur. Comme toi, je suis convaincu que Sean n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

George Weasley, lui aussi, soumet son frère à une tension implacable.

\- Parce que la correspondance des dates nous apprend une chose essentielle, fait Ron avec une gravité qui le martyrise. Qui que soit le responsable, cette personne savait qu'Albus devait partir en vacances, elle savait quand et avec qui. Elle a donné ces dates à Dolohov parce qu'elle savait qu'Albus ne serait pas à la maison. Le responsable a voulu épargner Albus.

Des murmures se font entendre parmi les rangs de l'Ordre. Avec la force de l'habitude, Albus sent tous les regards converger vers lui. Il se sent au bord du basculement, au seuil d'une réponse si proche et si terrible qu'il n'est plus sûr de vouloir la connaitre. La solution prend une tournure qui lui échappe. Elle précipite les évènements vers un désastre imminent, et il n'a rien pour se retenir de sombrer.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, et inattendu, poursuit Ron, mais je crois que nous devons envisager les évènements sous un angle différent. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous regardons dans la mauvaise direction. Comme Harry, nous nous sommes laissés embarquer dans cette guerre, dans ce combat contre les Mangemorts puis contre Harry lui-même, et nous avons oublié la source du problème. Considérons l'évènement de départ. La mort de Ginny, James et Lily. Elle a conduit Harry à être interné, discrédité. Celui qui a fait ça a voulu le faire souffrir. C'était quelqu'un qui lui en voulait personnellement, quelqu'un qui ressentait pour lui une haine si forte que cela impliquait nécessairement une proximité dans leurs relations. Un Mangemort ne s'y serait pas pris comme ça. Un adversaire politique aurait fait éliminer Harry. Il ne l'aurait pas conduit à assassiner sa propre famille, par pur sadisme, en prenant le risque que rien ne se passe comme prévu.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demande Arthur Weasley.

Lui aussi se tient au bord du précipice.

\- Le responsable connaissait Harry, répond Ron. Il était suffisamment proche de lui pour savoir qu'Albus partirait en vacances cet été. Il était suffisamment proche de sa famille pour vouloir épargner Albus.

\- Pourquoi Albus ? demande Arthur, incrédule. Pourquoi lui et pas James et Lily ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir épargnés eux aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ron regarde son père fondre en larmes, et il ignore quelle force le fait encore tenir debout :

\- Une chose est sûre désormais : le responsable devait espérer que le Furosensis rendrait Harry si furieux qu'il se tuerait. Ou alors, qu'il serait condamné, ou interné, que la souffrance le ferait devenir fou. Vu le degré de sadisme, c'était peut-être ce qu'il espérait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry s'échappe. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'en remontant sa trace, Harry mettrait la main sur Travers et Dolohov, et qu'il se lancerait dans une chasse à la corruption et aux Mangemorts. Ajoutez à cela les fanatiques qui lui servent de complice, et qui l'ont manipulé... La situation nous a échappé. A Harry, au meurtrier, à nous. Les évènements nous ont conduit à foncer tête baissée, et les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer. Mais personne n'avait voulu cela.

\- Alors tous ces massacres ont eu lieu pour rien..., articule George lentement. Nous nous battons pour des chimères.

\- A l'heure qu'il est, nous nous battons pour survivre, admet sombrement Ron.

\- A-t-on une idée de comment le meurtrier est entré en contact avec les Mangemorts ? demande McGonagall, qui tente de masquer ses émotions.

\- Drago Malefoy suggère de pousser l'ironie jusqu'au bout, répond Ron en désignant la lettre. Il dit qu'il a suffi à Harry de quelques jours pour mettre la main sur Travers dans les rues de Londres. Autrement dit, n'importe qui aurait pu croiser un Mangemort dans la rue et l'engager comme mercenaire.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Albus a l'impression de voir Scorpius se vider de son sang.

\- C'est le père de Scorpius qui vous a transmis tous ces renseignements ? demande-t-il à Ron en sentant monter en lui une colère monstrueuse.

\- Le hibou est arrivé ce matin.

Scorpius sort de la pièce en bousculant Seamus Finnigan, sans un mot, terrible et pâle.

\- Mais enfin, vous êtes complètement inconscient ? hurle Albus à son oncle et sa tante. C'est seulement maintenant que vous nous le dîtes ? Vous savez ce que cela implique pour son père ?

\- Oui, nous le savons, murmure doucement Hermione.

\- Il avait le droit de savoir ! Il n'avait pas à l'apprendre comme ça ! C'est son père !

\- Malefoy s'est compromis, admet Ron sans oser regarder Albus. Ça veut dire que comme nous, il a compris la valeur de ces informations. C'est notre rôle d'en faire bon usage.

Exaspéré, Albus sort sur les pas de son ami, mais il est incapable de le retrouver. Des heures durant, il parcourt les étages vides, ruminant ce que ces deux derniers jours leur ont appris. Le sacrifice de Drago Malefoy l'obsède. L'injustice lui poignarde le cœur, concentre toute sa souffrance et lui donne envie de s'éclater la tête contre les murs. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry va infliger à Malefoy maintenant ? Que va-t-il lui faire ? A l'heure qu'il est, Harry Potter a-t-il déjà tué Drago Malefoy ? Comment Albus pourrait-il regarder Scorpius en face après ça ? Si son père a tué le sien...

Albus finit par s'écrouler dans un coin de leur salle de Métamorphoses. Il pleure longtemps, il serre les poings à s'en écorcher les paumes. Son armure a disparu. Son corps et son esprit se révoltent contre la souffrance de Scorpius. Il en vient à souhaiter que le dingue qui a causé la mort de sa famille ne l'ait jamais épargné.

**XXX**

Hermione s'est réfugiée dans son refuge à elle. La bibliothèque. Voilà des années qu'elle n'y a pas remis les pieds. Comme les souvenirs d'Harry trouvés chez elle, cela lui fait mal. Elle se revoit adolescente, passant des journées entières à étudier. Harry et Ron, pendant ce temps, bavardaient entre deux rayonnages en espérant que madame Pince ne les repèreraient pas.

Hermione se promène entre les rangées de savoir centenaires, et elle essaye de ne plus réfléchir aux questions qui l'assaillent. Pourquoi épargner Albus ? Pourquoi lui, et pas James et Lily ? Que représentait-il aux yeux du meurtrier ?

Elle aborde les ouvrages qui traitent d'Arithmancie, de Métamorphoses, les verrous glacés de la Réserve. Elle se rappelle Ron la suppliant de faire son devoir de Potions, et elle se voit refuser, tout en réfléchissant déjà à l'introduction qu'elle rédigerait pour lui.

Cette idée toute simple l'arrête devant le bureau de madame Pince. Une pensée fugace, un soupçon. Une sensation déplaisante qui se glisse en elle, qui la capture par ce qu'elle a d'évident, de familier.

Au fil des années, à force de faire les devoirs de Ron, Hermione avait acquis un certain don pour copier son écriture. C'était une pratique courante sur les bancs de l'école. Les professeurs n'étaient pas dupes, aussi fallait-il se montrer meilleur faussaire...

La petite idée dégringole et entraîne tout le reste. La date de la rentrée de Poudlard deux ans plus tôt était présente dans la lettre adressée à Dolohov. L'Ordre en a déduit que le meurtrier avait un lien avec Poudlard. Injustement, ils ont soupçonné les professeurs, les parents d'élèves. Et si la solution était plus simple que ça ? Plus simple, mais plus inacceptable ? Et si le meurtrier, c'était un élève ?

La petite idée provoque une avalanche. Un élève habitué à faire les devoirs des autres aurait acquis une maîtrise suffisante pour copier l'écriture de Shacklebolt. De façon assez convaincante pour tromper un coup d'œil superficiel, mais encore trop maladroite pour résister à une comparaison en règle. Il fallait donc que ce soit un élève qui ait eu accès à un échantillon de l'écriture de Kingsley. Et au papier à lettre du Ministère. Par conséquent, sans doute un élève dont au moins l'un des parents travaille au Ministère.

Ces déductions glacent le sang d'Hermione dans ses veines à mesure qu'elle les réalise. Elle peut presque sentir son cœur ralentir à chaque conséquence. La liste des amis d'Albus se dresse mentalement dans sa tête. A l'exception de Sean, ils appartiennent tous à l'Ordre. Ils ont tous un parent proche travaillant au Ministère, le plus souvent Ron ou elle-même. Alors, soudain, Hermione se souvient où elle a déjà lu « Campanie Semiplena ».

Comme un être à demi-conscient, Hermione marche le long des rayons de la bibliothèque, avec l'impression que tout le poids du monde s'écrase sur ses épaules. Ses membres lui pèsent de plus en plus, comme pour la retenir, l'empêcher de voir écrit noir sur blanc la vérité, l'horreur, la réponse qu'elle a cherchée depuis si longtemps et qui est sur le point de la détruire.

Hermione s'arrête devant la section Botanique. D'une main tremblante, elle saisit un livre, un des seuls qui traitent de la flore Moldue. Elle l'ouvre, tourne les pages, trop consciente de la peur qui se propage jusqu'à ses doigts gelés, la sensation terrible de se sentir plonger, au fond d'elle-même, aspirée par un trou noir. La réponse est là. Elle la trouve.

Quelques trois ans plus tôt, Ron et Hermione avait décidé de réaménager leur jardin. Ils avaient emmené leurs enfants avec eux pour choisir des plantes, et c'est là qu'Hermione avait lu ce fameux nom. Campanie Semiplena. C'est une fleur, la rose de Campanie. Hugo avait choisi un cactus à mettre dans sa chambre, pour ne pas avoir à en prendre soin, mais Rose, elle, s'était prise de passion pour cet arbuste. Elle qui n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour le jardinage, elle avait choyé le rosier, et accueilli les premières fleurs avec un enthousiasme affiché.

Hermione se tient devant une photo des mêmes roses aujourd'hui. De petites fleurs blanches, innocentes, même pas vraiment jolies, loin de leurs cousines à large corolle. Mais c'est bien leur nom qui crucifie son regard. La rose de Campanie, de son nom latin Rosa x alba semiplena.

Rosa x alba.

Rose et Albus.

 


	31. Rose

Au début, Ron refuse d'y croire. Il faut reprendre l'histoire depuis le début, dresser la liste des évidences.

Grâce à Malefoy, l'Ordre a reçu un compte-rendu des révélations de Dolohov. Sous la torture, il a affirmé avoir reçu la première lettre d'instructions de la main d'une enfant.

Les deux suivantes ont été apportées par une chouette effraie. Rose possède une chouette effraie.

Puis il y a les dates des paiements, remis dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur. Là encore, il faut réveiller les souvenirs, ressortir les reçus, les factures, les agendas. Chaque date correspond à l'une des sorties de la famille Weasley au Chemin de Traverse l'été qui a précédé les meurtres.

Ensuite, il y a l'inexpérience que Ron a relevée dans le langage des lettres. Comme un enfant nourri de clichés sur le marché noir et la pègre.

La capacité à copier l'écriture. La maladresse qui persiste. Le papier à lettre. La date de la rentrée à Poudlard. Les dates des vacances d'Albus chez Sean. Cette volonté inexpliquée d'épargner Albus. Comme si Albus avait été le centre de cette histoire, depuis le tout début.

Et enfin, bien sûr, il y a Campanie Semiplena.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Hermione..., murmure Ron. C'est notre fille !

Le monde s'effondre avec cette simple phrase. Agenouillée devant son époux, Hermione lui prend les mains en s'efforçant de refouler ses sanglots de terreur, de panique, sans parvenir à s'empêcher de trembler :

\- Je le sais... Elle a toujours été spéciale. Tu l'as su aussi bien que moi. Même si nous n'avons jamais accepté de le voir.

\- Non, il y a forcément une autre explication. C'est encore une machination du véritable meurtrier, pour nous détruire un peu plus.

\- S'il avait voulu faire ça, il aurait laissé des preuves évidentes menant à Rose. Ici, on voit qu'elle a cherché à couvrir ses traces.

\- Justement, tu n'as aucune preuve !

Hermione sent sa gorge se nouer sur des paroles qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prononcer. Tout son corps, son instinct, son amour de mère, se révoltent à cette seule idée. Mais elle la laisse s'échapper :

\- Je sais que c'est elle, murmure-t-elle. Je le sens. Tout fait sens depuis que je l'ai compris. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi l'a toujours su, sans vouloir l'affronter.

Ron la dévisage sans parvenir à se raccrocher à ce qu'elle dit. Alors elle poursuit :

\- Lewison, les Mangemorts, tout cela n'avait pas de lien avec l'assassinat de Ginny et des enfants. Nous devons oublier toutes les retombées politiques qui ont découlé de leur mort. Il ne reste que ce qui s'est passé ce fameux jour il y a deux ans. Le responsable ne visait pas Harry. Il ne visait même pas Ginny, James et Lily. Le responsable visait Albus.

\- Je ne...

\- Tu te rappelles de l'incident avec Kingsley ?

\- Quand ça ?

\- Il y a deux ans. Un peu avant l'été. Pendant le weekend de Pâques.

Ron fronce les sourcils, encore ébranlé par les affirmations de sa femme, incapable d'y croire, et pourtant, le souvenir qu'elle ramène à lui insinue le doute :

\- Ce qui s'est passé entre Albus et Rose ?

\- Oui. Tu te rappelles de ce que Kingsley a fait ?

A mesure qu'Hermione parle, Ron commence à entrevoir une partie de la vérité. La vérité lui fait peur. Au fond de ses tripes.

Ron a vu bien des horreurs au cours de sa vie, mais le monstre qui se dessine soudain, à la lumière de son raisonnement, dépasse en noirceur et en ironie tout ce qu'il a été contraint d'affronter.

\- Tu te rappelles comme Rose était folle de rage après ça ? murmure Hermione.

Elle aussi a peur de cette vérité qui les rattrape. La prononcer à haute voix, c'est lui donner corps, l'inscrire dans la réalité. Seule l'urgence la plus totale force les mots à la barrière de ses lèvres :

\- Je t'en prie mon chéri, je te demande d'envisager les choses sous cet angle, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, insiste Hermione. Rose et Albus ont toujours été proches. Tu sais comment elle est avec lui. Depuis toute petite. Seulement avec lui. C'est comme si... elle l'avait choisi. Réfléchis : combien de fois ont-ils dormi ensemble ? Combien de fois ont-ils passé des vacances chez l'un ou chez l'autre ? Combien de caprices a-t-elle fait pour qu'on aille chez Harry, rien que pour le voir ? Combien de crises de jalousie lorsqu'il était chez Sean ? Lorsque Hugo cherchait son attention ?

\- Mais ça ne suffit pas à prouver que...

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a essayé de faire ce weekend-là ! Kingsley est intervenu, mais ça n'efface rien. Au contraire, ça explique tout. Tu sais comme elle peut entrer dans des colères folles quand on lui refuse ce qu'elle veut.

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

Hermione le regarde, à la fois désolée et désespérée :

\- Tu crois que c'est un hasard si le « responsable » a utilisé l'écriture de Kingsley, dans les lettres ?

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de se remettre du choc et poursuit :

\- Elle a cherché à couvrir ses traces. Elle ne pensait pas être découverte, mais dans l'éventualité où cela arrive, elle n'a pas voulu utiliser son écriture. Alors elle a copié celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a choisi une personne qu'elle détestait, pour détourner les soupçons sur lui. Elle a choisi Kingsley. Elle l'a choisi par pure méchanceté, par vengeance, pas parce qu'il était Premier Ministre, parce que le Ministère était corrompu, ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Parce qu'il l'a séparée d'Albus.

\- Ce n'était qu'une bêtise de gosse...

\- C'était suffisamment sérieux pour que Kingsley vienne nous en parler, à nous deux, et à Harry et Ginny. Que s'est-il passé après ça ? Harry a dit qu'il ferait plus attention. Qu'il s'arrangerait pour que Rose et Albus prennent de la distance. C'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé Albus en vacances chez Sean l'été qui a suivi. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Ron est perdu. Il comprend, mais il est perdu en lui-même.

\- A cause de Kingsley, Harry a éloigné Albus de Rose. Voilà pourquoi elle les haïssait. Voilà pourquoi elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait.

Hermione prend une grande inspiration, qui réveille les milliers de coups de poignards qui lui tailladent la poitrine :

\- Notre erreur a toujours été de croire que la cible était Harry. Mais Rose n'en avait rien à faire d'Harry. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Albus. Et elle l'a obtenu. Elle a fait en sorte que plus personne ne puisse la séparer d'Albus. Plus que cela : elle a attiré Albus auprès d'elle. Auprès de nous. En tuant Ginny, en faisant d'Harry un meurtrier, elle était sûre que toi et moi obtiendrions la garde d'Albus. Elle n'a pas tué Harry, elle a choisi le Furosensis rien que pour le faire souffrir. Quant à Lily et James, ce n'étaient que des bonus. De simples gêneurs dont elle s'est débarrassée sans même y penser.

Ron se met à trembler, mais les larmes d'Hermione sèchent d'amertume sur ses joues :

\- Nous n'y avons vu que du feu. Pendant deux ans, nous lui avons donné exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Albus sous le même toit qu'elle.

Ron reste silencieux de longues minutes, dans leur petite chambre étriquée. Il fait sombre, il n'y a pas de fenêtres en profondeur. Il peut sentir tout le poids de la pierre au-dessus de lui, et la noirceur de l'esprit humain l'étouffe dans ces ténèbres.

\- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? murmure-t-il.

\- Elle est malade, Ron.

Hermione serre de nouveau ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Quelque chose n'est pas normal chez elle. Nous aurions dû le voir. Si seulement nous l'avions vu...

\- Que vont-ils lui faire ?

Avec un étrange sentiment de prescience, Ron entrevoit un avenir rempli de feu et de sang :

\- Quand ils sauront, tous... Que vont-ils lui faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ron s'arrache à son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Hermione, elle, ne pleure plus. Il n'y a plus de larmes en elle. Tout est mort, éteint, incapable de manifester encore de la surprise ou de l'horreur face à ce qu'elle devine.

Ron vient de dire : « Quand ils sauront, que vont-ils lui faire ? ». Mais qui est ce « ils » dont il parle ? Harry ? Ou l'Ordre du Phénix ?

**XXX**

Rose regarde Albus dormir. C'est la fin de l'après-midi. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre lorsqu'elle est entrée, à part le jeune homme assoupi.

Allongée près de lui, Rose regarde sa poitrine se soulever au rythme lent de sa respiration. Une main posée à plat sur sa chemise, elle peut percevoir les battements de son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ce son.

Les ombres dessinent le visage d'Albus, sous ses cheveux noirs et raides, emmêlés par le sommeil. Il les porte mi- longs, ce qu'elle aime bien. C'est la longueur qu'elle lui préfère.

Des cernes obscurcissent l'amande de ses yeux, mais une fois encore, cela lui plait. Tout lui plait. Rien qu'à rester ainsi, immobile à le contempler, Rose suffoque de l'amour qu'elle ressent pour Albus. Chaque trait attise sa passion, l'étourdit, comprime son cœur et la laisse au bord de l'ébullition, l'envie de crier et de le serrer contre elle jusqu'à ce leurs deux corps se dissolvent en un seul.

Rose aime Albus. Au-delà des mots. Tout en lui la fascine, un éclat de Soleil tombé sur Terre, et dont elle ne peut détourner le regard. Il n'y a pas de couleur en dehors de son horizon. Loin de lui, Rose ne ressent rien.

On lui a répété un nombre incalculable de fois que ce n'est pas bien. La société, la famille, les liens du sang, dressent des barrières qu'elle juge absurdes. La docilité de l'enfance l'a conduite à obéir, dans un premier temps. A comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait était mal. Et puis en grandissant, elle s'est rendu compte que le mal ne voulait rien dire. Le mal, elle s'en moque.

Rose a été une enfant calme, sérieuse et trop intelligente pour son âge. Très vite, elle a réalisé son mépris pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Les enfants surtout. Stupides, inintéressants. Son frère en est le pire spécimen. Rose ne supporte pas la faiblesse.

Sa froideur l'a tout de suite isolée des autres. Non que cela la désole. Au contraire, cela a renforcé son mépris. Rose était sûre de sa haine. Avec, petit à petit, la conscience d'être différente.

Les adultes aussi, elle les méprisait. Son père et sa mère trouvaient encore grâce à ses yeux, parce qu'elle estimait leur intelligence. Mais la horde bruyante des Weasley était autant d'épines dans sa sérénité glacée, dans le silence terrible de son cœur immobile.

Rose ne ressent rien pour personne, excepté de l'agacement, du dégoût, parfois de brèves pulsions que son éducation réprime. Combien de fois n'a-t-elle pas rêvé de balancer une pierre sur le sale crâne de son frère...

Le monde est gris et sans intérêt. La nourriture n'a aucune saveur. La magie, la science, les livres, tous les savoirs se vident de leur substance dès qu'elle les a acquis. Il n'y a pas de beauté.

Rose n'a ni la faiblesse, ni les émotions pour se sentir seule. Mais elle ne comprend pas le monde qui l'entoure. Elle le trouve stupide et inadapté. Elle se sent comme un loup au milieu des moutons. Et à mesure qu'elle grandit, son imagination, sa nature, ses instincts se font plus pressants. Ils murmurent contre son oreille ses idées sombres et ce qu'elle désire vraiment. Ils échafaudent ses rêves de sang, cherchent à contourner les règles, et petit à petit, le carcan de la civilisation craque et cède, les lois ne demandent qu'à être violées, les interdits lui tendent les bras, et chaque nuit, Rose rêve de cette pierre qu'elle veut fracasser sur le crâne de son frère.

Lorsque Rose a commencé à regarder Albus, elle avait sept ans. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà rencontré avant. Ils étaient cousins, mais des cousins, elle en avait deux dizaines. Ils ont passé toutes leurs vacances ensemble. Mais durant les sept premières années de sa vie, Rose, décontenancée par ce qu'elle ressentait et ne ressentait pas, par le monde et par le vide qui s'épanouissait en elle, n'a pas fait attention au petit garçon. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un chiard comme les autres. Pourtant ce jour-là, Rose avait sept ans, Albus en avait cinq. Et Rose a regardé Albus.

C'était par une chaude journée d'été. Hugo, Albus, et toute la meute de cousins dont Rose jugeait à peine utile de retenir le nom, jouaient dans le grand bac à sable derrière la maison de Ron et Hermione. Rose, que le contact du sable révulsait, avait trouvé refuge sur un petit tabouret au bord du terrain de jeu. Un brin d'herbe coincé entre les dents, elle s'ennuyait, comme d'habitude. A côté d'elle, les enfants se disputaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux savait compter le plus loin.

\- Moi, je sais compter jusqu'à 89 ! disait Hugo.

\- Moi, 70 ! disait Albus.

Rose trouvait ce débat d'une stupidité affligeante. Elle s'en désintéressa bien vite et se leva pour aller ramasser des fossiles dans le champ d'à côté.

Ce fut seulement le soir que le petit garçon revint capter son attention. Les adultes s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un barbecue. Ses plus grands cousins étaient restés à table avec eux, tandis que les plus petits organisaient une partie de cache-cache dans le jardin obscur. Rose restait toute seule auprès du feu qui s'éteignait. Cela n'étonnait plus personne : aucun enfant ne chercha à l'inviter, et les adultes ne l'encouragèrent pas à se mélanger aux autres.

Pourtant Albus surgit à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Le petit garçon éclata de rire, regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de ses poursuivants, puis il s'assit à côté d'elle, profitant de ce que la silhouette de Rose le dissimulait aux regards.

Pendant une minute entière, l'enfant ne dit rien. Rose s'en étonnait, venant d'un moutard aussi petit. Il aurait dû s'agiter sans cesse, hurler et courir dans tous les sens, mais Albus restait bien sage, il regardait le ciel noir. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla se rappeler qu'elle existait, et il lui dit sans préavis :

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Lui jetant un bref regard, Rose dut reconnaitre qu'elle était surprise par sa question :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis triste ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je le vois.

Rose eut un soupir de dédain, mais l'enfant ne s'en formalisa pas. Il semblait maintenant absorbé par le ballet des flammes sous ses yeux, les braises qui rappelaient à elles la chaleur du foyer. Rose était bien tentée de le planter là et de le laisser bouder dans le noir. Mais elle saisit l'occasion de cracher son venin :

\- Vous êtes tous stupides, répondit-elle.

Bizarrement, elle se sentit soulagée. Le môme allait sûrement se mettre à pleurer, ou la dénoncer à ses parents, mais elle s'en moquait. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

\- J'essaierai d'être moins stupide pour toi, répondit le petit Albus en souriant.

\- Je croyais que tu ne savais compter que jusqu'à 70.

\- J'ai dit 70 pour ne pas embêter Hugo. Je sais bien que c'est une question stupide. Après 70, il y a 71, et après 89, il y a 90. Il y a toujours quelque chose au-dessus. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse. La seule réponse, c'est l'infini.

L'enfant leva vers elle ses yeux brillants, et alors il dit :

\- L'infini, c'est comme les étoiles.

Il éclata de rire et regarda de nouveau le ciel noir. Rose leva les yeux elle aussi. Alors, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le noir que l'enfant regardait. C'était les étoiles. L'infini. Une profondeur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Brusquement, alors qu'un vent tiède caressait sa peau, Rose se sentit bouleversée, parce qu'elle découvrait un spectacle inconnu. Et parce que rien, en elle, n'était préparé à être surpris. Rose regarda Albus, qui l'avait déjà oubliée, enchanté par les étoiles filantes qui tombaient en cascade en plein cœur du mois d'août. Elle le regarda, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait son petit rire frêle, ses cheveux en bataille, sa peau dorée par le soleil, ses petites mains et l'éclat joyeux de ses yeux verts.

Ce n'était pas une attirance physique, comme ce qui arrivait aux adultes. Non, Rose aimait ce petit garçon qui lui montrait les étoiles et l'infini, avec un naturel fou. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui avait l'air aussi heureux d'être en vie. Albus regardait autour de lui, et il semblait voir ce qu'elle était incapable de ressentir : la beauté, partout.

Rose avait quelque chose de tordu en elle. Elle le savait. Une pièce mal ajustée, qui déréglait tout. Cette nuit-là, ce quelque chose de tordu s'est emparé d'Albus et en a fait son objet, son obsession. Elle a oublié la pierre destinée au crâne de son frère. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, elle n'en avait plus le désir. Albus lui a montré un fragment d'éternité. Un éclat au milieu de la déliquescence de sa vie. Elle ne peut plus le lâcher. Les griffes, les crocs, le monstre qui vit en elle s'est raccroché à lui, à son souvenir, et est devenu avide d'en avoir toujours plus. A partir de cette nuit, Rose a recherché la compagnie d'Albus, elle a appris à le connaitre, et s'est mise à ne se lever que pour lui, à penser à lui, à rêver à lui, parce qu'il était le seul à côté duquel elle se sentait en vie.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été aveugle. Insensible à tout, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps dès la naissance. Elle avait besoin d'Albus pour voir le monde.

A mesure qu'ils ont grandi, son inclination pour le petit garçon est devenue passionnée. Albus s'est confirmé dans tous ces traits de caractère qu'elle appréciait : un esprit naturellement vif, un charisme magnétique qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer, et surtout, une âme sensible, une âme de poète. Rose a désespérément besoin de lui, désespérément besoin de goûter au même air que lui, de boire à sa coupe, car à chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie, il partage avec elle cette vision de merveilleux, il lui fait voir le monde à travers ses yeux.

Elle aime son visage, son air calme et solennel, sa voix posée. Elle aime sa façon de parler, de retenir les mots entre ses lèvres, juste le temps que s'y glisse le rêve.

Rose a désespérément besoin de lui, parce que sans lui, le monde redevient cendres.

Aussi un jour, à l'aube de ses quinze ans, Rose en a voulu plus. Elle n'était plus tout à fait une enfant, pas encore une adulte. Elle se tenait à la frontière, au royaume de l'indécision, à l'instant terrible. Elle n'avait plus la docilité de l'enfance, et pourtant, elle en conservait encore ce sens des valeurs non formé, encore flou. Quand on est un enfant, le bien et le mal, qu'est-ce que c'est ? A part ce que nous imposent nos parents ?

Rose était mature, trop mature pour son âge. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ses parents. Rose voyait les liens que la civilisation jetait autour d'elle pour la museler, et elle a soudain décidé de les trancher. Parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'Albus soit son cousin. Parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des autres et du monde, si Albus n'était pas là pour la faire respirer. Elle haïssait les règles, les conventions, les codes que chacun s'empressait de respecter sans même plus savoir pourquoi. Rose aimait Albus, et elle ne voulait que lui.

Alors à l'aube de ses quinze ans, Rose a volé un filtre d'amour dans la boutique de son oncle George, et la nuit, pendant le weekend de Pâques, elle l'a fait boire à Albus. Juste pour voir un amour semblable au sien brûler dans ses yeux. Juste pour qu'Albus se rende compte de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Juste pour qu'il la voie, pour qu'il la regarde elle, avec les yeux qu'il portait sur l'infini.

Cette nuit, Albus l'a embrassée dans le vent d'air chaud, et Rose s'est sentie vivre, amoureuse, heureuse, toutes ses émotions endormies déployées au maximum. Rose s'est sentie plus qu'une petite fille différente des autres : elle a compris, elle a vu plus loin, plus loin que la vie. Albus avec elle, ils étaient invincibles.

Et puis Kinglsey est entré. Il a surpris leur étreinte dans la chambre d'Albus et il les a séparés :

\- Je savais que tu préparais quelque chose, sale petite peste ! a-t-il crié. Je t'ai vue au magasin !

Il l'a rejetée dans un coin de la chambre et d'un simple sortilège, il a dissipé l'emprise de la potion sur Albus. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, il a de nouveau levé sa baguette, et murmuré :

\- Oubliettes.

\- Non !

Rose s'est jetée sur lui, elle l'a griffé, mordu, mais il l'a fait tomber à ses pieds :

\- Reste tranquille ! a-t-il craché. Je ne t'efface pas la mémoire, parce qu'alors tu risquerais de recommencer. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse pourrir la cervelle d'Albus avec tes conneries.

Puis il l'a emmenée voir son père, sa mère et les parents d'Albus. Rouge de colère, Rose a dû écouter le récit de ses manigances. On a cherché à lui faire avoir honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. On a voulu lui faire comprendre que c'était mal, que ça ne se faisait pas. Mais Rose n'en a rien eu à faire. Rose avait cette chose tordue en elle, qui tournait, rayait et crissait comme un rouage déréglé, comme un animal en furie, et qui hurlait « Albus » dans toutes les cellules de son être.

Puis Harry a pris la parole. Il a dit que pour le bien des enfants, il vaudrait mieux les tenir à l'écart pendant un certain temps. James, Lily et Albus ont quitté la maison des Weasley dès le lendemain. A Poudlard, Rose a tenté d'approcher Albus, mais Sean, Hugo, McGonagall, Londubat, et même ses innombrables cousins dont elle n'avait rien à faire, semblaient avoir reçu l'ordre de les isoler l'un de l'autre. Aucun ne savait pourquoi, aucun n'avait reçu de raison précise. Tous matérialisaient la barrière que les prétendues bienséances de la société lui imposaient. Et Rose enrageait.

Albus, inconscient de la situation, se sentait entouré et rayonnait, comme à son habitude. Privée de son chatoiement, la fureur de Rose s'est changée en haine. La chose tordue en elle se contractait et la faisait souffrir. Petit à petit, sa vie s'est changée en une longue plainte, une agonie. Lorsque l'été a fini par se profiler, et que ses parents lui ont annoncé qu'elle ne verrait pas Albus une seule fois, la chose tordue s'est brisée. Elle a éclaté tout ce qui restait de sain et de raisonné en elle. Tout a été englouti dans son chagrin, sa haine et ses obsessions, ses instincts refoulés, la violence à laquelle elle aspirait, la passion, le sang, le dégoût des autres, et Rose a cessé d'être fausse, Rose a cessé d'obéir à l'image que le monde attendait d'elle, Rose est tout simplement devenue Rose, et Rose voulait Albus.

**XXX**

Deux ans après avoir concrétisé ses rêves de mort, Rose regarde Albus dormir dans sa chambre souterraine. Sa seule erreur a été d'engager Dolohov. Si seulement elle avait attendu de tomber sur un mercenaire qui n'avait pas le passif d'un Mangemort... Son imbécile d'oncle n'aurait pas cru à un complot stupide. Il serait gentiment devenu fou à Sainte Mangouste, et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Albus ne serait pas en danger. Mais Albus est avec elle à présent, alors Rose ne regrette rien. Rien ne peut plus les séparer.

Doucement, mais sans timidité aucune, la jeune fille effleure les lèvres du garçon du bout des doigts. Elle se rappelle encore de la sensation que cela procurait de sentir ces lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'est rejoué ce souvenir tellement de fois. Elle ne veut pas que ce souvenir demeure unique. Elle veut y goûter à nouveau.

Alors Rose s'incline sur le jeune homme endormi et l'embrasse. Ce n'est qu'une caresse furtive, mais qui contient toute cette folie amoureuse qui la dévore. Pendant un bref instant, plus que jamais, Rose a conscience d'être l'esclave de cette folie. Sa folie. Cela la trouble, car elle n'a jamais été aussi passionnée et aussi lucide, comme si elle avait trouvé un bref éclat de conscience au cœur du chaos. Cela ne dure qu'un instant.

Car sous la pression de ses lèvres, Albus se réveille, et, conscient de son geste, il murmure :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Rose sourit simplement. Elle caresse la joue du garçon, s'arrête, le regarde :

\- Tu sais que je t'aime. N'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y a pas de surprise dans les yeux d'Albus. Il ne cherche pas à lui faire croire qu'il ne comprend pas. Il y a tant de gravité dans ces iris sombres...

\- Je sais, dit-il.

Alors Rose se penche de nouveau sur lui, et Albus lui rend son baiser. Rien que quelques secondes. Mais c'est ce qui le perd. Car lorsqu'il la repousse enfin, lorsqu'il lui dit : « Rose, on ne peut pas... », la chose tordue au fond de Rose ne le supporte pas :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû...

Albus ne s'explique pas vraiment la cause de son geste. Peut-être un instant de faiblesse, une promesse de douceur dans ce monde qui s'évertue à le blesser. Mais Rose ne l'écoute pas :

\- Qui dit que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble ? Mes parents ? Le monde entier ?

Elle éclate de rire :

\- Tout ça parce que nous sommes cousins ! Mais je vais te dire, Albus : j'en ai rien à faire, que nous soyons cousins. A qui est-ce que ça pose problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est interdit ? Parce que nous sommes du même sang ? Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants avec toi, Albus, je veux _être_ avec toi !

\- Rose...

La jeune fille jette sur lui un regard désespéré :

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimerais ? Si je n'étais pas ta cousine, est-ce que tu m'aimerais, Albus ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Albus prend conscience que la situation lui échappe. Il y a quelque chose de surréaliste, dans la façon dont Rose s'accroche à sa chemise, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, les paroles qui sortent de ses lèvres et qui le transpercent là, au sortir du sommeil. Mais surtout, il y a ces sentiments que Rose lui jette à la figure, en plein jour. Des sentiments dont il a toujours été conscient, mais constitués de non-dits, d'inavoué, comme un accord tacite entre eux, une règle de silence qu'ils savaient ne pas devoir briser. Mais Rose l'a brisée.

Albus a dépassé le stade de la surprise, il a l'impression de s'être pris un mur, mais il reconnait le visage en face de lui, il identifie chaque trait et l'amour qu'il leur porte, alors il inspire calmement, il prend le temps de rassembler ses esprits, et il répond :

\- Je ne peux pas, Rose. Je ne peux pas ressentir ça. Il y a ... quelque chose que j'ai éteint en moi. Pour ne plus souffrir, je crois. J'ai perdu tant de personnes que j'aimais... Je ne peux plus souffrir. Je ne peux plus prendre le risque... pas tant que ce n'est pas terminé.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas terminé...

\- Je n'ai pas de vie, Rose.

Albus se redresse pour qu'elle s'écarte de lui :

\- Je n'ai pas de place pour aimer, je n'ai que ce que mon père a détruit. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne vis que pour ce conflit.

\- Tu te tortures pour cet imbécile ? Albus ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Moi, je suis là, avec toi !

\- Cet imbécile, c'est mon père. Il a été un homme bon autrefois. Et il n'y a plus personne qui s'en souvient. Je suis sans doute le seul à m'en souvenir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je le tue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Tous les autres, même ton père, tous, ils ne voient plus que le mage noir en lui. Si jamais ils le tuent, mon père mourra en mage noir. Ce sera l'exécution qu'il mérite. Mais mon père a été un homme bon... Il faut que ce soit moi qui le tue, pour enfin donner la paix à cet homme qu'il a été. Quelque part à l'intérieur de ce monstre qu'il est devenu, Harry James Potter se débat et se meurt depuis plus de deux ans. Il faut que je lui donne la paix. Il le faut.

Incapable de comprendre, incapable de compatir à une situation qu'elle a elle-même causée, Rose perd ses mots à mesure que sa fureur les avale :

\- Tu vas te mettre en danger ! crie-t-elle. Ta mère est morte, ton frère et ta sœur sont morts, ton père est un salopard ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas laisser les morts reposer en paix ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas vivre ?

Albus la dévisage, sentant l'incompréhension naître en lui à son tour :

\- Parce que mon père n'est pas encore mort, murmure-t-il.

Rose ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Puis elle prend sa décision : elle s'écarte d'Albus, se lève et sort sa baguette :

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Tu ne vas réussir qu'à te faire tuer. J'ai travaillé trop dur depuis trop longtemps pour laisser cet imbécile d'Harry nous séparer. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, Albus. Je ne laisserai personne nous séparer. Pas même toi.

\- Tu es complètement folle...

\- Oui, Albus, je suis folle ! Je suis la fille qui ne voit pas les étoiles, tu te souviens ? J'ai besoin de toi !

Brusquement, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Rose éclate en sanglots :

\- Ils voulaient me séparer de toi ! Et je les ai bien fait payer, les salauds. Si seulement tout n'avait pas dégénéré... Si seulement ton père avait pu crever...

Rose ne s'entend plus parler. Toute sa colère, tous ses secrets s'écoulent d'elle comme la violence qu'elle n'a jamais pu exprimer. En face d'elle, Albus ne peut croire à ce qu'il entend, il ne comprend rien, il n'ose pas y croire... La voix brisée et les larmes ruisselantes de Rose dessinent une blessure qui veut le frapper, trouver le chemin jusqu'à son cœur et le tuer. Albus ne veut pas comprendre.

Lorsque Rose retrouve l'énergie de brandir sa baguette et qu'elle articule « Incarcerem », Albus esquive le coup.

Alors Rose s'effondre au pied du lit et tend les mains vers lui, sans lâcher sa baguette :

\- Tu dois venir avec moi ! le supplie-t-elle. On pourrait prendre le passage secret et s'enfuir tous les deux d'ici. Partir loin, là où ils ne pourront jamais nous retrouver. On n'en a rien à foutre de leur guerre...

Albus se plaque au mur pour échapper à son contact, lorsque les fondations millénaires du château tremblent soudain au-dessus de lui. De la poussière s'écoule du plafond. Albus se lève, se libère des mains de Rose qui s'accrochent à ses doigts, à sa chemise, à son blazer, et, dépassé par les évènements, il la prend par les épaules pour l'asseoir contre le bord du lit :

\- Reste ici, ordonne-t-il. Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Surtout ne bouge pas.

Mais il n'a pas besoin de voir ce qui se passe. Albus enferme Rose dans la chambre sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il fait. Ses mains tremblent, des émotions contradictoires s'agitent en lui, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Finalement, il se refuse à comprendre ce que Rose lui a dit et ce que cela implique. Il verrouille tout cela dans une arrière-salle de son esprit et grimpe les étages, entouré par une marée de peur qui s'élève, les doigts crispés autour de sa baguette.

Ce tremblement, ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose.

Harry attaque.

 

 


	32. Père et Fils

Quelques heures auparavant, Harry tourne en rond dans l’un des couloirs souterrains du Département des Mystères. Il y a tant de prisonniers qu’il a fallu convertir certains espaces en cachots. De temps à autre, un cri, un râle, remonte des profondeurs de la terre. Difficile de savoir s’il est humain ou non.

Joanna a pris la tête de l’équipe des bourreaux, et Harry sait qu’à l’heure qu’il est, les membres de l’ancien ministère n’ont plus aucun secret pour elle.

Harry sent un frisson lui agiter l’âme. Il reste donc encore quelque chose à agiter… Il s’est promené à travers les salles, jusqu’à rejoindre la grande arche où Sirius est mort. Il revoit sa course effrénée à travers les rangées de prophéties qui se brisent… Il revoit Ginny, combattant à ses côtés. Tout ceci lui procure un sentiment étrange.

Harry tourne une nouvelle fois sur lui-même, s’arrête, repart. Derrière la grille qui transforme le couloir en cellule, le visage de Drago Malefoy le contemple comme un loup à l’affut, impassible. Harry s’immobilise enfin, seulement pour marmonner :

\- J’aurais déjà dû te tuer, tu sais…

Malefoy ne répond rien. Il saisit la précarité de sa situation. Il l’a anticipée, et acceptée. Il est lui-même étonné d’être toujours en vie. Mais en un sens, il comprend pourquoi Harry a hésité. Pourquoi, en découvrant qu’un hibou manquait à l’appel, il s’est immédiatement tourné vers lui pour l’accuser. Et pourquoi il a cédé au doute. Pourquoi il l’a enfermé dans cette cellule qui n’en est même pas une.

Tous les éléments avaient beau désigner Malefoy comme traître, Harry n’avait aucune preuve. Et Harry s’était déjà trompé. Harry avait tué Shacklebolt.

Aujourd’hui, avec l’esprit fin que son cynisme lui a légué, Malefoy comprend qu’Harry a été traumatisé par son crime. Il ne revivra pas la même erreur, la même horreur, une deuxième fois. Le meurtre de Shacklebolt a sauvé la vie de Drago.

\- Tu devrais le tuer sur le champ, intervient Ethan.

Immense et l’air sombre, drapé dans son manteau noir, Ethan rend à Malefoy son regard de prédateur. L’inimitié entre les deux hommes est palpable. Harry sait qu’Ethan n’a jamais digéré qu’il intègre Malefoy à son cercle restreint. Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne répond pas. Ethan le prend à partie :

\- J’ai besoin de te parler.

\- Tu peux parler ici.

\- Pas devant le traître.

Harry a un soupir d’agacement. Il ne peut lâcher Malefoy des yeux. Que cherche-t-il, au fond de ces yeux gris ? Une preuve d’innocence ? Malefoy n’essaye même pas de se défendre. Alors que cherche-t-il ?

Malefoy lui rend son regard, et c’est comme s’ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Malefoy sent les choses, cette hésitation qui palpite au fond du cœur d’Harry. Il sait qu’il est le dernier lien qui relie l’Elu à son passé. Le seul vestige de son humanité perdue. C’est cela qu’Harry recherche, au fond de ses yeux gris. Même s’il n’en a pas conscience. Malefoy le sait, et il encourage Harry à s’y raccrocher par ce simple regard. Harry se détourne. Il ne peut pas le détruire.

\- Tu peux parler ici, répète-t-il à Ethan.

Ce dernier considère Malefoy d’un œil sombre, puis il se penche pour murmurer à l’oreille d’Harry :

\- Tous nos hommes sont prêts. S’il faut partir, c’est maintenant ou jamais. Je ne peux peut-être pas te convaincre que c’est lui la taupe, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu’il y a une taupe dans nos rangs. Dieu seul sait ce que nos ennemis ont appris. Si nous voulons encore avoir une chance de les surprendre, il faut partir tout de suite.

Harry acquiesce :

\- Dis-leur que j’arrive.

\- Mon fils est là-bas !

A l’annonce d’une bataille imminente, Malefoy n’a pu se retenir. Harry fait quelques pas jusqu’à la grille :

\- Je sais, dit-il, en contenant toutes les émotions confuses qui s’agitent en lui. Et la façon dont il réagira face à moi m’éclairera sans doute sur ton sort.

Ethan se retire avec un sourire narquois, satisfait par ces paroles. Mais Harry, lui, s’attarde quelques instants. Il n’ose plus regarder Malefoy. Perturbé par ce qu’il a lu dans son regard, et par ce que cela évoque en lui. Lorsqu’enfin il se détourne, le désespoir permet à Drago de trouver les mots justes :

\- Souviens-toi que tu m’as sauvé la vie, Potter !

Ce qu’il dit signifie tellement… Ce qu’il essaye de lui transmettre…

\- Dans les flammes ce jour-là, dans la Salle sur Demande…, poursuit-il. Tu es revenu pour moi. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Harry ne répond rien. Il s’en va. Drago ne peut qu’espérer qu’il l’a touché au cœur.

«  _Tu m’as sauvé, espèce de crétin…_  », songe-t-il en lui-même. «  _Et aujourd’hui, c’est moi qui veut te sauver. Même si le seul moyen est de te stopper._ »

**XXX**

Harry rejoint Ethan dans son bureau pour activer les Gallions. Lorsque cela est fait, lorsque sa baguette donne le signal du départ, Harry peut presque sentir les rouages du monde qui se mettent en mouvement, qui s’entrechoquent. Quelle que soit l’issu finale, la machine est lancée. Harry échange un bref regard avec Ethan et transplane.

**XXX**

C’est le début de l’automne à Pré-au-Lard. Un crépuscule sanglant sonne le glas du jour. Le soleil découpe les silhouettes, sublime les ombres comme pour renforcer les ténèbres qui s’annoncent.

En se retrouvant dans la rue principale où il a tant flâné avec Ron et Hermione, Harry doit retenir cette chose qui palpite en lui. Son cœur, depuis si longtemps en sommeil. Il se débat comme un animal en furie aujourd’hui. Machinalement, Harry se masse la poitrine, et il attend que le reste de ses hommes se montre.

Ethan est arrivé en même temps que lui. Puis c’est au tour de Joanna, qui n’aurait manqué cela pour rien au monde. Puis les autres, d’abord des proches, des visages familiers, des compagnons de bataille, tacticiens, hommes et femmes de confiance. Et puis ce sont des inconnus. Des inconnus, de plus en plus d’inconnus. Tous animés par cette même lueur dans leur regard. Cette lueur qui brille de dévotion lorsqu’elle se pose sur lui, l’aperçoit, le reconnait. Harry a un peu peur de cette lueur qu’il provoque.

Pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi tout a-t-il un goût différent, aujourd’hui ? Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi voit-il ces gens avec la sensation que c’est la première fois qu’il les observe vraiment ? Et pourquoi n’aime-t-il pas ce qu’il voit ?

Le visage de Kingsley s’impose à lui, en surimpression, et Harry le chasse. Les yeux de Malefoy continuent de fouiller au fond de lui, par-delà leur prison de pierre et de métal…

Ethan lui presse le bras.

Une foule monstrueuse se tient à présent devant lui à Pré-au-Lard. Toute la masse de ses disciples rassemblée comme il ne l’a encore jamais vue. Le village n’a plus rien à voir avec ce qu’il a connu, il résonne de l’appréhension de la bataille. Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui, mais avec l’habitude, cela ne le gêne plus. Il a simplement cette sensation vague, impalpable, que la situation lui échappe.

Alors qu’il n’aurait jamais dû être plus résolu qu’aujourd’hui, Harry contemple la foule amassée à ses pieds et il ne demande qu’une seule chose : un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Mais la foule gronde, se condense, rassemble sa fureur pour mieux la déchaîner contre le château au loin. La foule ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir. Ethan lui presse le bras, et il est temps pour Harry de parler :

\- Aujourd’hui, nous sommes au seuil de notre dernière bataille ! crie-t-il.

Les mots s’écoulent de lui, des mots qu’il s’est vu proclamer des centaines de fois, qu’il connait par cœur :

\- Pour nombre d’entre vous, justice a été faite. Le Ministère est rentré dans l’ordre et notre monde, petit à petit, va se remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais Poudlard…

Il désigne le château du doigt :

\- Poudlard est le dernier bastion qu’il nous faut prendre ! Il s’agit de notre cœur, cette fois, mes amis ! De nos enfants ! Ils sont retenus par ceux qui soutenaient le gouvernement corrompu !

Harry s’interrompt brusquement. Il a le souffle coupé. La montée rapide de ses émotions le paralyse, le poignarde, sans qu’il en comprenne la raison. De toutes les situations tendues qu’il a pu vivre, jamais il ne s’est senti aussi déchiré qu’en cet instant. Comme si le combat se déroulait aussi en lui-même.

Ethan, encore une fois, le ramène à la réalité en lui imposant son regard limpide :

\- Allons chercher Albus, Harry.

Albus…

Harry renonce à comprendre. Tout se perd dans ce simple mot. C’est l’ancre à laquelle il a désespérément besoin de se raccrocher. Harry se met en mouvement, et la foule avec lui.

**XXX**

Les antennes de la révolution ont bien fait leur travail. Elles ont nettoyé le pays, placé aux postes stratégiques des sorciers qui leur sont fidèles. Aucune alarme, aucun Auror ne vient ralentir l’avancée de l’armée d’Harry ce jour-là. Le cortège s’avance sous la nuit tombante. Jusqu’à ce que se profile le pont.

La vision de ce pont, le dernier obstacle avant Poudlard, éveille chez Harry un profond sentiment de malaise. Même la pensée d’Albus ne peut chasser les souvenirs qui percent sa mémoire. Le pont que Neville et Seamus ont fait sauter devant l’avancée des Mangemorts…

Harry jette un coup d’œil à ses pieds : l’herbe est tendre et abondante, ignorante des horreurs qui l’ont foulée. Voldemort s’est tenu ici. Son armée a observé le château, du même point de vue qu’Harry aujourd’hui. Les pensionnaires de Poudlard ont regardé les Mangemorts prendre d’assaut leur maison, leur forteresse. Aujourd’hui, c’est lui l’envahisseur.

Soudain, sans qu’il l’ait voulu, la question se forme sur ses lèvres :

\- Comment en est-on arrivés là… ?

Comment la situation a-t-t-elle pu dégénérer au point qu’il doive prendre Poudlard de force ? Son foyer. Le premier endroit qui lui a apporté du bonheur en ce monde.

Aux dernières lueurs du jour, le château semble triste et mort. Il n’y a personne aux fenêtres, pas de lumières à l’horizon. Et Harry se tient là, en équilibre sur la pointe de l’indécision. Rattrapé par son passé qu’il croyait avoir enterré. Pourquoi le regrette-t-il, aujourd’hui ?

Ethan exerce une pression douce au bas de son dos et le fait avancer sur le pont de pierres. Harry est tenté de se raccrocher à lui. Son pilier, l’homme qui a toujours été là pour lui depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Mais il y a Malefoy qu’il a laissé croupir derrière lui dans une cellule. Il y a Kingsley qu’il a abandonné aux charognes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et il y a Albus, petit visage invisible peut-être, quelque part derrière les vitraux aveugles.

Harry est déchiré par ses aspirations contradictoires, sa violence, ses regrets, ses craintes, sa peine, ses espoirs, toutes ces choses pour lesquelles il pensait se battre et qui se sont vidées de leur sens lorsqu’il a assassiné Kingsley. Jusqu’alors, il était convaincu de défendre une cause juste. De sauver les innocents et de punir les traitres. Le bien et le mal. Mais tout s’est noyé.

Harry n’a plus conscience de rien désormais, si ce n’est qu’il est perdu, au pied du mur. Il ne veut pas de ce pouvoir qu’on lui a mis dans les mains, il ne veut pas de cette foule derrière son dos, et surtout, il ne veut pas voir la mort, les cris et le sang, la pierre éclatée, les sortilèges, les éclairs verts, encore.

Il ne veut pas s’avancer vers ces vitraux, ces armures, les regards des assiégés apeurés, et y voir son reflet, le reflet de ce qu’il est devenu, à la place où s’est tenu Voldemort vingt-trois ans plus tôt.

Seulement, quelque chose en lui comprend qu’il a été trop loin. Il est trop tard. S’il a un jour eu le choix, il ne l’a plus aujourd’hui. La foule décide pour lui. La foule est un monstre abreuvé de rêves de sang depuis trop longtemps. Aujourd’hui, elle réclame son dû.

Voyant Harry s’avancer sur le pont, la cohorte de ses disciples s’avance à son tour, frappant le sol de son pas de géant, murmurant dans ses rangs une clameur sourde qui se change en fureur, en cri de guerre, et la folie s’élève à l’assaut du château.

Harry se perd. Il le sait et pour la première fois, il réalise vraiment ce que cela signifie. Il renonce à se retrouver. Il est trop tard.

Emporté par l’hystérie du nombre, Harry devient un pion dans son propre plan : plus rien ne dépend de sa volonté car il est porté, la foule vit d’un même cœur, d’une même âme, d’un même sang, elle éclate les défenses du château et elle force les portes de l’école des sorciers.     

On les accueille dès le hall d’entrée. Les tirs viennent des profondeurs. Harry ne met pas longtemps à comprendre : tous les habitants se sont réfugiés en sous-sol pour mieux tenir la défense, pour les contraindre à un entrelacs de boyaux, de corridors où ils ne pourront pas se battre à plus de deux de front.

Harry se jette dans la bataille avec la fureur d’un lion, l’assurance d’un chef, ce leader prédestiné qu’il avait toujours été, quel que soit le camp qu’il s’était choisi. Il a l’avantage du nombre et il connait le terrain : il envoie ses hommes se répandre dans les racines de la forteresse par tous les chemins, tous les recoins secrets. La bataille devient vite un chassé-croisé infernal où leurs ennemis sans visages s’enveloppent de ténèbres pour mieux les surprendre, où un homme en combat un autre, un à la fois, sans que quiconque ne puisse déceler à qui tourne l’avantage.

Harry n’a jamais vu Poudlard de cette façon. Il ne voit pas Poudlard : il voit des défenses, des embuscades, des morts, des points névralgiques, des avantages, un point de vue dégagé, un espace à découvert, un enfant mort contre l’embrasure d’une porte. Un enfant mort…

Harry croit reconnaitre Albus et pendant un bref instant, sa vision se brouille. Sa sueur lui coule dans les yeux, ses cheveux collent à son front, il a chaud, soif, il meurt de peur et d’adrénaline. Ce n’est pas Albus. Le soulagement le laisse tremblant, saturé d’émotions. Il ne s’est pas senti comme ça depuis tellement longtemps… Depuis le jour où Voldemort est mort. Ce sont les mêmes émotions, et qui est l’ennemi aujourd’hui ?

Ron surgit soudain au détour d’un couloir et manque de lui rentrer dedans. Abasourdis tous les deux, ils n’ont pas le temps de lever leurs baguettes : une explosion fait s’effondrer le mur à côté d’eux. De l’ouverture béante, une adolescente sort, sa baguette à la main, mais Harry n’a pas le temps de la reconnaitre : elle disparait dans les tourbillons de poussière. Au-dessus d’eux, le château tremble, feule, craque. Il se débat lui aussi contre cette guerre intestine. L’air chargé de particules devient irrespirable. Harry n’entend plus qu’un long sifflement, du sang coule de son oreille droite, et il peut voir Ron escalader les gravats, articulant des ordres, rougi par l’effort.

Harry se fait la stupide réflexion qu’il a l’air d’aller bien. Pour un peu, il lui aurait tendu la main pour l’aider à se dégager des pierres. Alors, ils auraient repris le combat côte à côte, contre cet ennemi invisible qui mettait leur château à feu et à sang.

Ethan doit lui rappeler qu’ils ne sont pas dans le même camp. Il lance un éclair vert sur Ron, et Ron l’évite au dernier instant. Tapi derrière les pierres, il réplique en hurlant. Harry n’entend pas ses cris. Il voit sa fureur silencieuse, son désespoir, il voit ce que chaque geste lui coûte. La bataille semble s’immobiliser pendant ces quelques secondes, et Harry veut lui dire d’arrêter. Ce n’est pas vrai tout ça. Ils ne sont pas en train de le vivre.

Et puis un nouveau tremblement les secoue. Le plafond s’effondre, les séparant définitivement. Harry recouvre l’audition et entend :

\- Faites-le tour ! Il est près de la salle de Potions ! Faites-le tour !

Des bruits de pas, des craquements résonnent partout autour d’eux. Harry ne voit pas où est son armée. Des milliers d’hommes éparpillés dans ce réseau de couloirs, comme dans une fourmilière… Il ne peut pas connaître l’avancement de la bataille, il est désorienté et désorganisé, il ne sait pas où aller.

Il jette un regard derrière son épaule pour qu’Ethan le guide. Mais Ethan ne le guidera plus désormais. Un éclat de pierre lui a défoncé le crâne.

Harry perd tout, la panique l’envahit.

Il n’a plus aucune raison de se battre, il n’a plus d’amis, plus de passé, plus d’avenir : il n’est qu’un pion prisonnier au cœur de ce piège, et il a mal dans toutes les fibres de son cœur. Il se rue en avant à la recherche de l’air, de la lumière. L’atmosphère irrespirable le force à remonter vers la surface, où le terrain sera plus calme mais plus exposé.

En titubant, Harry remonte des profondeurs du château, abandonne ses entrailles de pierre, et ouvre grand les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Où est Albus ? crie-t-il.

Dans le vacarme, personne ne lui répond. La bataille s’est transportée des cachots jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu’à envahir le hall, la Grande Salle et les étages. Les combattants couverts de poussière s’affrontent sans se reconnaitre, avisant au jugé s’ils font face à un homme ou à un enfant.

Pris dans la tourmente, Harry revient vingt-trois ans en arrière. Il cherche Voldemort des yeux mais il ne trouve que lui-même. Qui doit-il affronter ?

Dans un sursaut, Harry reconnait Hermione qui se bat avec Joanna. Les deux jeunes femmes ont abandonné leurs baguettes : désarmées l’une et l’autre, elles se disputent un éclat de verre que Joanna arrache pour trancher le visage d’Hermione. Harry veut la retenir, lui dire d’arrêter, mais il ne sait pas laquelle des deux défendre. En désespoir de cause, il se jette sur elles, et Hermione, hurlant, récupère le bout de verre qu’elle lui plante dans la jambe.

La douleur court-circuite ce qui reste de l’esprit d’Harry, cette chose qui tentait de trouver un sens à tout ceci. Harry ne songe plus qu’à se défendre : il lève sa baguette mais Neville se jette sur lui. Du fond de sa mémoire, une voix douce retentit à ses oreilles :

« Il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses ennemis, mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis ».

Harry n’écoute pas, il ne sait plus à qui appartient cette voix, il l’a oubliée : il pointe sa baguette sur le cœur de l’homme en face de lui et articule :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Il ne voit pas la surprise sur le visage de Neville, la dernière trahison. Il ne le reconnait plus. Une voix féminine hurle, mais il y a tant de hurlements. A quelques mètres de lui, Hermione, le visage en sang, a immobilisé Joanna sur le sol et frappe sa tempe avec une pierre, de toutes ses forces. Elle se redresse quand elle voit qu’il l’observe. Elle balaye le sang qui lui coule dans les yeux et crie d’une voix cassée :

\- Il est là ! L’Héritier est là !

Sa voix sonne comme un cri de ralliement, un choc électrique pour la foule grouillante qui s’engouffre dans la Grande Salle sans discontinuer. Un cercle se forme autour d’Harry. Ses disciples affluent aussitôt pour le défendre, et la bataille émerge enfin à la lueur des torches, sous la Lune funeste auréolée de rouge. Il faut renverser les tables, enjamber les corps, impossible de se déplacer.

Dans la folie des coups qui le visent, Harry ne réfléchit plus, il n’est plus qu’une masse de chair et de sang, qui a cru avoir des idéaux un jour, et qui réalise leur futilité aujourd’hui. Il n’est rien dans tout ceci, tous ne sont rien, rien que des pions prompts à s’entretuer sans le moindre sens, incapable de stopper ce qu’ils ont enclenché.

Harry tombe soudain sur un visage au milieu de la foule, et de nouveau, le temps s’arrête.

Il a grandi. Lui aussi, ses cheveux sombres lui tombent dans les yeux, mais il ne s’en préoccupe pas. Il n’a pas encore la carrure d’un homme. Son uniforme noir est couvert de poussière, déchiré par endroits. Il relève son visage, encore un peu, juste là sur la droite, et leurs regards se croisent.

Albus.

Percevant son trouble, les disciples d’Harry redoublent la défense et ne permettent à personne de l’approcher. Harry n’en a rien à faire. Il voit son fils, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans. Il le voit comme un fantôme sorti tout droit du passé. De son cœur qu’il a enterré. Harry a enterré Albus. Seigneur, pourquoi l’a-t-il fait ? Albus est en vie, il est là devant lui, aujourd’hui ! Quand l’a-t-il oublié ? Quand y a-t-il renoncé, sans même se l’avouer, sans même s’en rendre compte ?

Pourquoi est-il venu ici aujourd’hui ?

Harry n’a pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe : Albus se jette sur les lignes ennemies. Conscient d’être intouchable, il enfonce la barrière des disciples, qui se referme sur lui.

Les hommes demeurent interdits. Il y a un instant de flottement, pendant lequel partisans de l’Héritier et membres de l’Ordre réalisent qu’Harry et Albus se font face. Harry ouvre la bouche, à la recherche des mots justes, bouleversé par cette vision, cette réunion, incapable de croire au bonheur qui s’offre à lui. Albus fait simplement un pas en avant, lève sa baguette et dit d’une voix blanche :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Harry pare le coup par réflexe. Il réplique d’un trait rouge, sans réfléchir à ce qu’il fait, et Albus s’écrase contre le mur au fond de la salle, le souffle coupé, le bras droit inversé dans un angle étrange.

Le silence tombe brusquement. Plus personne ne semble capable de bouger, de prononcer le moindre son. On entend de temps à autre le gémissement des blessés. Albus, cramponné à sa baguette, serre les dents sur le sang qui dégouline de ses lèvres. Toute l’absurdité de cette bataille semble résumée dans cette seule image.  

Harry regarde le sol autour de lui. Les pierres sont recouvertes du sang qui a été versé pour lui, à cause de lui. Où que se pose son regard, il voit ses amis mourir, dans les deux camps. Le cadavre de Neville embrasse celui de Joanna. Il ne se rappelle même plus s’il les a vus mourir.

De nouveaux combattants arrivent sans cesse dans son dos par la porte de la Grande Salle, mais tous se taisant et observent. Ron, échevelé, le torse tailladé, arrive parmi les derniers. En apercevant Albus, il veut crier et courir vers lui, mais ses forces l’abandonnent et il tombe sur le sol en ruines. Il tend la main. Il s’est battu, il veut se battre jusqu’au bout. Harry se détourne.

Il s’avance vers Albus, qui lève sa baguette et articule :

\- Avada Kedavra…

Harry pare le coup.

\- Avad…

La baguette d’Albus vole à l’autre bout de la salle.

Le garçon se redresse, le regard plein de haine. Il cherche autour de lui une arme pour se défendre et saisit une pierre à portée de sa main. Il ne dit pas un mot : il n’a rien à dire.

Harry s’arrête à deux pas de son fils. Sa chair et son sang, l’enfant qu’il a chéri, embrassé, rassuré. Albus se tient devant lui aujourd’hui, il ne le lâche pas des yeux, et il se crispe à chacun de ses gestes comme un animal blessé. Il n’a pas peur de lui. Il le hait.

Harry se perd dans les yeux verts de son fils et y lit cette vérité toute simple : son fils veut le tuer.

Quels que soient les actes qu’il a commis… Quels que soient les évènements qui se sont déroulés, et qui l’ont amené jusqu’ici… Ces évènements n’ont plus le moindre sens désormais. Plus rien n’a de sens. Harry ne voit plus Ginny et son visage massacré. Il ne voit plus James et Lily, le sang sur ses mains, le Furosensis. Ses meurtres, ceux des autres. Les responsables.

Harry voit uniquement ce qu’il a oublié de voir depuis plus de deux ans : Albus. Albus était le sens de sa vie, et il l’a perdu.

Alors soudain, Harry comprend tout. La longue route commencée il y a deux ans révèle enfin à quel point elle était vaine. Il ne connaitra jamais le coupable. Il n’a plus le désir de vivre pour cela. Il n’en a plus besoin. L’acceptation se fait en lui-même, avec une ironie douce. Harry prend sa décision. Il se cramponne au visage de son fils et il dit :

\- Je suis désolé. J’aurais dû vivre pour toi. Je t’aime.

Puis il accroche la foule du regard, tous les yeux rivés sur lui. Tant de visages familiers… Ron et Hermione, ensemble, agenouillés. Hugo. Même Rose qui empoigne sa baguette à deux mains. Harry lève sa baguette lui aussi, droit sur Albus. Il le regarde dans les yeux et tente de lui transmettre tout l’amour, tous les regrets, toutes les choses qu’ils ne se sont pas dites et qu’il ne pourra jamais lui dire. La compréhension se fait jour sur le visage d’Albus. Pendant une seconde, père et fils sont enfin réunis. Puis Albus comprend, il comprend vraiment, mais il est trop tard. Harry fait mine d’ouvrir la bouche. Toutes les armes se dressent, et Albus crie :

\- Non ! Attendez ! C’est un suicide, vous ne voyez donc pas ?!

\- Avada…

Toutes les baguettes de l’Ordre s’illuminent d’un même éclair vert. Harry ne voit que le vert des yeux d’Albus.

« Je suis désolé, mon fils. Je te libère. Tu es libre de moi. »

Avant de sombrer dans l’abyme, Harry se demande vaguement quel trait atteindra sa cible en premier. Dans les premiers assauts du néant, il lui semble que c’est celui de Rose.


	33. Epilogue

Tout est fini. Tout est allé très vite.

Dans les quelques secondes qui ont suivi cette lumière horrible, plus personne n’a bougé. Et puis les partisans de l’Héritier ont lâché leur baguette un par un. La mort d’Harry représentait la mort de toutes leurs espérances, leurs ambitions. La mort de leur folie aussi. Comme si un liquide froid s’était soudain répandu dans leurs veines, leur ôtant toute force et toute volonté.

Albus a crié, mais il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il a rampé jusqu’à son père et il l’a serré contre lui.

Personne ne comprenait la scène. Personne ne saisissait encore ce qu’il venait de se passer, et ce que cela impliquait. Le tournant de la guerre. La fin de la guerre ?

Aussi dans l’indifférence générale, Hermione s’est approchée de sa fille. Elle a pointé sa baguette sur elle, et elle l’a endormie. Elle l’a recueillie dans ses bras, l’a allongée sur le sol. Le monde commençait à se réveiller. Le monde commençait à comprendre, à murmurer, et le monde savait que Rose avait tué l’Héritier. Aussi Hermione a-t-elle regardé sa fille, jeune, belle et paisible dans son sommeil. Elle l’a attirée contre elle pour la protéger.

**XXX**

Vingt-quatre heures se sont écoulées. Le monde sorcier est sous le choc, incapable d’y croire. Il a peur d’y croire. Après avoir été blessé, trahi, un si grand nombre de fois… Les gens ont peur de croire que c’est fini. Le mal peut renaître de ses cendres. Il l’a prouvé tellement de fois, et avec tant d’ironie…

Les partisans d’Harry se sont laissés arrêtés avec une sorte de désarroi stupéfait. Ils évoluent dans un autre monde. Ils sont incapables de vivre dans cette nouvelle réalité qui s’est dessinée.

Presque tous les partisans d’Harry s’étaient réunis à Poudlard pour la grande bataille, aussi le pays n’a-t-il eu qu’à prendre une grande inspiration pour se retrouver libre de leur emprise. Le règne de l’Héritier n’a pas duré assez longtemps pour s’installer de façon durable. Harry n’a pas eu le temps d’éliminer tous ses ennemis, d’anéantir les piliers de ce qu’il venait de conquérir. Les Aurors qui n’ont pas été capturés, de même que les fonctionnaires ayant eu le temps de s’enfuir, tous ces gens partis en exil, en fuite, contraints à la clandestinité…

Tous ces gens n’avaient pas encore pu être éliminés par le pouvoir en place. Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de former une résistance organisée, mais ils n’avaient pas abandonné tout espoir non plus. Leur déracinement récent les attachait encore à leur pays, leur foyer. Ils n’ont pas eu besoin de plus de vingt-quatre heures pour revenir à l’annonce de la nouvelle. Ils ont repris leurs places. Ils ont à peine eu à se battre pour ça.

Dans la journée qui suit la mort d’Harry, les principales villes du pays sont reprises, à mesure que la nouvelle se répand. A défaut de journaux, les hiboux sillonnent le pays, la radio émet le même message en boucle. Les gens sortent de leurs maisons, dans la rue, et sans se concerter forment des cortèges pour signifier que la ville est à eux.

Seul le centre de Londres doit faire face à une résistance plus vive. Quelques poches de partisans sont restées en arrière pour tenir le Ministère, garder les prisonniers. Même si l’annonce de la mort d’Harry a miné leur moral, ces hommes et ces femmes se trouvent soudain seuls dans une ville ennemie et cernés de toute part. Leur rage, leur désespoir et leur instinct de survie prennent le pas sur toute préoccupation d’avenir. Ils taillent en pièce les citadins qui tentent d’approcher du Ministère. Mais il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la voix de Londres se fasse entendre. Les habitants, conscients qu’ils ont été libérés, conscients qu’ils ont là une chance de reprendre leur vie en main, laissent s’échapper d’eux toute la frustration, la peur et la haine que la guerre a engendrées en eux. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque de rester inactifs et de laisser à la dictature le temps de se relever. Alors les citoyens de Londres, toujours sans la moindre discussion, se réunissent et marchent ensemble d’un même pas sur le Ministère, comme l’Héritier a marché sur Poudlard quelques heures plus tôt. Les partisans d’Harry ne peuvent pas faire face à un tel nombre. Dans une hystérie collective, les Londoniens s’entretuent lors d’un dernier combat fratricide.

Et c’en est fini.

Le pays saigné à blanc, aussi bien dans sa morale que dans sa chair, a réclamé sa revanche. Sa ration de sang. Toutes les blessures infligées ont été rendues au centuple, et aucun partisan de l’Héritier n’a été épargné. Les livres d’histoire ne retiendront sans doute pas les détails du massacre du Ministère.

A Poudlard, ceux qui se sont rendus ont été enfermés dans les cachots que le combat n’a pas effondrés. Que va-t-on faire d’eux ? Une question dont tous sont conscients, sans oser la formuler. Elle pourrait déclencher l’horreur, la barbarie…

Après la mort d’Harry, on pourrait s’attendre à ce que de telles craintes disparaissent. Mais dans cet instant de flottement, cet interstice entre deux mondes, peut-être la situation n’a-t-elle jamais été aussi sensible. Peut-être n’a-t-on jamais été aussi proche de perdre toute humanité, de céder à la monstruosité qui sommeille en nous depuis la nuit des temps, et que le malheur réveille. Que va-t-on faire des prisonniers ?

L’Ordre du Phénix se réunit en conseil restreint. Parmi les adolescents, seul Albus est autorisé à y assister. Il demeure silencieux la majeure partie du temps. Tout entier habité par son deuil. Par ce qu’il a vu dans les yeux de son père. Tout s’est fini si brusquement qu’il a l’impression qu’on l’a amputé de quelque chose. Une partie de sa vie. Des mots, des émotions qu’il se croyait sur le point de vivre, et qu’on lui a arrachés.

Il est convenu avec une certaine appréhension que les prisonniers seront livrés à un tribunal de guerre, qui ne manquera pas de se former dès que le pays aura retrouvé un peu d’ordre. Les gens ont besoin d’un exutoire. Ils ont besoin d’ériger un bûcher collectif et de s’unir dans la haine de leurs ennemis. C’est terrible. Mais c’est le prix à payer pour espérer asseoir à nouveau un peu de stabilité. L’Ordre du Phénix vient de conquérir une foule qui pour l’instant les tient pour victorieux. Mais la foule est capricieuse. Un mot de trop, une seule contrariété, et ses nerfs mis à vif les massacreront.

La réunion s’attarde ensuite sur des questions plus proches : les morts, les blessés… Neville est mort. Fred et Roxanne, les enfants de George, également. George erre dans un silence inaccessible à tous. Seamus Finnigan a été tué dans des circonstances étranges, alors qu’il tentait visiblement de s’en prendre à Scorpius Malefoy.

Ce nom tire Albus de l’abyme, l’espace de quelques secondes. Apparemment, un des murs du cachot de Scorpius s’est effondré pendant la bataille. L’adolescent était jusqu’ici maintenu à l’isolement, pour entretenir Harry dans l’idée qu’il lui était fidèle… Quoi qu’il en soit, Scorpius s’est échappé pendant la bataille, et, sans baguette, il s’est jeté à mains nues dans les combats. Jusqu’à ce que Seamus, pour des raisons obscures, ne s’en prenne à lui. Scorpius s’est défendu. Il l’a tué.

\- Et comment va Scorpius ? demande Albus qui sent la colère renaître en lui.

Etrange, comme ce sentiment devient familier. Il a laissé une trace, un sillon en lui. Il lui est si facile de retrouver le chemin de son cœur, alors que l’issu finale aurait dû le laisser vide.

\- Il est grièvement blessé, répond McGonagall. Finnigan lui a jeté… le sortilège du Sectumsempra. Et personne ne l’a soigné avant la fin de la bataille.

Albus visualise les dégâts causés par ce sortilège. Son frère est mort de ce sortilège.

\- Pourquoi Finnigan a-t-il…, commence Luna, mais Albus l’interrompt :

\- C’est évident, non ? crache-t-il. Il le haïssait ! Ce salaud n’a jamais compris tout ce que Scorpius avait sacrifié pour lui…

Le silence recueille la colère d’Albus. Lui aussi, il fait peur. Il est la victime qui vient de vaincre son bourreau. Qui l’aimait autant qu’il le détestait. Et toute cette haine accumulée, qui maintenant laisse un vide, un vide où l’ombre pourrait s’engouffrer…

\- Comment va Rose ? demande Luna à Hermione, de but en blanc. Toujours inconsciente ?

Albus regarde sa tante. L’éclat de verre de Joanna a déchiré son visage de part en part. Elle en gardera la marque pour le restant de sa vie. Il la regarde, et il sait qu’elle sait.

Hermione a un instant de concertation avec son époux. Ron reste abattu et ne murmure à son oreille que des réponses indistinctes. Il n’imagine pas une seule blessure que la vie lui ait épargnée. Lorsqu’enfin Hermione se redresse, elle parle. Elle dit tout. 

L’atmosphère de la pièce semble se refroidir à mesure qu’elle déverse les faits, souligne les liens entre les évènements, les forces de ce monde qui ont travaillé de concert pour les précipiter à la ruine. Albus ne voit plus sa tante, il ne reconnait plus sa voix. Il ne pense qu’au visage de Rose, et à la folie qui a traversé ses traits dans la chambre juste avant qu’il ne l’enferme. Dans sa précipitation, il a verrouillé la porte sans même lui enlever sa baguette. Alors elle a repris ses esprits, elle s’est enfuie, et pendant la bataille…

Rose a tué Harry. Rose a tué l’Héritier. Aux yeux de tous, elle a mis fin à la guerre. Rose est la nouvelle Elue. Et dans le cœur d’Albus, une lance incandescente arrache des larmes de ses yeux, détruit tout ce qui reste de raison en lui, tout ce qui a un jour été pur, heureux et bon, tout ce qui aurait pu renaître.

Car Rose a tué sa famille. Rose a tué Harry. Et Albus n’existe plus.

Ce n’est pas possible. Il connait la vérité, mais il ne peut pas l’accepter, il n’en a pas la force. Il ne peut pas vivre dans un monde où sa vie se révèle être un vaste mensonge. Il a vécu à côté d’un monstre, toute sa vie. Il l’a aimée. Et pourtant, il n’a rien vu.

A mesure que la réalité s’abat sur lui, le désespoir sans fond qu’elle creuse se change en fureur, face à tant d’injustice, d’absurdité, d’ironie.

Autour de lui, l’Ordre du Phénix bruisse : eux aussi commencent tout juste à comprendre à quel point leur combat a été vide de sens. Une enfant ! Une enfant de quinze ans a fait basculer leur monde ! Comment leur société, leur civilisation a-t-elle pu être aussi fragile ? Guère plus qu’une flamme entourée de néant, que l’on peut souffler ou attiser, pour détruire ou ensevelir. Comment ont-ils tous pu courir, se précipiter vers la folie ? Sans même réfléchir… Quel est ce désir en eux qui les amène à se trahir ?

Telles sont les premières pensées de l’Ordre. Mais très vite, la stupéfaction, l’incrédulité, l’absurdité ! de cette guerre les jettent sur un autre chemin. Le même, celui que la guerre a tracé pour eux et qu’ils ont l’habitude d’emprunter : la colère.

\- Il faut dire la vérité aux gens ! s’écrie George.

\- Ils la massacreront…, se défend Hermione.

\- Elle a déclenché une guerre ! Ta gamine est une psychopathe ! Elle a tué ma sœur, elle a tué nos neveux et nièces, elle a conduit Harry jusqu’à la folie et elle a trouvé le moyen de le tuer, lui aussi ! Mes enfants sont morts à cause d’elle !

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- C’est la vérité !

\- C’est ta colère qui parle…

\- C’est tout ce qu’elle mérite ! Le monde a le droit de connaitre la vérité ! Il faut la livrer au tribunal !

\- Non ! crie Hermione.

Albus sent un tremblement parcourir tous ses membres. Il se lève brusquement, et tous se taisent. Albus s’avance vers sa tante. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il ressent. Il n’existe plus, il est une autre personne. L’adolescent qu’il a été est mort dans les bras de son père vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Albus est devenu autre chose. Une créature qui dicte ses gestes, qui n’a plus de cœur à force de blessures, qui ne ressent que cette volonté terrible, à la fois froide et brûlante, immobile et destructrice.

\- Comment peux-tu la défendre ? articule-t-il.

Hermione ne peut retenir un sanglot, et des larmes dégoulinent sur ses joues :

\- C’est ma fille…

Ses yeux implorent : « Pardonne-moi ». Le pardon ne signifie plus rien pour Albus.   

\- Après tout ce qu’elle a fait… Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais, qu’elle reste en vie ?

\- C’est une petite fille ! Une petite fille malade ! Elle n’avait que quinze ans au moment des faits…

\- Regarde ce qu’elle a été capable de planifier !

\- Elle n’avait pas voulu tout ça…

\- Mais c’est arrivé !

Albus sent soudain l’air lui manquer. Toute vie se retire de lui lorsque la vengeance le possède :

\- George a raison, dit-il. Il faut la tuer.

Hermione le regarde comme si elle ne le reconnaissait plus :

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça…

\- Regarde ce qu’elle m’a fait, Hermione ! Ce qu’elle t’a fait à toi !

Hermione se lève de sa chaise. Elle contemple les visages de l’Ordre : ses amis, sa famille, les uns après les autres. Elle murmure :

\- Je vous en prie, ne tuez pas ma petite fille… C’est une enfant. Elle ne mérite pas que nous déversions notre folie sur elle.

\- Nous devrons dire la vérité, Hermione, dit McGonagall à regret.

Sa propre pitié semble dépasser la vieille femme :

\- La question du meurtre de la famille d’Harry reste en suspens. L’élément déclencheur de cette guerre. Le peuple va réclamer des réponses.

\- Il en a déjà.

Tous se tournent vers Ron, dont la voix rocailleuse semble surgir d’outre-tombe. Il relève à peine les yeux pour parler. Ses prunelles glissent sur Albus avant de s’enfuir, comme si sa vision leur était interdite. Il sait qu’après ce qu’il s’apprête à dire, il sera condamné :

\- Dans un communiqué public, Harry a déclaré que Kingsley était responsable de la libération des Mangemorts et de l’assassinat de sa famille, déclare-t-il malgré tout.

\- Mais enfin, nous savons tous que c’est faux ! s’écrie Arthur Weasley.

\- Evidemment, que c’est faux. Grâce à Malefoy, nous savons que les preuves désignent Lewison comme coupable, pour ce qui est des Mangemorts. Mais nous avons repris le Ministère. Les preuves, c’est nous qui les avons en notre possession. Personne n’a besoin de les rendre publiques.

Albus sent le venin se solidifier dans ses veines à mesure qu’il écoute :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu suggères, exactement ?

\- De ne pas démentir la version d’Harry.

De nouveau des murmures, mais Ron est lancé. Il a perçu le regard désespéré qu’Hermione lui a adressé. C’est leur unique chance de sauver leur fille :

\- La situation dans laquelle nous sommes est fragile, énonce-t-il d’une voix blanche. Le peuple a été ébranlé dans la moindre de ses conceptions. Il n’a plus confiance en personne. Nous venons de lui offrir une victoire, une délivrance inespérée. Si nous changeons encore une fois la version des évènements telle qu’on la leur a racontée, la version qu’on leur a appris à croire… Ils se mettront en colère. Ils ne sauront plus qui croire, ni vers qui se tourner. Ils tailleront Rose en pièces, et ensuite, ils risquent de se retourner contre nous. Il y aura des luttes de pouvoir. Ce sera l’anarchie. Encore pire que tout ce qu’on a connu. Les « vainqueurs » se dévoreront entre eux.

\- Tout cela, ce ne sont que des mots ! crache Albus. Tu ne peux pas être sûr que les choses se passeront ainsi !

\- Je le sais, le coupe simplement Ron.

Il y a toute la lassitude du monde dans sa voix. Il n’est qu’une poupée de chair ballotée par les flots.

\- Laissons au peuple un semblant de stabilité, soupire-t-il. Si nous révélons au monde que Rose est à l’origine de la guerre… Ce sera trop absurde. Trop invraisemblable. Les gens comprendront la fragilité de leur existence, la facilité avec laquelle leur vie a été balayée, la vacuité de cette guerre. Comment croyez-vous qu’ils réagiront face à une telle vérité ? Ils se mettront en colère. Ils massacreront Rose. Alors certes, tous, tous connaitront la vérité. Mais en la révélant, nous aurons fait plus de mal qu’il n’était possible d’en faire.

\- C’est n’importe quoi ! Tu…

\- Laisse-moi finir Albus, s’il te plait.

\- Tu prends les gens pour des idiots ! Tu présumes de leurs réactions alors que tu ne sais pas, personne ne peut savoir comment ils réagiront ! Tu crois les gens trop stupides pour se maitriser et réfléchir ! Tu les crois trop stupides pour comprendre comment les choses se sont passées ! Ce n’est pas une horde de moutons, ce sont des êtres doués de raison ! Ils ont le droit de savoir ! Nous le leur devons à eux, nous le devons aux victimes ! 

Ron se résout enfin à le regarder en face. Il sait qu’entre lui et son neveu, la fracture est définitive :

\- Regarde ce que ce monde est devenu, en seulement deux ans, Albus. Tu veux vraiment placer ta confiance en l’esprit humain ?

Albus se met à haleter de plus en plus vite. Sa bouche desséchée par la colère, il repasse ses pensées en boucle, et toutes ricochent contre les murs de son esprit, incapables d’être formulées :

\- Vous n’allez pas croire ça ! hurle-t-il. Vous n’allez pas vous rallier à lui !

\- Si nous maintenons Kingsley dans le rôle du coupable, nous maintiendrons une vérité dans le cœur des gens, insiste Ron. Une base de stabilité, pour qu’ils nous fassent à nouveau confiance et que nous puissions nous remettre.

\- Et que faire de Rose ? intervient McGonagall.

\- Nous n’avons qu’à l’enfermer quelque part. A Azkaban, à Sainte-Mangouste, peu importe. Je suis d’accord avec vous, il faut qu’elle soit punie. Mais pas sacrifiée sur l’autel de la barbarie. En plus…

Ron prend une profonde inspiration. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il va dire ces mots. Il a la sensation de se damner :

\- Rose a tué Harry. Elle a tué l’Héritier. Cela fait d’elle la sauveuse du monde sorcier.

Un silence stupéfait suit ces paroles. Ron s’engouffre dans la brèche, dans l’abyme, il se hait pour chaque mot qu’il prononce :

\- La nouvelle s’est déjà répandue à travers le pays. Aux yeux de tous, Rose est une héroïne. Nous ne pouvons pas la détrôner maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas leur prendre ça. Vous pouvez être sûrs qu’ils se retourneraient contre nous… Mais surtout, nous devons tourner les choses à notre avantage. Jouer la carte de la jeune héroïne à fond. Nous pouvons utiliser l’image de Rose pour consolider ce pays…

\- Comment oses-tu…

Ron ne laisse pas George finir :

\- Elle pourrait être la figure autour de laquelle le peuple aurait envie de se reconstruire ! Elle pourrait incarner l’élan qu’il leur faut pour rebâtir une société saine ! Une héroïne jeune, courageuse, qui a sacrifié un membre de sa famille au nom de la liberté !

Les mots prennent un goût ignoble dans sa bouche…

\- Il suffirait de dire qu’elle est devenue folle. Que tous ces évènements ont eu raison de son esprit, et qu’il a fallu l’enfermer pour son propre bien. Et voilà, vous avez une martyre. Le peuple se prendra de passion pour elle. Il honorera son sacrifice à elle, et il donnera le meilleur de lui-même pour que plus jamais de telles horreurs ne soient perpétrées.

Ron se tait. Il peut sentir la stupeur céder la place au dégoût autour de lui. Alors il se lève, le dos bien droit, et il prend place aux côtés de sa femme :

\- Tel est le prix de la paix, dit-il simplement.

 - C’était ton ami…, murmure Albus après un long silence. Kingsley était ton ami. Et tu es prêt à salir sa mémoire à tout jamais ? A le faire passer pour un traître dans les livres d’histoire ? Tu veux que tes enfants apprennent à le haïr à l’école ? C’est ça que vous êtes prêts à accepter ?

\- Qu’avez-vous à proposer, Potter ?

La voix chevrotante de McGonagall le cloue sur place. Elle le regarde depuis le bureau de la directrice, sans l’éviter, ses yeux fatigués remplis de larmes qui ne couleront jamais. Elle doit lutter contre sa propre nature, tout ce qu’il y a de moral en elle, pour reprendre la parole :

\- Une enfant livrée au bûcher public ? Une exécution hystérique, la perte du peu de confiance que le peuple nous accorde ? Notre pays livré au chaos, encore une fois ? Ou laisser libre cours au mensonge, commettre il est vrai un dernier parjure en ce monde… et lui permettre de renaître ?

\- Je propose la vérité, répond Albus d’une voix sèche. La vérité n’a plus cours dans ce pays depuis plus de deux ans.

\- Potter… Parfois la vérité peut causer plus de mal que de bien.

\- Mais ce n’est pas à nous d’en juger ! Qui sommes-nous pour décider de taire la vérité ?

\- C’est votre colère qui parle. Vous voulez votre vengeance contre Rose. Dites-moi Potter, est-ce que ça changera quoi que ce soit à ce qui s’est passé ?

Albus n’en peut plus. Les derniers liens qui l’enchaînaient à ces gens se brisent. Il lance un dernier regard à Ron et Hermione, et ne ressent que de la haine. Il claque la porte du bureau de McGonagall.

Sans réfléchir à l’endroit où il va, il descend les étages, des marches, toujours plus de marches, dans la poussière, l’obscurité et le froid. La bataille n’a laissé derrière elle qu’un champ de ruines. Il chemine au milieu des gravats, l’atmosphère d’apocalypse alimentant le vide en lui, plus que jamais conscient d’être seul et d’avoir tout perdu.

Qui devient-on, lorsqu’on a tout perdu ? Un trou noir, un vaste néant dans la masse des hommes ? Attirons-nous les autres aux frontières de notre vide ? Détruisons-nous chaque lumière, pour n’en laisser échapper aucune ? Est-ce cela qui est arrivé à Harry ? Et à Rose…

Rose est née ainsi. Une déchirure dans le tissu du monde. Son abyme en a créé un autre : celui d’Albus, et il va la détruire aujourd’hui.

Albus s’arrête devant le cachot où on a enfermé Rose. Deux hommes montent la garde, sans qu’on leur ait expliqué pourquoi.

\- Laissez-moi passer, leur ordonne-t-il.

\- M. Weasley a dit que nous ne devions laisser entrer personne…

Albus fixe sur eux son regard de reptile. Il leur laisse le temps de s’attarder sur chaque détail, d’évaluer qui il est.

\- Laissez-moi passer, répète-t-il.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard. Ils déverrouillent la porte et Albus entre.

Rose est recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce vide, elle ne dort plus. Une torche accrochée au mur lui tient lieu de lumière. Elle relève les yeux sur Albus, et son visage s’éclaire. Albus se jette sur elle :

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? crie-t-il.

Un autre dirige ses gestes, il n’a plus conscience de rien, si ce n’est de cette terrible souffrance au fond de lui, cette chose monstrueuse qu’il est contraint d’abriter. Ses doigts se referment autour de cou de Rose et commencent à serrer :

\- Tu as tué ma famille ! Tu as tué mon père ! Tout était de ta faute, comment est-ce possible ? Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Il la plaque contre la pierre et Rose ferme les yeux de douleur. Elle ne se défend pas. Deux petites larmes naissent à ses pointes lacrymales, suivent la courbe de ses joues et soulignent un sourire à peine esquissé.

Albus éclate en sanglots. Il la rejette sur le sol et la garde en respect du bout de sa baguette :

\- Je t’aimais, s’avoue-t-il à mi-voix. Pas comme toi, pas à ta manière de tarée, mais… Je t’aimais.

\- Je t’aime, répond-elle.

Ces mots allument un incendie dans l’esprit d’Albus. Rose le regarde fixement, les yeux écarquillés par sa folie qui ne l’a pas quittée. Ce fanatisme qui l’a conduite vers ses crimes. Elle tend la main sans oser le toucher, et son bras retombe mollement. Elle est heureuse. Il le voit sur son visage. Heureuse à la simple idée de le voir, de lui parler, d’avoir senti ses mains sur son corps. Elle n’a pas la moindre conscience de ce qu’elle a fait.

Agenouillé dans ce cachot humide, Albus voit Rose pour la première fois de sa vie. Une créature recroquevillée qui ne vit que pour lui. Elle n’a aucun remord. Elle n’en est pas capable. Elle ne mesure pas le mal qu’elle a fait.

Albus regarde Rose, et il voit sa famille massacrée. Il voit son père s’écrouler à ses pieds. Il revoit ces deux années de malheur, d’horreur, de guerre, de deuil, de solitude. Il voit l’enfant qu’il a été, l’homme qu’il aurait pu devenir, mais qu’il ne sera jamais. Il voit tout ce qu’elle lui a pris.

Ses doigts se resserrent autour du manche de sa baguette, il lève la main, et son bras se met à trembler.

\- Vas-y, murmure Rose, avec cet ignoble sourire triste et serein. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui le fasses. A défaut d’être aimée, je veux mourir de ta main.

Elle plonge ses prunelles dilatées dans les siennes :

\- Nous sommes liés toi et moi.

Pendant une seconde, Albus s’imagine la scène. La sensation de la mort quittant ses lèvres pour frapper ce corps en face de lui. La vengeance, enfin. Il pointe sa baguette sur le cœur de Rose. Et alors, Albus le voit. L’abyme.

Que celui qui combat les monstres prenne garde dans sa guerre à ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même. A force de plonger trop longtemps votre regard dans l’abyme, c’est l’abyme qui entre en vous.

A cet instant précis, Albus voit l’abyme, il sent l’abyme en lui. Tant de souffrance et de mort, un gouffre béant qui ne demande qu’à l’avaler. Albus regarde dans les yeux de Rose : il y voit la folie, et il y voit son reflet. Le reflet de son père. L’instant où son père a basculé.

Albus sent son souffle se calmer. Quelque chose en lui se calme. Il aperçoit la mort, il saisit l’instant, et il le laisse passer. Il cesse de trembler.

Albus recule lentement avant de se relever, sous le regard de Rose qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

\- Va en Enfer, murmure-t-il.

Il frappe à la porte du cachot et la referme derrière lui. Il entend Rose hurler. Il laisse sa folie derrière lui.

**XXX**

Dans les semaines qui suivent, la situation se rétablit avec un ordre surprenant. Une fois le Ministère définitivement repris, McGonagall s’assure que les preuves concernant Lewison et les Mangemorts soient falsifiées ou détruites. On réécrit l’histoire. Kingsley Shacklebolt devient le traître qui a trahi son pays.

Seuls les membres qui ont assisté à la réunion à Poudlard sont au courant de la vérité, et personne d’autre ne l’apprendra après eux. Ce mensonge que la raison leur impose, c’est pire qu’une défaite. C’est le coup de grâce d’une vie qui s’est acharnée à détruire toutes leurs illusions. Complices de ce mensonge, ils se sentent sales, aussi souillés que les hommes qu’ils ont combattus, aussi coupables qu’eux. Le mensonge envahit tout. Même la victoire prend un goût de cendre dans leur bouche.

Une question demeurée en suspens trouve bientôt sa solution : où enterrer le corps d’Harry ? Pour couper court aux débats, Ron suggère de l’inhumer à Poudlard. Il en est décidé ainsi. Harry James Potter, l’Héritier et l’Elu, le sauveur et la folie du monde sorcier, est enterré à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous terre, dans un boyau inaccessible sous les entrailles de la forteresse, pour que tous se souviennent, et pour que jamais sa tombe ne devienne un objet de haine ou de vénération.

La cérémonie est brève et discrète. A son retour à Londres, Ron est porté en triomphe par une foule en liesse. La suite des évènements ne dépend pas de lui. La foule contrôle tout. La foule fait de lui son chef, et il serait imprudent de sa part de refuser.

Contre sa volonté, Ron devient Ministre de la Magie. C’est un homme brisé. Il a perdu plus de membres de sa famille qu’il ne peut en compter. Certains sont morts. D’autres, comme George, l’ont renié à la suite de ses prises de position. La famille Weasley est déchirée. Ron doit vivre en étant le père de Rose. Le père de la guerre. Il porte en lui un poids qu’il ne pourra jamais révéler à la surface du monde. Même le mensonge, il l’a initié. Il enveloppe chaque instant de sa vie comme un voile putride. Et pourtant, Ron devient Ministre de la Magie.

A partir de ce jour, il se tient droit. Il fait partie de ces êtres à qui la souffrance confère une dignité magnifique. Aussi fort à l’extérieur qu’il est vide à l’intérieur. Ron ne laisse jamais paraître à quel point il est vide. Il fait ce qu’il faut pour rétablir le pays. Après ce qui est arrivé… c’est son devoir. Et sa seule raison de vivre.

Hermione l’assiste dans cette tâche, sans jamais faillir. Même lorsque George Weasley finit par se suicider trois ans après la fin de la guerre.

Rose est internée dans un quartier de haute sécurité spécialement édifié pour elle à Sainte Mangouste. Tout contact humain lui est interdit. Les journaux parlent de folie, de tragédie : une enfant dépassée par les horreurs de la guerre. Aux yeux du monde extérieur, Rose devient l’héroïne que son père avait prédit. Les choses rentrent dans l’ordre.

La vie reprend son cours, sauf pour ces quelques personnes qui ont vendu leur âme au nom d’une paix durable. Personne n’a revu Albus depuis la réunion de Poudlard.

**XXX**

Neuf ans après la fin de la guerre, Albus marche le long du rivage salé, pieds nus dans l’océan tiède. Les vagues se précipitent à sa rencontre comme un vieil ami, au rythme lent de la terre et des courants. Il est très tôt. Le Soleil n’est pas encore levé.

Albus quitte la plage pour remonter le chemin qui mène au plateau, tout en haut de la colline. C’est une longue marche. Tant mieux.

Quelques étoiles brillent encore au-dessus de lui, si vives de ce côté du globe. La nature bruisse de sons rassurants. Albus écoute le monde respirer sans penser à rien, envahi par ce sentiment d’être infiniment petit dans l’infiniment grand. Il règne un calme profond en lui. Un calme de pierre, un lac dont rien ne peut ébranler la surface. Albus a trouvé cet équilibre que rien ne peut déborder. Il y a eu un monstre en lui, il le sait. Ce monstre, il l’a abandonné dans une cellule de Poudlard alors qu’il était enfant.

Albus a vingt-quatre ans à présent. Il a quitté l’Angleterre sans un regard en arrière, sans un adieu pour personne, sans argent, sans avenir et sans rien, à vrai dire. Pendant cinq ans, il a sillonné le monde. Le temps de dompter cet abyme qu’il a vu en lui. Le temps de se comprendre, de s’apprivoiser. De trouver des réponses à ses questions, et d’accepter celles qu’il ne connaitra jamais. Le temps de faire son deuil.

Pour son père, sa mère, son frère et sa sœur, et tous ceux qu’il a perdu. Pour Rose. Pour lui.

La vie a marqué Albus de bien des façons. Elle a taillé son âme au scalpel pour en faire l’homme qu’il est devenu aujourd’hui. Et même s’il n’en porte aucune cicatrice, c’est un regard terrible de maturité qu’Albus porte à présent sur le monde. Un regard de vieil homme. Le genre de sagesse qui ne s’acquiert pas naturellement, mais au gré des épreuves. 

Pendant longtemps, il a cru que seul le vide lui serait possible. Et puis le monde l’a rempli. Albus a voyagé, et il a vu tant de choses différentes de lui. Tant de choses semblables. Tant de beauté, et tant de mal. Il a élargi sa vision. Albus a vu la vie.

Un beau jour, il a posé ses valises en Nouvelle-Zélande, et il a décidé de ne plus en repartir. Cette terre l’a séduit. Elle a réveillé en lui la sensibilité qu’il croyait avoir éteinte, qu’il croyait ne plus pouvoir endurer. Albus est devenu écrivain. Il écrit pour que ses mots trouvent le cœur des hommes et y tracent la voie du bien. Il a rencontré une fille qui ne l’aimait ni pour son nom ni pour son passé, mais pour la beauté qui avait su renaître en lui. Cela a pris du temps, mais un jour, il n’a plus eu peur de l’aimer lui aussi.

Albus arrive enfin au plateau qui domine le paysage. A ses pieds, l’océan s’abat sur les falaises avec fracas. Sa maison se tient là, à la frontière de l’horizon. Il pénètre dans les pièces silencieuses, savourant leur odeur familière, la sensation bienveillante d’amour et de sécurité qui l’entoure. Du fond de son berceau, un petit garçon au teint mat, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux verts, grands ouverts, le regarde.

Albus prend son fils dans ses bras et sort sur la terrasse. Ça y est, le soleil s’est levé. Emerveillé et intimidé par le silence autour de lui, le petit garçon n’ose pas faire un geste. Albus respire son odeur de savon et de caramel. Il s’assoit dans une chaise à bascule, et tous deux contemplent le lever du jour, incroyable, aux confins de la Terre, avec la sensation d’assister au premier matin du monde. 

Il y a un bruit sur la terrasse à côté d’Albus. Un homme tire une chaise et s’assoit sans le regarder. Albus ne le regarde pas non plus. Son fils s’est rendormi. Quelques minutes s’écoulent, assez pour que les rayons du Soleil viennent réchauffer leur peau. Alors l’homme dit :

\- J’ai eu du mal à te retrouver, tu sais.

Albus sourit :

\- Je suis étonné que tu y sois parvenu.

Ils ne disent rien, à nouveau, pendant plusieurs minutes. C’est au tour d’Albus de parler :

\- Comment vas-tu, Scorpius ?

Scorpius Malefoy tourne vers lui son regard amputé. Un seul œil gris brille d’un éclat translucide, parcouru d’émeraude, dans son visage. Son autre œil est livré à l’obscurité d’un bandeau, qui ne suffit pas à masquer l’étendue de ses plaies. Le côté gauche de son visage n’est qu’un réseau de lignes blanchâtres entrecroisées, qui ont fondu ses traits. En comparaison, la partie intacte de son visage ressort par sa pâleur, son aspect lisse, sa beauté. Scorpius voit qu’Albus l’étudie : il ne s’en formalise pas. Le climat chaud à cette époque de l’année aurait dû le contraindre à adopter des vêtements légers, pourtant Scorpius est emmitouflé dans une cape qui ne dévoile pas un centimètre de son corps. Seules ses mains, longues et fines, apparaissent sous le vêtement. Il a perdu les deux derniers doigts de sa main gauche.

\- Je vais bien, répond-il sobrement.

Albus baisse les yeux. Il sait ce qu’il doit dire.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. Je n’ai jamais pris la peine de savoir… ce qui t’était arrivé.

Scorpius sourit doucement. Il rapproche sa chaise d’Albus, s’exposant davantage à la lumière. Il tend sa main intacte et caresse doucement la joue de l’enfant endormi :

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, dit-il. Tu as pété les plombs. N’importe qui l’aurait fait, bien plus tôt que toi. Comment s’appelle-t-il ?

\- Nathaniel.

Le sourire de Scorpius se fait plus franc. Etonnamment, alors qu’il le saisit là dans la pureté de l’instant, Albus trouve que ses blessures le magnifient.

\- Tu as enfin rompu la tradition des noms de défunts. Dieu merci.

Albus est secoué d’un petit rire :

\- Oui, je crois que ça vaut mieux pour lui.

Puis, plus sérieusement :

\- Et tes parents ?

Scorpius le rassure tout de suite :

\- Ils n’ont rien eu. Mon père a été retrouvé vivant dans une cellule improvisée, au Ministère. Il n’était même pas blessé. Ma mère était maintenue à l’isolement dans une pièce au cinquième étage, mais pareil, elle n’a pas été torturée.

Albus laisse échapper un soupir :

\- Je suis soulagé… Je sais que tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais… J’y ai beaucoup pensé. Ces dernières années.

\- Pas assez pour te donner envie de revenir, apparemment.

Ça y est, ils y sont.

\- C’est pour ça que tu es là ?

\- Entre autre. Je suis aussi venu pour revoir ta sale gueule, et te faire réaliser ta laideur, Potter.

Albus sourit :

\- Tu n’as pas changé.

\- Si, j’ai changé. En bien.

Sous la lumière chaude de cette terre magique, au bout du monde, Albus examine les traits de son ami, le regarde vraiment. Il voit beaucoup de souffrance. Des blessures externes qui lui rappelleront toujours ce qu’il a vécu. Des traumatismes pires encore, parce qu’ils sont intérieurs, et qu’ils ne guériront jamais totalement. Peut-être Scorpius s’habillera-t-il toujours de noir de la tête au pied pour le restant de sa vie. Peut-être ne supportera-t-il plus jamais de découvrir sa peau et son bras marqué au regard d’un étranger. Mais au fond de son œil unique, magnifique, Albus perçoit un écho de cette paix inébranlable qui l’habite. Cette sérénité profonde que nous passons notre vie à rechercher, et que si peu d’entre nous trouvent.

\- Oui, tu as changé, murmure-t-il.

Il lui saisit le bras, ému jusqu’aux larmes par l’amitié qui le submerge soudain :

\- Regarde-nous. On a réussi.

\- On a réussi.

Scorpius lui sourit :

\- Tu dois rentrer maintenant, Albus.

\- Je savais que tu allais me demander ça…

\- Il y a certaines choses qui ne méritent pas d’être brisées. Certaines choses qu’il faut réparer.

\- Ma vie est ici maintenant.

\- Oui, et c’est une très belle vie.

Scorpius caresse le bébé du regard.

\- Mais certaines personnes sont encore prisonnières du passé à cause de toi. Délivre-les. Nous avons tous suffisamment souffert.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Scorpius acquiesce.

Deux jours plus tard, Albus embrasse son fils à l’aéroport et prend l’avion pour Londres. Pour la première fois en neuf ans, il retourne sur sa terre natale. Il n’a pas prévu de rester plus d’une semaine.

Arrivé à destination, il laisse Scorpius le conduire jusqu’au Ministère de la Magie en plein cœur de la capitale. Londres s’est reconstruite. La ville respire la vie, même si elle repose sur un mensonge qui pue la mort et le sang. Albus laisse ces impressions couler en lui, glisser sans l’atteindre. De rancœur, il n’en a plus aucune. Son ancien moi s’est détaché de lui. Il n’est plus cet enfant effrayé, mort de colère et de deuil, qui a tout quitté à même pas seize ans.

Albus gravit les escaliers qu’il se rappelle avoir foulé aux côtés de son père des années auparavant. Malgré lui, son passé lui saute à la gorge. Il se maîtrise avec le calme dont il a toujours fait preuve. On ne l’introduit pas dans les espaces officiels, mais dans un petit salon à usage privé, dans une partie discrète et reculée du bâtiment. La porte s’ouvre sur un feu ronflant dans une cheminée, un tapis de soie rouge, et un couple blotti l’un contre l’autre dans l’attente terrible de ce moment.

Ron et Hermione le contemplent. Il fait quelques pas vers eux, leur ouvre les bras, et ils se trouvent réunis par ce simple geste, dans la douleur, la joie, l’amour et les larmes, le présent qui rencontre le passé pour enfin s’en guérir.

Albus accepte de revenir pour le réveillon de Noël qui s’annonce imminent. Il amènera sa femme et son fils pour que sa famille les rencontre.

Dans les années qui suivent, les liens rompus se renouent. Lentement mais sûrement, les dernières particules de la guerre s’évacuent de leurs corps et de leurs esprits. Albus ne mit jamais les pieds à l’hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Tout au long de sa vie, il garda en mémoire l’image de son père revenant à la raison, lui disant qu’il l’aimait. Il rencontra bien des gens qui lui posèrent cette question : « Votre père était-il un homme de bien ? Ou n’y avait-il rien de bon en lui ? »

A cette question, Albus ne saurait apporter de réponse. Il ignore si Harry James Potter a davantage été l’Elu, le sauveur du monde sorcier, ou l’Héritier de tout ce qu’il avait juré de combattre.

Aussi, à cette question, Albus donne-t-il toujours la même réponse :

« C’était mon père. »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, cette histoire est désormais terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! J'ai essayé d'imaginer une descente aux Enfers qui amènerait Harry à devenir très exactement tout ce qu'il avait combattu étant adolescent (une histoire un peu à la Anakin Skywalker en somme). J'espère avoir réussi =)
> 
> Enfin, je tiens également à vous dire que si vous aimez ce que je fais, mon premier roman papier, Ezéchiel, vient de paraître sur Amazon. C'est un roman psychologique qui parle de la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, et de la façon dont notre subconscient peut nous manipuler. Avec une jolie romance en prime ! ;D
> 
> N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil et à en parler autour de vous si vous souhaitez lire une histoire bien à moi, me soutenir dans mon travail ou m'encourager. Vous pouvez vous le procurer ici en version papier : 
> 
> https://www.amazon.fr/dp/1547031115/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1499790274&sr=1-3&keywords=ez%C3%A9chiel
> 
> Et en version numérique :
> 
> https://www.amazon.fr/Ezechiel-Sophie-Griselle-ebook/dp/B07J47D7NY/ref=tmm_kin_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=
> 
> Les premiers chapitres sont également déjà disponibles sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea) si vous souhaitez vous faire une idée de l'histoire ;D 
> 
> Enfin, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à Twitter (@EzechielRoman) et à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel pour être mis au courant de toutes les infos sur le roman, la publication, mes inspirations, les sublimes illustrations d'Inès Zulianel, etc. : 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/EzechielRoman/
> 
> Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème m'envoyer un petit MP ou me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;)
> 
> Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de prochaines aventures !
> 
> Nat'


End file.
